Someone Screaming
by Ayane Selznick
Summary: Chap15 is the start of the Alternate Story Someone Screaming Dim Light. Fate gives another chance for Uchiha Sasuke to redefine all mistakes he did when he crossed the wrong path. What are the possibilities when he comes home in Konoha? Completed finally.
1. Reminisce

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Author's Note**

_This short fic is dedicated to my friends, to all the Naruto Fanfic writers, and to those who frequently read and review my works. Actually this story was inspired from a Naruto Fanfic, **She belonged to spring, **by **Stella Bomb**, **Moon Child** and **Rurouni Kenshin OVA Tsuiokuhen. **While doing this fic, I was listening to RK's OSTs some sad themes from Naruto OST. _

**Summary**

_Blinded by revenge, his thoughts turned to confusion. A tragic love story of the last survivors from the Uchiha Clan. Spoilers from chapters ??? SasuSaku_

* * *

_It was raining heavily. _

_The clouds have its gloomy presentation in the sky. Rainy days had depressed so many lives, so many people and so many days. The heavy drops of liquid from the clouds could be heard. It comes after the other like an endless notes being played by a musician._

_Birds have fled somewhere else to find shelter. So did the other land creatures. Just when did this rain come pouring down the earth? It wasn't even a blessing._

_Or maybe the **tears** from the heaven..._

_Then why is the sky crying? Where are the ones who have been shedding these tears? They might have been so sad..._

_No..._

_That's not it..._

_They were crying for the misfortune, for every misery, that these people had experienced._

_Aside from the cry of the sky, there was the sound of a crying human. A male. Why was he crying? What happened to him? What did fate do to him?_

_Out of nowhere, he screamed..._

"_Don't leave!!!"_

_There were unending tears flowing in his eyes._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, a 20-year-old Missing Nin, had been hiding within the shadows of the darkness. After knowing Orochimaru's purpose, he went all-out rage and killed him. It wasn't even difficult when Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand, stepped in the battle because before he could even touched the boy; he was violently murdered in a blink of an eye.

The curse seal that Orochimaru gave him, had reached its maximum power wherein the vessel won't be able to control his self. Not even the one who gave it could stop the rage. And so the Hidden Sound died along with its leader. There won't be any threats for Konoha now.

Uchiha Sasuke had saved them.

Three months had passed and yet he wasn't able to find his brother's lair that all he could think of is to become stronger. A preparation for his battle.

He lived outside Fire Country for seven years. It was an unhappy life. His life was unhappy, anyway, that he thought if he was still worthy to have a happy life. He countered his thoughts.

_Of course, I am. But... will I be able to find a happy life? Now that everything had been lost._

He was alone. **Always** alone. But he was used to it, to a life where nobody had cared for him. Well, except for some people whom he had been attached to... especially for **one** certain person.

He walked the deserted plains of Earth Country. He didn't know how he got himself in that place, but he was sure that he would be able to find his brother in this place. He could sense him.

They are both Uchiha's anyway.

And it was easy for both of them to feel each other's presence, especially that they have the same blood flowing in their veins.

They're brothers... yes, they're still brothers.

Even if one of them had committed crime and the other must hunt for him. Still, they are brothers. Brothers that had ties though left in the past.

They're still brothers.

One cloudy afternoon, Sasuke found an inn where he could rest and stay. It has been like this. All the time he would find some place, pay for the room and service and lay on a not-so comforting bed. He was not picky. He didn't mind his place at all for all he wanted to have is a place where he could rest.

However, he wasn't able to fall asleep. He was afraid of the nightmares that had been frequently shown in his dreams.

It won't leave him.

It was like forever.

A never-ending torture...

He looked up on the ceiling with his hands resting underneath his head.

"Seven years." He would say, "It has been seven years since I left Konoha... I had become a Missing Nin. And surely..." He sighed. "Hunter Nins have been sent out to hunt me."

He rolled to his side to face the midnight blue sky past the window. The sadness of his eyes could tell the nostalgia emitting in his expression. And as his eyes travel to the sky he found out that there was a full moon... clearly stating that it was autumn. Second by second, he could visibly see the slow movements of the clouds as it covers the blue radiance of the moon.

He stood up from his bed and walked near the window frame. He turned his attention to the village that he was in to. Though there was light coming out of each house, there weren't any noises. It was dead silent.

A ghost town...

Like his own ghost town back in Konoha...

Yes, the **Uchiha** district... The place where he could call his **home**... was actually long gone.

His hands balled into a fist. Shaking angrily as he recalled all his brother's doing. The hatred his brother wanted him to have never left him, although, a part of him could feel the love he had killed for his brother. There was no emotion left except for hatred. And vengeance is the only answer – the only way to push this nightmare away.

One thing that Sasuke wasn't able to follow his brother's requirements was to acquire **Mangekyou Sharingan**. Back then, he was drowned by his selfish desire to acquire it and almost killed his closest friend... Uzumaki Naruto. From then on, he had promised that he would never ever be liked his brother. A human being born to test his capacity in which, in the end must kill his own kin to test himself. How cruel. However, instead of having that requirement... he was sure he could kill his brother with the use of the upgraded curse seal. It has reached its maximum strength anyway. He believed he could do it.

Finally, the clouds moved away and the moon's radiance regained its beauty. The light from the window struck a familiar small metal attached on a cloth, as it was resting on the table. It glowed brightly from the darkness. Attracted from the glow, he wheeled his head and walked to the table. Stopping beside it, he watched how his own shadow ate up all the brightness it has been glowing.

It was his forehead protector... Konoha's forehead protector...

He had never placed the protector in his forehead after he left. It was like he had forgotten everything about Konoha. Actually he had betrayed Konoha when he left and that was the reason why he doesn't have the right to wear it again.

Surprisingly, a sudden flashback occurred in his mind.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_After the Sound Nin Genins attacked them and their friends had left, his pink haired teammate, Haruno Sakura, slowly rose from her position and walked under the branch. When she came back, she was holding their forehead protector._

"_You guys were sleeping, so I thought of taking it off of your heads. Here... you can have them back." She extended her left hand to Naruto._

"_Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a not-so common grin on his face._

_Few moments ago, he had shrieked right after he noticed the huge change from his teammate. Sakura's hair was sliced and it was too short. He knew Sakura was taking care of her hair everyday and it was really beautiful. But then, she sacrificed its beauty to stall time, fight the Sound Nins to protect him and Sasuke. It was such a heroic act for some teammate._

_When Naruto took his forehead protector and tied it behind his head, Sakura approached Sasuke to give him his forehead protector._

"_Here, Sasuke-kun." She softly said while extending her hand to him._

_Sasuke directly looked at Sakura's extremely short hair, and then to her bruised face and bleeding cheeks. He flinched inside. She had made an extreme sacrifice and he was thankful that he was able to execute such strength and fought the intruders for hurting her._

"_Sasuke-kun?" She noticed that he wasn't even moving his hands to get back his things._

_Out of the blue he said, "Wear it."_

"_Huh?" There was an obvious startling expression in her face. She knows that he knows it was really his forehead protector... so why was he giving it to her?_

"_You can have it." He shifted his eyes to the forehead protector resting on the ground. It was hers._

_All Sakura could do was to smile... "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

_(End Flashback)_

He took the forehead protector from the table and leveled his hand until it reached the level where he could have a nice view of the equipment. The forehead protector he was holding was Sakura's and this forehead protector contained all the memories she had with him. He closed his hands and placed it on his chest.

"Sakura..."

* * *

Darkness had fallen; still there was someone under the full moon, who had been running endlessly. Based from the swift movements and from the shadow, the person was definitely a female. A **kunoichi**. She was running inside the thick forest as if she was in a hurry. Shortly after she had passed the remaining trees, she was visibly seen under the strong radiance of the full moon and the stars.

Long pink tied hair...

Red outfit...

White circle etched at the back of her dress, below her neck...

White mask... copied from a cat's face...

Black Konoha-symbol tattoo on her left arm...

A black sheath with sword from her back...

An ANBU or maybe a Hunter Nin. But she was definitely all too familiar. However, it was so strange to go on a mission by herself where usually a group of four or three ninjas were dispatched. And if she were an ANBU, she should be in a small group with a number of ninjas.

But she was all alone...

Reading her current location, she had past the Fire Country two or three days ago. She had rested for a whole day inside an inn from Hidden Grass. And to this night, she had currently passed the walls of the latter village. In a while, she had stopped to take another rest. She chose to sit on a thick and strong branch of a tree right in front of her.

When she sat, she took off the rope that binds the sheath on her back and placed it in front of her. After which, she took off the cat-mask on her face, revealing the pale beautiful face of a grown up woman. When she opened her eyes, it revealed her beautiful soft jaded orbs. She carefully placed the mask on her lap and fixed her hair.

Seven years ago, her eyes showed all her deepest emotions that it was too visible to predict what she wanted to tell to the one she was talking to. This time, there were no emotions from it. Those eyes were just as cold as the atmosphere of the night. It was piercing yet lovely. A poison.

She looked up on the sky to watch how the stars twinkled in delight. She witnessed the attractive brilliance of the blue full moon. And somehow, it made her smile. When was the last time she actually smiled? She had forgotten. It was like she had forgotten how to reveal her emotions again, to show her prettiest smile and the most pleasant laugh. Why did she forget those?

Slowly she brought her eyes down to the ground and then to the level of where her eyes could see the flurry green trees. The sea of sand that makes up the ground was being blackened by the darkness of the shadows. Suddenly, the cold breeze swept her long and straight pink hair. She held some of its tresses behind her ear.

It was night; after all, that's why it was cold and silent.

Cold... and...

...Silent.

A blurry vision of a raven haired boy came into her mind...

_Ever since he left, insanity had taken over me. Hoping that someday he would come back in good condition and that we will live the way we used to._

She closed her eyes.

_But it never happened. I've been waiting for four years and yet there was no sign of him. Godaime declared that he had officially joined Orochimaru's league. That snake-freak... He bit Sasuke on the neck, left him suffering and even gave him strength. Indeed, that Curse Seal had been Sasuke's source of power, but the power itself had been sucking his Chakra, his soul, his personality, his whole being... _

**_That Curse Seal took my Sasuke away_**

Angrily, she balled her hands into a fist and looked up on the sky.

_Tired of waiting, I chose to strengthen myself. I know that I do not have talent in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and I only know some Genjutsu, but it was not a burden. I took the Chuunin Exam once again paired up with the remaining Genins in my batch. I was even happy when I saw Ino as part of the batch for the next Chuunin Exam._

She chuckled in her nostalgia.

_Every now and then we would rival, but... our rivalry for Sasuke had come to an end. It was pretty obvious that she had given up on him, while I don't. She told me heart-to-heart that she had seen the sincerity I have shown only for him. It was true love and hers was just a crush. I chose not to tell her what happened and what I said to him before he left. I decided to keep it all in myself._

_When we passed the exams, I began serious training. I had to admit that Sasuke was the biggest distraction in my life but through him... when he left... I vowed to myself that I would be strong. Years passed by and I had successfully become a Jounin. I did not let anyone teach me. I was indeed a selfish girl, but then again, it was the only way where I could repay what I did not do in the past. I've wasted too much time already. And it was only recently that I had realized I have talent in handling swords. I received a wonderful comment from Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama. I was flattered, but it did not make me happy. _

She clutched the sheath on her lap to let her hands feel the roughness of its surface.

_I had striven so many trials for me to gain strength. And it was then I realize... that Sasuke had chosen the wrong decision. If he were just... to train himself... and did not depend on evil strength... he might have been living with us. _

_He might have stayed with **me**._

The piercing narrowed-eyes shot the visible blue moon.

_For me to see him, I had to become a Hunter Nin. I was glad that I had become an ANBU and turned out to be a Hunter Nin. They were dumbstruck by the fact that I could kill mercilessly. That I could kill without remorse. That I could kill with these cold eyes. The same cold eyes that he had shot me, passing through my weakest barrier, creating the darker side of my personality._

_Therefore, I became like him._

She took her mask and wore it on her face then grabbed the sheath and tied it on her upper chest. Soon after, she heard a succession of rustle of leaves somewhere around the place. Stealthily, she crawled her hands to her pockets to grab some weapons to prepare for some sort of actions.

During the wind's shredding noises, the opponents' weapons came flying towards her direction. As if she could read their strategy, she hastily jumped off of the branch. Reaching the mid-air, she threw some shurikens, creating bloody rain in the night. Fortunately, it took two of her opponents down. One had been stricken on top of his head, while the other straight to the chest.

Hearing all the coming weapons nearing her, she hastily executed hand seals and produced a water barrier. As the kunais hit the newly produced barrier, the kunoichi grabbed a scroll from her pocket and placed it between her teeth. She, then, performed some hand seals quickly until the scroll finally glowed.

_Fire Element: Flaming Arrows!_

The blazing inferno encircled the kunoichi as if it was a barrier then it begun chasing the unidentified ninjas who had attacked her earlier. There are lots of arrows raining up from the sky then to the ground like a meteor rain seen once in a lifetime. Hitting five ninjas at the same time, it didn't end there yet because she had sensed that some of them had been saved. She bit her lower lip and began chasing after the remaining ninjas.

She was not careless. Actually she's a good strategist especially when she's dealing on-the-spot decisions. It's like she could read their minds without difficulty, thanks to her experience.

_Ten traps awaits me to the east and north, west is an ambush... the only way I could get through them without being noticed is..._

Without any seconds to waste, she began executing another set of hand seals. Out of nowhere she disappeared. The pursuers stopped on their tracks to look around for her.

"She disappeared." The first ninja stated.

Stopping his trails he began examining the area, "She has yet to escape. Don't let your guard down."

As if on cue, there was noise coming out of the ground where a figure surprisingly appeared. Yes, it was none other than the target that these ninjas were after. However, before they could even run to her, the flaming arrows came raining down on them, again.

But she received raining kunais, which had struck the near-vital parts of her body.

_Tsk._

She landed on to a branch where she could have a good view of her opponents. She could hear herself breathing heavily and she could feel the pain she had received when the weapons struck her flesh. Analyzing the current situation, only two ninjas left to face her. They were injured and it might help her to slow them down. She must find a strategy and leave this place quickly.

One of the ninjas, wearing a white mask, looked up to her and started talking.

"I suppose you're a Leaf Kunoichi. What's your business with the Earth Country?"

"Like I'd tell you. You do not belong to one of the villages around here." The kunoichi fired back.

_These ninjas are nothing but assassins. They may be called as Missing Nins, but there are no insignia of what village they belonged to. So why are they attacking me?_

"You're a tough lady huh." The other commented and disappeared immediately from his latter position.

The kunoichi leapt from one branch to another, still grasping her bloodily wounded left shoulder. In fact, not just her shoulder but also the other parts of her body where the weapons left traces of blood in her flesh. Her wounds drastically slowed her movements, but this won't affect her much...yet.

She withdrew her hands on her shoulder and started forming another hand seals.

_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_

Three of her clones appeared behind her, racing with same speed and carrying the same wounds. Her clones and her mind is so much connected, well, that's because she created them. She could hear the enemies drawing near, so without further babbling, one of her clones started executing some seals and like the latter Ninjutsu, she had called forth the flaming arrows. Timed after the first attack, the second clone started forming an earth barrier to limit the area of the assassins; they could get out of the barrier, but not the arrows that came raining on them. Unfortunately, one of the shinobis used a water barrier of their own to protect themselves from the fire arrows. Just as it did, one of the remaining clones executed another hand seals where sharp leaves around the assassins, had been called and pierced all of the vital parts of their body.

Somehow this strategy slowed them down, making them open for any attacks. Without hesitation, she pulled the katana in its sheath and ran towards them.

Nights like this were just the same. Every now and then, some ninjas will pass by and attack her without reasons at all. But she could defend herself now, unlike before. However, due to her Chakra shortage, she has to hurry herself and find a place to where she could restore every wasted Chakra.

_I...have... to make it..._

After finishing the ninjas, she kept her katana to her back and started walking to elsewhere. She doesn't know where to go to now, but she has to rest, then resume to her own mission.

_Sasu...ke...kun..._

And because of her blurry vision, of her open wounds, of the blood gushing out of her flesh... there's nothing she could do but to give in...

Another few steps will do, but with her tiny steps, almost dragging herself to nowhere, she won't make it.

_I... have to..._

Slowly, her eyelids felt heavy as it were starting to make her doze off. But before she fainted, she saw a silhouette walking towards her. If it was their reinforcement, then she was defeated...

_To be continued..._

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

_Author's Note: I've decided that this will not be a one-shot fanfic. A very LONG one-shot fanfic will just bore you, so for you to feel the suspense and tragedy I intended to show you, this cliffy thing will be my purpose (ain't I bad?). Don't worry guys and gals, I'll be continuing this. I'm having a very very long free time to continue and finally end this in one. Please support me. Kindly read and review. Honestly guys, your REVIEWS are important to me, what ever you want to say, (well except flamings and criticisms...). Watch out for the next chapter!_


	2. Silent argument

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

Another boring morning greeted Sasuke from the strong ray of sunlight coming out of his open window. It struck his eyelids, making a slightly red background when one's eyes were closed. He grunted then shielded his eyes and turned to another direction.

_So I've slept..._

He thought as he was slowly opening his eyes. Supposedly he was out there, training, or maybe off to somewhere else. His selfish mission will never changed but he has yet to meet him. He could feel that he's not ready to face him but upon thinking back of what he did to Orochimaru, Kabuto and the rest of the Sound Nins, the dead confidence revived in him.

When he's about to sit up, he noticed a familiar thing stumbled down his lap.

It's the forehead protector.

He remembered that that night, he was holding on to it as he was reminiscing all the things that happened back then, especially about that certain forehead protector incident. Slowly, he took the forehead protector and placed it to the table across the bed. He tossed the blanket out of his body and headed to the shower.

He removed his clothes and threw it on the laundry basket. He took the white towel from the cabinet adjacent from the basket. He encircled it on his lower torso and headed to the bathroom.

Today, he will train himself to be worthy opponent of his brother.

He will eliminate the gap he thought was gone.

...Absolutely.

After his hot shower, he took another set of clothes in his cabinet and put in on. When he's done, he took the holsters from the bed and placed it on the selected part of his body. He must bring them at all times because who knows what, where and when he will be attacked.

Sitting on the bed, he took the ninja sandals underneath it and slipped it on his feet. In a while, he saw something flashed from the corner of his eyes. He looked to his left and saw the Konoha forehead protector, flashing teasingly at him.

There's no way he would wear it again. Like he thought several times ago, he had betrayed the Leaf. And that's it... that's—

A girl's lips slowly smiled at him.

Stretching his hand to the table, he carefully took the forehead protector and hid it to one of his pockets. Without turning back, he strode his way to the door, leaving nothing but dirty clothes in his room.

It was just another normal day in Hidden Stone village. The weather is nice which made all the children go out of their houses to play under the fine sunny day. Women have their gossips ready to be told to their neighbors. Sasuke started walking down the street and passes some of them with their morning gossips.

There were three women gathered in one of the food stalls, talking about something new in their village.

"Our shinobi arrived last night carrying a seriously wounded ninja. And do you know what surprised me? It was a kunoichi!" The woman with her hair tied up started.

She was then followed by the other as if adding some details, "Oh I've heard about it from my husband. She was found lying on the ground and her body soaking in blood. Poor girl. She was pretty, too."

The third one, which was really new to this rumor, requested them for further description, "How pretty is she?"

The woman who had started the conversation beat the other for telling the descriptions, "She's slim alright, a little pale... well I guess that's because of the injuries she'd received and that... uhmm... strange long _pink_ hair. It was really rare to find someone like her with pink hair."

"Well unless she dyed it."

"I think it was natural." She debated with a slight jealous tone in her voice.

He heard them clearly, which made him stopped in his position. There's only one girl with pink hair. And with that, an image of his ex-teammate flashed in his thoughts. He had remembered it right, she had her hair short so there's the difference from their description because they said the girl's hair was long... but...

It had been years! Of course there's a possibility that she'd grew her hair.

_What the hell_...

He must have been thinking too deeply having this hair topic being included in serious examination. He was trying hard to avoid their gossips and that certain girl in his head, but when he heard the next detail, he couldn't help but froze in his place.

The second woman sighed and smoothed her hair casually, "There's this strange issue going on, too. Tsuchikage might call a meeting with the Hokage because this girl had been identified as a _Leaf_ ninja."

"What was the proof?"

"They said they found the girl's forehead protector lying on the ground just above her head. It has a Konoha insignia on it. So it's a solid proof that she came from Konoha."

"What do you think is she doing in our place?"

The woman shrugged, "Who knows? But I'm sure that there's no war going on—"

Sasuke wasn't listening anymore. He never thought that the last night's recollection was actually a premonition for her arrival. In all honesty, there are a lot of times that his thoughts would suddenly converge on his past.

His teammates, his rivals, his Genin missions, particularly his newfound family...

...And **her**.

He didn't have the slightest idea as to why **this** is happening to him.

This morning, while he was walking down the street of Hidden Stone, he just heard a very shocking rumor about a certain kunoichi with long pink hair and Konoha forehead protector.

_It's her_.

--Along with her bloodied body dirtied with soil, which was also been wounded seriously.

_No... it's not her._

There's no way that the person these women were talking about was the person lurking in his mind. It's too hard to believe that it would be her. In a while, he recalled her character. She was not a strong ninja, but definitely a smart one. A fast-learner. But through all those years, when he was still with them, his blonde teammate and himself had put down their lives for countless times to protect her.

That's why he forced himself to believe that it wasn't her.

Because, as stated earlier, she couldn't even protect herself...

It's not her...

**It's not her**.

He closed his eyes for a moment to clear his thoughts. He repeated to himself the very same sentences that he had said to his mind. Finally, he breathed in and out. It was also impossible for her to know that he's here. Or even if it was just an accident, it was really impossible for her to be here.

_It's impossible for us to see each other at this time... in this place..._

He opened his eyes, embedding into his brain that after eating his breakfast at a certain food stall, he would go out of the village and train himself.

Absolutely.

He will train himself for him to be a worthy opponent of his brother. He will remove the gap that he had felt the first time they had met in five years, after Itachi murdered their clan.

He will make himself strong enough to pursue his goal as an avenger...

And none can stop him now.

Not even **her**.

Not even her presence...

**Not even her...**

* * *

There were loud thuds and thumps around her. She could hear them but not as clear as she could. Her condition was still unsteady. She couldn't even move her head from left to right, neither her fingers to wiggle a little. The least thing she could do was to breathe and listen.

Yes, she was like a paralyzed patient lying limp on a hospital bed surrounded by medical Nins, helping her, at least, to make her recovery faster. She wanted to lift up her eyelids to see where she was now. Even though she kind of felt that her instincts were right. In a moment of being stubborn, she felt her head throbbed in pain. She couldn't move her hand to touch her head or at least stop this throbbing pain.

The least thing she could do was to furrow her brows. Maybe...

Just maybe... somebody could tell that she's conscious and her head's aching so badly.

But to her attempts, no one had seen her brows furrowed, neither can she heard the thuds and thumps around her.

_So... they had left me._

She wondered why she was here. Smoothly, she recalled what just happened before she passed out. She defeated the assassins who had stalked her while she was on her way to the Hidden Stone. During the battle, however, she had received serious wounds and used up all her Chakra to defeat them.

She disclosed the fact that she has Chakra shortage, that even if she had trained herself and claimed the Hunter Nin title, she was always having this dilemma. Even if she was perfect in Chakra control, there's no way that she couldn't experience Chakra shortage. She was absolutely sure that it wasn't her physical fitness or energy. Which means, she's lacking energy within.

_What can I do?_

It has always been the question in her head and until this time, she couldn't figure it out. She had read lots of books back in Konoha and it kind of help her to add another level of energy from her past levels. Yet she could feel that she's lacking something in which she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

What exactly was the reason why she was having Chakra shortage?

Was it because something within her always cut her energy?

Or was it because she's forever **weak**?

_Weak...weak..._

"_How could you say that you're weak if you had attained what you are now?" _Her inner self debated her current state, making her realize the optimist side of herself.

_Then why am I always ending up like this? _

She wants nothing but to live in reality. Her inner self had always brought her to the land of her fantasies. She knew her very well. She's her and vice versa. That inner self of hers was always there to cheer her up, explode when the real Sakura is angry and a big help when she's always in trouble.

"_It's your limits girl. Everyone in this world has their own limits." _The inner self explained in her matured strange tone.

_Even so... _

Sakura didn't continue her statements as more flashbacks flooded her thoughts. But she had managed to praise her other self. When she had drastically matured, she noticed that her other self hardly ever appeared or even talked to her at the back of her mind. Sakura assumed that her other self had understood what she wanted in her life.

There was no objection from either of the two.

Other than having Ino as her best friend, this other self of hers is a big help when someone was trying to mess up with her thoughts. Take Ino's technique for example. Sakura was the only person who could talk casually with her other self. Long time ago she was searching for books to answer her question like why she was having another spirit in her body or why was her conscience talking to her as if they were just chatting face to face?

But there was no answer.

And Sakura had accepted it the way it was.

She even thought that maybe she's the only person who had another spirit dwelling in one body. Therefore, she's special.

Indeed, she was.

"_Oi, stop honoring me. My forehead will grow larger if you continue that."_

_Is it bad to praise you that much? I was just glad that you're there._

"_You're so fragile. Damn it. And it looks like I'm the ultimate opposite of you."_

The real Sakura smiled with her eyes still closed and her regular breathings still continued.

_That's why you're **with** me._

For a moment, she swept away her conversation with her other self, pulling the events that happened during the night. All right, so she had arrived in Hidden Stone village. She knows that after her recovery, she will be called to explain herself in front of the Tsuchikage. The only thing that can help her is the scroll that she kept in her pocket.

Oh. She almost forgot. The ANBU investigation team of this village might have taken it and showed it to their Tsuchikage. So the only thing left was to explain herself why she was on that very ground, lying limp and exhausted after the heat of the battle.

_And..._

If she could talk to someone in this village, she might as well ask if they saw **him**.

If they saw her precious **Uchiha Sasuke**...

_(Begin Flashback)_

_It was two days after the Sound and Sand villages attacked Konoha during the Chuunin exams. It has been days since Sasuke brought her home unconscious. And she recalled it very clearly. Every single words that Sasuke said when he and Naruto have to face Gaara to release her from the grip of the sand._

"_I already lost everything before..." He said while looking intently at the enemy across him, "I don't want to see those dear to me, die before my eyes. Never..."_

_She was sitting on a large smooth rock, outside the border of Konoha village. The village itself has to be renovated that most adults had been gone outside with some ninjas helping them repairing what has been lost. She has nothing to do right now, so she went out of the house and find a decent place where she knew she could have a peaceful mind._

_Until he came..._

_He was wearing that new black outfit with bunch of bandages in his arms. She liked him best when he wears his blue shirt and white shorts. He looks bright on those clothes, not in that black ones. But even so, he's still Sasuke-kun. Her Sasuke-kun._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked while standing meters away from her, watching her back facing him._

_She was stunned. She never expected him to see her there. Or maybe, she thought, he was on his way to his regular training and happened to pass by. Slowly, she turned around and greeted him._

"_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun..." She started and then looked away shyly, "I have to clear my thoughts so, I have to stay away with people for a while..."_

_Sasuke had understood, though, a little surprised that she was not clinging on to him, nor squeal a little louder when she utter his name. Indeed, she was a little strange. He was now turning his back on her and almost walk away but stopped when he heard her whispers._

"_I was scared..." She said with a hint of tremor in her voice._

_This made Sasuke stiffened and stopped his trails. He doesn't have any ideas why she was scared or why she was saying that she was scared. Maybe, she does have a problem._

"_I thought I was going to die... but that's not the reason why I was scared." Sakura looked away, resuming her previous position and looking up on the sky. "I was scared because I couldn't protect the ones I love... You guys were always protecting me during our missions. But..."_

_Sasuke looked back at her and noticed how sad she was._

"_But... I couldn't protect either the two of you when you guys were in trouble. I barely even protect myself."_

_He saw her hands that were resting on her lap, begun clutching so hard as her flesh changes color._

"_Those experiences I had with you guys... it made me realize how weak I really am... it made me realize that I'm just a dead-weight in this team. And—"_

_Sasuke was a little strange, too, for some reason he has to say something. It was like he was transported back to the time when he and Naruto had been waiting for Sakura for the first part of the Chuunin Exams. He noticed the odd air that she carried when she came. Somehow, he felt that he had to cheer her up, bring out her usual vibrant spirit._

"_You should stop judging yourself as a weak person because you only relied on what you see outside."_

_Surprised, she loosened her grasp in her hands. She was sure that he was also shocked at himself because he was never the person who would give comfort when someone was at the downside of life. She felt her heart uplifted when she heard him said that, but, Sasuke had stopped saying things and silence finally surrounded them. He must have been thinking that Sakura need not to have an explanation to what he had said. After all, she's his smartest teammate. He was still there, watching how the wind carried her short hair in the air, and not really paying attention at the time that had been passing by and how long they'd stayed silent together._

"_Sasuke-kun... do you still have a weak point?" It was stupid of her to ask about weak points, but she has to make sure that she's not the only person in the team that does have the most obvious weak point._

"_Of course I do. Even the strongest person living in this world has his own weak point... because no one is perfect."_

_She needed not to say that she had understood what Sasuke said to her. But for him to know that she was thankful that he was there, she looked up to him and smiled at him brightly._

"_Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun..."_

_(End Flashback)_

After the reminiscing minute, she finally drifted off to sleep.

_To be continued_

**Author's Note: **I know this one is kind of short, well that's because I'm still thinking of what will happen next. It's kind of jumping from one scene to another, like I said, this one is short. By the way, it's not just Sakura-oriented ok? Wait until the next chapter. I won't spill the details yet (where's the thrill/suspense when I give you the clue right?). Oh before I forgot, you must have noticed the contrary of thoughts (Sasuke and Sakura's flashbacks). Sasuke wasn't sure if she grew strong or had stayed the same, that's why he had assumed that the girl wasn't her.

Yo guys and gals, thanks for supporting me and giving me your thoughts about this fic. I really really REALLY appreciate it. Izumi-17 had been my most frequent reviewer so I thank you so much (I wanna hug you so tight).

**Mint** - Thanks for pointing something. I'll put on the details later as to why she was wearing her casual clothes and the other parts that makes you kind of confused and curious. I thank you so much.

**Fuurin-hime** - thank you so much, and I know you got the answer from that mystery reinforcement. My fingers are itching to tell you something about the story, but I can control myself not spilling the details yet.

**broken down wolf** - that's sweet of you . Thank you

**Sakura Li 2** - don't worry I'm not going to stop until I finished this fic. And yes... I'm eebil! :P peace!

**kiki tameishi** - thank you my friend for encouraging me

**izumi-17** - hehe, yeah I do love sasusaku stories. I think I'm relating myself to their relationship :P no just kidding!

**inu-chan613** - uhm I kind of mentioned that she's weak too, but don't worry, I'll prove to them that she's not a total loser . I thank you so much

**Lady Light** - thank you for your comments. I really appreciate it (so much)


	3. Missing Nin & Hunter Nin

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

Three days later, the pink haired kunoichi signed a waiver in which stated that she could leave the hospital. The medical Nins told her not to go but she insisted, telling them that she must explain herself to their Tsuchikage to shorten this issue. In the end they've agreed but requested her to not to do anything drastic because she has yet to fully recovered. The woman just nodded and told them that she knows exactly what she has to do. 

_I'm Tsunade-sama's apprentice long time ago. I know better than you._

Before she could make it to the exit some ninjas appeared by the doorframe and told her that they were ordered to escort her to the Tsuchikage's office. She nodded at them making a silent appreciation for their kind offer as to save her time to fulfill what she must fulfill. The ninjas knew exactly where they have to position themselves and that she would not look like she's a captive. Walking down the stairs of the hospital, they immediately headed the exit and welcomed the warmth atmosphere by their village in which on the other hand, a strange place for a Konoha Nin.

For her, the place really looked different than any other villages. In fact, the village names were dependent on what the place really looked like. Anything she saw was nothing but rocks, stones, pebbles and anything that concerns stones. Even the houses are also made of stones. It must have been cold when one stayed inside and maybe that was the reason why most people tend to go out of their houses to embrace the heat of the sunshine.

Walking on the streets of Hidden Stone does make a big difference when she was walking at the streets of Konoha. Back then the weather was always calm even though the sun had its rays piercing the very grounds of the earth. There were lots of trees, too. The wind was cool and everybody were busy doing their own things. There was never a time that the streets were empty. It has full of life. Just like her when she was in her teen-age years.

When she still knew how to flash her bright smile.

She slowed down in to a stop.

There is no way she would bring that topic **again** because it always made her sentimental. Always making her too sensitive at things.

Always bringing her back to **what** she was.

...To who she **was**.

Reminding herself to resume in her job, she strengthened herself and started walking again, not minding if the convoys felt her movements when she was thinking about herself.

Right now, she was of age and even if she could turn back time...

She **can't**.

Because it's impossible...

Few more steps had made her reached the door of the Tsuchikage's office. One of the convoys told her that the Tsuchikage expected her so all she could do is knock on that door and brace herself for her explanation. She better spit out a reasonable excuse as to why she was here.

_You've got the nerve to threaten me?_

Ignoring the empty threats and knowing that she could even slit his throat in one magnificent movement, she slowly faced the door in front of her with a cold look on her beautiful white face. Reaching her hand to the wooden material, she used her backhand and gently knocked three times. After a voice from the other side told her to come inside, she felt satisfied.

She clutched the golden doorknob on her lower right.

Hearing a click on the door, she gently pushed the door away as she made her way inside the office.

Right in front of her were two large shelves on both sides, where piles of folders and scrolls were arranged. There were also comfortable couches facing each other and on the center of it was a large brown furnished desk where piles of paperwork lay neatly on top it. Tracing where the Tsuchikage would be, she stared at the wide glass window and there was a person standing in front of it with his back facing hers.

Looking back at her position after she closed the door, she was just rooted in her place; standing ever so silent while letting her eyes do the roaming inside the room. Seconds later, the man from the window finally acknowledged her presence by greeting her "Good morning," and turning his attention fully focused on her.

She bowed politely, her head lower than the said higher ranked person and she will only resumed her position after that man told her so.

"Do you want some tea?" The Tsuchikage kindly offered while the pink haired kunoichi gracefully resuming her position.

"No, thanks. I'm here to explain my assignment." She answered, slowly nearing the desk where the Tsuchikage had taken his seat.

* * *

Exhaustion has taken place on one's body after all the difficult training he had done. He had, once again, forced himself to do something harder than the last training. Implying a self-impose rule was not part of the plan, but, thinking of the possibilities that might occur during his long awaited fight, he will do everything to make himself stronger.

And he will surely **kill** **him**...

In his own devilish way...

He never noticed that the time had passed by so quickly. He was already there after taking his breakfast and he even skipped lunch to perfect his newfound technique. Or rather, practice the new technique he had copied from one of the stray ninjas who had tried to kill him months ago before he had arrived in this place. It was quite a powerful technique, but the Chidori was his most powerful Ninjutsu that he learned from his ex-sensei. Thinking back the old lesson, when he was just a kid, he could only execute the said technique twice. However, during the years of hard training, not only he could excel his normal Chakra reserve but he also upgraded the times where he could execute the Chidori more than twice.

Other than that, because he was trained as a tool, he could kill so many ninjas that tried to kill him. He was never the man who will just pick someone and be his training partner, where in the end, that training partner of his would be buried six feet under. He had become stronger, he assumed, because of his experiences in battle and how he was spoiled by that snake-freak.

He never talked to him except when they were training. He never told him what he was thinking and that Sannin was always giving guesses, which in turn annoyed him like hell. Training so hard was his priority and not some sick techniques of that sick ninja who happened to experiment on another body because his body wasn't fully powerful yet.

That made him smirked.

Because that thought was a **stupid** decision.

It will just prolong Orochimaru to take over Sasuke's body.

It did.

And that made the young prodigy thought of a splendid plan. He secretly trained even harder to take this opportunity to make himself stronger than any others so that he could kill that snake-bastard before he could lay his finger on his well-built body. During that time, he remembered the blonde's words, which echoed in his brain for thousand times.

"_He just wants your body to use as his container!! You might not come back!! You might get killed!!"_

Which provoked him further to commence his solo plan.

...There's no way he will give in that snake-bastard's purpose.

Because he must stay alive and conscious to fight off his damned brother...

So what was he doing right now? Taking another step to become strong? Was he really determined to kill his brother with his fetish desire to become strong?

Finally, he shifted his position after grumbling and was now sitting on the rocky surface that lie near the village where he was staying. The hunger for power sought him for further enhancement of his own body, of his own ninja skills, of...

**Himself**.

It felt strangely cold when one was staying outside the border of the village, or maybe his body had weakened their defense which why he was feeling cold. Whatever the biological reason may be, he didn't care. Moving his legs, he slowly changed into a kneeling position and then later into an upright position. He was ready to leave and go back to that village and take a good rest. After all, that's what a ninja needed after a tiresome day.

His hazy eyes faltered for a second, a feeling of weakness had finally reached his state. He felt his body heavy but it seems he had controlled it before he finally dropped to the ground. Indeed, he had overworked himself.

_Just to forget the incident and gossips I heard on the way here..._

But no matter how upset he was that he had undergone this kind of training just to forget what happened, he could not forget it. He didn't understand why...

And so he slowly made his way back to the village.

He could already see the traces of night-lights that sparkled in the buildings. And like Konoha, there were some stores that already closed and there were some that opened a while ago. Business never sleeps, he once thought, and walked over to a restaurant where he could have his dinner.

Even though his age permits him to drink _sake_, he didn't allow himself to taste a little of it. Or hang out with those flirtatious girls, or even buy that perverted book that he had always seen in the hand of his Sensei. In all honesty, he still carried the rules of the ninja. The basic rules...

_

* * *

_

_It was just a bright morning a while ago and now it's already dark. _

Walking the village for almost whole day tired her out already. Well the reason maybe, she wasn't fully recovered yet and to think she was a medical nin, she was a little reckless herself. She already wanted to go to a bed and lie there and then sleep. She had gone somewhere else to have dinner and asked the waitress where she could stay. The kind black haired lady listed names of inns within the village and it is for her to choose what inn she would like to stay. Most inns have full book already and there's only three left. She hoped that she could take one room at least for one night.

Sighing, she approached a man standing outside a restaurant and asked him about where she could find _White Stone Inn_.

"Turn left from here, then just go straight until you find white curtain that says white in black color."

She bowed and said, "Arigatou."

Following the direction she heard from the man, she did turn left and was now walking on the street straight to where she could finally see a glimpse of black curtain. Praying in herself, she hoped that there would be an empty slot for her.

"Good evening. How can I help you, ma'am?" Said the innkeeper with her beautiful smile gracing on her lips.

Sakura walked to the desk and smiled at the innkeeper. She first asked if this is the White Stone Inn and the innkeeper said it is. Soon she asked for a vacant room, to where would be staying.

"There's only one vacant room, ma'am." She replied as she was extending the guest book in the desk for Sakura to write down her name and temporarily own the said room.

"I'll take that one." Sakura replied, wrote her name down on the book and paid for the room.

In a moment, the innkeeper called out another name and told Sakura that the person will lead her to her room right away. Sakura nodded and as soon as she felt someone approaching them, she tilted her head only to be welcomed with a lady who's probably ten years older than her. The lady bowed politely and told Sakura to follow her. The kunoichi followed the old lady with silence while they reached the stairs.

However, once they reached the second floor, the old lady started throwing questions at her like where did she come from, how was the village, and the like. Save for one like what would be the reason as to why she was staying at Hidden Stone because that would probably be an unanswered question. Besides a citizen such as herself shouldn't be discussing something like that with a ninja.

After several minutes or so, the lady stopped in front of a door with golden numbers etched on the wooden material. The number says 209. Sakura then wheeled her head from one room to another, observing and feeling the people around her. When she's contented that no one, as in no one will certainly budge in her room, she looked on the opened room and felt the old lady's movements as she started walking inside the room.

"There's the bathroom over there, a closet with towels and bathrobes, then..." She pointed on the single bed with one small table that had a lamp beside it as she continues, "That would be your bed."

"Mm."

When the old lady stood by the doorframe, she observed the pink haired kunoichi entered the room while taking a good look on her room. And when she felt like the customer was satisfied in his or her room, that's the time she has to leave so that she would be able to have a good night's rest.

"Enjoy your stay, ma'am." And she left, also leaving the key on the keyhole.

After settling down, she found herself sitting on edge of the bed while watching the stars faintly twinkling in the midnight blue sky. She switched off the illuminating light on the ceiling, which leaves the lamp to aid her vision. She felt the cool air from the open window. It wasn't a freezing air, though.

She had this frowned expression in her face when she recalled what happened back in Hidden Grass, before she settled down in her current place. Just like what happened yesterday, she was ambushed by Jounin-level ninjas which somewhat made her desperate to fight them off and left her necessities behind.

That's the reason why she only had her red cheongsam and some Hunter-Nin equipments.

Fortunately, though, no one had ever heard of her clan's symbol and clan's specialty. No wonder, her clan was never told in history books. And maybe...

Just maybe...

It's time that she would make a name appear in history books. Even in one page, she would. But that's not important now because she should recover for a little while so that she could start her mission.

Other than her assignment...

Yawning, she removed her ninja sandals and crawled on the pillows on top of the bed. Tiredly, she picked up the white sheets on the bed and tucked herself in.

_A good night's sleep will make me recover..._

* * *

A loud crash could be heard from the other side of the window.

Startled, she immediately opened her eyes and sat upright from the bed. Then she heard that crash again. When she spotted something to her window, her eyes slowly widened.

Hidden Stone Village was ablaze!

A Leaf kunoichi such as herself, does not know anything about this current situation. Other than knowing how to get in this place, the present Tsuchikage and the basic details, she doesn't seem to understand what's going on in this place. Soon after, she heard the rumbles inside the inn. The customers may have been awakened due to the loud crashes from the outside. Hastily, she grabbed her things and walked out of her room.

She wanted to find out what's going on in this place.

When she saw the innkeeper panicking after she went out of her private room, Sakura immediately held her shoulders.

"What's going on here?" The kunoichi looked at the panicked expression from the innkeeper.

"They're here... the missing nins!!" Finally, the innkeeper shook herself from the kunoichi's grip to find a place where she could hide.

_Dammit. Of all the places, why the main village? The Tsuchikage did not warn me about this, knowing I'm a Hunter-nin._

When she skidded out of the inn, she leapt from the ground to the rooftops of the nearing buildings. She did not need to analyze the situation or how the missing Nins ruined the city, all she has to do is to find them and stopped this nonsense.

But who was she to include herself in this kind of work?

The ninjas of this village would have noticed them anyway; besides, they also have their own Hunter Nins.

Still, the safety of the villages here, like her village, is the most important matter to deal with. And for her to ensure their safety, she will stop these maniacs from ruining the village. Hastily, she jumped from one rooftop to another. Narrowing her eyes, she spotted a wild maniac chasing all the women at the street. The said person grabbed one of the women and was thrusting his katana to her head.

Before the katana could have reached the flesh of the woman, it was tossed away from the grip of the killer. The woman who was pinned down on the ground did not cease shaking, although she felt safe when she saw the pink haired kunoichi standing beside them. However, the thing that made her scare a little was the kunoichi's intense, steel-cold eyes directly gazing at the eyes of the killer.

With fast reflexes, the kunoichi delivered a swift kick on the killer's side of the head that hurled him distance away. The woman who was lying on the ground was immediately commanded to hide. Nodding at her savior, she escaped on fours and hid to the nearest place. Resuming the fight, she icily looked at killer who was approaching her with two katanas on both hands.

_Engaging in a sword fight... what a poor decision._

When she noticed a good distance with her opponent, she immediately grabbed her katana on her back and blocked the first attack. When their blades clashed, the other hand of the opponent, which carried another katana, swung to her side. She pushed the first katana and turned around to block the coming attack from below her side with one hand. Her other hand had clamped something below her other side. The opponent smirked at her, sending her the next attack he thought would be her death.

Noticing the coming attack, she immediately pulled herself away from the opponent and threw several shurikens. The opponent, instead of attacking, ended up blocking every shurikens that came towards him. Thinking the kunoichi would be standing in front of him, he felt himself sunk in horror.

The kunoichi was gone!

Swerving his head around his surroundings, he could not believe himself that the woman disappeared in a blink of an eye. He made a mental note that the shuriken throwing she just did was to make himself busy blocking every single shuriken and that made her stall time and hide somewhere around the battle field. Then something felt utterly strange he looked down the ground, he saw his shadow already widening. Likewise, his eyes widened. When he looked up, he saw the kunoichi diving at him with her hand gripped on the handle of the katana and the other, open palm, supporting the near-edge of the blade. It was such a quick movement and that he said to himself wouldn't be able to avoid. And so he decided to use his twin katana to block it.

But...

There was no sound of clashing swords when he tried to block himself from the attack. When he opened his eyes, the diving kunoichi was gone again! Releasing the blocking position, he was greeted by a roundhouse kick that connected to his jaw. Startled and dizzy, he found himself connected with a series of Taijutsu combos.

_The last blow would be your end._

After sending the opponent in the mid-air and was sure that he will sink in a matter of seconds she made a final turn and grabbed her katana.

**Slash**!

She could feel it.

The blade slashed the flesh and reached the spinal cord of the opponents back, creating a bone-cracking sound.

The kunoichi smirked.

She just killed another missing nin, a low class, that is. Now, resuming her ninja-job, she leaped, once again, to one of the rooftops. When she examined the places and spotted something, distant away...

She could not believe herself...

Slowly, her eyes widened as she could feel her heart thumping so loudly in her chest.

As if her time momentarily stopped...

Her vision to the fire, they were blazing in slow motion...

Especially to the person she was looking at...

_Spiky hair..._

_Black clothes..._

_Wooden arm covers..._

_Pale skin..._

Although the appearance had changed, she **knew**, she could **feel** it, that it was the person she had been waiting for... waiting for seven years.

_**Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke!**_

_To be continued_

**Author's Note: **Ok so this is not a short chapter, right? (smiles) I'm very sorry that I took a very very long time to update this one. (sniffs) But you know? My best friend, Hareta, already knew the whole story of this one. She's like a beta-reader, err, listener. Anyway so much for the introduction, I don't think this story would go so long... hehehe. Hey, to add the drama here, might as well listen to any battle music for the battle part and the character's theme for the other parts. Arrgh, the next chapter is already in my head, and I don't know how to start it. Hehehe.. So, how's Sakura? And Sasuke, of course? (grins)

Now to my dearest reviewers!!

**kiki tameishi** - now you know what happened in Stone. (smiles) Now let's see how you react when Sakura saw Sasuke (smiles cutely)

**Lady Light** - ohh thank you so much (wink wink)

**kira-924 **- aww... thank you so much

**inu-chan 613** - what do you mean Sasuke will run for what? Ugghh sorry, I don't have my brains lately :P

**Fuurin-hime** - that's so much for the comment!! (hugs Fuurin). They weren't much of an OOC? Really?

**Maya Amano - **you know why most writers like you? You sure have a lot of words to say and that means you're really reading!! How I love you so much!! (hugs Maya) And you said I'm improving? (blushes) Ahh no I don't think so.. :P And it also seems that you're not used to me, writing a very long chapters, ne? Another thing, thanks for the suggestions! :P

**broken down wolf - **I'm so happy that you're still here with me!!! (hugs you) And yes, Sasuke is still the powerful kid you guys knew.

**izumi-17** - kilig moments? Nah, that would be later... thanks for being there!! (hugs izumi)

**hime-chan** - here goes sweety, an update for you

**SilencedDreams011** - ah my new friend from Thanks a lot for staying with me and even reviewed this. I'm so touched when you said you liked this one...

**Padfoot da Darkwolf - **Ohh my newest reviewer (smiles) Thank you for waiting and you sure are lucky because you didn't wait for too long (although after this, I think you have to wait.. hehehe) Thank you!

**Akira-kun** - although your review did not appear in my list, I thank you for commenting about SS in your fic. I thank you so much

On a side note, I have finally posted the newest story I created. Based on true story. It's called **Where should I go? **It's a drama and since I've only uploaded the prologue there's nothing much to be understood right ahead, but then, if you would kindly wait for the next chapters, I think it will help you. And your reviews will help me, too (grins)

Err, are you guys following the manga? I think Sasuke had gone really really insane, don't you think? And Akatsuki (ITACHI!!!) has finally showed themselves although behind the shadows. This fic will not follow the next chapters of the manga. You see, I only have few things that came from the canon, so expect a little changes. Ok? (smiles)

**P.S. I reposted this page because the last one didn't have a horizontal line to separate the scenes. I'm sorry about that...**


	4. Teamwork

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

It could have been a very bad day when one had started his day with so much fuss. First was about his troubled mind. For the past years he had never obtained peace of mind. He was always thinking too deeply to the point that he had been arguing within his self. He doesn't have anyone to consult to that's why. Other than that, he lacked sleep. Indeed, he had freed himself from someone pestering his own schedule but it was very obvious that he himself was accustomed to the schedule he had lived with for more than three years. And the last pointer to give for someone to have a really bad day was, unable to get all the time to rest after a very exhausting day.

Right to this point, he has been followed by some intruders who he had known as a group of missing nins who wanted to obtain the Advance Bloodline of his clan.

…The **Sharingan**.

He thought he had lost them during his travel on the way here, but it seems like he had underestimated them.

As he spotted the one who he had fought before, he wished he could kill him immediately. However, because of his situation, a tired shinobi who had trained earlier, it may seem a little impossible. He could still kill him, but it won't be as fast as he wanted it to be.

Staring lazily at the opponent, he had calculated the moves he would be executing when he started attacking. Just like before, the opponent didn't have any forehead protector or somewhat for him to provide the proof to what village he belonged.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…" The opponent hissed, looking cockily the young man he was facing.

They were standing on each rooftop, studying one another for the second time. It had been a while since they've met in the battlefield, and yet this hunger that his opponent persisted was getting on the Uchiha's nerves. As if they could have his Sharingan right now.

"If you don't want any trouble coming ahead, I suggest you surrender now." The Uchiha's opponent added while pulling some kunais from his back.

The only thing that Uchiha Sasuke did was smirk at him, which hit a nerve or two. The adversary gritted his teeth and started throwing all the kunais in his hand. The young Uchiha just stood there, watching all the projectiles dashing to him. For a second, he saw the opponent disappeared on his former position.

Ah, so is this what they called trick?

Didn't he even recall how their fight ended?

Or was this opponent of him was just plain self-conceited and purely stupid?

Whatever the questions would be, they're just the same. Sasuke was confident enough to fight this weakling. Going back to the present situation, Sasuke had caught all the kunais in one hand. Then he felt the strong Chakra beside him. Indeed, the opponent was right there, attempting to deliver an attack.

In a blink of an eye, the Uchiha vanished before the foot even landed on him. The opponent had a difficulty registering what happened that he'd just forgotten that this Uchiha was the fastest shinobi he had ever encountered. While he was still thinking of where the Uchiha went, a stinging pain could be felt on his abdomen. He jerked from the pain and hastily looked to the origin of it.

Sasuke was touching the ground with his both hands and his foot extended to him.

_Execute… **Shishi Rendan**!_

Now that the opponent was thrown upwards, Sasuke disappeared from his position only to reappear on the opponents shadow. The ninja jerked yet again when he felt Sasuke's presence underneath him. He had never seen this technique before so he had no clue as to what will happen next.

Sasuke observed his opponent from below. Seeing as he was unable to move from this situation, Sasuke kicked him yet again to ensure that this ninja would never had a chance to counter him. Waiting for the right moment, the ninja was aghast when he was thrown in a fast pace. Sasuke flipped when he met the ninja and then gave him a strong series of punches only to break the free fall. Absorbed by his own desire to finish this once and for all, after delivering two kicks, he took all the kunais he grabbed a little while ago and stabbed it to the ninja's head… between the eyes.

Which finally ended this horrible, irritating interruption.

...Or so he thought…

As expected, he felt extreme fatigue when he unleashed his combo. It was like a déjà vu for him. He recalled the time when he first executed this very same technique and after that, he couldn't bring himself upright. Breathing like this, made him realize that he was truly in need of rest but he was certain that those dimwits were still around here somewhere.

Looking forth, the tallest tower in the village, the Tsuchikage tower, stood quietly on the ground. There's no point of going forward. Several ninjas are already there in case those idiots accidentally passed by. Then he checked his left and right. Studying the direction of this village, he finally recalled that those areas were safe, knowing that most of the ninjas would hang out because of the pubs and training areas. So, it's safe then…

However, he was sure that from his position, he was facing north; the south district would be the most ambushed place. Most of the time, there were no shinobis hanging around that place. It is said that the south district is where the tourists would stop by and rest. Why aren't there any shinobis?

That he didn't know…

Now that he's set, he slowly pivoted to the south and was about to jump to the nearest rooftop when a glimpse of a woman startled him. He could still see her clearly through the blazing inferno of some buildings. That's because… when he had his eyes on her…

He surprisingly activated his Sharingan.

The woman seemed to be stunned, too. Nonetheless, she reminded him of his ex-teammate. From the wide eyes that he gave to her, it slowly narrowed as if scrutinizing her. They may be distant away, but ninjas like them could easily analyze one another even if there's a huge gap between them. And this was not an exception.

However, it looks like the time had stopped ticking between them as they gaze and study each other. They just couldn't believe themselves that in this place, at this time… they've found one another.

…**They've finally found one another after eight years…**

Sasuke may have been frozen in his place as he kept on asking himself as to what she's doing in this place. The events this morning instantly triggered his thoughts, having this conclusion that both events, including this one, were absolutely connected. But…

_This is too impossible!!_

He was tempted to escape… to runaway… to go far, far away from her. But… the question is…

Why?

He remembered the time when he was about to leave Konoha and she was there, trying to stop him. Begging him, at the very most. She cried out loud and even confessed her feelings. But for him, it was nothing.

**She was nothing.**

She cannot and will not be a hindrance to him, and she was. Just looking at him now, it proves that that certain event was just thrown on to a near by trash bin. Yes, she couldn't stop him, even Naruto. It just so happen that he was in extreme need of power…

What a selfish desire…

For some reason, he cannot easily forget about them. Konoha, the people of the village, the rookie nine, some teams that joined the Chuunin Exams… but most importantly…

Them…

…**Team Seven**.

As much as possible, if there would be a time that he accidentally bumped into them, he would surely runaway. He didn't want to hurt them but, for sure, his fully developed Cursed Seal will do the killing even if he refuses to do it. He was sure that when they meet again, one of them, particularly Naruto or Kakashi, would make him engage into a fight. But he won't fight them, in fact, he would just runaway that's because…

That's because…

They're his **family**…

A **betrayed** family…

It came to the point that he noticed that he was having an emotional problem deep within him that he had to shake his head to clear everything in his mind and he never attempted to look back to her. His head remained lowered on the rooftop that he was kneeling at, save for the fact that his hands begun clutching and his body began trembling.

_Go away… Just go away!_

Indeed, it was a very bad day for Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Thud. Thud…

Thud. Thud…

Thud… Thud…

Heart beat… It was the only thing that she could hear clearly, and nothing else. She kept fighting with this emotion that she's been dealing right now. This isn't the right time to let it go or something that would make the matters worst. And for that reason, she keeps on telling herself that she's a kunoichi…

She knows the way of the ninja…

She knows the rules…

She's part of the high level ninjas of their village…

…And her childish desires should have been gone…

At least for a while…

But… This is Sasuke in front of her! And she's been waiting for this moment! No…

_No… I'm…_

"_You don't have to pretend… just do whatever you have to do." The inner self finally saved her._

…_You're right…_

Closing her eyes, she began to think that if she showed her **past** **self**, then it means that she's not letting herself go. And she was sure that he would be calling her annoying again. She didn't like that. She didn't like the notion of him calling her weak again. She'd grown to satisfy herself and make her strong. She didn't even sulk in one corner and cry out her tears for him. All she did was train herself. She'd empowered herself. It's enough to drive her back to reality…

It **had** to…

In one fleeting moment, she stood upright as if nothing had happened, but his presence still bothered her so much it could have been breaking her heart. She was keeping a straight face when they locked gazes again only this time it went passed through them.

Enemies were already launching themselves while their backs were on them.

She noticed that Sasuke still had his Sharingan on and she was not expecting him to activate it on her. She cleared her thoughts again just so she would be busy to think of a plan. They're surrounded, the two of them. Actually, she doesn't have to create a plan. These thugs would be easily defeated since she's a Hunter Nin and the other was Uchiha Sasuke. However, she noticed something that she wasn't expecting to see in Sasuke's condition.

_He was breathing hard… was he… tired already? Was he hurt?_

As a trained professional medical nin, she knew everything even the simplest things. And as said title, she would help him in whatever way she could. She would come near him for that reason alone. But she doubted it. Before she could even make a move towards him, he would surely leap away and be gone forever. She won't risk that.

She just wanted to stay with him…

…Even at this time where both of them were in the battlefield.

Swift movements were caught in the corner of her eyes. Instinctively, she clasped her hands to perform hand seals. At this moment, she had calculated all the moves she would perform once the said jutsu had been completed. And in short second, she looked back to Sasuke, whom had been watching every single movements that she's been doing.

_I appreciate that I've amazed you… but… don't just stand there, Sasuke! Move!!_

The last hand seal has been completed…

_Earth Element: Mud Spear Prison!_

The moment the final seal was completed, the minerals from the stony ground transformed into mud and rose up as if in pursuit of victim. It was a quick transformation wherein the mud just shaped into a new substance called spear. Then soon after, the ninjas, three to be exact, were imprisoned in a strong Ninjutsu that this woman had executed.

Before she could call this time a relief, another ninja jumped into her. He was using katana. In her mind, she stated that there would be another idiot who would like to confront her into a sword fight. As expected from this attack, she grabbed the same weapon on her back and disappeared right in front of the opponent's sight. She gave her presence away when she thrust the weapon to the side of the ninja, which was anticipated to be block. She lifted her foot and spun her heel to emit a strong kick directly to his face. Pulling the katana, she magnificently twirled it in her hand and attacked the opponent once again which was directed in the right shoulder. All was done in a blink of an eye.

Blood spurted out from the spot where the katana was implanted.

Still, she didn't end there yet; one of her free hand grabbed the handle of the katana, twisted it, and slice the remaining flesh of this ninja. The other reason was to pull it off of the hard flesh.

And again, blood rain down like hell.

_Ha…ha… ha… I should watch out my condition, too… I can't fight better… yet…_

Unknown to her, a stealthy ninja dashed at a high speed while slowly completing his hand seals, particularly a jutsu. It must have been meant that the said jutsu would be an offense and an elemental one.

**Slash**!

She saw droplets of blood showered her ground and she could feel some blood being splattered on her flesh, too. Something had invaded her thoughts when that scene happened. At first she doubted the thoughts that swirled in her mind, but when she slowly tilted her head to the side, she saw the very person who she least expected to protect her.

* * *

He was panting very badly. 

He didn't exactly know why his body moved just like that, but he was sure he didn't want to see a woman being killed right in front of his eyes without him doing something.

Sasuke was sure that he felt the familiar Chakra within her. He expected that it might have grown a little stronger, and it did. However, he was also certain that she was recovering from the other night's battle. It had fixed in his head when those thoughts and those gossips had converged into one and there's no doubt about it. The subject of both thoughts was in front of him.

"If you're not ready to fight, go back to your bed and rest." He mocked, while throwing the dead body as if it was nothing to him.

The woman in pink hair had completely turned around facing him. He was expecting something like: she'll grab his arm or hug him or something lovey-dovey. But all he received from her was a steel look that made him think that all his beliefs were wrong.

"Same goes for you, _Sasuke_." She replied, struggling to keep a straight position and moved her eyes from left to right for observations.

He must have erased his doubts. Indeed, this person right in front of him was really **Haruno Sakura**.

…The girl who had been so devoted to him…

…The girl who would risk everything just so he would stay…

…The girl who confessed her love for him…

Before he continued all his thoughts that had been forming in his head, he was interrupted by her instructions.

"We still have to deal with eleven more Missing Nins around here. Were they after you?"

He decided to answer, she seemed very business-like, "Yeah. They're after the Sharingan." His tone never changed, it was calm, cold and straight.

"Oh. Don't risk using any high level Ninjutsu or opening the gates." She shifted for a moment and prepared her hands for another set of hand seals. "Your body's still adjusting."

After hearing all those instructions from her, all he did was to smirk. "Hn. You sounded like you know everything."

Was he trying to offend her?

But it seems like she wasn't offended by him, instead considered it as a comment, "I am." She started and proudly added, "I'm a Hunter Nin after all."

Sasuke smirked again at her. _Didn't expect to see you like this, Sakura._

At the completion of her hand seals, water erupted from her hands. It created a strong barrier for the both of them right at the moment when several kunais and shurikens darted towards their position. Sasuke and Sakura looked above simultaneously when they both felt a strong Chakra being released and were ready to strike them inside the barrier. Instantly, Sakura formed another set of seals to counter the attack.

_Earth Element: Stone Bullets!_

It looks like Sakura was in great advantage in this battle. She knows a lot of Earth and Fire Ninjutsus and most of it are for defense.

When the jutsu was called, the ground below rose up and turned into a shape of a long and pointed lances just like the first Earth Ninjutsu she just executed, but this time, it didn't create a huge prison-like Chakra. It directed, at least, to attack the ninja behind the Ninjutsu that he performed. At the exact moment when the Ninjutsu was performed, the barrier she just created slowly dispersed.

And again, Sakura was panting badly…

_Bad move…_

She knew she's been nearing Chakra depletion. Damn her condition for not being able to recover quickly.

And since Sasuke had been away and was surely trained so hard for the revenge he wanted to attain, his sensitivity for this matter had also grown. He looked at her by the corner of his eyes.

"Why don't you apply your knowledge in yourself? Don't you even know that when a shinobi is-"

She interrupted him, "I know. It just so happened that I don't have a choice. I suggest we stick together so that we could watch each other's back."

"You know that I'm not the kind of person who would fight alongside with someone such as yourself." He rigidly replied while preparing himself for the upcoming attack of the two ninjas.

It seems like it hit a nerve to Sakura when she replied, "I know it's strange for a Missing Nin and a Hunter Nin cooperating. But we're having the same condition, here. If you head on with a condition like that, you'll be killed. These ninjas chasing you were not just any ordinary ninjas."

That shut him up.

_Shit… why was she acting like a stubborn child? But she's right about that same situation. We're nearing Chakra depletion and if we keep on fighting like this without the other's assistance… Tsk… I hate this._

"Alright." That earned a surprised look from Sakura, "I'll cooperate with you. But don't get me wrong."

Sakura smirked and grabbed a scroll from her pouch, "Stop lying."

Sasuke's weapon had clashed to one of the ninjas and yet he was still aware of their conversation, "I'm not."

Since there are nine more ninjas waiting for them to commence this battle, Sasuke had decided to stay close to Sakura, agreeing to what she'd suggested. In their current situation, it's best to play defense rather than offense. They don't have to speak or say their plans that formulated in their heads because it looks like they know what they were going to do.

Sasuke took the position of taking care of the ninjas who had executed Ninjutsus. He allowed them to give their presence and let Sakura do the defenses for him. The said girl was crouching on the rooftop, where they were, and had finally completed another shield, acting as a defense. When the barrier rose up from the ground the moment the water jutsu attempted to attack them, Sakura put the scroll in her mouth and executed some hand seals, in which Sasuke knew would be of a great advantage of him.

After the set of hand seals had been completed, Sakura opened her eyes in a dangerous look.

_Body Freeze Skill!_

There was an obvious look in the eyes of those ninjas who had tried to attack them within the barrier. And since they were frozen in their position, Sasuke immediately whipped out of the barrier as he charged them with his favorite move.

The sound of thousand birds gave her the hint.

_Chidori!_

_He wasn't even listening…_

_To be continued_

**Author's Note: **Phew. Finally another chapter done and it seems like it was a cliffhanger, isn't it? Nah. It's not (hope so). It took me only three, err, two (?) days to accomplish this chapter. That's because yesterday was my free time and today is a holiday. I've got to get serious with my studies, and you have to agree with me because I'm dying not to get a passing grade, but higher. Ambitious am I?

I'm so sorry if I'm having a slow updates for this story. But I do hope I've compensated with you since I got you this chapter and An overnight stay was successfully finished. You know I was deeply engrossed into reading the stories in my Favorite's List that's because I want to get myself inspired. Other than that, I wished I do have time to read more books. But it seems impossible now since I do have a lot of researches and tons of plates to be submitted in a short period of time. Can anyone lend me a scroll of Time Binding Skill?! I'm in a desperate situation!! And where is Itachi when I needed him to kill my idiot cousin who infiltrated my data that caused so much problem in my researching!! (Started looking for Itachi)

Oh here's my reply to you my beloved reviewers! You, among all the people, have inspired me greatly!! You gave me power to hold on to this fic!! I salute you people!!

**Mrs. Uchiha** - here's the update for you! You know, I was surprised when your name appeared in my reviewer's list. I thank you for leaving your comment!

**AKKI **- Thank you for your comment And don't worry, I'm going to finish this. This is my favorite story so far and I'm giving everything for this one! As for the SakuraxGaara that you requested, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm more of a SasuSaku than that pair.

**SilencedDreams011** - Hey thanks for supporting me here sweety! Thanks for keeping in touch, too!

**izumi-17** - Aww gosh. I'm betting that the retrieval group would be more powerful than they were. I just hope Orochimaru's troops would have weakened. So far, I'm beginning to like the Kakashi Gaiden. I like Yondaime!!

**inu-chan 613** - I hope you read this chapter. Hehe. Sasuke isn't the kind of person who would forget those people dear to him. But hey, I'm going to make him proud for Sakura.

**Akira-kun** - It's really nice of you to be here! (watery eyes) I'm sorry to disappoint you in this matter where you were asking for a battle between Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. I think it would be better if they team up just like the plot I made in this chapter. But... you'll find out everything for the next chapters... (grins)

**Kandi-4-Belldandi** - Thank you!!

**kira-924** - I'm sorry for the late update sweety. I'm glad that you're anticipating for the installment of my chapters. Heheh, I didn't expect that you would comment something on how I end up a chapter with cliffhangers. You know I'm not good at it, but because I've been working with An overnight stay, it just so happen that I'm used to have cliffhangers. I'm really really happy that you like my story

**kiki tameishi** - I hope you read this chapter. Honestly, there are no specifications as to what techniques the Haruno Clan have. So it's either expect to have my own version for their clan or there won't be any new techniques. I'm fond of creating elemental Ninjutsus..hehehe.

**Lady Light** - (nods) I agree, he needs to be love and he has to learn how to love. (started singing) He will be loved!! And he will be loooooooveee!! Err, I think it's the other way around...ne?


	5. Alteration

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

It wasn't long ago when the group of Missing Nins came inside the barrier of the Hidden Stone village in attempt to obtain their objective. Even though some part of the village was still ablaze, there wasn't any number of deaths occurred for those of the civilian people, except of course, those who had intruded the said place. The Jounins of this village came out from the tower to start the investigation in the area where the trouble took place. Some of them scouted other areas to search for other Missing Nins that might have been hiding inside the houses of their citizens. Some of them finally went straight to the location only to find a number of dead bodies bloodied and lifeless. Kunais, shurikens and katanas were neglected as they were scattered everywhere. All had the same bloodstains that spurted out of their flesh. 

"Commander, it seems like the people who had killed these Missing Nins had disappeared." Said one of the low rank ninjas as he reported beside the commander-in-charge.

"Send some team to find those people who had engaged a fight between these people. They wouldn't be gone for too long." He replied as he scrutinize the dead bodies, recalling something about the report of Missing Nins lingering around their vicinity in search of someone who possessed an Advance Bloodline technique.

"Hai." The ninja said and vanished from the whirlpool of sand.

* * *

There's no point of staying in a place where he was sure he would be caught by the shinobis. He must remember that he was no longer a citizen or a Konoha ninja; he's just a Missing Nin. He was able to get himself in different villages because he was not part of the list where most Missing Nins were hunted due to several crimes bagged on their heads. He was the kind of Missing Nin who remained quiet, passive and alone. Although the reports had widely spread throughout the villages close to Fire Country, they've never resort to hunt him down in one blow. 

Who were they to kill him when he had saved them from Orochimaru's threats?

Trudging the secret pathways he once seen when he had just arrived at Hidden Stone, he made sure that the woman in his arms would not wake up. Slowly, he looked down on her as he noticed the fatigue in her creamy face and wounds that the battle inflicted on her. He didn't know how long she had trained but her skills were quite beneficial. Not that skills alone, but her strategy as well. He would not admit it out loud, but deep inside…

_You've got stronger over the years… _

He went back to his job to take a shelter after a short yet exhausting fight. Sasuke continued to leap from one branch to another. The soft thuds his foot made when it touched branches was the only sound he could hear. The morning mist was present in his vision and he let it touched his bare skin, feeling the cold liquid substance that we call vapor. It would be a few hours from now that the sun will brightly shine upon the surface of the earth.

Narrowing his eyes he found a small wooden road sign affixed to the ground, which lead him to another place where he thought would be a very small village. Shortly, he had felt his own physical energy receding, but somehow, he still had that strength to carry her to somewhere safe. Hurrying himself a little more, he found a small inn open. Instantaneously he went inside to inquire.

"Hello?" He asked to no one in particular when he arrived at the counter only to be welcomed by empty desk. His voice was hoarse, visibly showing tiredness. _Bullshit… just show your faces and get me a room!_

Glancing to his left and right, he noticed that the corridor was dark. The innkeeper must have closed it as he or she may have been following the schedule for those lights. Then luckily, he found a long sofa as if inviting him to get himself there and rest. In his case, it should be her who would be there and so without a moment's hesitation, he walked to the said object and gently placed her sleeping form on the soft cushion sofa. He was kneeling beside her after he laid her there.

He narrowed his eyes once again. It was no doubt that she's a Hunter Nin she said it so herself. But what could her objective be? Was she after him? Would she have the guts to kill him? Would she call reinforcements to capture him… dead or alive?

But if she really was a Hunter Nin, why did she help him? Why did she protect him from the same people, so-called as Missing Nins, who were after the Sharingan? Why did she speak so confident like she was so very unlike of her?

It was like he had received a direct karma.

He didn't wish to see her nor the members of Team Seven in this place or at this time. He was not prepared to see them… Rather, he never expected to see them again. It has been almost eight years when he left the village. A team of Genin with Nara Shikamaru, as their captain, was sent to get him back… but at the end failed. They might have hoped that he would change his mind and just simply surrender to them.

But as far as his ambition is concern… he never did surrender therefore they failed and he…

**Betrayed** the Leaf.

Shaking his fists at his sides proved that he was bearing something inside of him. The battle that happened minutes ago were the evidence on how she has yet to deal with him. It seems, as he had seen in her eyes, that she was like going back to the past as they call themselves Team Seven.

They will fight together, help together and live together…

Can she not see the fact that that team was **forever** **disbanded**? That it will **never** **be** **unified** **again**?

Or had her trust on him never faded through all those years?

That he didn't know. And wished he wouldn't know.

His eyes stared at her closed ones. Few moments ago, he had witnessed how strong and determined her eyes could be, especially when it wasn't like that before. He could recall, even at this time, that her eyes could only mean the reflection of her emotions.

The emotions that she had showed to him and to him only…

The emotions he had for so long yet forever be forgotten…

The emotions… he feared when he loved someone and soon die in front of his eyes…

Undeniably, he was afraid of those emotions… especially when he would be the one accepting it. Like he said before, he wouldn't want those people precious to him die before his eyes because he was afraid, so afraid, to feel that feeling before.

**The feeling of emptiness…**

**The feeling of losing someone you loved…**

**The feeling of loneliness…**

His train of thoughts finally halted when he felt someone's presence nearing him. As his instincts instructed him, the aura that he had felt would never harm him. And so, he slowly arose from his kneeling position and faced the old man holding a lantern.

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you?"

Finally, somebody who will let him have a room…

* * *

It was strange. 

The moment her consciousness awakened, her senses transmitted its message to her brain, telling her that the feeling around her was soft, relaxing and safe. At first she thought she might be in the hospital again, but she never heard the loud thuds and thumps that she had recalled hearing during her time in that very room.

However, she felt like something was aching on her arm.

Her wounds, as she could've recalled it, reopened again.

_Tsk… my carelessness always leads me to something…_

She ordered her left hand to grab the sore spot on her right arm only to recognize that her hand had brushed a flesh on her side. Hastily, she tossed the white, silky blanket out of her body and stood at the side of the bed, a kunai gripped around her right hand.

"Is that what I get for letting you stay in this room?" The voice had said, noticing the chakra from her, which tells that she had an intention to kill.

The pink haired woman narrowed her eyes to the sleeping form under the white silky blanket. The person was facing his side so his back facing hers. Then she noticed the black spiky hair that stuck out of the said object that had been his only cover. Automatically, she recollected all the things that happened before she ended up in this place… with him.

She withdrew her weapon and repositioned her fighting stance into a normal stance.

"I'm sorry. I was just startled." She flatly said while she continued staring at his back.

The person who was still lying on the bed decided to turn around and face her.

"I wasn't expecting to see that kind of reaction from you at this time in the morning." He said with his right arm supporting his head and his left hand over the white sheet.

Without a doubt, the person who was talking to her, right after he had decided to turn around, was none other than the person she's been looking for…

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

Sakura, who was still wearing the red cheongsam, turned around as she faced an open window. She felt her damp hair swaying at her back, touching her elbows and arms whenever the wind passed through it. She reached out for her hair and tied it with the ribbon she had been keeping if this case occurred. When she decided to let her hair grow long again, she didn't think that it would be this excessively long. Somehow, it felt heavier when her hair was just as loose as it was before she tied it. Additional to her personal reasoning, she thought that her hair would be of a great obstruction if there would be an A-rank mission. It would cover her face most of the time. And for her personal experience, it felt fresh whenever the breeze touched her bare skin at the back of her neck.

Touching the wooden windowsill, she peaked out from the window to view the new scenery that she had never been seen or had been to. She was certain that the place was not within the barrier of the Hidden Stone, but it was no doubt that this was still within the Earth Country. The whole village, according to her analysis, was smaller than the Hidden Stone Village. Therefore, this place was just another small village wherein tourists or tired ninjas would be capable of having a resting point. This kind of place, according to her experiences, was used to maintain the shinobi's crucial information before some Jounins from the main village would come and question them. There won't be any hassle to continue their mission if they stay in a place like this. Most probably since there weren't any ninjas staying as often as they were within the barriers of the main villages, just like in Konoha.

In a sense, this place was a refuge for some Missing Nin.

Like the person behind her…

"I thought you would've left me sleeping on that rooftop. But… thanks anyway." She finally uttered after a whole minute of silence.

"You should've watched out for your condition before you use certain high level Ninjutsus. Any ninja knows that."

"Contrary to what you've been bickering since last night, I was just ensuring our safety behind the defenses I had created. Do you see some wounds to your flesh?" She challenged his mocking tone with her back still facing his. She put her right hand on her hip, only to realize that the said arm was still hurting from an open wound.

She hissed from the pain.

Grabbing the sore spot, she started forming a ball of Chakra to her left hand as it placed above the right arm. Slowly, the open wound was healing in the process. Her healing Ninjutsus was undoubtedly valuable at all times. She was thankful to Tsunade-sama, the present Hokage of Konohagakure, who accepted her as her apprentice, aside from Shizune. And she never regretted her decision to ask for her tutorial for medical Ninjutsus.

The man from the bed had sat up only to watch the incredible hands of his ex-teammate.

Indeed, she was better now than before. She knew a lot of things.

"That wound of yours slowed down your movements. I wonder how fast you were without it."

Somehow that comment from him turned praise to her ears, "You'll see."

After closing the open wound, she moved her right arm from up and down then sideward. It didn't hurt now like it used to. She smiled at her work, but she felt like she wanted to sleep again. But, how long had she been sleeping and what time is it anyway?

"How long have we been sleeping?" She asked, now turning to him face to face.

He leaned back, his elbows beside him, acting like a support, and looked up to the ceiling as if thinking.

"About five hours. Enough to have a rest." He added while looking to her eyes with his on a dully expression.

She walked towards the bed and sat at the very edge of it, thinking that it wasn't enough for her to recover from the last days' encounter with assassins and the Missing Nins. She dragged her weight to the side only to lie on the same bed where Sasuke was laying. She was still tired and she needed sleep.

"Is it okay if I stay here till afternoon?" She asked while facing to her side, towards the window.

"Need rest?" He replied in a questioning statement as he slowly shifted his position from the bed.

"Yeah…" She brought her legs to the bed and grabbed the blanket that she once tossed earlier. She was now facing the ceiling, but it turned out that she was facing to Sasuke, who was now standing beside the bed.

"Hn…" He walked towards the door but stopped halfway and then looked back at her. "I'll be back later."

Even where her eyes closed and her body lying comfortable in that bed, she smiled assuredly at him.

"Ok…"

It looked as though nothing had happened during the past eight years. The way they've fought together may look like they've been working together as partners, though in truth they've never seen each other neither known each other for almost ages. What could have been the reason as to why they've acted the way they just did?

As Sasuke closed the door behind him, Sakura had shifted her position as she faced the opened window.

She just couldn't believe that she'd met Sasuke last night. She couldn't believe that they've work as a team just to wave off the insolent Missing Nins, who were but after him. To put it simply, she'd helped him. Other than that, she couldn't believe that he just kept her in this room and even slept together in one bed.

_Did he change during those years?_

_How much changes he'd been through when he was out there… all alone?_

She shut her eyes quickly when the truth dawned her. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had lived with his life in solitude right after he had left Konoha. But there wasn't much of a difference when he's in that said village because he was still alone.

He had no family to go home to…

He had no loved ones to love him…

He had nothing left…

**He was but an empty child…**

Somehow, she thought she's the only person who could understand him. She remembered the time she was trying to stop him. That very night, she had confessed her feelings and surrendered herself to him so as to let her join his path, his journey, though in the end, she had failed. During his absence, the truth had finally revealed to her as the Hokage explained his situation.

Sasuke and Naruto were fairly the same but had a huge distinction.

Sasuke sought for power…

Naruto already had the power…

Sasuke sought for power to avenge the death of his clan… **to kill**…

Naruto already had the power in order to fulfill his dream as a Hokage… **to be acknowledged**…

But the similarity occurs when both powers were not enough to fulfill their ambitions…

The so-called goals in life…

The goals that had striven them to live and the motivation to face the trials of life…

**Thus, they're similar yet different.**

She didn't need to ask for reasons, for explanations, just to know why he had changed. A matured mind such as hers wouldn't need for somebody's opinion because if she was in his shoes, what would be her life then?

_It must have been hard… Walking at the thorny paths of the course of life would mean great tragedy and emotional distresses… He was acting like he was strong enough to walk in that path... Does a strong person need to give up himself for the devil's power in order to initiate his goal to kill his brother? _

"_I think he's just a coward…" _The inner Sakura butted into the real Sakura's train of thoughts.

Sakura did not even bother to defend Sasuke when her inner self dropped that comment. That's because it was the truth. She said that he's coward a long time ago, during the Chuunin exams when Orochimaru attacked them. And up until now, she thought that nothing had changed in his cowardice.

Though deep inside, she must've admitted that she's a coward herself.

Before she could even face the reality in the ninja world, her heart and her mind were both as innocent as her whole being. Sometimes she was wondering if she's really qualified as a kunoichi to serve in their village because she's so fragile. Fragile than Ino, than Tenten, than Hinata… than any female ninjas she'd known so far. She was afraid, so afraid; to see her loved ones die before her eyes.

But… she never withdrew nor hid her feelings in to herself.

She was open to herself as well as to others, specifically those who belong to team seven.

Unlike the Uchiha, he had alienated himself from the people that so-called comrades. He had betrayed them when he left and turned himself as a Missing Nin. He had built some kind of emotional barrier so that he wouldn't be able to feel for anyone. Long ago, she was trying hard to get herself being noticed by him such that she wasn't even thinking what he was feeling at that moment. She didn't understand why he was so distant and always pushing people away.

_Why is it?_

Was her question from that time till now…

"_I don't want to see those dear to me, die before my eyes. Never…"_

Her eyes shot wide open when some kind of realism struck her heart and her mind.

She forced herself to sit up and contemplate to all the things they've done so far when they were just children. There were a lot of scenes that had flashed back in her mind and it was like she was searching in an unfathomable ocean with those memories she had in Konoha. It gave her some kind of headache when everything came back to her until one important scenario had finally set on her memory…

"Sasuke-kun was afraid to love, thinking that they would soon leave him again… He didn't want to feel alone again…"

_He didn't want to feel the same feeling again…_

She looked towards the sky as the sunlight penetrated the open window. Out of reaction, she lowered her head…

However…

There were hot tears brimming from her eyes…

She was back to whom she was…

She was back to Haruno Sakura, the 12-year-old girl, who often cries out her heart for her Sasuke-kun…

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:** So there you go. I just hope you guys would appreciate it. In all honesty, I don't know what to do with this chapter. I've been thinking "what will happen to Sasuke and Sakura after the battle? Will Sasuke leave Sakura? If Sasuke had drained his chakra, will Sakura come and help him?" and so on. But as I plomped down in this chair and started typing all the ideas, which seemed like it only just popped out of nowhere, I just couldn't stop my fingers typing.

You may have noticed the changes between the two. If you compare themselves to what they were before, you'll see the drastic change. For instance, Sakura wasn't the type of girl that everytime she sees Sasuke, she will squeal and ask for dates. Additional to that, her sympathy looks was never seen in this chapter, specifically in my story. If you noticed, too, who the real Sakura was, she's always thinking for him. She was worrying for him and you would think that she was the type of person that does not think of herself. In short, she's a martyr.

And I don't want her to be like that in my story. In fact, I made her a strong kunoichi. Who wouldn't become a strong person when you were under the tutelage of a Hokage? When you joined the ANBU, when you've become a Jounin and you have to face the reality in the world where you lived in. The world is vast and within it is a truth that will surely make someone hurt yet must have grow stronger. When you're only a child, you only see the bright side of the life, but as you grow old, whether you like it or not, you will have to face the facts of life... may it be pain and sorrow or joy and happiness.

So that's the reason for her changes. As for Sasuke, this chapter had mentioned some possible reasons, the next chapter might or would be the chapter that will surely make you enlighten for his changes and his unalterable ambition to kill Itachi (my one and only... sniffsniff).

I wanted to say to you my fellow writers and beloved readers and reviewers that I'm nearing the **climax** of the story. The rating will not change but as early as now I'm warning you for the next (err next next?) chapters for some sort of citrus-y content.

I will never end this page until I answer/reply from your reviews, so here you go:

**HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE** - thanks! I'm putting a lot of effort to continue this fic. I'm glad you liked it.

**Sailor Panda** - Wow! Thanks for the compliment! You might as well be patient to wait for more intensity as the story goes on. I hope I could see you in the next chapters!

**Karen** - Parang laging sira ang account mo ha? I missed you so much!! Mwah!

**blood-bath-incubus011** - over reading huh? Hehe, that's fine, I'm always over reading, too. Hey, thanks for the comment. I love blood, and it will rain for the next chapters... just wait.

**SweGuy** - Thanks for the comment and for the wonderful suggestion. It had been troubling me after Akira-kun told me to have a scene where Sasuke and Sakura would fight. But thanks to you, I have an idea sticking in my brain! I thank you so so much!

**BlueMarina** - really? Aww sweet.. thank you so much for reviewing!

**kiki tameishi** - you do like it? thanks a lot sweety (hey is it ok to call you that way?) I really appreciate that you've been there to review my works! Mwah!!

**animEvivvErz **- Hey thanks! Here is the chapter that you've been waiting for. But I hope you would be still there for the next chapters! Thanks!

**Mrs**. **Uchiha** - no no, that's not what I meant. What I really meant is, you're the kind of reviewer who drops a review for the most and best stories. I see your reviews from the stories that I think is worth of reading. Thanks again!

**izumi-17** - hehe crush na crush ko rin sya. btw, I know you've read the manga 243. Umiyak kaya ako! Grabe ganon pala ang nangyari kay Obito and the reason why he gave his Sharingan. It was more dramatic when Kakashi destroyed the rocks only to reveal himself, the left eye Sharingan overflowing with tears. Nagkataon pang nakikinig ako ng malulungkot na soundtrack ng Rurouni Kenshin, grabe lumuha talaga ako. About dun sa suggestion mo for Sakura's ability. Hmmm may iniisip kasi akong iba. Diba alam naman nating lahat na hindi ganon kalaki ang Chakra reservoir niya so how can she summon Katsue or Katsuyu? Anyway, let me think about it. Thanks for the suggestion!

**sasusaku4ever** - Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review

**Padfoot da Darkwolf** - hehe, here's the update! Thanks for sticking with me in this story. And oh, like I said above you might as well be interested for the next chapters of the story. Climax is near!

**RoCkeRShiK028** - Aww, bakit di ka naniniwala that I'm a Filipino? I'm so proud that I'm a Filipino. Naaadik ka sa SS? Hehe, thanks ha. Actually, hindi ganon kagaling ng grammar ko, I'm just spewing out my ideas. Iniimagine ko lang talaga mga nangyayari tapos tinatype ko na. Kung gagawa ka ng fanfics, sa MWord ka, machecheck mo yung grammar mo at spelling. Or if you want to, you can consult your parents for the words that you would want to translate (Tagalog to English). One more is magbasa ka ng mga fanfics, makakatulong talaga yon. Yung fanfics na talagang masasabi mo magaling ang grammar ng author hindi yung basta tinaype na lang. Oh ayan nagTagalog na ko ha, naniniwala ka na na pinay ako? nn

**Akira**-**kun** - Thanks thanks! (hugs akira-kun) Hey don't worry about the fighting scenes between Sakura and Sasuke, I have something in mind now... hehehe. Thanks for the encouragement!

**xLindsayx** - you like her new attitude? I hope they will like it too, you know she's kind of... like I mentioned in the first chapter, she adopted Sasuke's character after he left. So.. there... thanks again!

One more thing, I would like to advertise my recent works... **Where should I go?** and **Crystal Ring** (this fic is dedicated to all of you, a gift, actually for Christmas). Thanks for supporting me!! And oh I just wanted to share this... I BOUGHT A KONOHA FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!! NYAHAHA! I've been wearing this thing for almost 1 and a half days. I can't place it on my head so I put it around my neck like Hinata's. Last night I put it on my forehead, trying to mimic Itachi's look, but what I noticed it... dang! I looked like Neji!

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!** (phew what a long Author's note...)


	6. Interrogation

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

Sasuke was the first one to wake up in the morning. He didn't bother the girl beside him to wake up. Instead, he went to his morning routine and finally exited the door of their room. What he didn't know was that the person on the bed was already awake five minutes before he did. 

Ever since yesterday, they've been having a silent treatment. She thought that both of them could've been adjusting from this uncomfortable situation, but it was really strange for the fact that the very person that she's been looking for had let her settled down with him. Never the less, she did not attempt to leave…

Who would be, now that she had found him?

After she let him leave the place, it was her turn to sit up. Snaking her hand to her forehead, she found out that she was perfectly fine. It was maybe her Healing techniques that relieved her condition, or maybe it was her sleeping hours, which took almost the whole day. Whatever the cause of her fast recovery, she didn't matter anymore.

Lifting the blanket and shoving herself from the bed, she made sure that the bed would be fix before she completely left the room. And she did.

It took her thirty minutes to finish her morning rituals. And before she got out of the bathroom, she realized that she has nothing to wear if she would take her old clothes to the laundry. She just took her undergarments and the mesh ninja outfit. Her red cheongsam would be put to the laundry and to this morning, after she had taken breakfast, she has to buy something to wear in replace of her clothing.

_I have to stay with him… and confirm something…_

She faintly smiled and dried her hair. While doing so, she took a sit on the edge of their bed, contemplating about the things that had just happened recently. Even though she noticed the silent treatment that Sasuke had been doing, she was never the woman who would press him more just so he would speak to her. However, a woman who devoted herself solely to the one she loved, of course, she would be curious. No one could withstand his silence when he was in Konoha. As a matter of fact, it was only the Team Seven, his former teammates, could withstand his attitude.

They're the only ones who could understand him.

But…

Why did he leave in the first place?

Didn't he have faith in them?

…That he must gave in on what iniquity that Orochimaru asked for him?

Just like the Godaime Tsunade mentioned, Orochimaru invited Uchiha Sasuke just so he could claim Konoha's powerful bloodline. An Advance Bloodline that only three people have.

**Sharingan.**

…The eye technique that only belongs to the Uchiha clan…

**The clan that had been long lost forever**…

As far as the information gotten in to her brain, Uchiha clan's Sharingan is a powerful eye-technique that has an advantageous ability to be able to copy a technique from the user's opponent. It made a lot easier to the Sharingan user to fight off an opponent because of the ability to predict the foe's movements. She'd heard some rumor about the said eye-technique that the user could hypnotize the opponent's movement. But as stated, it was because the Sharingan could predict the opponent's movements, not by hypnotism. When the user was under a Genjutsu, he could easily escape from it, because the user can see through illusions.

Simply put it, Sharingan users were not affected by Genjutsus.

However, just what Kakashi-sensei had told her about the Sharingan, one of the most feared techniques was when the Sharingan user already had the **Mangekyou** **Sharingan**. And as far as the history of Konoha is concern, only **Uchiha** **Itachi**, the other living Uchiha, was the only person who had obtained the said technique. Kakashi said that there's one technique that Itachi used in which he claimed as one of the high-leveled Genjutsu existing in the Ninja world. That's because he, himself, had experienced it.

**Tsukuyomi.**

The said Genjutsu lets the opponent be imprisoned inside the user's own little world. There, the user would do anything such as torturing. The torturing effect would make the opponent think that he was tormented for three days where in reality; the technique would only pained him in seconds. Kakashi added that only the Sharingan users could survive the technique, if you're not one of it, then… most likely…

"_You'll die."_

Genjutsus, as she had known, were only to halt an opponent or make it an advantageous move to create an opening when one was in the battlefield. She never thought that such Genjutsu exist.

…A Genjutsu that could **kill** an opponent inside his little world…

She wondered…

_Did Sasuke already learn that Genjutsu? Did Orochimaru force him to learn it?_

She stopped drying and let the towel placed on her messy hair. Letting her hands drop to her side only to relax it on the soft cushion of the bed, she measured how strong Sasuke would be if he obtained it. And just how powerful Itachi was even before his teen-age years.

"_Uchihas are born to be strong… no matter what the destiny gives them, they are forced to be strong."_

Such power does one have if he's part of the clan.

But what intrigue her greatly was why did Sasuke really accepted Orochimaru's invitation. What were his capabilities as of this time? How much change had he undergone? How much power did Orochimaru gave him?

Unconsciously, she clutched her hand on the white sheet of the bed. Anger already seething at her face when she found out something upon her realization…

The root of all things… the reason why he was bound within Orochimaru's grasp…

The **Curse Seal**!

_Just how long did that fucking Curse Seal linger within Sasuke's body?_

In all truth, she never saw the black markings that so much resembled the Sharingan eyes because Sasuke already had a new outfit. He was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck spandex that so much resembled the Jounin's uniform with an exception of the vest. On top of it was a fading purplish worn-out robe. One may believe that he came from the Hidden Sound judging from the color and the style of the said clothing. Other than that, he had wooden arm covers underneath it. It was, as she thought, rather a replacement from his white arm covers that he used to wear during their Genin days.

In short, for the past years, his taste in clothing had changed drastically.

And it made a lot of hassle just to figure out if that fucking thing was still in there.

On impulse though, she snaked her right hand to her left arm just so she could feel the imprint of an ANBU/Hunter Nin black tattoo with a Konoha ANBU/Hunter Nin symbol designed only for the chosen people of Konoha ninjas.

Chosen people who were willing to risk their lives to take A-rank missions…

Who wouldn't be thinking twice if the Hokage commanded them to kill some S-class criminals that had been wandering around the world…

Who were trained to conceal their emotions during the mission proper…

Who were believed to be able to do anything under the Hokage's command simply to protect the village and the people as well…

Truth showed that she has indeed become one of the feared shinobis living in Konoha. Most shinobis and kunoichis who were working under the ANBU or Hunter Nin title were said to be the high class Ninjas whom possessed great knowledge and skills to be able to perform greatly in the battlefield. The villagers, the ninjas and the Hokage herself would have expected them to work with their best because the lives of the people in Konoha lie in their hands.

She brought her palms upward to have a good view on them.

Yes. She's certainly part of that group.

…Part of that people who would never surrender because they'd willingly put down their lives for the sake of the village…

However…

"_Are ninjas born to become as a tool in the battlefield? Didn't they have conscience more so feelings in front of the people they have to kill?"_

It has been the question from her Genin years, but the teachers would always say that ninjas were taught not to show their emotions. They must think of the possibilities of further calamities that might happen if they didn't kill the person or people that had committed such crimes.

"_People like them were sentenced to death."_

She had been thinking too widely of these things.

But there's no doubt about being a Hunter Nin in this world. She's part of the group that had been given a task to hunt down S-class criminals. Nine came from the **Akatsuki**, while some wandered aimlessly.

_And Sasuke?_

She cast her eyes down to the floor together with her hands, which was already placed on top of the bed sheets.

Given the reports and information, Uchiha Sasuke, at an early age of thirteen, betrayed Konoha for the sole purpose of seeking power to which was granted by one of the Legendary Sannins, who had also betrayed the Konoha when he left years ago.

_Orochimaru_.

The said living survivor of the clan had vowed with his entire life to kill the mass murderer of his clan who happened to be the person with the same blood flowing in his veins.

_Uchiha__Itachi_.

…Uchiha Sasuke's older brother…

Upon breaking the rules and trust of Konoha and by giving himself in Orochimaru's abominable purposes, it was then they declared Uchiha Sasuke as one of the Missing Nins who might have become a threat to the nation. He had no records of killing or plotting evil things yet, but being Orochimaru's puppet and having a deep and senseless revenge seething in his mind, there won't be any control to him. Therefore, he's part of the bingo book.

The Hokage was greatly disappointed to Sasuke's decision. Sharingan was very much functional skill. It was a great loss when Sasuke left, although they were three of them who still had the Sharingan.

The youngest person who had ever mastered Sharingan at young age had wiped out his whole clan with an exception of his little brother, Uchiha Itachi…

The youngest last surviving member of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke…

And the person who was famed as Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi…

Then again, Kakashi's Sharingan does not belong to him. According to her sources, the left eye Sharingan belonged to the person who truly belongs to the Uchiha clan and was very unfortunate to face death at young age. The said eye was being transplanted by a medical ninja whom she could remember as Rin. And the owner of the Sharingan was…

**Uchiha Obito.**

Kakashi himself told her and Naruto that even though he was so advantageous to gain that eye, he was still inferior to the Sharingan Master, Itachi. Having the Uchiha blood flowing in your veins makes it easier to obtain the real secrets and scariest techniques that that clan has. Sasuke has all the potentials to learn it but just what fate delivered him, he must have learned the technique and used it in evil things.

Or he hasn't discovered it yet.

_That's why I have to know what's with him now…_

* * *

While he was having his sole training within the sea of valleys that was located a few kilometers from the village they were staying, all he could think of was how he would be able to find his brother. He had destroyed a not so large slope in front of him using Chidori. As much as he wanted to admit, the said technique was one of his favorite killing skills, which in fact, it truly was a skill to kill. The mentor and the person who had this original technique said that Chidori was used in his ANBU days, specifically for assassination. It was indeed a valuable technique only for those who had been a master of Ninjutsu and had practiced Taijutsu. If a person doesn't have any of them then the technique would come out as a weak power.

Later he was soon creating mass shadow clones in which would act as his sparring partners. Everyone who had his face started attacking him from one corner. Planting on his mind that he would not use any Ninjutsu, he powered up his physical skills to open the Gates that only a Taijutsu specialist has. Smirking to all his clones the frightening aura emitted around his body.

A vicious black and purple aura…

When he stood in a fighting stance, he slowly opened his eyes only to reveal the crimson eyes…

Sharingan…

With three swirling black small flames in each of his eyes…

Afar from the location he has taken for a spar, a woman sat quietly at the edge of the valley with her eyes narrowed on the person whom she knew as the real Sasuke. Not wanting to wait any longer, she slowly stood from her relaxing position and clasped her hands together.

**Zoom**.

Half of the clones had been vanished to the strong strikes of the original Sasuke. With enhanced speed and reflexes, his attacks were very sharp. After throwing a clone to the two clones behind it, he dashed to another crowd of clones. Turning sharply, he delivered a spinning kick to the clone in front of him. Sensing another attack coming from mid-air, he swiftly put his pressure to his foot and raised it up together with the clone he just kicked. Putting his hands to the clones' shoulders for support, he kicked two clones that came from left and right directions. Satisfied upon hearing the poof sound, he gripped each clones' necks and brought down his body as it barely touch the ground. The clones simply pushed backwards but didn't disappear yet. With Sasuke almost lying on the ground in between the two clones, he gave them both a direct powerful chest breaking attack.

As another group of clones came dashing him, he pushed his own body backwards and lifted his lower torso again. Narrowing his eyes to calculate his movements, he pushed his hands from the ground and twisted his body only to land on ground with a number of clones surrounding him. Breathing for a second, he resumed to his usual dynamic speed and grabbed a clone's arm, locked it, and hurled himself to kick another incoming clone that attempted to attack him from behind. When the clone disappeared, he turned sideways only to have himself standing in front of the clone he used to propel himself earlier. With their arms still locked, the real Sasuke used his free arm to attack him using a back fist attack.

As soon as the clone disappeared with a classic sound of which would clones usually do, four clones threw him projectile weapons but he easily caught and even threw it back to them.

_Three clones left._

Looking at the standing clones with only few meters away from his position, he steadied his body for a while, checking if some of his muscles were still okay to be used in his next maneuver. He wiped the threatening sweat from his forehead as he breathed in. Smirking to no one, he flipped open his holster to get a standard looking kunai and started dashing his way to counter the clones that simultaneously ran towards him.

When the two clones extended their arms in attempt to attack him with their kunais, Sasuke found the blind spot in which both clones have. Settling the kunai on the ground without taking his hand off of the grip, he used the momentum to land his feet on both coming attacks forcing them to drop the kunai. To add the damage, his right foot that was on the left opponent was used to kick the adjacent clone. The same happened when he used his left foot.

_One more to go…_

The last remaining clone took almost his arsenal of weapons and threw it all to Sasuke. The latter immediately disappeared from his location as he dashed his way to the last standing adversary.

Flipping in the mid-air he attempted to land his heel on the clone's head, only to realize that the clone had immediately gone as his foot barely touched the head. Following the clone's movements by his keen eyes, he recomposed himself as soon as he touched the ground. With his one knee touching the ground, his hands landed smoothly on the ground as well. Slightly amused at the silent agreement and supposed-to-be clone behind him, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Shadow Clones do not bleed." He said while pushing himself upwards.

Due to his keen observations, the latter actions before they split up had proved that he was right. Before half of the clones attacked him, he had sensed someone had changed to look like himself and joined the crowd. Although he ignored it, he never expected it to be the last one standing.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" He added, sensing that the worthless reason would be up.

His clone just smiled at him and soon he heard a poof sound.

A pink haired kunoichi in her red cheongsam appeared behind him. Her lower right arm showing a small gash smeared with her own blood.

"I thought you would take me lightly." The girl said, healing her wounded arm with her left. She pointed out that she has to ignore his questions to cover up her main reason.

"If I weren't a knowledgeable ninja, you could have fooled me." He stated the obvious while turning his face to hers.

She took this as one of his rare praises and finished her healing. Facing him might have been too hard earlier, but those nights that he allowed her to stay with him proved that he was okay with her presence, lest she does something suspicious or something he disliked.

"You've been training almost the whole day. Don't you want to take a break?" She asked trying to have a topic to begin with.

It was kind of weird, but Sasuke was slightly having fun to converse with someone he knew and throw back an answer with a question. But his question turned out to be a mocking statement.

"Did you come here to stop me?"

She thought she would be offended of some sort, but in her face and deep inside her, she felt absolutely nothing for his supposed-to-be offending question. Just so she convinced herself that she felt nothing, she answered him using her natural tone of voice.

"No." She tightened the lasso in her hair so that the wind wouldn't easily destroy her fixed hair. "I came here to see how much you've grown." Then she smiled and started walking towards him. "And it proved to me that you did grow enough to be strong, yet, something haven't changed."

Uninterested in this matter, he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. But it did hit his nerve, sending him a message that tells him what is that something that haven't changed yet.

"There is no need to change." He countered, allowing the wind passed his black long bangs and felt how cool it was to feel the fresh air of the afternoon atmosphere in Hidden Stone.

"I think, there is." He heard her stopped her tracks and felt her presence near his back. "Though I know you wouldn't listen to what is supposed to be changed."

She felt it, too. The cool and foreign wind of the Hidden Stone… though as much as she wanted to relax with it, she must continue to what she had started.

"I tell you this again," breaking the awkward silence after the kunoichi's statement, he was sure that he has to knock all the sense in her to go away and stop her fruitless ways to annoy him. "Just what the hell do you want from me?"

"What do you think?" She countered and almost mimicking his way of conversing with her. Somehow her tone made him think that she's mocking at him. She tilted her head to add the drama.

Aggravated as he sensed the flow of this discussion, he grunted inwardly and tried not to appear as if he was totally annoyed by her presence.

"It's understandable for a Hunter Nin to interrogate someone such as myself. You're making such a fuss with those unreliable questions that you threw me earlier." It seems he certainly know what she's trying to get at and mindlessly filling up what she has to do in this case.

"I'm just trying to make the atmosphere comfy between you and me." She reasoned out, applying the truth as she defended her questions and herself as well.

"Hn. As if I don't see what exactly you're doing. You wanted to trap me in one corner. I know how your mind works, Sakura." Smiling triumphantly at his own statement, he turned around to her once again, with a smirk as if challenging her to fight back.

"Really? Then I don't have to question you further, I guess." She easily caved in and let him do what he pleases.

Somehow, her antics could be compared in this place. Foreign. Unknown. He couldn't easily say that he could still read her thoughts for all he knew she had something else plotting behind this talking. He wouldn't drop the first impression that she would be trapping him in one corner, forcing him to answer her. But what's beyond his hypothesis is something he couldn't easily admit.

She's trying to act like a **sadist** **interrogator**.

Or was this conversation a natural thing for her?

He might be paranoid at some point, but given her title, who wouldn't be so much paranoid to be confronted such as herself? Like he mentioned, if he wasn't any Ninja with vast knowledge, he could've been fooled by her looks. One may say she's nothing but a low ranked Ninja where in fact, she's one to be feared of.

"Aren't you going to say something? You said you know how my mind works." She dared, placing her left hand to her hip and slanting her body for a bit as if striking a pose.

"There's nothing to be told." He firmly stated and lied as a fact, narrowing his dark eyes to her soft green ones.

Her lips curved upwards and put her right hand to her hip so that both of her hands are on that place.

"You and I both know you're lying. Well I guess, let's have the traditional method. I ask," She emphasized the last two words by jabbing her chest, "you answer." She pointed him as an emphasis.

"Depends on the question." He immediately said, relaxing his nerves for a while.

_Just answer, Sasuke…_

She allowed him to rest himself by inclining his back on one of the slopes of the valley. When he found one, he walked to it and slowly rested on it. She, on the other hand, followed his suit but did not leaned back. Instead, she just stood almost beside him although there's some distance between them. She watched him for a moment, accumulating proper questions for her to gain proper answers from him.

With Sasuke found a way to relax a bit, he noticed that Sakura had taken so much time to think of the questions for him to answer.

"Aren't you going to start?" He said with a clear irritating tone.

The woman barely smiled, "Don't get too excited…" And then she looked up on the sky. Shortly, she returned her attention to him. In all truth, she was just supplying some courage to start the interrogation with him. "So… Sasuke," She had called his name more than once without putting the suffix just like she used to. "Does becoming a Sound Ninja differ from a Konoha Ninja?"

At first he stared at her, wondering how pathetic her first question was.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I get stronger from them, I get weaker from you."

"How so?"

"They gave me power, you gave me reason to be weaker."

"Like what?"

Sasuke sighed. Was this really the questions and information she wanted to know? She's so irrelevant if she was. "Don't ask me something that concerns your emotion, Sakura."

"I'm not. So answer it." She strongly said, ignoring his pathetic excuses to avoid the said question.

"You think I'm giving all the information that easily?" He mocked once again as he tried to cover up his past from the Hidden Sound.

"I know you wouldn't, but I'm asking you now."

The Uchiha smirked. "Stop being persistent."

"We're just starting and you're quitting already. Did Orochimaru teach you to do that?"

The snake-bastard's name was spoken which hit some nerves of the Uchiha. His jaw was twitching, attempting to mock her once again. He knew he shouldn't have caved in her persistent demand to interrogate him, but he was sure he would be able to answer some, but not entirely everything she has to ask.

"I think that's a pass. Okay, I'm giving you chances for that. Let's move on." She knew the question will eventually get all his attention and would probably the reason for him to hate her more, but she won't turn around with her tail between her legs like a dog, "Are you still going to get your revenge?"

He tensed up.

All those things that happened to him for the past years were **his** responsibility. All the miserable things that happened to him were because of that very man. All these sacrifices he surrendered to gain power to defeat him were because of **him**.

It's always because of **him**.

Why?

Because Uchiha Itachi **took** everything from him…

He took everything from Uchiha Sasuke.

And after what he did thirteen years ago, the young survivor had wholly vowed to kill him. He would find several ways just to obtain power in order to kill him. He will eat the devil's fruit just so it could give him a devastating power that will surely give him all that he wanted so that he could kill his God forbidden brother.

And there's **no** **way** **he** **would** **quit**.

There's **no** **way** **he** **would** **die**…

He will carry out his vengeance for the sake of those who died by Itachi's hands.

Clenching his hands, he hoarsely answered, "Of course. Everything I did was because of him. I will hunt him down even if I have to cross Hell… I will kill him."

Even if she tried not to be affected by his unearthly and life-long goal, she could feel that her heart had been squeezed within her ribs. Something that grabbed it and squeezed it...

Perhaps that was the thing that never changed him.

The path of revenge…

He was still in that road… He had been walking in that road ever since that incident happened. She knew for a certain that no matter how many times his friends would try to convince him not to go on that path, they will surely fail in the end. Sasuke had been sticking with his own goals in life. Somehow, deep down inside her, she felt that those were the only things that will keep him alive that no matter how many times they try to stop him or prevent him from doing it, he would still do it.

"_To kill that man and to restore my clan."_

She shut her eyes momentarily as something struck her mind, making her remember their first Genin days with their chosen Jounin, Kakashi. The three of them sitting on some low stairs and Kakashi slanting his back on the metal railings, asking them about their names, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and the ambitions. It was at that time she knew that Sasuke wasn't any ordinary kid.

Because at his young age, he had experienced a tragedy which involves him and his brother…

At young age, his mind had been transfixed to his so-called revenge.

And with that, his whole being had changed. It changed to something inhumane. He created himself a demon inside him. A demon thirst for blood and power… And she was scared. She was afraid that those things will cause him blindness… but…

She was too late…

Sasuke was already blinded by revenge.

And none… could heal him…

The deafening silence had enveloped them once the answer had been said. Neither one of them tried to continue with the topic that Sakura left hanging. Though even if she didn't ask for more, it was obvious that he hasn't changed for one bit. However, those earlier questions were something that could help her determined his current situation. And if he didn't cooperate with her, just as the more times he would make a 'pass', she will forced him in any ways that she could.

Right now, she has to be serious. She has to make all the points she wanted to know just so she could finally end this heart piercing conversation.

"The Curse Seal…" She swallowed some liquid substance called saliva when she blurted out that term. "Is… is it still there?"

She looked at him with her keen eyes, watching how his reactions would work. She knew it was some sort of confidential and sensitive topic, but just to make sure that everything would be fine, she has to ask it.

The next thing he did was unexpected. But she has to expect the unexpected since she didn't know him any longer… Uchiha Sasuke gave an empty laugh to her question. The laugh that echoed the entire valley of nothingness…

_What the hell…_

"So that's what it is ha? Hahahaha!!" Then out of the blue he returned to his normal stoic persona, "You need to learn more, Sakura. Why don't you just go back to Konoha and practice more for interrogation?"

That hit a lot of nerves in her being. Just what the hell is he trying to portray now? A highly rank ANBU Interrogation Officer? What?

"Sasuke, I'm asking you. Is that Curse Seal still there?" There was venom in her voice when she repeated her question. Sasuke had annoyed him now.

The Uchiha stood up from his relaxing position and even gave her his challenging glare. "You think this fucking Curse Seal would disappear easily? Have you no brains to judge that?" Then he started walking off of his position, trying to conceal the fact that he was obviously escaping the topic.

…About the Curse Seal and its power…

In a moment, Sakura was provoked to stand up and gave her infuriating statement. "I know it's still there! But I wanted to know if that fucking seal had been giving you pain! That seal showed me how it works! It gave you pain, Sasuke!"

He turned back sharply and glared her for the first time, "Why does it matter to you ha!? Haven't you recognize me yet!? Why are you still following me!?" His voice, it was his first time to use it on her. It was terribly horrible and powerful.

She was indeed taken a back. Not once she did dream of this but she has to expect this kind of retort from him. In truth, her question was stupid and even if she didn't ask for it she knew it was still there. But what more she has to expect from it? She didn't want that damn Curse Seal be intact with Sasuke's flesh for his entire life nor the pain he must endure whenever it activated.

Wasn't it obvious? The failure to conceal her anxiety had finally exposed. Half of the questions were actually connected from her concern and the rest was just getting information. However, it seems like everything had vanished because of one question.

She didn't have to be more careful for the next statements because it hit her pride when he said those. Okay, so she was deeply concern in his condition, but she wasn't all that stupid. Behind all that talk was something he mustn't know.

"Of course I know who you are! You're that kid who once part of Team Seven and was known as the best rookie in our batch! You're that kid who had put down his life to save his teammates! You're that kid who had been adored by every girls in Konoha! You're that kid—"

"SHUT UP!" His hands balled into fists, shaking in anger for all she had been said. It doesn't really matter who he was in the past, "I don't care about that **kid **you once knew! I'm an avenger! I'm a Missing Nin!"

The last words had echoed the entire valley of nothingness. All they could hear was his breathing and all they could see was each other's eyes staring at one another.

The conversation had started and ended to nothing. It wasn't selfish for Sakura's part to know his condition and concealing her true intentions was her job but to Sasuke's part, everything was different. He was always selfish. Although his intentions in his life had been cleared during his teen-age years, the power he had obtained was now a mystery to everybody. Although they didn't know yet what happened to Hidden Sound and who's behind the killing, they had a speculation that Uchiha Sasuke was behind all of it.

Whether he was conscious or under Orochimaru's Jutsu…

Calming for a second, he had breathe out his last fury and opened his palms. He cast down his head and breath in slowly. Almost forgotten… he had almost forgotten that this person in front of him was the most delicate person he had known. Although she wasn't really that delicate, he was sensitive at her. And though most of the times he had hurt her, not physically, he still bore the sensitivity whenever she's around. Having enough of his way of calming his self, he took a last glance at her eyes and turned around.

"I won't allow you to question me further. If you still want to stay with me, it's fine, but I want you to leave as early as possible."

Then without another word, he disappeared.

Standing alone in the sunset was a girl who had longed to witness and caress the man who she had spoken with. The tears she had been preventing to flow had finally reached its peak as it started to tremble down in her porcelain face. Her sobs were heavy and the way she embraced herself was totally agonizing. The pain she thought would never struck her had deeply hit her.

_Why Sasuke? Why can't you choose another path? Why must stay in that path…?_

Looking up in the sky that had changed drastically as the time had ordered it to become dark, the rain of sorrow hasn't stopped. It was more painful than the wounds that had inflicted on her.

_I just want to save you, Sasuke-kun…_

To be continued...

**Author's** **Note**: Well, I think I'm very much surprised to myself. Why? Just look at this chapter. It was long and updated early as it was supposed to be! I guess I can't help but to answer your requests my beloved readers! MWAH to all of you!

So what points should I explain here? I guess Sasuke's thought about Sakura being a sadist interrogator which might have reminded you of Morino Ibiki. Uhm, to tell you guys and girls, I don't know how the interrogation works. I mean, I've never been in a case where I was put in a chair, where a light bulb hanging on the ceiling and is only above my head. So bear with me for that event.

You know what, I'm kinda enjoying Sakura's way of talking to him. Like I've mentioned from my last author's note, she had changed. And that was one helluva change for her. It was like I'm talking to Sasuke face to face. Ah.. heheh sorry to blurt out that fact, ok so there was some sort of self-insertion, but do you think she would be so candid and dainty as she was during her teenage years? Remember she's a Hunter Nin, a feared and respected and honored kunoichi.

The fight between Sakura and Sasuke wasn't pointless, but it was short, ne? But I do hope it satisfied both **SweGuy** and **Akira**-**kun**. I wanted to say that Sasuke is just a pain in the ass and is acting too bitchy for his own good. He's so selfish and he's letting his brother consumed his well-being. Well I guess if I'm in his shoes, I might've done the same thing, difference is, I would let my friends help me. Though I won't drag their lives down to Hell.

**Author's** **Reply** is open now! nn

**kira-924** - Hey thanks for your wonderful comment there! You gave me encouragement to go on with my story. Thanks for riding with me in SS, uh... it's not yet a bye bye. Hehehe. You know, stories like this would always give you headaches...Thanks for your compliments!

**TsukiKage-Shiro** - You're kiki tameishi right? Just curious though, why the sudden change of penname, huh sweety? smiles cutely Uhm to answer the "Sasuke's pursuers", they're nothing. Some bunch of thugs I just put in for the side events err, major events so that Sasuke and Sakura would finally meet. Sasuke killing Itachi... Well the answer is up there sweety! Thanks thanks sweety! Mwah!!

**SweGuy** - Hey I really appreciated your suggestion and it was used here. Although the idea was different, the fight came out to start Sakura and Sasuke's conversation. There's also a debate between them which I consider also a battle for the two of them. Thank you so so much!

**BlueMarina** - Thanks for staying with me!! I salute you!

**LadyofDarknes** - Yeah Sakura still loves Sasuke and the question is... you know what would the question be. nn

**RoCkeRShiK028** - Hey I'm sorry kung lumabas na parang ang taray ata ng pagkakasabi ko dun sa Tagalog part. What's "pene scenes?" Nasabi ko na sayo about sa forehead protector right? And you know what? I smiled when I saw your review in Chapter5, parang gustong gusto mo talaga ng forehead protector. Sana nakuha mo siya nung Christmas. You were so desperate... hehehe.

**Maya** **Amano** - Glad you're here! Just wanted to say that I'm not making an outline for stories. For me, outline is used for research papers or something. nn And don't worry, the plot is still there. Nothing had changed and would lose its way. Thanks for being here!

**direwolf1427** - Thanks for reviewing!

**bl4ck**-**st4r** - It doesn't sound funny to me, and I think I remember someone by the name of Mrs. Hyuuga... hmmm. Anyway, thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you're still there to read and review SS!

**Liz** - You're lucky because you didn't experience the so-called "the long wait". And I thank you for giving that compliment! I appreciate it! It gives me the power to continue with SS.

**angel**-**roshiel** - You playing Ragnarok Online? Coz you know I'm like this (/omg). You did have a long review and I'm touched when you did! Say what where you doing in Pangasinan? Layo naman napupuntahan mo. When you mentioned about the grammar and syntax, one thing entered my mind: "God, my stupid grammar problem again." Don't worry, I'm going to fix my grammar. I'm just relying on the fanfics I'm reading, from them I'm learning how to properly deal with my grammar. And one thing, you're not a dobe. I smiled at your third thought. I admit I write long, but I loved doing descriptions. And from what I've experienced years ago as a writer, I find it uninterested when I write without the descriptive details. I just hate it. By the way, you can adjust the font size while reading, lam mo naman ata yun eh. Thanks for giving friendly comments ate!

Naruto? He'll appear shortly. Nagkamali ako ng place, nabili ko pala tong hitai-ate sa Tokyo Kids sa SM Manila. Oh well, sister company/shop naman ata sila ng Comic Alley. Yung forehead protector talaga ang binili ko kasi I need it for future use. By the way, ano laman nung scroll? Some Japanese texts? If so, I will buy it, too. I don't know how much it cost for the shuriken and kunai keychains... but for the action figures... dapat lahat bibilin mo! And the price is 750 Pesos ata yon... Hay naku.. di kaya ng budget ko. Thanks again ate!

**Akira**-**kun** - Hey thanks! So glad you're still here with me! Hehe, don't worry you haven't demanding too much yet. :P Ugh, one question, how do you cure Writer's Block? wink wink

**SoraKoi** **The** **Water** **Goddess** - Thanks! I have to agree to what you just said. There are only few people who made her strong. I don't know, I wouldn't tell much. But for my opinion, I know Sakura isn't just your ordinary/typical kunoichi. She'll grow strong like Tsunade or better than her. Thanks again!

**KristiexxNguyen** - Thanks! Hope to see you in next chapters!

Ahem, I never expected to reach 65 reviews for Chapter 5. I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL!! To tell the truth, people, I hated the flow of conversation between the two. Well I guess that's because my mood in writing had changed to something worst. And I thought everything will be good as it was planned... sorry about that.


	7. Stay Away

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

The orange-sprayed indigo sky had finally turned into dark blue. The once warm ambiance finally set into a cold one bringing the relaxation feeling from those who were drained. Some bushes that surround houses create whoosh sounds due to the rough and on occasion, smooth whisper of the breeze. It was suddenly distracted by the clatter of crickets from the branches of some trees and green shrubs.

Nature allowed it self to rest for the night has finally come.

However, the small village opposed the nature for it glistened from all the lights coming out of the houses and mostly from the inns. Inns around this hour opened just so they could welcome travelers, which were obviously exhausted from days' trip. For some reason, it seems strange that the place was quiet when it was supposed to be nested by, mostly, women and merchants with their businesses still working even at night.

But that doesn't matter to a man who was lying on a large bed, fit for two, with a lamp rested on a small table beside him, which aided him to see even in darkness. His arms crossed behind the back of his head. Legs spread apart a little, relaxing every muscles and limbs that didn't even wear out during his training. His body inclined almost at the headboard of the bed with a large soft white pillow underneath him.

He had been there for almost an hour, wholly spaced out, thinking nothing but the woman who had been with him for almost four days. He might as well be relaxed, but his mind never stopped thinking as to why that woman found him, stayed with him and cared for him.

_It really bothers me as to how she found me. I don't know if that's coincidence or plain scheme just so she could trap me._

Closing his eyes for a while, he let himself be consumed by the darkness that had been his companion for almost his entire life. But it was a mistake because the moment he let himself from it, the pain that started from his neck abruptly spread throughout his body. Instinctively, he sat up and brought his left hand to his left part of the neck and clutched it as if clawing the pain away.

_Shit! After gaining the maximum level of this Cursed Seal, the pain never receded but was attacking frequently. And I thought it won't hurt me anymore… bullshit…_

He grinded his teeth and his hand never leaving the origin of the pain on his neck.

_That snake-bastard… He said that if I gain this power, the Cursed Seal's pain won't activate again… but what the fuck is this? Tsk… he tricked me even at the very last breath of his life. But…_

He grinned evilly as he deposited his hand from the neck and clutched it as if locking all the strength around him.

_From this Cursed Seal… I held the power… the power that I will use to kill my damned brother… No matter how deep the darkness is… I will plunge myself in it…_

However, as his thoughts crossed on to something, his evil grin faded easily.

_After all these years… I still wonder what my father said about me. Mother told me that when they're alone, I'm always the topic of their conversation… and not Itachi. _

He looked at the window to the right, noticing the same moon he saw before. However, the chilled evening told him that this night was different from before.

_Would he be proud, knowing that his youngest child lived according to what the eldest son instructed him to do? Would he be proud that his son accepted the power, knowing that the giver was nothing but a traitor to Leaf?_

The next thoughts might have pierced his heart, but for the sake of avenging his clan, he would sacrifice everything… even his pride.

_Would he be happy knowing his son… betrayed the Leaf as what his eldest son did?_

And strangely, he smirked.

_Fuck it all… after all these years I've been living as what that man has ordered me to do… And yet… I never gained that silly Dojutsu (eye technique) that he wanted me to have before I could face him… Heh. Why would I depend on that silly technique if that thing will destroy me as well? I will find any ways, evil ways, just so I could surpass that damned brother of mine…_

His smirked never faded as his next thought surged in his mind.

_They all think highly of him… of Itachi… Now, look what he had done… Praising him that much didn't even reach his conscience before he did that murdering. Pathetic. Just what the hell was he trying to imply? Testing his capacity was plain bullshit! That's so fucking crap!_

He banged his both hands on his sides, which made a noise coming out of the bed itself. The bed momentarily bobbed because of his collision. His thoughts never stopped.

_I must admit, I never understood what he just said to me and from that day he was accused of murdering Uchiha Shisui. Capacity…His capacity was all that mattered for him. What about me! I look at him, respected him, and even idolized him because he's a true Uchiha ninja! I trained every day just so I could meet his standards and make my father proud of me as well!_

He bit his lower lip and surprisingly doubled over. Even in darkness, the silhouette of his sinking upper portion of his body was clear to the wall. His shoulders trembled while his hands, clutching desperately on the blanket underneath him. And for so many years had passed, he felt the burning tears filling up his eyes.

But… Uchiha Sasuke prevented those tears to fall.

_Itachi destroyed my future! He destroyed every fragments of myself! HE DESTROYED EVERYTHING FROM ME!_

**Hatred**… it was hatred that he was gripping from the day it happened till the very moment of this very hour. That hatred molded everything in his being from his emotion to the intellectual thoughts that shattered when before it was only to be focused on what he called as a goal. And hatred… the hatred that that man drove him to go against him.

**Hatred was the connection between Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi.**

Hatred… and nothing else.

Breaking his thoughts however was a sound from an opening door. He didn't have to tilt his head to know whose coming for he truly knew who it was.

It's Sakura.

But from the corner of his eyes, he saw her grocery bags on both of her hands and taking off her sandals. And as expected, she broke the serenity he called silence.

"Sasuke-kun, I brought our dinner. I'll just place it all at—"

Her voice hasn't changed at all. Sometimes he wondered why she was treating him that way. Why was she always so nice to him even though he was desperately pushing her away? Didn't she know that while she was drawing her self to him was like drawing herself deeper in his own hell?

…In his own **darkness**?

Of course, she didn't know that yet. However, the youngest Uchiha prodigy made a pact of himself that no matter what happens… he would never ever engage anyone in his personal hell. He didn't want to have a debt of gratitude from someone else, even with his closest, dearest people.

"Didn't I tell you to leave as soon as possible?" He started bitterly, cutting the sweet sentences coming out of her voice. "Why aren't you leaving yet?" He added, not even daring to look at her.

But if he did, he might have seen the very painful look in her face. The way she lowered her head so that her long pink bangs concealed almost her entire face. The way she grasped on the grocery bags just so to prevent from throwing it in any direction of the room to make an outlet of her anger, rather, pain.

"I…um…" Trying to make out an excuse was her habit when she knew she's been embarrassed. But to think that she's already a Hunter Nin, she shouldn't practice such excuses. Hence, be more logical.

Because she's not the 12-year-old Haruno Sakura.

"D-Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. A-after dinner… I…"

"Even before dinner, you may leave this place." Right now he decided to look back to her, challenging her to something that she didn't know but felt that her instincts were right. "Or I'll be the one leaving the goddamn place for you not to be able to find me anymore."

She gasped. Yes, he's still the Uchiha Sasuke she knew. He would do everything to ignore her and push her away, telling her indirectly to leave him alone. As soon as she heard his words, her eyelids squeezed momentarily as if preventing unwanted tears to roll down her cheek.

After what happened during his training in the valley, with her incorrect way of interrogating him, she told herself not to be too direct and too harsh to him. Even if she had to be the Sakura he knew, she would. She would be nice to him so that there's this chance that he might have change his mind to let her stay a little longer. But for the past days that they were together, she felt his cold shoulders. Like before, he wanted to be alone. Not to be disturbed by her nor everybody else.

She glanced at the grocery bags that she bought and smiled weakly. At least she did something for him even if she has to leave; rather, he wanted her to leave. Inside those bags contained foods and drinks that would provide them for at least three days or less.

"You don't have to leave this place, Sasuke-kun." She lifted her head and showed him her fake smile. "Let me put this to the kitchen table and then I'll leave." She looked towards the kitchen and slowly marched her way to the small dinner table.

Although she felt herself break down when he said those words, her eyes seemed to conceal her emotions. They were staring at her hands that were arranging groceries at the table. Leaving the arranged food in the table, she went to the small refrigerator and placed all the drinks to retain its coolness.

"_The nerve of him… he didn't even appreciate all the things we've been doing just to supply his goddamn mouth! Hell, it even looks like he didn't see us! It's like he's firing a maid!"_

For four days, her other self seemed to shut up. Maybe watching all the events and hopefully witnessing a little change in their interaction, but to her dismay, everything would be hopeless.

It was hopeless to hope anyway.

_We don't have the right to force ourselves to him. He may get more irritated than normal. But I'm happy, really happy, that he let me stay… I know it was my fault to have him interrogate during his worst moods… And I still want to compensate with him._

She glanced momentarily to the area where the bed was.

_It may sound strange for him to let me stay in this place… considering we haven't met for a long, long time. He even let me sleep with him in the same bed… what else could I possibly ask for?_

"_What about your mission to take him back to Konoha? Are you going to let this chance to slip away?" _Her inner self inquired, imagining how things would go out if the real Sakura did what she just asked.

And the physically alive Sakura stopped what she was doing after hearing the facts.

From the previous days they've been together, Sakura never told him her real objective. She only said that she was just having a mission from Hidden Grass but was ambushed when she was on her way to Hidden Stone. Fortunately, she successfully carried out the mission even if she was alone. And luckily, Sasuke believed her.

Though she didn't know was that ever since the night they've first met after several years, his doubts never ceased. It even grew.

Out of the blue, she smiled… to herself.

_I believe this won't be the first and last time for me to see him. So I'm saying…_

Her inner self snorted. _"You'll let him slip away…"_

And Sakura nodded gently.

* * *

This place **never** **changed**. But people **did**.

After some years of enduring attacks coming from almost everywhere, Hidden Leaf managed to stand up and retained her glory. She kept on producing talented ninjas, which were her big assets when war comes. And most of all, like every Hokage reminded them, they must love and protect their homes as well as protecting their family.

Even when the night falls, these ninjas remained in their positions doing their job. However, a man wearing a Jounin uniform, obviously indicating that he's of a Jounin rank ninja, walked towards the Hokage tower. He had already finished his S-rank mission and was able to report in front of the Fifth Hokage, but his real objective to have a private conversation with her was postponed because right after the report, the Fifth immediately sent them out, telling them that she had an important meeting to attend. And he did.

As of the moment, none will surely hinder his presence and his sole request.

This man had grown mature as the years passed by. Actually he grew up with one of his teammate and some of the kids from his batch who were all grown ups and serving for military. He and his teammate were both serving for military…however…

They both have different objectives…

He… preparation for the future job as a Hokage, training all the elites to strengthen military forces and be acknowledge by the villagers.

She… objectives were unknown.

However, due to some rumors he had been hearing all the time, almost the entire years, she was training so hard under the Hokage's tutelage for the sole purpose of retrieving the S-class missing Nin.

…_Uchiha Sasuke…_

He didn't stop walking but he was sure he was raging so badly, by means of clutching his hands and gritting his teeth.

It may seem that his name was already a taboo for them, for him and for her, but as the years passed by, they continue to work hard as they could just so they could get him back. In all truth, his hardships were not just for the selfish desire to become a Hokage, but also to become strong so that when that time comes, he would be able to get Sasuke back for sure.

That's because… that's a life time promise…

For Haruno Sakura…

"Naruto!" A voice from above called his name.

But due to his focused mind, he ignored the one calling him and was walking straight to his location and the person who called him decided to follow right after he muttered something like 'how troublesome'.

"We will be having a meeting tomorrow morning. Where are you going?"

"To that old hag. I have a score to settle with her." The man name Naruto said as he glanced to his squad's military tactician, as well as Leaf's most prized intelligent rookie… Nara Shikamaru.

"Oh?" Shikamaru placed both of his hands behind his head and followed Naruto's pace to the Hokage tower.

"Why are you still following me?" Naruto asked, aggravated.

"Nah… I'm not following you. I have something to report, too." He nonchalantly blurted out.

Shikamaru was a very reliable person. Ever since he was the only one who passed as a Chuunin during their Chuunin exam event, everybody looked up on him. He was no longer known as the slacker of the batch, but the tactician of Leaf. And during all those developing years, he, together with Chouji and the rest of the rookie nine with Neji and Lee, became close friends. Most of the time, they were all assigned in one unit and deployed to face the battle in the battlefield.

And like any other tactician, this guy would call out a briefing and plan ahead. All his plans were 100 percent sure win. He had a major role during the Sound's second assault and maybe if it's not for him, Konoha might have been defeated and was now in their hands.

Though after the war with Sound it seemed like his job never decreased. He was always called for a meeting for the other units of the Leaf. When they were having missions, they were all calling for his assistance. In any case, he had a different mission from Naruto. And to that, Naruto wanted to know.

"What're you gonna report?" He asked, suddenly slowing down his pace.

"This is no place to reveal my report. Anyhow, let's go and check the Fifth, my instincts tell me she's having a 'break'."

This made Naruto smirked, knowing what that 'break' meant he was sure Shikamaru was right, "Yeah, let's hurry."

And they both disappeared immediately.

* * *

"Tell them to come back later…" They both heard from the other side of the door after Shizune announced their presence.

And as far as Shikamaru knew his comrade, he wasn't even surprised when Naruto banged opened the door and forcibly showed himself in front of the Fifth.

"YOU OLD HAG! I have been asking for an appointment and yet you refuse to talk to me! What the hell do you think you're doing huh!"

This irked the Fifth who was sitting comfortably on her throne where in front of her was a table with lots of papers on either side and a bottle of sake in the middle. Oh great, she's having her break.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, I—" Shizune was immediately by Tsunade herself.

"It's alright Shizune. This moron won't let himself be thrown away anyway. You may leave."

"Hai." She bowed politely and exited the room by closing the door.

The Hokage didn't even fix herself or the papers in her desk; instead, she challenged Naruto from one of her mocking stare-fight.

After several seconds, Shikamaru decided to stop the glaring contest after sighing.

"Hokage-sama, I came here to report my mission."

"You're late if you would. Your schedule was 16:00 hours, and what time is it? It's nine." Then she waved at him as if telling him to shoo away.

"Are you drunk ha old hag? Why are you acting like a spoiled brat ha!" Naruto couldn't contain his anger when he smacked his hand on the desk, which made all the papers fly everywhere.

Tsunade chose to ignore the man's rampage and just looked straight to Shikamaru's eyes. And for deeper analysis, something must have happened as to why he reported his mission at this hour.

"Go ahead Nara."

"Hai." Shikamaru made a brief glance to Naruto, feeling a little nervous deep inside him. "According to my intelligence, a Leaf Hunter Nin was last seen in Hidden Stone Village."

Both Naruto and Tsunade's eyebrows rose in curiosity but they were both quiet just so to let him continue his report.

"It was said that the Leaf Hunter Nin was one of the Nins who were missing during the fight with Akatsuki…" He called out all his courage to say the next sentence.

"The Nin was Haruno Sakura."

Tsunade and Naruto felt that the heavy burden had been lifted up.

* * *

Dewdrops had formed in each leaf she passed by.

Morning… She left that inn a few hours ago…

But she felt like she left him only few seconds ago.

She must admit it was a sad departure especially when she didn't formally say goodbye to him. Heck, she knew that he wouldn't be affected by her departure since he was the one who told her to go away. Though what she didn't know was when she left, that man had been sulking in the bed, waiting for her presence to drift away.

Her inner self suddenly became quiet where usually it would scream at her telling her to go back to him and mock at his stubbornness. She thought that maybe, there's nothing to do now that he was firm with his decision to send her out.

But I'm glad I was able to meet him after all those years… 

She smiled as a plan suddenly popped out of her thoughts.

Well, since I haven't figured out what's going on with him and why he wasn't in Hidden Sound, might as well report this to the Hokage and send me again to retrieve him. I'm sure Tsunade-sama would be as interested as I am.

And with that she sped up to the route where she knew the Hidden Leaf would be located.

Unbeknownst to her, two shadows were watching her as she made her way to where she belonged.

"That was that girl who tried to stop us, yes?" The smaller one muttered, still watching the pink haired woman fading.

His partner smirked and said, "Yeah. It's payback time."

* * *

"ARE YOU SURE SHIKAMARU!" Naruto burst out while grabbing Shikamaru's Jounin vest's collar. "Are you sure it was SAKURA!"

"Calm down, idiot. And get off of me!" Naruto did. Shikamaru looked straight to Tsunade's brown eyes only to be welcomed by such twinkle that he was sure he had never seen before. "Tsunade-sama, I request to deploy a small unit of ANBU to confirm Sakura's presence."

"Let me in! I want to go, too!"

Tsunade couldn't fathom her delight when Shikamaru said those and all of a sudden an ANBU's report came into her mind, it was about the disappearance of a small unit who had fought against the two Akatsukis.

_- According to Hidden Grass's witnesses, Akatsuki and Leaf Nins were last seen at the border of Hidden Grass. Six of the Leaf Nins were as follows: (other names are not important)…and Haruno Sakura. Two out of six where found dead and the rest of the three continued to fight. Soon after, those three has been reported missing right after they reached outside the Hidden Grass's territory and therefore declared these three (including Sakura) as M.I.A. -_

"Where exactly in the Hidden Stone and where did that intelligence came from?" Tsunade inquired, keeping her gladness.

"The Tsuchikage, Hokage-sama. Here's the whole summary of my report." Shikamaru handed a scroll to Tsunade who immediately opened it and read everything.

"What does it says! What does it says!" Naruto suddenly become excited knowing that his one last teammate was still alive.

"…Medical records? What the hell? She had medical records in Hidden Stone's med center."

"WHAT!"

"Let me finish. After some days, she was already released. Then came an incident where some Missing Nins came and pulverized some parts of Hidden Stone village. She participated in the battle together with another…Nin!"

"What the fuck…?"

Tsunade continued reading aloud, "The other Nin's origin was still unknown however due to his appearance and his clothes it was then we declare that he came from Hidden Sound…!"

Naruto said nothing but was still rooted on his position upon hearing the latter statement. Shikamaru decided to butt in.

"Let me recall something. Hidden Sound was practically butchered by other countries however we haven't had any investigations as to what really happened to that village. Then at the same time, Sasuke was rumored missing. There weren't any reports where he was last seen."

Naruto glared Shikamaru and somehow emitted a dangerous aura, "You're telling us that this Nin was Sasuke!"

"It may be possible, Naruto. Sakura won't participate unless it would be you or Sasuke in the battlefield."

"That's totally ridiculous! She's not stupid enough to help him fight against those hoodlums! Besides Sasuke won't let her do that!"

"We're not sure Naruto. But…" The lazy eyes turned to the Hokage, "if the Hokage permitted us to organize a small group and confirm this, we may be able to know the truth."

Then Naruto followed Shikamaru's eyes as if challenging the Hokage.

"What's your decision, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage suddenly rested her back to her throne with her hands slowly crossing over her chest. She momentarily closed her eyes and then looked at them.

"Call Hyuuga Neji's troops to organize a small ANBU unit…"

Naruto's smile slowly appeared in his face as the Hokage announced the next statement.

"…To investigate Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke's appearance in Hidden Stone."

* * *

Like any other moods, Sasuke preferred to get out of the room just so he could feel the morning breeze to calm his mind. He went out right after eating his breakfast. He didn't have to hurry though so he decided to feel that cold breeze and taste the morning dew drops in his skin.

However since he wasn't the type of person who was able to know the future so he wasn't prepared for his choice as he passed by some strangers from one of the random places in that small village.

"I'm afraid we can't get out of this place unless that rumble in the open stops." A random merchant said with an obvious nervous and anxious look plastered in his face.

"Rumble? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You didn't know? This morning that pretty woman who just went out of this village was lucky." It was damned sarcastic and yet he continued, "She collided with two cloaked men with pointed hats. Though thinking about those clothes… it reminds me of the organization that we feared of."

"Eh? What organization?"

"**Akatsuki**."

Sasuke stopped and felt his blood boiling while his heart thumping madly inside his rib cage.

Akatsuki… Akatsuki… Akatsuki… Akatsuki… Akatsuki… Akatsuki… Akatsuki…

**AKATSUKI!**

Then out of the blue, his brother's image came into his view.

"Foolish little brother."

With clutched hands, he immediately disappeared without asking someone for the location…

Because he already know where to go…

* * *

_AAAAHHH!_

A strong blow came from under and met her abdomen making her fly towards the tree; practically squashing every trunk she made contact with. When she hit the last, strong trunk of a tree, she fell and spewed blood to the ground.

Breathing heavily, she hastily propelled herself to avoid the attack in front of her. Sensing another Chakra from either side, she immediately executed some hand seals to defend herself.

_Earth Element: Earth Guardian_!

Then came the entire blazing inferno coming from the small guy who punched her gut a while ago. Inside her defense, she was analyzing her situation so fast and when she summarized it… she was in great disadvantage.

_Damn… I have no match with these two Akatsuki… even if I were in my squad!_

"Come out from that shit you bitch!"

Then came water spears from her sides in which she was almost hit. Jumping from her original location, she ran towards west to avoid another Ninjutsu attack from the smaller one's partner. When she came down to the ground, she met a set of kunais being thrown to her in which she skillfully evaded.

"Heh. Leaf Ninjas are quite a match. Or you're the only one who could fit with our battle stats?" The taller one mockingly stated while standing on a branch atop of her location.

_These were the ones we fought before… Shit… they recovered so fast. The poison I gave them would likely drain their Chakra for a week or worst kill them…_

"That poison you gave us was so sweet." Then came his smirk, "I wonder how you will die."

She narrowed her eyes and position herself as if she was challenging the shorter one in a melee combat.

_Come here asshole… let me give you a taste of my fist… since you two haven't seen this one during our last battle…_

The shorter one did come to her and was shocked upon meeting the woman's punch. He flew meters away from her location and his face immediately felt an incredible pain.

_What power…! Only one of the Legendary Sannin could muster that kind of strength!_

When he stared at the pink haired woman, he couldn't believe himself when she smirked.

_Is she...? The Leaf's…! Agh!_

His back hit a strong trunk and before he could do anything, the pink haired woman immediately appeared in front of him, grasping his other wrist while the other holding a sharp double-headed kunai. He met her eyes momentarily and saw the great anger from her jaded orbs.

_It's her… no wonder… hmph…_

**POOF!**

The woman immediately jumped back when that sound entered her ears. Quietly observing and noticed that they were nowhere to be found, she didn't think twice when she punched the ground.

_Hmph… just like the Legendary Sucker… _One of the cloaked men muttered while observing the pink haired Hunter Nin._ This one had been controlling her power the first time we fought her…_

_Below… the other… north east… and coming…_ Executing a very fast hand seals, the enemy from northeast came almost in front of her only to be welcomed by spiky ice wall that almost struck his face and his fist.

The Akatsuki from below appeared and was trailing behind her. What that man didn't recognize was that she implanted so many traps in the area that she's been roaming.

**BOOM! BOOM! KAABOOOM!**

_Moron_…

When she looked back to her victim, she couldn't help but to smirk. A body was dangling on several cobweb-like strings, which was seemed roasted due to the explosions he received.

_One left…_

When she turned around, she met a strong punch in the face that sent her towards the traps that that victim of hers hasn't activated yet.

Panic rose in her mind the moment she was sure that she would be meeting a trap and the only thing she did was to close her eyes…

Surprisingly, she didn't hear a loud explosion neither felt her skin burn from fire. She only felt strong arms that saved her before she could ever reach her own trap. When she opened her eyes and looked at her savior, she froze.

The man who forced her to go away was the very man who saved her…

_Sasuke_…

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:** (bows politely) Sorry that you waited for a month for this installation. Like I said... Blame it all to Ragnarok Online! Hehehe just kidding. I'm loaded with lots of plates (artworks if you didn't know yet) which must be submitted this month and on the first week of February. So I'm really quite busy. And to tell the truth... this one was rushed! Hahaha! I did this for only a day! Hahaha! So I'll welcome any comments and constructive criticisms, ok? (winks)

Ahem...So what will I explain about this chapter? The thought of making Sakura leaving by force because of Sasuke's stubbornness just came out about... a month ago. I don't want to GO STRAIGHT ahead to the climax. But I don't want you all to suffer waiting with your eyes already turning white. I want to elaborate and somehow make a smooth flow of their relationship.

Also, in some part of the chapter, I revealed what was going on in Konoha. That way, you will be able to follow what will be their plans for the next chapters. I bet you don't want them to suddenly appear in one of my chapter without knowing the real purpose of their appearances. I just wanted you to understand the plot... that's a nice objective right?

Now now.. I'm very very sure that the next chapter would be the most awaited SAPPY part. (Unless I make another twist and turns here) Hahahaha! I know you guessed it right. So I do hope that you still have LOTS of PATIENCE to wait for the next installment.

**Author's Response:**

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess** - Thanks pal! Though I was really surprised when you suddenly said that you expected something from me, the descriptive part. Thanks for appreciating my descritpions!

**aNiMeaNgEl** - here's the update! Thanks for waiting

**bl4ck**-**st4r** - of course Mrs. UCHIHA! n-n Thanks for staying with me!

**Anne**-**twilight** - It has been a great honor for you to visit my story. I thank you so much.

**blossom**-**chan** - Really? You think so? Thanks! Though I was really kind of... well disappointed to your question. Albeit you were just reading the current updated chapter. In the first chapter of this story, I revealed that Uchiha Sasuke agreed to become Orochimaru's puppet, but in the end, he killed them... all. But anyway, thanks for supporting me!

**Fuurin**-**hime** - I didn't know you're a Filipino! n-n Thanks for commenting! And yeah, I play ragnarok, ikaw naglalaro ka? Nagbabasa ako ng manga and I think you've read the chapter 245 already. Not much of a difference, I think yung mga suits lang nila, though I know it's too early too judge considering I haven't had any clues as to how they've grown that much for 2 years. And also I've been waiting to see Uchiha Sasuke after 2 years (so they're probably 14-15, that makes Itachi... 19? Oh my god). Yah, alam kong similar ang story ko kay Mizerable (close friend mo?) at roomfishing. But I tell you, the difference this story has is... a tragedy. Don't expect a very fluffy, good ending on this. Masama akong tao kasi eh..(evil laugh... tapos nasamid) By the way may isasuggest ako sayo, basahin mo yung Frozen ni Sharingan Sasuke. Medyo dark ang atmosphere nina SasuSaku, but it'll tear you apart.

"Sasuke's tears are always the cause of the reader's emotion to break down." (nice may sariling quote na ko! hhahahahahha)

At hindi lang ikaw ang avid fan ng SasuSaku... etong kausap mo rin! nyahahah!

Since ikaw ang may pinakamahabang review which also contains constructive criticisms, I am greatly honored. I know I'm not perfect. But through your words, I'm able to know what's wrong with the plot, story, grammar, etc. Pero, may part akong gustong i-point out. Remember the last chapters and the scene before and after she distracted Sasuke? She's pretending that she's okay, strong and has a hardened feeling. Kasi nga daw, ANBU daw siya. Hindi dahil sa sobrang proud siya sa rank niya, it's because she's afraid that Sasuke would just say she's as annoying as he last saw her. A very weak person. Ate (feeling ko kasi mas matanda ka eh :P) sorry to say this, but I have to destroy her sweet personality... sa former chapters but I promise sa susunod na mga chapters, unti unti ko siyang ibabalik, not the 12-year-old Sakura that we know, but the 20-yr-old Sakura who bloomed perfectly as one of the greatest characters you'll ever know (syempre mature na eh, hindi pwedeng pacute cute na baby girl na parang puppy na susunod sunod kay Sasuke).

About naman kay Sasuke-kun. Masyado siyang FOCUSED sa path of revenge. Hindi niya iintindihin ang nakaraan niya sa Konoha, well the part where he's still in Cell seven. Pero alam ko nabanggit ko na iiwas siya pag nakita niya ang isa sa Team Seven. Katulad nga ng previous chapters ko, kahit gusto nyang iwasan, makikita't- makikita rin niya sila. Pero everything will happen just as I planned a year ago.

Sa action scenes, as far as I remember I have 2-3 chapters that contain fighting scenes. Maybe the techniques and the way I describe them is boring. What can I do? I'm just imagining how they will execute those moves. Don't worry palalawakin ko pa ang imagination ko for the next chapters... (dahil ang climax ay talagang malapit na). Grammar ko? Well, isang pasada ko lang kasi ginawa yung Chapter 6 kaya ganon. Nag iisip nga ako kung maghahanap ako ng Beta-reader o wag na. Pag may BR kasi, tingin ko sa suggestion nila iba... parang MSWord - nakikialam T-T (sama ko talaga). Thanks talaga sa lahat! I appreciate for your patience and your constructive criticisms.

**direwolf1427** - Of course, I already planned the ending (I even have the sequel...err...alternate story).

**HiEi** **JaGaNsHis** **FlAmE** - thanks! And sorry for the long wait.

**TsukiKage**- **Shiro** - yeah I liked your name. It sounded like you're in a high position.

**Diamond** **Skye** - Lime is not as deep and descriptive as Lemon, because Lemon is similar to Hentai. Yes, dear, I write long chapters, I like descriptions. About the Tsukuyomi... I think you misunderstood me. The effect of the said dojutsu (eye technique) is 24 hrs, okay, but when the victim was still experiencing or inside the world of the caster, the caster will make him believe that the torture will take 3 days, exactly 72 hrs. (Smiles) I'm glad you liked my fic. About the twist and turns... I definitely have something in mind (grins).

**Akira**-**kun** - Yo buddy! I missed you! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for asking that question. Glad you updated your story!

**SweGuy** - yoh! You know I just want to hug you now, may I? (smiles) Thanks for the compliment and I thought I failed in chapter 6, you know the plot. I just hope you would stay by my side (I'm so emotional nowadays... sniffsniff). About the appearance of Naruto, here's the appearance, but that's not it... He will appear for the next, next or next chapters.

**angel**-**puppeteer** - may trivia akong ise-share sayo... my greatest fear is...PORCELAIN DOLLS. lolz. And yeah I agree about sa MSWord grammar checking, etc. Sometimes it change for worst pa nga, mas lumala yung grammar. Hehe. Wow, thanks sa encouragement mo about expressing your ideas T-T.

You know what, when I came back to SM manila and checked if the scroll and the stuffs were there... SURPRISINGLY they were gone! My GOD! Ang bilis mabenta ng Naruto stuffs ah! God! Sayang naman ngayon kasi I might not be able to join the Anime Expo for Feb16, why? I have so many things to accomplish before that time. I'm planning to go out as Haruno Sakura with her new outfit. However, her new boots-ninja-style is waaayyyyyy difficult to make! Ano yon pupunta ako ng marikina and ask them to make me one? Duh!

Inggit naman ako sa WHITE SAND mo! Sana nag uwi ka! Preserve mo! LOLZ!

**Liz** - Well I guess the next chapter would be the 'kissing part' that you're asking n-n. Thanks for staying with me.

**BlueMarina** - lolz I think she's doing what you wanted her to do. Hehe. Okay but Sakura must stay as the Sakura we knew, except of course, the fragile part. If you're reading the manga now, look how she progressed. She's incredibly strong.

**RoCkeRShiK02** - well thanks! lolz ok okay, pero wag mo nang basahin yung 'scene' na yon sa next chapter. Mapagalitan ka pa ng mother mo T-T Thanks dude!

**I repeat**... the next chapter is absolutely the romantic chapter you guys were patiently waiting for. But as early as now, I'm warning you kids (I know I have kids reading this fic) that DO NOT PROCEED to the scenes that are not suitable for you. Your parents will surely ground you and for me, I'll feel guilty. Another thing, I already have the ending and the only thing that's left is for me to write it. Even though a lot of times I wish to change it, I cannot and wouldn't. I don't even forget it. However, since you all know that this story would turned out as tragedy, I thought of something that will fill your desire to see the ALTERNATE STORY of Someone Screaming. I know it's very early considering you haven't comprehend entirely the objectives of each of the characters I previously showed to you, but assuming you're going to flame me, I have something that will surely oppose the tragedy (smiles).

...(drools) I'm **currently** **in** **loved** to Athrun Zala!


	8. Revelation

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

There weren't any words to utter or songs to sing, it was only the strange feeling that embedded deep within her heart. 

**Anxiety**.

Dashing away from the battlefield, she knew the enemy had vanquished – died. But the victory they both have was completely thrown in to the trash bin because of unwanted truth revealed in front of her eyes.

**Monster**.

Uchiha Sasuke was a monster.

His eyes flickered devilishly as he forcibly pull and threw the other Akatsuki to the other side of the battlefield. By now, he had emitted another round of evil Chakra. She also noticed that no matter how long this fight could be, she knew that Sasuke's monstrous Chakra won't be defeated.

She sat trembling on the ground away from the battle, which takes place right in front of her eyes. Decided not to pry on this fight, she rested her aching back with the large trunk of a tree and watch how her ex-teammate fight like a ravaging beast. Her hands still tremble from the shocking vibrations coming from Sasuke's Chakra. Then she slowly turned her head towards the location of the other beaten up Akatsuki.

It was the person who she thought was blown up after receiving all the damages from her traps, little did she know that it was just a Bunshin in order to temporarily remove her presence away. When Sasuke noticed that it was really a Bunshin, he immediately searched for the real one and started attacking her. It was an easy fight considering the opponent received fatal damages beforehand.

But Sasuke didn't go easy on her.

He used all the frightening Jutsus, in which Sakura thought, was taught to him by Orochimaru. He easily pulverized the short Akatsuki. Though not contented with the outcome of uninteresting battle, he executed Chidori and stabbed the body to which she knew was already dead before Sasuke hit the technique.

This battle is a battle between the other Akatsuki which was known because of his poison-made weapons. However, it seems like the poison weapons didn't affect Sasuke's body. It seems like Sasuke produced an invisible shield because no matter how many daggers or shurikens hit his flesh, he never bled.

The roaring sound of his punches and kicks echoed within the area. She even heard the Akatsuki groaned but never screamed because of pain. Sasuke on the other hand received deadly blows, too. It only embedded in his flesh and he wasn't paying attention to its excruciating pain, instead he focused all his attention to his opponent as well as tormenting him to death.

_No… he won't kill him yet. He's the only Akatsuki left…_ Sakura thought while watching the devastating blows that Sasuke inflicted on the large body of his opponent. He _will extract any information from that person… information about his brother. And if he didn't receive any valuable information…then he'll kill him._

Sakura watched as the opponent dashed to the other direction. His cloak has been shredded apart. His inner suit had different forms of gashes as well as his flesh. She followed Sasuke's form as it disappears from one place and reappeared hastily in front of the opponent as if he was using a teleportation technique.

Sasuke now grabbed the opponent's neck and without difficulty he hoisted him up, few inches away from the ground.

This, however, is the time where Sasuke begun asking him questions.

"Where is my brother…?" He hoarsely asked while glaring the opponent intently.

_Is this… Uchiha Itachi's brother…? Indeed he is really under Orochimaru's Cursed Seal… even if he dies… the seal remains alive… _He thought to himself while opposing to answer Sasuke's question.

Sasuke's grip strengthens that his opponent writhed momentarily, "Where is Itachi…?" The venom in his voice didn't go unnoticed yet the Akatsuki refused to answer. "Hn…" Sasuke's evil smirk revealed as he strengthen his grip once more. "…so be it."

For the second time in this day, Sakura heard the chirping of thousand birds.

Sasuke gave the Akatsuki a set of Taijutsu combos and it delivered him away once again. Fast at his movements, Sasuke immediately executed hand seals for the technique and dashed towards the limping opponent.

When he was near, he heard the opponent says, "You will know nothing of us…" to which turned out as his last words as Sasuke finished him off by striking the Chidori to his left chest, directly to his heart.

Blood splattered throughout Sasuke's flesh but it seems like the young Uchiha didn't appear as if he was affected by the stench of the said sticky liquid. When he confirmed that the opponent is dead, he finally felt the after effect of the blows he received from the fight. He limply turned around and walked towards the direction where he came from, which accidentally is Sakura's location.

_Shit… is he going to kill me, too?_

Noticing Sasuke's form walking towards her location, she couldn't help but pull herself upwards. She didn't know if she will escape, remain standing, or let him walk pass right her. But the tension even doubled when Sasuke's heavy footsteps came closer.

_Shit… shit…_

Sakura's eyes immediately shut when Sasuke neared himself to her limping body. By now, she could hear his heavy breathing while standing right in front of her.

_What is he trying to do? What is he going to do?_ Her mind raced wildly as all the possibilities suddenly emerged from the back of her mind.

She didn't mean to burst it out loud but the moment she said it she didn't know if it was necessary or just some stupid unthinkable statement.

"If you're going to kill me, then do it…" Was all she said but she remained her eyes closed.

She could still feel his breath hungrily seeking for flesh and she felt him stopped right in front of her. Soon after, she felt his hand settled on her left shoulder which jerked her awake.

She gasped.

"Why… would I… kill… you…?" Were his last words before he found himself engulfed in darkness.

Sasuke simply fainted.

* * *

_Huh?_

One member of the troop halted for a second and look through the endless horizon of green fields. He felt a familiar yet dreadful Chakra from afar but couldn't point out where exactly it is. His comrade noticed him and immediately called out his name.

"Oi Naruto, what's wrong?" The one with a dog masked called out with his known vulgar tone.

Said name slowly looked directly to the person who asked him yet continued gazing towards nothingness. He felt it. That strange yet familiar aura…

_He's out there somewhere…_ He thought with his brows furrowed in confusion. _But if he's really out there and I felt his Chakra… then…_

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Came another voice in his front.

He looked up and met the masked eyes of the commander of ANBU troop that he's into. The man in front of him standing so manly with his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto's head slowly turn to the side.

"I just felt something familiar."

That earned a pair of curious glances from the first person who called out his name and the commander of the troop. Then for a second, the commander immediately activated his Advanced Bloodline technique.

_Byakugan!_

He searched for any human traces by means of his white eyes. While doing so, the other teammate remained calmed on his spot, waiting for the commander to unravel the mystery that their teammate just stated. He glanced at his blond teammate, noticing the unnatural actions such as narrowing his cerulean eyes on to something to which he couldn't pinpoint what. Then the succession of fist clutching and the sudden awakening of tension deep inside him.

_There is something going on…_ Then he looked towards the commander who eventually revealed his pale face dimmed by the moonlight.

Hyuuga Neji looked sternly at the person who forced himself to join the search party, disbelieving his instinct or whatnot.

"I didn't find any. What's going on here, Naruto?" He asked impatiently.

Naruto stood up from his crouched position and walked near them. He started to look around suspiciously and tried hard to figure out the origin of the familiar aura but to no avail, the aura suddenly disappeared.

"I felt his aura." _And that evil aura…_ He added in his mind.

One of the members decided to butt in, "If Neji-sama wasn't able to pinpoint his origin then I'm assuming that what you felt is just an intuition. Was that aura really strong? Because if it is, we can easily pinpoint his location..."

Naruto just shook his head sideways distraught at the mere thought of losing his track to that familiar aura. Unknown to him, the only medic-Nin, which is a kunoichi, noticed how distraught he was and is likely eager to ask him personally.

_Naruto-kun…_

Dissatisfied with this matter, Neji decided to resume their journey as he commanded his small search party to move out straight to the Earth Country's border.

* * *

Consciousness returned to his senses. 

Neither dreams nor nightmares appeared during his sleep and somehow, he felt a little much better than before. He moaned when he moved his back to sit up and steady. He tried once but failed. Maybe he wasn't really that better at all.

Tiredly, he fluttered his eyes for a moment but immediately closed as soon as he encountered brightness from the window. He turned his head to the opposite direction and there he attempted to open his eyes again. His first vision was blurry but as soon as he adjusted to make it clearer, he found out that the bathroom door was half open. His eyes narrowed towards the said room and wondered why there was a sound as if someone left the shower tap open.

Suddenly his eyes widened. Someone break into his room!

He struggled to get out of the bed so as to check out who the intruder is. Before he could even get out of the bed, the wounds around his body ache which made him stumble down the floor. He grasped his sides, trying hard to prevent the searing pain of his body.

At the same time, he heard the shower valve rotated and the sound of the shower slowly fade away. Soon he heard a little shifting from the inside and then footsteps coming closer.

Trembling, he attempted to look at the person who had just come out of the shower room. His vision though blurred again, he heard the light footsteps hurried to his side.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself. Try not to move and stay in bed."

He sworn he could have heard a feminine voice and felt her hands guide him back to where he was laying. Other than that feminine voice, he knew that the only possible person who will help him is…

_Sakura…_

She helped him get back to bed and put on the comforter. She checked his wounds again and he felt some Chakra emitting from her hands.

"These wounds are yet to be healed. I have to restore my Chakra first so I suggest that you stay in bed until I heal you completely."

Sakura retracted her hands as she snaked her hands to hold the towel which was the only material that covers her body. Sasuke sat up on the bed and tried to look straight to her face.

"Why…" He started with hoarse voice, earning her attention. "Why are you…here?"

The woman simply sighed while she stood up from the bed she once sat. This isn't the first time she talked to him while her back facing him.

"You fainted … other than that, you saved me from them. It's just a payment." Her voice soft yet sad. Maybe she was still conscious as to how he would react if her answers originate from her emotions.

"Aa."

Sasuke looked down at his hands, which were rested on his legs. How could he forget that battle with the organization where his brother is involved? How could he forget his complete change during that fight?

Change…

_SHIT!_ He jerked awake and stared at Sakura's retreating form, going back to the bathroom to dress herself.

_Now she knows I still have this Cursed Seal. Dammit! Not only that thing but also how I fought them… she saw how wicked I could be with this Cursed Seal. Dammit all…_

He thought that fact could have scared her away, but what is happening right now tells otherwise. She chose to stay with his company, even though he had forced her to go away. She even healed his wounds and took care of him when he was asleep. She gave him her Chakra to easily normalize himself.

She shouldn't do such things because, as her status stated, she's a Hunter Nin and he is a Missing Nin. In the world of Ninja, these two ranks are universally contradicting. One is being hunted. A criminal. An evildoer that should be wiped out from the face of the earth. The other is a hunter. The juror. A known tool that will eliminate the criminal.

From the looks of the situation they were in to, it's already a proof that she was simply ignoring that thought. He was mad at it. **At her**. At how she acts as if she didn't care what will be the outcome of her actions. It's like she wasn't thinking at all.

He looked back to his hands then to the window to his right.

He could deny as long as he wants, but the joy he could feel deep inside him would never cease. No matter how far and long he had been away from Konohagakure, he still missed them. Gives importance to them as though they are his family, his only living family…

Disregarding the heat from the sun and the heated breath coming from the ground, his eyes softened as he continued to listen to his thoughts about them.

From the beginning, he had already accepted the fact that he's stubborn. A hard-headed only survivor of the Uchiha clan who had sworn to avenge their death to kill a certain man who was none other than the person he once idolizes. Then again, when Team 7 was established and when Kakashi-sensei introduced them to the word called **teamwork**, his life somehow found a little light.

They accepted his pain, helped him grow up, valued him, loved him and even if he didn't know it yet, they were really affected when he turned his back away from them. They felt betrayed. They have a strong faith in him. A faith they hoped he wouldn't follow an example coming from the very person who already betrayed the village. They also know that he was engulfed in darkness. It is a kind who will seek for power to attain his ambition. They were right about it, but still they have that same hope that he won't go away.

But he did.

He didn't follow Kakashi's ideas on how he should value teamwork, he almost killed Naruto and his brotherly relationship with him, and then there's Sakura and her undying love for him.

Admitting guilt, he closed his eyes as he bowed his head. He waited her to show up and finish what she had left of him. As if on cue, she went out of the bathroom wearing only the clothes that were supposedly hidden under her red cheongsam. He looked at her for a moment and resumed closing his eyes as though he's concentrating.

Soon he felt her presence near him to which he opened his eyes to watch how she works. It amazes him how she managed to get that kind of ability. He felt the bed sagged at the weight of her body when she sat beside him.

She started by signaling him to relax while she hold his right shoulder with her left hand. Her right hand however was being covered by semi-green transparent-like ball of Chakra. In moderate movement, he watched how she closed the gap between him and her. In a moment, he felt a stinging pain of healing when her Chakra touched the wound. He grunted between his clenched teeth while his eyes quickly shut.

"Relax, Sasuke-kun." She said in that same feminine, soft voice. With that, he found a little comfort to ease himself while she healing him.

And the suffix in his name didn't go unnoticed.

_She still calls me Sasuke-kun…_ Slowly opening his eyes, he watched her solemn eyes focused on his wounded flesh with a frown. _She looks serious…_

For the first time, he felt awkward when they're together. Before, he could easily brush her away like when she attempted to get his attention and a date with him. Most likely, he was also staying by her side because he knew that she's not the kind who can protect herself. Once upon a time, he was the person who would save his teammates when they're in crucial situation. Of course, he must do that because he's the strongest member of the team. And the strong shall protect the ones who aren't strong enough to protect themselves. Now, it's different. Maybe because he's wounded and even though he could heal himself, his healing methods wouldn't be as fast as what she's capable of. It feels like somehow he needed her here with him, beside him. He didn't know why and he didn't like this feeling at all but to curtail his inner turmoil, he tried to open up a topic.

"…uh… How long did you learn that jutsu?"

That earned her attention and looked up to his face. She noticed something different from him but before she could find out, he simply looked away. It looks like he's hesitating. She smiled softly then went back to her work.

"I don't know how long it was but without Tsunade-sama's help, I might not be as useful as I am now. She accepted my request as her apprentice years ago. It was that time when Naruto came back when you…" She paused for a while and then bent down her head in shame of talking such subject. "Either way, I think it was a year or less. Not only has it focused on application but also in researching. That's why I learned fast."

"…I see."

Sakura shifted a little and examined his body to find serious injuries. When she found one, she held him again and started healing the other side of his body. She thought he ended the conversation right away but it surprised her greatly when he spoke again after a minute of silence.

"…Why did you ask her to teach you?"

_"Oh he's curious."_

This time Sakura could have sworn he was testing her emotions and it seems like she didn't understand why he's asking her this way. Again, she debated herself if she would just ignore him or simply answer him with her hidden emotion. She decided.

"I need it." She started, without looking at him. "I need it because Shikamaru's team was disaster when they came. We both thought that the success of a mission without much injured allies is possible if there's a medic Nin in a team." She shifted again to his abdomen, where he received major damages. And yet she continued talking. "Besides I haven't been that useful since our three-man team days, ne?" She turned to him and showed him a smile with mixture of sadness and nostalgia.

He risked looking at her expression but it was just a second when her face frowned as she returned to her task.

"…I-In all truth… I-I don't want to sit around and watch how they fight. I don't want to be left behind when Naruto is training himself to be strong and look for you. I'm tired of being the only person behind you two. I want to walk beside each one of you…" She paused again, finalizing the examination to his body and then looked at him when she said, "I want to save you, too."

"Why save me, Sakura?" His calm features tensed up when he realized the outcome of this conversation the moment she revealed the truth. He didn't get her point, though. "Answer me, Sakura. Why save me?" He repeated, emphasizing the last three words.

_"I thought so."_ The inner Sakura reacted when she watched Sasuke threw them one of his common glares.

By then, Sakura retracted her hands and shifted her sitting position in the bed. Once again she was hiding herself, her emotions, when she turned away.

"Sasuke-kun, I already told you why."

"Why do you want to save me?" He immediately retorted, "I'm on my own now. I don't need your help. I will fulfill my ambitions on my own. I don't want you guys to save me!" He shouted the last words which is clear that he had enough of her sacrifices… for him.

She briskly turned her head to him, which surprised him when he saw her angered expression.

"We want to save you because you drowned yourself in darkness! You think that Orochimaru guy can help you? NO! He turned to you because he couldn't get Itachi's body! So what does that mean? He's using you! He will use you, remove your consciousness, and completely take control of your body! And… and…you'll die!" Tears already brimmed down her cheeks when she yelled the last word. "How can you get your revenge when you're already dead?" Her hands grasped the comforter of the bed upon saying out loud her thoughts.

That shut him up.

_So she knew… She wasn't just training huh. She must've done some good researching these past years. Maybe she already knows about Orochimaru's plan before I do. Or maybe the Hokage told her about it. Whatever it was, I don't care anymore. They still don't know what happened to Hidden Sound, anyway._

Her continuous sniffling and sobbing echoed the entire room. He was trying not to tolerate it but there is something at the back of his head telling him that he must say something to her. Just to calm her down. He missed her tears, though and he knows it's ironic. The thing is, he didn't want such sacrifices and care for someone such as herself, even them, who he once called his family.

"I…I'm sorry." She said between her cries and started wiping her tears with her hands. "I never intended to say that. I know that you won't give a damn to what I said. I was just carried away…" She sniffed once more and dried her eyes.

Sasuke just watch how she was trying hard to recompose herself. He was still thinking if he could really trust the woman since he had turned himself into a traitor. Remembering also their ranks, it could be possible that's she got something up her sleeve.

_But she was my former teammate… and I know she still trusts me with all her heart…_

Before anything happens, she decided to get out of the room to completely fix herself. She stood up from the bed and started walking to the kitchenette.

"I'll make lunch. Please get some rest."

When she disappeared from the bedroom, he looked down at his hands once again, clutching at the comforter he used to cover his body.

_Stop it now, Sakura… you're making this hard for me…_

* * *

It was a complete silence throughout the day. Sasuke already figured out that he really hit her sore spot when he opened up the previous discussion, good thing was he didn't force her to go away or even retort to her answers earlier. Then he let her do her task by cooking; tending his wounds and simply taking care of him. He noticed the entire time that she's avoiding him both physically and emotionally. Comparing to her new found attitude from her previous attitude, she really had a big transformation. He remembered that when they were in this moment, she would open up any topics to eliminate the awkward stillness, then he would just simply tell her how annoying she was and then he would disappear. 

Again, he felt awkward around her. It was, maybe, because he's used to be left alone when he was in Sound. Orochimaru would visit him once a week to check up on him. His underlings would feed him, tend his wounds, and train him. But there was nothing positive behind it, other than making him stronger so Orochimaru would joyfully take his body.

He never felt so loved since the death of his parents. He had felt it once when he was in Konoha and he felt it once more from the person beside him. He looked deeper in his heart to feel it so that he might able to give them back what they offered to him.

As he was sitting on his spot which was his previous spot the day he let her stay, his mind raced back and forth from all the things happened to him and some from Konoha…

She went out of the kitchenette as she was done doing all the kitchen chores. It's already dark outside that she decided to take rest. She doesn't know if he knows that tomorrow will be her departure since he had recuperated from the previous fight. Nonetheless, she has to gather her strength for tomorrow's journey back to Konoha.

Closing the lights, she only left the lampshade on which was at the side table near Sasuke's spot. She rounded the bed until she reached the other side of it and there she sat for a while to look at dark sky outside the window.

"It will rain tomorrow…" She said out loud watching carefully as she took notice that there are no stars everywhere.

Sasuke just stared at her profile. Even in faint darkness aided by the weak light coming from lampshade, he could still see her womanly figure and perhaps her growth. Her hair had grown longer, dull yet healthy. She always ties it down and he could easily determine where her hair ends. Then her once petite frame had developed nicely. From the looks of it, she must have really trained hard, giving extra efforts to become strong but she maintained the natural glow of her skin as it was as creamy as he had last seen it.

He smiled to himself. The smile he rarely give to her, rather once gave to her.

_So she didn't know it yet… that I was always watching her… from behind…_ Then he watched her eyes focused to the sky.

"Hmm…" She started, startling the person behind her. "I'll leave tomorrow. I don't think I can stay in this place. The Tsuchikage might think that I'm spying the village."

Sasuke continued to stare at her when he said, "Are you?"

She slowly shook her head and then looked back at him through dim light. "I went here because… I have to report to the nearest village about the ambush… I'm the only one who survived though then I encountered another confrontation which I succeeded. I fell unconscious afterwards. Chakra shortage that is…"

"Aa…" He didn't dare to stare at her one more time for he looked down to the comforter again.

Sakura continued, "If I didn't go back in time, they might declare M.I.A." She turned to her direction again and brought her body down to the softness of the bed. "Besides… I'm contended from all the times I've been with you… It's enough memory before I go back to Konoha."

"Are you going to tell them that you saw me?" She didn't know if he's curious or not but his voice could easily tell that he is. He was looking at her again, even though she's facing towards her direction.

"Of course I would. We've been looking for you the entire time. But if you want to…" She moved to face him and then she smiled, "I'll keep your status hidden. I'll tell them that I just saw you but never got the chance to question you. Will it be okay?"

He smirked at the thought, "I don't care what you say. Even if you call for back up to look for me my mission will never change."

"That's a fact already. At least you won't die in the process when I'm there." Her eyes saddened and then she moved back to her direction. "I'll always keep you alive… whether you like it or not."

"Why…" That question again… the question he once used to open up a topic where she ended up crying. But now, it will be different. "Why do you want to keep me…alive...Sakura?"

She knows that he wasn't testing her. It's only because he wanted to know why… why she's being kind to him. Why she still loves him… But what's ironic is…

Something is strange in their conversation… very strange…

Sakura smiled sadly, "Do I have to tell you again, Sasuke-kun?" She rolled to his direction and saw his eyes full of curiosity. She smiled once again and moved her face closer to his. "It's simple Sasuke-kun."

"How simple?"

She breathed in first and said the very words he secretly longed to hear, "**I love you.**" And she kissed him.

The first touch of her lips was the very least thing he would receive since those times he chose to brush her away with her childish way of getting his attention. He never knew it was perfect until she kissed him on his lips. He never knew it was that pleasant.

But now he knew that she's deeply in love with him and this kiss is the best thing he had ever received.

She wanted to stay like that forever though knowing Sasuke when he comes back to his sense it is possible that she'll be meeting the door of the room. So she slowly retreats her lips from his and smiled openly at him.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun." She said and turned to her direction.

At that moment, Sasuke started contemplating all the things she said beforehand and those words previously. Even if he went faraway, even if he changed, even if he betrayed them, even if he pushed her away thousand times before…

_She still loves me…_

For once, he never thought that this kind of feeling would come to him. He never thought that he would really feel it. But now, because of her declaration of pure love, he couldn't ask for more. No matter how damned his life was… he was still blessed by an angel.

He smiled more to himself when he realized everything just from one simple yet meaningful kiss.

"Hey," He started mildly surprising the woman beside him.

"Yeah?" She slowly moved to his direction again only to be greeted by unexpected action.

Sasuke gingerly returned her **kiss**.

Sakura was at her greatest shock when she felt his lips on hers at the same time she felt extremely happy at him. She hoped that this isn't a dream or something that will soon disappear when she wakes up tomorrow. Her inner self contradicted her sweetly.

_"You know, for once, enjoy this kiss with him."_

_Yeah…_

**Warning: The next part is consisted of mature content. Proceed at your own risk.**

Not soon did she return his kiss and together they wrapped each others' arms succumbing to the warmth and silent acceptance of one another. It was Sasuke who first opened his mouth in attempt to draw her near. Sakura followed as she started giving him butterfly kisses. Getting deeper at their sudden romance, Sakura lead the way by licking his lower lip asking him to enter his mouth. And he did.

Feeling not so comfortable in their position, Sasuke rolled on top of her without breaking the kiss. But when he was already on top of her, Sakura retreated quickly when she felt she needed some air. She gasped rapidly at the same time excitedly. She straightened herself underneath him and looked deeply in his eyes. Sasuke did the same, surprised at his actions.

"Sa—" Sasuke was about to apologize when Sakura placed her index finger to his lips.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. I really do." She smiled once again. The kind of smile he wanted to see for so many years.

"Thank you…" Sasuke was going down slowly, resuming the activity but stopped midway when he added, "You sure you know what we're going to do?"

"Yes, I do. And I'm glad I'm doing this with you." She encircled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"As you wish…" Sasuke whispered then sank himself to another round of kisses.

While kissing her underneath him, Sasuke snaked his hands to feel and touch her body. Since the comforter's still covering Sakura, he swiftly pulled it behind him and then returned to kiss her. Sakura's hands wandered all over his head, playing along with his black hair. Then she pulled him closer as their kiss turned deeper.

Sasuke snaked his right hand all over her body while his left remained underneath her head for support. Sakura gasped when his hand cupped her left breast. He broke the kiss and looked at her eyes, reading it as if he could see the answers in it. She knew what he wanted; likewise, Sasuke knew what she wanted so without moment's hesitation, Sasuke undressed himself. Throwing his shirt on the floor, he kissed her again but slowly undressing her.

When she was only wearing her undergarments underneath him, she started to feel nervous. She broke the kiss again and held his face gently.

"Sasuke-kun…" She started yet hesitating.

"Yeah?" He asked while watching her eyes looking back at him.

"Are you sure about this… I mean…"

"Aa. And I'm sure that you'll be the future mother of my children."

She chuckled underneath him and he felt good at it. "Aah, I see…"

"Hmm?" His brow curved up showing how curious he is to what she's going to say.

She smiled at him but the glint of her eyes tells him she's got something, "You have a sense of humor ha… hm hm hm…"

Sasuke gave him a lazy look but smiled afterwards and then settled on her lips again while his hands continued undressing her undergarments. When her upper undergarment was thrown to the side, Sasuke's lips left hers but continued kissing her jaw line down to her neck, to the cranny of her neck and then lower.

She moaned and softly whispered his name.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Satisfied at her continuous moans under her breath, he went deeper, slower and lower. His mouth reached her breast. He licked around it and nipped the very peak of it. Sakura gasped at his actions and dared to look at him. She watched him doing the same thing to the other but added butterfly kisses as he finishes.

"Sasuke…kun…"

He knew she's asking for more so he went on. The more he goes lower the more he goes slower which makes Sakura thought he's driving her crazy. Sasuke's tongue lingers on her abdomen, encircled it and then left it with butterfly kisses. She moaned again when she felt he's going down on her.

"Sasu…ke…kun…"

He looked at her first only to see her eyes flashing back at him and noticed her hands, grasping desperately at the pillow underneath her. She's still nervous, but he knows she's excited. Without making so much fuss, he pulled down her last undergarment and she gasped rapidly. He continued kissing her abdomen, snaking his left hand underneath her. His right hand however snaked between her inner thighs. He plunged his finger inside her while she shut her eyes for the sudden pain and clutched the pillow harder.

Each thrusting makes her weak, she could easily feel the pain but his kisses comforted her especially when he goes back to her lips and kissed her with tongue action. Sasuke felt amused at her and her movements when he's thrusting her. So he went back and retracted his finger only to replace it with his hot and wet tongue. Sakura was surprised as she urged to look down on him only to see him devouring her. Her breathing came heavily but she's starting to feel the heat of their intimacy.

Before he turned her insanely happy at the mere action he just did, he positioned himself above her. He moved her legs apart and kneeled in front of her. His left hand on the bed for support, while the other on her left inner thigh. Though before he get to the climax of their activity, he looked back at her telling her that it'll be okay. She smiled at him but prepared her body and soul inside.

His first thrusting inside her hastily sent a piercing feeling right up on her lower back to the higher portion. Her back arched at the pressure but she didn't ask him to stop. As she was accustomed from the pain and trance and from the slow thrusting he's giving her, she thought that she wanted to feel real intimacy.

"Sasuke-kun… please…" _Faster… Don't stop…_

As if reading her thoughts, he obliged at her command since at this very moment he'll do everything she wanted. When he thrusts faster, he plunges deeper that both of them almost clutch on each other at the pain of the activity, yet they continue to surround each other with love.

When his stamina had reached his limits, he gave her a long passionate kiss and let himself fall on her chest. They both felt tired. But weariness is nothing from the happiness they both give to one another. From this, Sakura knew that he had something on her and she knew he loved her. Sasuke on the other hand, pledged to keep her safe, to keep her beside him and maybe to love her as much as she does.

Sakura reached for his face and caressed his cheek.

"I'm tired… but happy, too. You?"

"Same…" Then he sighed, breathing in her scent. "Ne Sakura… do you think if I go back to Konoha, will they accept me?"

She stroked his hair gently while her other hand rested on his back. "They will… I'm sure they will…"

"Aa…"

There was a moment of silence as they both tried to think of the consequences of their action.

"Ne Sasuke-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Let's sleep now… I'm tired…"

"Aa…" He rolled to his side and pulled up the comforter. When he's comfortable at his position he looked to his side. "Sakura."

She looked at him while grasping the material that covers her body. "Hmm?"

"Thank you." He said and then he smiled.

She smiled, too and said, "I love you."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Don't—DON'T— pound me! I'm so sorry if this chapter took 2 months updating! I know I'm slow but my mind seemed to travel elsewhere. I even had a new story but I'm still thinking if I have to post it here or not.

Argh! I don't know if I did a good job at one certain part… ooohhh… but no you can't kill me, right? I'll sue you! Hahahah! Kidding… ohhh… I just hope it's fine.

I don't know why I'm having trouble in terms of arranging the chapter using ffnet's system. (sweats)

And where are the other people (reviewers), geez I missed them.

**Author's Response:**

**Hatsukoi no Mamouri** – Hey thanks. Sad to say it took me 2 months before I upload this chapter. Sai? Whose Sai? I don't follow Gundam Seed anymore because I'm into Naruto again.

**Crystalgail** – Thanks honey for that n-n. Well I think I messed up with this chapter because from OC he turned very OOC. Anyway in fanfiction you can do anything with the character (right?). I really am sorry for the slow update. I'm glad that I'm able to talk to you freely n-n

**Angelbornnhell** – Yeah! Thank you so much! Sorry for the late update though I hope to see you reviewin' for this chapter.

**TsukiKage- Shiro – **Argh I'm worried at that **part **I hope I did a good job. Thank you so much and I love you!

**hopeless-girl -** argh! You changed your name again! 0.o Yeah, I'm hoping to reach more than a hundred but I shouldn't hope too much… Aww thank you thank you really!

**shakita45 – **Thank you so much! Hope you loved this chapter too.

**Yuugi-chan** – Yuugi! Yami Yuugi! Lolz sorry about that. Thanks for the comment!

**Diamond Skye – **Thanks for your full support and over all tutorial. You are so multi talented! I read fanfics a lot to help me improve my grammar problem. Or maybe I have to read a book to polish my writing, too. I stick to my words right? The lime part is there but I do hope I did a good job…

**TheSunshineGirls – **quick updates won't work on me dear n-n I have to spend a lot of time to visualize each scenes in the plot. I have to have inspirations, too. Thank you!

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess – **awww geez pal thanks! I hope your eyes didn't turn white though… it was really 2 months right! 0.o I'm so sorry but I compensated by having a long chapter here n-n

**angel-puppeteer – **I wasn't able to get there because of some stupid incident. In any case, my friend who will **Cosplay **as **Sasuke **said that her mom allowed her to come. And now the problem is me! I still don't have a wig! And I still don't know when we're going out of country! Arggh. I don't love Athrun now, I easily dumped him and went back to Itachi! Nyahahaha! Thanks for the comment friend!

**animEvivvErz – **Don't worry pal, I keep myself updated at all times (manga). I'm so touched when you reviewed my work. You really know how much I give importance to all of your reviews! Thank you! Did you read chapter256? Oh God ITACHI! (faints)

**TikiTDO – **I thank you so much to all the suggestions you said. Frankly speaking, I'm afraid to get a proofreader that I don't really know (even if he's/she's good at proofreading). And I didn't have the time to look for one (other than my best friend but something went wrong). I was also thinking if I can get you as my proofreader because I feel comfy with you. But I think you're also busy. Again, I thank you so much.

**SweGuy – **I wanna hug you! Thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate it.


	9. Blood Eyes

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

She never felt so contented in her life after the night's activity. Truthfully, that was what she's been meaning to experience ever since the man beside her had left for power. She never thought that such thing would happen between them. But what's done is done and it's clear to her that she meant something for him. She didn't hope yet that he finally felt the same feeling like hers even after their romantic intimacy. 

Sakura glanced to the man beside her. He was still sleeping but she noticed the odd peaceful look in his face. She knew that look and she knows that she's break in through him, in simple yet meaningful way.

She extended her right arm to caress his soft, pale face. No matter how old he is, he's still the gorgeous and famed Uchiha Sasuke she once knew. But as years passed by, his behavior somewhat matured but the noticeable stubbornness of what his childhood attitude's left remained in him. Well at least he wasn't verbally telling her that she's annoying or even showed that he's avoiding her. Although from the past days after her interrogation, it was reasonable that he was avoiding her because he was keeping secrets from her and no matter how she needed him to answer those questions, he was adamant not to spill any personal information.

She stopped caressing his face when something dawned at her. Her face frowned directly to him when she remembered the encounter with the Akatsuki and the moment he stepped in her battle only to display his demonic prowess, eventually revealing that the Cursed Seal remained in his flesh.

Sakura was searching for ideas as to why he has to hide the source of his pain, the source of his ill-fated charm, and worst of all the source of his treachery. What does he want her to think about it? Why would he want to hide it? Was there something behind that power other than it came from Orochimaru?

The third question was already answered recalling how he fought the Akatsuki alone. He showed them the hidden power of the Cursed Seal when he transformed to something she considered as a monster. With those evil, eerie wings behind him, the unexplainable change of color in his skin and the abrupt growth of his hair… what could she possibly say?

_That thing has reached its very limits… Sasuke might have awakened the final stage of the seal that's why he was able to use it anywhere in any fight. _She resumed watching him in his sleep but her eyes covered with all sympathy. _Sasuke… how long are you going to bind yourself with the Cursed Seal? Don't you ever want to be free?_

Her eyes widened slightly when Sasuke stirred in his sleep. She hastily recovered from the sudden reaction and watched his eyes fluttered open as he wakes up from the long slumber. The first thing she did to greet him was to smile.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She said while slowly retreats her hands off of its place, crawling towards her body who had been hungrily longing to the comforter's cover.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes for a while, trying to adjust his blurred vision. In a matter of seconds, he was face to face with the woman who saved him. He smiled at her while leaning to her, giving her the best morning greeting.

A kiss.

Sakura closed her eyes gently when she felt his lips touched hers once again. Now he proved her that yesterday's activity wasn't a dream at all. With her right hand, she extended to his face once again and caressed it with all of her gentle touches.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Sasuke barely nodded when he placed a hand over hers. "That's good."

"Sakura," He said after a moment of silence as well as recalling what she said last night, "you said that you need to go back to Konoha right?"

"Huh?" The confused expression showed clearly to her face though upon recalling what she said it simply vanished, "Oh yeah. I have to report to Tsunade-sama. But I don't feel like doing it right now." She stopped mid sentence, hesitant as to what she's going to say next.

"Why?" Sasuke asked almost in a whisper while looking towards her green eyes.

Sakura wasn't able to keep up with his loving stare when she gazed to the pillow underneath Sasuke's face. "I… I don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you." She honestly answered and yet wasn't able to look back to Sasuke.

Sasuke just smirked at her answer and held her side. He drew her slowly to him and breathed her scent. Sakura was surprised at the sudden collision. She glanced up to him only to see his eyes closed peacefully. Then she lowered and rested her head on his broad chest. She could easily hear the lull of his heart beat.

"Then don't go." Sasuke said when he started gently rubbing her back. "Just stay." He added.

Sakura chuckled at his childish response but to even his sweet caresses, she placed her right arm over his side and hugged him closer.

"Even if I want to, I just can't. I don't want Naruto and the others worried about me." She nostalgically smiled, remembering her friends back in Konoha.

Sasuke's mind however thought about his past rivals in Konoha. Surely, Naruto was the only person who annoys him, makes fun of him, becomes his good friend and besides Sakura, the other one who tried so hard to retrieve him. His eyes opened slowly as he recalled their last bout, the bout that he almost killed him yet he's the one who lost against him. He instinctively tightened his embrace to the woman in his arms. He never thought of compensating anything to Naruto but he deserved a really hard punch to his face when the time comes. Naruto loved Konoha, the people in the village, and Team 7. He would protect everything he loved at the same time strive his best to achieve his ultimate goal to become a Hokage. And when he's a Hokage, maybe he would be acknowledged and then he would strongly protect his home.

Old school dreams yet it seems like Uzumaki Naruto had been on that path ever since he was born.

He stopped thinking about his other teammate when he felt Sakura pushing away from him. Startled at her actions, he followed her suit when she sat up, holding the only material that covers her body.

"I have one thing in mind though." She said and he took notice of her hand when it clutches desperately to the cloth.

"Let me hear it then."

She turned to him and looked straight to his eyes when she said, "Let's go back to Konoha… **together**."

* * *

Cold sky tears showered the entire Earth Country. Outside the vicinity was a large abundant land full of trees with the ground coated with green grass. While the rain came pouring down on the surface, everything was damped with cold waters from the sky. The song of the rain sounded all over the silent field. 

Standing solitary at the entrance to the forest that connects towards his destination was a man drenched in the rain.

Looking past the forest, he could almost see what's on the other side. Nevertheless, whatever he must do or why he was there, he was always extreme careful and silent.

He wasn't completely soaked in the rain for he was wearing the traditional Sakkat hat with some white cloth dangling from behind. In front of his face was an ornament that seems to dangle and makes noise if moved. His body won't be fully soak, too for he was entirely covered by a large clothing that seemed to cover his body. Its black color outstand the entire greenness of the forest.

Slowly looking straight to his destination, very visible keen eyes stared forward to the endless song of rain.

The beginning of the end…

The taste of blood…

The sound of cries…

They were all lingering in his head for the past few years yet he wasn't the person to simply visit the graves of his victims and seek forgiveness. All he ever did was do all sorts of evil deeds not because he wanted to, but he was ordered to do so.

His gaze lowered to the ground when he struggled deep inside him. Pushing away all his thoughts after some time of reminiscing, he stared back to his destination and dashed all the way leaving no tracks of him behind.

* * *

During lunch, Sakura had convinced Sasuke to come back to Konoha but she'd warned him about his status to the village. He knew very well that he's known as one of the missing Nins, the one who left the village for his desire of power. But Sakura promised him that no matter what happens he should shut up. He should and never attack the villagers especially when they talk behind him and when they are at the Hokage tower, when the Godaime asks him, he needs to answer or else they will simply sentence him to death since they, involving the elders, have the power to control over traitors like him. 

She mentioned also that he's an exception since he has a clean record in Konoha, other than walking away. He has no records of mass destruction or killing somebody who's known or never assaulted any nearby villages.

"You're not a criminal." He remembered Sakura said which made him more relaxed than never.

But what she didn't know yet made him stutter inside. Innocent as always, she didn't know what fate has done to him. Till this moment, he never had the courage to tell her everything, especially about the incident in Hidden Sound that he knew she's familiar with but never found the culprit or the cause of destruction.

After the meal, Sasuke decided to take a shower while she packed all the things they needed for the short trip. She had taken a bath earlier and she said that she has something to finish so she gave him time to clean himself. While he was taking a bath, she sat on a table with a scroll spread silently on the surface and her right hand holding a pen.

She leaned forward only to place her left elbow on top of the table while her left palm stayed open for her head to rest. Something in her face showed that she's disturbed from something else. Her first idea was to write a written report to Tsunade. It includes everything what she wanted to report so that Sasuke wouldn't hear everything while they are in front of her. Though now, something unexpectedly emerged in her ideas which make her tremble.

_What's wrong with me… why am I so nervous about this trip… _She looked ahead and noticed the raindrops on the glass window. _Surely, it rains outside and it's possible that we might got stuck somewhere… but I know that it's not what I'm concerned of… so what is it then?_

Her left hand moved close to her lips while she nibbled her thumb, thinking deeply her own anxiety. She felt strange at something she didn't even know though she has a feeling that this feeling is a **premonition**.

_Premonition from what? _She asked to herself again.

For a moment she gazed at the closed door of the bathroom and think of Sasuke. Smiling a little, she knew that everything will be fine when they arrive in Konoha. Though there were things that weren't easily handled especially because of Sasuke's status. She shook her head while she thought about what's going to happen.

_If the Hokage permitted him to stay in Konoha, it's obvious that he'll be placed under surveillance. It also depends on how he answers her interrogation. He might have been harsh to me, but I know that he'll do fine when they ask him. _She twirled the pen in her right hand while thinking of anything to write on her report or what's really troubling her.

_But…_ She looked down on the blank scroll. _There is something that I wished to write but I cannot pinpoint what… Other than the report that is…_

When she decided to relax so that her mind would work properly, a pair of bloody eyes alarmed her. With bloodshot eyes, she gasped more to herself when she finally realized what her premonition is.

When Sasuke emerged from the bathroom fully dressed minus the one that looks like a garment from Sound, Sakura was already finished writing her report. For the things they must carry, a small bag full of food supplies and water and the other were their individual packs of kunais, shurikens, etc. Sakura's written report was hidden to one of her small packs which were located to her side.

When Sasuke glanced to the window, he couldn't believe that it was truly raining outside. He looked back to Sakura who was busy arranging her weapons to her right mid thigh.

"Sakura." He called out and in response she looked back to him, "don't you want to wait till this rain stops?"

She smiled back at him and said, "Sasuke-kun, we really have to get back right now. It's just rain." She reasoned out then walked towards to him.

He sighed at her stubbornness when he said, "Listen, we'll be delayed if we run on with this weather. The rain will surely slow us down."

"When do you think this rain's going to stop? I don't want to wait. I want to go home." She immediately replied when stopped and was looking up on him since he's a little taller than her now.

"Aren't we a bit hasty?" He taunted when he placed his arm around her waist.

"Yes, I am." She encircled her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. When she pulled away she touched his nose with hers. "You smell nice."

"Aa…" Then he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and hugged her closer to him.

"What?" Surprised at his sudden need of contact yet she responded at his actions by gently tightening her arms around his neck.

"…Nothing… I just want to do this…" He honestly said while burying his head between her neck and shoulder.

Sakura chuckled mildly and kissed the side of his head. "See? If you accepted my offer years ago, you might as well experience this before long."

Sasuke jerked back at their embrace as he glared his woman. Why did she bring up that topic?

Sakura only gave an innocent look and grinned sheepishly at his reactions. She pulled his face to hers so that she would be able to kiss him again. The way they share this kind of intimacy looked like as if they were together for so many years though in truth they just met days before. When she slowly pulled away she looked at his dark orbs and sweetly said the words she'd been telling years ago.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke could only smile when she said those words. Truthfully, he didn't know what to respond to her words without really knowing if this feeling is love. During their intimacy however he could sense himself longing for someone like her. Just like what he thought last night, he had forgotten how to love but through her and her ways of showering her love for him, maybe it shouldn't be long enough to tell her that he loved her.

Truth be told, when they were just children when most of the time he came at some certain situations and rescue her, he believed that it was his job to protect her and his team. Though as times passed by his mind and heart had combined telling him that he wasn't protecting them because it's his job but they've become close to his heart thus he didn't want them to get hurt or worst die in front of his eyes.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, he thought of love. Can he really love someone like her? Certainly, the woman had loved him with all her heart but with his frozen heart, can he return her feelings?

_Other than that… I have something to accomplish first before I get laid with her again…_

He smirked at his thought, knowing that it turned out as a joke. Sakura watched his lips curved as he showed her his famous Uchiha smirk. She looked back at his eyes with an ominous look on her face.

"Why are you smirking?" She candidly asked, suddenly annoyed at his antics.

He looked down at her, smiled then carefully leaned down to taste her lips again.

* * *

"How far can we go with this weather?" A feminine voice uttered while jumping from one branch to the other. 

"If any thunderstorm appears, we have to stop." The male voice replied who was seemingly doing the same thing like his female companion.

When they paid the bills for the rent and walked out of the inn, the rain didn't even fade a little but it poured down harder. Sakura wasn't the kind of person who would be stopped even with this kind of weather hence she told Sasuke to follow her for she knew exactly where they'll go. But Sakura didn't know yet if they'll arrive on time since the rain in Earth Country was continuous.

Inside the forest, they were careful not to skid when they hit the wet and slippery branches. It may add extra effort but if they weren't careful at all then their arrival will really be delayed. Their movements weren't slow or fast. It's moderate but it's a sure movement to avoid any mishaps in their little journey back home.

They were both quiet during the trip but there were times that they would glance at each other every minute to look after the other. It seems like there was already a spark of protection and affection between the two though it's seemingly obvious for the female's case since she was in love with him. Remembering what he said to himself last night, he would protect her and keep him safe in his arms.

Truthfully as of this moment she's entirely his...

On the other hand, Sakura was still thinking about her premonition. Although she found out something really tense about it, she couldn't tell it straight to her comrade. Knowing him, he might completely forget about her and start to panic after he heard his brother's name. She shook her head slightly and glanced at him briefly.

_That was just a premonition… I don't believe in such things… but… _She looked forward to their destination. _I just hope nothing happens…_

Sasuke was looking straight to their aimed location when something unexpectedly shot in to his senses. He narrowed his eyes further when he thought he saw something moved ahead. Alerted as well, Sakura glanced at him only to see his hands extended to the air telling her to halt.

The young Uchiha activated Sharingan to scan the area by its Chakra. Looking sideways as well as alerting all his senses to find out the location of the person ahead. Sakura stood still in her position but like Sasuke and even without any Advanced Bloodline techniques; she trusted her enhanced senses ever since her ANBU days. Snaking her hands to her kunai and shuriken holster, she kept her senses awake and soon noticed a familiar presence other within the range.

Sasuke felt the same thing, too to which he also launched his own weapon directly to the origin of which he felt the presence.

To their dismay, they only heard their weapons clanking to one another and therefore fell below. They didn't stop scanning the area since the presence was all too familiar and dangerous. As of late, Sakura could feel that her premonition has come true. She was practically trembling inside out when her premonition quickly appeared right in front of her.

_Please don't let it be him… _She begged with all of her soul, continuing to help Sasuke to scan the area.

If only the Gods could have threaded another fate, then both of them might have been traveling along the way despite the weather. But Gods aside, fate has decided to let themselves face to face… they can no longer escape what destined right in front of them.

Sakura felt something stirred inside her when she thought of looking back to Sasuke. However what she saw worried her greatly. Looking closely at the person she loved deeply, she noticed how his eyes darkened, shifting to bloodier shades of red. His fists didn't go unnoticed when he clutched it to his sides. She could feel his fury in his actions especially the way his breathing become more tensed than normal.

_Sasuke-kun… _As if her thoughts turned out correctly, he simply ignored her presence while he was looking directly to the person that they unexpectedly bumped to.

With trembling eyes and hands, she followed Sasuke's source of anger. Slowly looking below the large branches and trees of Earth Country, there stood Sasuke's fate-bringer as he casually tilted his hat to see the people who confronted him.

Blood eyes versus blood eyes were the highlight of the stage as two fated brothers meet once again right under the cold rain.

She gasped shockingly upon familiarizing herself to the person right in front of them.

_U-Uchiha…Itachi…_

Said person narrowed his eyes to the other who seemed to resemble his own image.

"We meet again."

_To be continued_

**Author's Note: **HAH! (points at everyone) I know you're shocked because I updated within the week! HAHA! That should also mean that I haven't had anything to do at home (quite frankly yes). All I ever did was sit down, type and think. Sometimes draw or play Ragnarok Online (but in some strange cases, I decided to semi-quit to focus on my skills both in writing and in drawing). Ahem, personal matters aside, I am so **touched** to every one of you! I love you all, I really do! You encourage me to continue writing this story and you never leave my side! It's because of you people that I write (and updated fast). I know it's kind of shallow but knowing that I have 11 reviews in this chapter made me jumped for joy. Although there are things that discourage me, but I won't tell. (grins)

Now about this chapter, it's reasonable to get Sasuke a little closer to Sakura right after their "activity" from the last chapter. Of course, who is he to push her off of the bed or worst force her to go home alone again? I know that our dear Sasuke-kun isn't completely a bastard because he has a heart (but remembering what he did during his fight with Naruto, I'm thinking that he's just plain stupid, an idiot, and… oh well enough of that. Sasuke's fans will surely burn me down in hell). And also in this chapter, I made my beloved Uchiha Itachi's appearance! (Yay! He's so cool! So handsome! WAHH!). Ahem. Don't get the wrong idea here, people. I just love that guy. Anyway, there's nothing much to talk about the chapter because if I talk and talk then you might be spoiled for the next chapters or worst for the rest of the story. But to tell the truth beloved reviewers/readers, we are **already** **at** **the** **climax** **of** **the** **story**! Cheers! SS part 1 is nearing its end! Though I don't really know when I'll be ending this one.

But hey, I'm telling to you this guys right now (because I have feeling that there are some nasty, mean, selfish, stubborn, whatever… kind of people that will surely bash me, flame me in other terms) that **after** Someone Screaming, I have **another** **story** which also entitles as Someone Screaming, difference is it has a **subtitle** and it's for you to find out what it is. It's **not** a sequel, because in that story, I simply **change** the setting from a certain chapter. Well, you will be able to read it soon because I'm already writing on it. But I have to finish this one first. Okay? (grins)

**Author's Response:**

**Choking on my Scream – **I'm rereading it again though honestly I have a "little" problem because I can't find it. Like I said, I really need someone to proofread my story. (smiles warmly) Thank you for reading! Hope to see you reviewing in this chapter.

**SweGuy** – I might have abandoned BtG and WsIg but not this. n-n Thanks for the comment I really love it when you do it! But with your concern about the next chapters, I will not stop myself telling you that I agree to what you've just said. I have a different plot in my head about ANBU and Sasuke's encounter. And don't be disappointed easily about Sasuke's return in Konoha because I have something for it, you know. Itachi's in Earth Country and we all know what's going to happen next. I don't want to talk about the ANBU and Sasuke part, you'll find out later n-n. (hugs sweguy)

**TheSunshineGirls **– Wow thank you so much Adan! I see you three are using one account eh? I'm so glad that you're still here with me! (grins)

**Crystalgail – **Yoh buddy thanks for supporting me! (glomps at Gail) Yeah Sakura's super sweet, especially in this chapter. Why would I remove her sweet personality where it's the only way to catch Sasuke? Heheh. And yes, I love cliffhangers that's why I keep on leaving a cliffie like that! Lolz! Just kidding. Dear, I am so sure that I need a proofreader but sometimes I feel confident with my grammar though at the back of my mind, something's telling that I really have to have one. Thanks for the encouragement!

**Yuugi-chan** – Hey I went in to your gallery! It's awesome! And thanks for the review, too! (hugs)

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess – **You scared me when you said that you're sometimes patient, so here's the chapter for you! n-n And what a nice person you are to obey the warning! I salute you (maybe if I was younger or as old as you, I would have continued reading that part… I'm such a curious person hehehe). OHH! Thanks for putting me on your favorite lists! I thank you so much! (I wanna give you a bear hug!)

**RoCkeRShiK028 – **I'm glad you liked this chapter! Thanks for the wait and for the link too! I created an account for the first time and maybe I will join in giving them my POV about SasuSaku. And yes, I'm a devoted fan of SasuSaku. n-n

**aPpLecHeRrY** – I may say, you REALLY are lucky for being updated within a week. Not just once dear, but twice! Hehehe. I'm also glad that you're also a Filipino! Glad to meet you dear! And yeah thanks for the review and encouragement. I hope to see you reviewing for this one. n-n

**miki** – My best friend told me that there are tragedy stories where the main characters survived even at some crucial moments. I can't talk about the ending yet. Thanks for the comment.

**angel-puppeteer – **I will text you about that Cosplay event. I don't know if I'm able to join on May 21st Cosplay event. But I'd like to join in LaSalle's event. Question is, is it in the Main LaSalle or in Dasma? If I'm able to join or come, then might as well meet you in person! I'd love to do that! n-n Oh and thanks for the review again!

**latoya – **Thank you for the comment! And here's the unexpected update for you!

(sighs) I never imagined that I talked so much… This author notes consumed more than a page… (sweats) But never mind, I want to thank you with all of my heart! (Oh before I forget, I intentionally rushed this one. Didn't check the grammar and the like.)


	10. Brothers

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

Fate can indeed be a cruel mistress. 

No matter how many times you try evading it will surely come at your way. Penetrating all things you wished to protect, worst see yourself being captured by the hands of Death.

They never intended to meet him in this place, at this time. All they wanted to do was go back to Konohagakure and the woman beside him would save him from his own darkness. They believed that they would be encountering other S-class Nins or criminals or thieves during their journey.

During the night, Sasuke was pretty sure that he found serenity within, all because of Sakura's love and her endless faith in him. He was sure that everything will be okay if he's beside her.

But now, it's different…

As per say, there's always calm before the storm. To Sasuke, he was previously in Heaven but at the present he's facing the death bringer of Uchiha clan.

His only kin…

The one who also has the Uchiha blood running in his veins…

His brother…

…The one who led Sasuke to this path…

**The path of Avenger**…

Watching his little brother from below didn't make him flutter, however, worried him greatly. This was not shown outside but was digging him inside. Disregarding emotions, he felt nothing at the sight in front of him although he had definitely wanted to see his brother's improvement after their first encounter to which he thought that his little brother hasn't grown strong enough to have a face off with him.

What was he worrying about?

_Foolish little brother…_

The Cursed Seal that Orochimaru gave to his little brother.

Dropping his hat, his gaze didn't break to Sasuke's three swirling pins. His was a developed Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, thus his pinwheel-like red eyes coldly gazed back to his little brother.

"I thought I would be meeting you with eyes like mine, Otouto." He voiced out and felt the fueled anger from his little brother's tensed expression.

"I don't need Mangekyou to defeat you, Itachi." He mocked to his brother while dangerously looking on the said person.

"I told you. I will only fight you unless you have Mangekyou—" Itachi tried to warn his brother but Sasuke insisted.

"SHUT UP!" The female beside him flinched at his angry scream. "I won't listen to any of your requirements! I once listened to you, but I never got stronger! I'll kill you with all that I have!"

Itachi closed his eyes in awe then turned his head to his right. He was disappointed.

"You're a big disappointment," Itachi dramatically opened his eyes and glared Sasuke, giving the receiver a little shiver inside, "Foolish little brother, you never learned."

"Learn from what? From the crime you did? From killing our family! Our clan!" He shouted the last words which turned him more tensed as his breathing grew faster.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Sakura was deliberately pushed aside since the conversation rounds only with these two remaining people of their own clan. She didn't need to put herself in their problem. But her strong affection to Sasuke would be the reason if the time comes when she decided to intervene.

If she did that however Sasuke will surely get mad at her. He didn't want any of those near to him now be tangled by the fate his brother gave to him. He wouldn't mind understanding her reasons because his mind is completely in chaos. Having Itachi in front of him would mean a real, serious, bloody battle.

As she went back to their current situation, she resumed listening to their conversation.

Itachi didn't reply when Sasuke remarked about something he just said and so Sasuke went on, "These eyes… these eyes make us all stronger in our clan… but from these eyes… you killed everyone… except me." Sasuke lowered his head as well as clenching his eyes while remembering the scene he saw during **that** day. "I followed your instructions and went down to the secret hiding place."

The elder Uchiha brother remained silent as he listened to his brother's statements.

"Just what the fuck do you want me to know!" Sasuke suddenly enraged as if his statements could have spat directly to Itachi's face. "What the hell do you want me to know!"

"…the disgrace of the clan."

Both Sasuke and Sakura twitched on his silent answer.

Recovering from the shock, Sasuke retorted to his brother, "What disgrace! Our family never had any disgrace in Konoha! Father always looks up to you for you will inherit his position in Military Police! But what did you do! You killed everyone! Now you're saying the fucking disgrace of our clan?"

Itachi jerked a little when Sasuke mentioned about their father's ambition for him, as the elder son of their family. But he entirely ignored the rest of the statements that Sasuke spat out.

"Such thick skull you have become, foolish little brother." The elder brother sarcastically commented as he ignored the glare his brother gave him. He shifted his gaze from him to the direction ahead. "I told you once and I'm saying this again, if you have the same eyes like mine, come before me. I will accept the fight you want if only you do what I wanted you to comprehend."

From Itachi's actions and statement, they both know that he's about to leave. But Sasuke wasn't going to let him leave without a fight.

"I don't need any of those." He stated firmly, while preparing his stance as if to attack his elder brother. "I'm going to kill you—"

Itachi then raised his eyes to level Sasuke's and replied, "Why kill me? Is it because I told you to kill me? If that's the only reason, then you're foolish. I left you with all those requirements for you to realize the situation we had during that time. But you, being so careless and foolish, wanted to have a fight without comprehending entirely behind my own reasons why I killed everyone."

"You're a psychopath!" Sasuke pointed accusingly at his brother while extracting all the fury inside which was kept from all those years. "You killed everyone without mercy! Elders, women and children! How would it be reasonable for someone so smart yet psychopath as you are!"

This angered the Uchiha prodigy, "Watch your mouth, Sasuke."

"You watch your mouth!" Obvious anger has descended upon his voiced as well as glaring daggers at his own brother. "Ever since that day you always tell me to hate you! And I **do **hate you with all my soul! Now that we meet again, you're telling me to piss off and understand you? You're insane?"

"Sa-" Sakura was going to calm Sasuke when the said person advanced forward while continuing his resentments towards his brother.

"How do you expect me to understand the situation now that I absolutely hate you? It's only hatred and vengeance that I could think of right now. And you can't stop me."

His final words gave Itachi a hint that Sasuke was about to attack. Truthfully, he could still read his brother's mind like the old times.

Sasuke launched himself while aiming his two-headed kunai directly to Itachi's head. As expected, the elder Uchiha easily evaded the attack as well as Sasuke's incoming roundhouse kicks. Catching his little brother's left foot with his right hand; his left hand however leveled his chin with his index and middle fingers up.

Sakura reacted at their contact as she unleashed her shuriken, fanning all ten to Itachi's location. Unsurprisingly though, the target easily dodged and caught some shurikens but at the same moment Sasuke was able to release himself from his brother's grip. He flipped back as he simultaneously executed a series of hand seals.

With activated Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi was able to read entirely what his brother is up to.

_Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique!_

Smirking, Itachi's hands flurry in action as he attempted to counter the technique his little brother just showed to him.

_Earth Element: Rising Mud Barrier!_

The blazing inferno rapidly assaulted the target but as the mud rose the fire swooned the moment it touches the barrier.

_His speed never changed… he's still fast! _Sasuke thought as he landed perfectly on one broad branch, further away from the target's spot.

Unbeknownst to the younger sibling, the elder one had been through to his next attack which was executed behind his mud barrier. The third party however seemed like alerted when the barrier was summoned.

"Sasuke, watch out!"

Alarmed from Sakura's call, he jerked from his position and watched how his brother's Ninjutsu zoomed towards his face.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

The rain came pouring down on the small elite search party to which the captain instructed them to break the team to look out for any signs of ninjas within the range as well as the people they were looking for. They were down by pairs from six members of the team. The dog masked member and the other member launched towards south-southwest going to southwest, while the Medic-Nin with another member dashed towards southeast patrolling to east. Remained with the captain of the squad, Naruto and Neji covered the front areas as they headed northwest to look out the assigned destination only within limited range seeing as the forest of different countries had combined to get a larger scale of land areas. 

Since the team originated from south-southeast, the rear portion needed not to be patrolled.

"Naruto." The captain called out while jumping cautiously yet stealthily from one branch to the other.

"Yeah?" Said person replied as he watched the captain from behind.

"This isn't much of a question but I'm just curious." He continued, sensing if Naruto would be able to give him a nice and decent reply when he gets to his point.

"Curious about what?" Old habits didn't die base from his tone of obvious curiosity as well as childishness.

"What would you do if we see Sasuke and Sakura together?"

The Hyuuga prodigy sensed the tension in Naruto upon bringing up his question. But his inquiry however turned Naruto into deep thinking.

Truly, their hidden friendship was the strongest bond they ever built during their Genin days. Although not being showed at all times, they always lend each other's hand to survive the day's trial. His loudmouth and carelessness, Sasuke's hostility and cool façade, and Sakura's loving yet wild behavior were somewhat combined in a strange little way.

**Teamwork**.

This term was first heard from their Jounin Sensei after the Graduation in Ninja Academy. They didn't value the term at first hand but from all the things they've been through from missions to Chuunin Exams and to Sasuke's betrayal – teamwork was present.

Thus, each one of them, probably, watched each other's individuality.

He watched each and everyone as they strive for the best of the team.

He also watched how Sakura's affection to Sasuke grew stronger, which resulted to a thing called **love**.

Impressive was he when all he could do is watch them silently as they create a little spark of relationship more than friendship. It was actually a one-sided relationship even without doing some deeper analysis. It has been always her who would give all the affection and the other instead of accepting, had been throwing it all away. If Naruto was in his shoes, he would say that he's the luckiest man in the world. A girl like her, Sakura, is one of the rarest people you could ever meet.

It's not because he couldn't understand Sasuke's case. In fact, he **did** understand him.

The young survivor experienced a very tragic event of his childhood days. He grew alone while building the so-called emotional wall to focus his heart, mind and soul for his ambitions which he vowed for the deceased clan and so his coldhearted behavior, seeing everyone but a burden to his life, begun brainwashing him.

It was alright if that's case…

…but it turned out worst…

Especially when he started seeking power not just from anybody but somebody who also had the same ambitions yet his goal was darker and evil. This however turned out as Sasuke's weakest core and this also was Orochimaru's bait to lure him to his hands in attempt to use his body and prowess to fulfill his selfish desires.

Instead of pushing Sasuke away or beat the shit out of him to realize what he's doing to himself, he and Sakura cared much for him. They would always assure him that no matter how hard his path is, he still have them to keep him safe… for him not to feel alone.

There were times that Naruto did want to beat Sasuke with all of his strength just to show how stupid and naïve he was. Strength **isn't** everything in the world. Strength is needed to protect the ones you love and to prove that you can stand by yourself. There were things much more valued than strength. But Sasuke considered strength as one of the most important things he must have while he's alive.

But Sasuke was selfish, stubborn and rigid that he let himself drowned in the depths of darkness hence brainwashing himself further.

Worst, he betrayed Konoha, the people of the village; Team seven… as well as his family and clan.

Sad as it may seem but Sasuke has a very poor sense of realism. Maybe he didn't know it yet, but the more he eats the fruit of the devil, the more he follows his older brother's footsteps.

Even without asking, Sakura realized everything. Of course, she's the most intelligent person of the team. She practically understood everything before he did. That's why she never left Sasuke's side regardless of his mistakes he'd done to them and to himself.

There was a ghostly smile to Naruto's face while concluding everything. When he focused to the captain in front, he decided to answer.

"In all honesty, I really want a pay back but if Sakura's with him I'd rather control myself before she gets mad at me."

"Hn." The Hyuuga smirked at his answer. _You're incredible, Naruto._

Yet Naruto continued, "I remember you said about Sasuke being trapped in darkness. Maybe throughout those years in Hidden Sound, he became more dependable in darkness since the snake-bastard has been taking care of him."

"I don't think so."

Naruto's head shot up when Neji suddenly interrupted him.

"Shikamaru's viewpoint regarding Sasuke's disappearance and reappearance can be logically true. Relying from the investigations we received, albeit Sasuke wanted to escape Orochimaru's hands therefore vanished from Hidden Sound." Neji narrowed his eyes further when another possible reason occurred to his mind. "Or maybe, he destroyed Hidden Sound so that Orochimaru wouldn't search for him after his escape."

"But that can also mean…"

The captain slowly nodded, "Yes. You're right. It simply means that he already obtained the power he sought for his entire life… and that would be dangerous…"

The blond hair man simply lowered his head while trudging the path, resuming their patrol.

_Sakura-chan… Sasuke…_

* * *

A large black smoke enveloped three shinobis. The kunoichi who stood further away from the main battle arena was safer and could see through the thick clouds of smoke though she knew exactly that those two shinobis can easily see right through the smoke since they inherit an incredible yet mysterious eye technique. 

The kunoichi's hands remained poised in front of her chest while she watched the black smoke disappeared bit by bit. She was hoping that the barrier she made is summoned at the exact time before it touches Sasuke's skin.

_Itachi's Ninjutsus are quite impressive. _She narrowed her eyes further and was glad that Sasuke was saved from Itachi's attack. _I expect nothing from an Uchiha prodigy… especially his fire jutsus._

She watched Sasuke slowly stood up from his fall when she added, _they are the masters of manipulating fire. Though I doubt Itachi's limited knowledge of Ninjutsu for all I know he knew every single one of Ninjutsus, Genjutsus and Ninja Arts…_

She hastily looked at Itachi's previous location. But to her shock, she found none.

_Damn… he's gone already._

Then all of a sudden she felt a very dangerous aura being emitted from behind.

"Quite impressive for someone such as yourself... Sakura-chan…"

She gasped when she fully recognized the voice from behind.

Itachi hastily stabbed her back only to hear a sound from the target.

_Replacement Technique… _He smirked more to himself.

He suddenly saw an arsenal of weapons being thrown directly to him. Itachi flipped backwards several times to evade all weapons and upon noticing that the person had stopped throwing objects at him, he stared at the target and hastily performed another technique.

_Water Element: Water Needles! _

He knew that he was at great advantage by using this element. They're just halfway to Earth Country but because of the climate, anyone who encountered battle will surely use the same element. The field was advantageous for each of them, but it would be more advantageous when one thinks beyond the normal.

Itachi just showed them one of the shinobi rules.

Sakura felt something pricked to her bare upper right arm. When she saw it bled and noticed where it originated, she looked above only to be greeted by needle-like shower.

_SHIT!_

Attempting to escape, she surprisingly found herself being captured inside Itachi's earth element prison. Panic rose to her mind when all needles came at her.

Itachi raised a brow when he just heard another evident sound of replacement technique. When he looked to his right, he saw the pink haired kunoichi being held by his own brother.

_Not just a teammate indeed… The way his eyes flared fiercely showed it clearly…_

The elder Uchiha just watched how everything seemed to be challenging especially that he encountered these two people who had improved in time.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stammered while healing the injured spots she received from the previous scene.

But to her horror, she noticed the black flame-like markings all over Sasuke's body. Her eyes widened as she slowly examined him as well as feeling that she would be seeing the full power of the Cursed Seal…twice.

Sasuke won't hesitate to use anything that he knew.

This is the moment he'd been waiting for.

He will fully activate the Cursed Seal…once and for all.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **So there goes Sasuke and Sakura versus Itachi, the prologue of the battle. I know I have to update soon because the manga won't wait for me because Itachi versus Team 7 is up and I don't really know what will happen next. Unfortunately though, I'll be having a vacation next week so my mind will surely rest from thinking for the battle scenario. I need rest too you know. I've been thinking for straight whole weeks as to how the talking and the fight will look like.

(sigh) Until now the Itachi's requirements is still a mystery for me, so I have to do some research and ask some Naruto fans the possible reason why he killed everyone. It's too silly to think that he killed everyone because of the Mangekyou Sharingan because he already killed Shisui. Okay I'll shut up for now… for the next chapter it'll be the continuation of the fight. Will Neji's search party come on time?

**Author's Response:**

**Yuugi-chan – **Thanks! Not just for reviewing but being an online friend of mine.

**Crystalgail** – Well this one was already done days ago, but because I'm back in Ragnarok Online, I almost forgot about updating this one. SasuSaku fluff here is reduced to average and from this chapter to the next… I don't think I'll be having SasuSaku moments, unless… (nishishishishi) Thanks for reviewing!

**evil-mittens – **Here's the chapter! I hope to see you reviewin' here, too.

**aPpLecHeRrY – **nope she's not. I just want to make her worry of some sort and that certain part where she's writing something is really important in the story. You'll find out why. I don't think it's a prequel… arrghh I have to ask what's the right term for that thing… Hohohoho…Thanks for reviewing! (hugs)

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess – **You can call me that n-n it's fine with me. And thanks for the comment dear, you really moved me to work with this chapter. I can't thank you enough… awww… (sniffsniff)

**TheSunshineGirls – **Another Itachi fan! Muwahahahaha! I, Ayane Selznick, am also a fan of Itachi… Wahahaha (Itachi appeared behind and pound my head) Okay, I'm fooling around… hehe sorry. Thanks for staying with me! (hugs)

**E-chan Hidaka – **(grins)You made me smile… this wide… (grins wider) I can't say much to what you said… you're flattering me (blush) I can't thank you so much for that! (bear hug)

**izumi-17 – **Yeah, tagal mo ng nawala! Namiss kita!

**chelle – **ABA! Kababayan! (hugs) Marami na ngang Filipino writers dito sa Naruto category and talagang magagaling SILA, yung ibang writers din oo. About sa request number 1 about sa ending nito, wala akong maipapangako. Set na kasi yung ending nito a year ago kaya nga gagawa ako ng isa pang Someone Screaming tapos malilihis sa daan si Sasuke, in other words, magkakaron ng ibang eksena. Sisiguraduhin kong mas maganda yon since walang mangyayaring masama. Sa request number 2 mo naman about sa updating… ang pagiging writer hindi madali. You have to think hard what will happen in one chapter and kung pano ang flow ng plot. You can't just sit and type then walang sense diba? Ako kaya ako minsan natatagalan kakaisip kung ano ang possible na mangyayari kaya ayon… (grins) Pero laking salamat ko sayo kasi you appreciate my story. I thank you so much!

**angel-puppeteer – **I've talked with you regarding the cosplay so… hay bahala na si Batman hahaha! You think the last chapter was long? I think chapter 8 is longer… errr… whichever of the chapter… hahaha! Regarding naman sa mga sinabi mo about tragedies… well tama ka nung huling text mo sa kin about that. Pero sa story ko dito, bahala na kung sino mamatay (evil grins) may isa pa namang SS eh, yon ay susunod after ng SS part 1. Anyway, nasabi mo na sa kin kung san mamamatay si Sakura sa story mo right? And about sa grammar thing, yeah conscious tayong mga Pinoy sa grammar natin kaya we're trying about best to make it good. Hahaha! Sometimes stubborn pa nga yung iba na tama na yung mga pinagsasasabi nila. Spelling din diba? Spelling conscious din tayo. Take care sa vacation mo! Magbabakasyon din kasi ako eh!


	11. Reasons & Decisions

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick _

* * *

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stammered while looking up at the tattooed face, which she didn't like to see again but she knew that from that power, they would be able to surpass and hopefully defeat the frightening strength of the Uchiha murderer. 

As she watched him glared dangerously towards their opponent she felt nothing but fear. She was already terrified from the person they unexpectedly met and now she's beginning to fear the person who was cradling her in his arms.

She wondered why she was afraid after all she knew that Sasuke was still conscious. However, the thing that scared her most was the power he might execute during this fight. She knew for a certain that the power he would release will heavily injure his brother but it will look like a suicide for he would be receiving such damage as well.

Sakura set aside her thoughts.

When she closed her eyes, she lowered her head as she thought of something that will boost up herself. I believe in him… I believe in Uchiha Sasuke…

Sasuke's command immediately jerked her awake, "Sakura."

She looked up to him with a new change in her spirit.

If she only knew what he wanted her to do… what would be her decision?

"Get out of here…now."

The kunoichi just stared in awe as he was continuing his glaring daggers to their opponent. She couldn't believe what she just heard. He was deliberately pushing her away? Why?

Why would he ask me to withdraw even if he knew at first hand that I wouldn't do that!

Then something struck her… _Was he literally telling me to escape because I can't do anything?_

There it was again, the feeling of being left behind. Left behind because of such weakness. And she thought he had gotten over with it for she demonstrated the moves and techniques she was able to do. So why the sudden command?

That… she didn't know.

"What did you just say?" She asked with visible irritation coming out of her tone.

With that, Sasuke slowly dropped her and looked at her directly to her eyes.

"Escape. Go back to Konoha if you want to." He repeated as he returned to glare his brother for being such a bastard in attempt to hurt the only he would run on to.

"Sasuke, you're telling me to leave you here? For you to fight alone with—" She wasn't able to finish when Sasuke shot her his deadly, angry glare.

"Are you deaf or what? Just get out of here and escape! GO!" He yelled at her, almost pushing her away from him.

Maybe she was blind for she wasn't able to see how worried he was when he told her to leave. That's because she knew that he wasn't that type of person. He would never ask her to leave just for her safety, she thought that it's because he wanted to have a solo battle with the very person he intended to kill from the very beginning.

However, if she were still as stubborn as before, he would be really mad at her. But of course, her stubbornness was for him because she had vowed to love him and will not leave by his side. Without thinking, she finally made up a decision.

"I'm not leaving without you." She sternly said while staring seriously to him.

Sasuke swiftly turned to her with the same anger he burst out earlier.

"What the fuck are you saying? Just leave, Sakura! Go back to Konoha!" He yelled once more, earning a wince from Sakura herself. Sasuke pointed the way out of the forest with his entire wrath.

But Sakura fought the fear and tears, which have been forming in her eyes when she said, "Why would you ask me to leave you? I'm not the same weakling you once met before! I can fight alongside with you!" She yelled while she shook her head.

"Shut up and listen to me!" He hissed as he grabbed her shoulders almost pinning her to the nearest wide trunk.

Her eyes grew wide when Sasuke initiated such forceful contact but as soon as she gasped he loosened his grip, almost forgetting that he's under the influence of the Cursed Seal. He watched her eyes shooting him pleading requests. He lowered his head to avoid watching her eyes though noticing, too, that he's closing their gap.

Before he say the words he forced himself to calm down knowing that his fragile woman would be in pain once he yelled at her again so he sighed deeply and touched her forehead with his.

"Sakura… please…" Then he heard her sniffing as well as feeling that she's trembling. "I know that you can fight together with me but I don't want him to hurt you… I can't defend both of us from him and to think that my techniques are more of one on one battle… it may endanger you."

He cupped her left cheek with his right hand to look at him in the eye but once he looked at her he couldn't help but feel sadness through her tear-stricken eyes. Out of concern and noticed the time he pushed everything aside and brought out his courage to say the words to convince her to leave.

"Please… I want you to escape… go back to Konoha and report this incident if you must. Just get away from us to avoid being injured and such…" Then he lowered as if touching his nose with hers, "I don't want to lose you now, Sakura… not anymore…" His voice full of concern and such soft tone he used just to convince her.

Sakura trembled greatly for she was pressured in a situation she hasn't imagined for a long time. Surely, it was the worst-case scenario in her head and now that she wasn't able to hang on it, she feared this moment.

Her path… and his path… were trusted in her **decision**.

She looked up on him to meet his gaze, but a very visible tear dropped to her cheek. "I don't want to lose you, too, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke just gave her a soft smile and slowly pulled her away from the trunk, preparing for the next move.

"I'll be fine Sakura… I know you trust me in this matter… and I need that trust now." He looked back to his brother who was just standing few meters away from them, watching everything with his cold and bloody Sharingan eyes.

"When I lunge to him, escape as soon as possible."

When he didn't hear an answer from her, he looked to the side to look at her.

…Only to see her smiling back at him.

"I love you Sasuke-kun, I really do."

Sasuke closed his eyes and lowered his head. Soon after he looked towards his brother again and prepared a stance for the opponent to know that he's going to have another round of fighting. He gave a nod to her and watched his brother intently… shortly his eyes turned bloody red, swirling dangerously.

His decision for letting her go may have reduced manpower against the Uchiha prodigy. Not just power itself but also the defense that he may use because of her. Disregarding advantages, he could only think of the disadvantages in his side as long as she's around. His brother will surely use her as bait or shield or anything that will surely make him regret in the end.

_Have her escape and I'll be relief…_

With a light tap of his foot, he lunged forward with crossed fingers to execute a certain Ninjutsu. While doing so, Sakura instantaneously spun towards the exit of the battlefield.

However, the very unfortunate fact was…

Itachi had read both of their movements.

And so with a slight flicker of his body, he was able to evade Sasuke's attempt to punch him directly to the chest and summoned a Shadow Clone at once so to divert Itachi's attention.

"What is she to you, little brother?" One of the clones or maybe the real Itachi asked as he fought with Sasuke's strength.

"You don't need to know." Sasuke growled as another clone rose up from the lower bushes and attacked the Itachi clone that has just asked the question.

Poof!

Glancing to his side just to know if she was safe to escape, he couldn't believe that there were two Itachi clones which were just summoned the moment he focused himself to deliver a punch to the gut to Itachi's clone.

Shit!

The real Sasuke and other two clones immediately dashed towards the two Itachis who were both following the kunoichi's trail. He didn't intend to call back for her because her speed will surely reduce if she turned back. To end the chaste, the Shadow Clone summoned a Ninjutsu to intercept one of the Itachi clones. It called upon a 20-ft long snake, which curled up to Itachi's torso. Now that one has been stopped, the real Sasuke took out the semi-invisible string from his right pouch and flung it around the other's torso. When it coiled around the waist, he forcibly pulled him back which soon being greeted by his fist with thousand birds singing everywhere.

Poof! Poof!

Sasuke found out that they were just clones to divert him but it's the reason that worried him greatly. Itachi didn't do things without thinking. But from Sasuke's own theory, Itachi summoned them not just to divert him but also to prove how much he valued the woman.

Itachi aside, he watched Sakura's back faded from the darkness of the Earth Country's forest as she exited the battle field that Sasuke dreamed for so long. Sasuke softened his eyes as he thought about Sakura and her last words.

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun. I really do."_

There was a small smile coming out of his expression as he slowly turned around to meet the coming attack of his opponent.

_Thank you for everything, Sakura… I couldn't ask for more…_

Again, the black markings on his flesh began to heat up as he powered up for the next level of his Cursed Seal.

* * *

ZOOM! 

With soft thuds yet fast movements, the pink haired kunoichi hastily dashed out of the rain. Enduring all the coldness she felt everywhere, she focused on boosting up her speed to escape from the battlefield that her beloved one asked her to do.

Another thud was the only thing she heard other than the continuous shower of the rain.

Seconds only passed when she went out of the range, but the thought of leaving him alone with his psychopath brother made her think twice even if she was already doing what Sasuke told her to do.

_I do trust him with all my heart… but… leaving him with that murderer isn't just a thing to be left behind!_

Sakura frowned at that thought but she continued racing down the rain in fear that Itachi might be around the area and was, maybe, following her all the time.

_But Sasuke was right… I should escape before something might have come up with Itachi. Sasuke can defend himself but he still lacks something that I have… But I know he's not that stupid to get his ass kicked by his older brother now that he has the fully powered Cursed Seal._

Remembering how his fight went through with the two Akatsukis, Sakura never find any sleep even if she wasn't thinking about it.

Sasuke went rampage when he saw those two members. Of course by their cloaks and gears his rage would easily be summoned especially those things were the only essential proofs that they were part of the organization that his brother was into.

She wouldn't forget the terrifying power as he inhumanely disposed every single being in his sight. Perhaps if she was in the way, there's a possible chance that she might get killed as well.

Sakura trusted him so much that she was willing to do whatever he asked her to do. But at this crucial moment, the time, which he had been waiting for, she didn't know if he really needed her. He had the strength already as well as the brain to think of better ideas to deceive the opponent. Nonetheless, there's a big chance that the opponent would win against him, not that she didn't trust Sasuke, it's because she didn't trust the Cursed Seal at all.

The kunoichi paused for a while to catch her breath after the long period of escaping.

While panting, he looked at the sky that has been mourning down on them.

_Even if you hate me Sasuke… I cannot risk seeing you die by the hands of your brother…_

Slightly trembling, she looked behind her trail and felt another energy coming out from the deeper part of the woods.

_I'm not leaving without you…_

Turning slowly, she was now facing the route she trailed a while ago. Her eyes only showed how much determined she was when she really wanted to help or keep her only love safe in her arms.

"I'm not leaving with you… Sasuke." She spoke as she dashed her way back to the battlefield with evident stubbornness to make sure that Sasuke would be winning the battle.

* * *

BOOM! 

The large explosion was heard again when Sasuke made contact with another Exploding Shadow Clones of his brother. The explosion gave him enough damage to fall back on his knees and watch his brother looking at him in uninterested manner. It looked like that Itachi was scrutinizing him again, from head to foot. Perhaps, deep inside the elder Uchiha's head was the fact that he didn't want to hear nor face.

In spite of everything he sacrificed, he's still **weaker** **than** **his** **brother**.

Sasuke angrily looked back to his brother's cold gazing. There was really a time that he couldn't think of how he would defeat his older brother, but as long as he's under the influence of the Cursed Seal, no matter how many times he was attacked, Sasuke still recovers.

Itachi merely distaste the outcome of this battle for he was sure that no matter how many times Sasuke stood up from his fall, he would be meeting his death sooner. Other than that, he disliked the transformations that his little brother undergone a while ago. He didn't like it one bit.

As he watched his brother's level 3 Sharingan looking back at him, he looked back as if he was taunting him. To add the insult, he tilted his head to the side and stared coldly at his little brother.

"Tired already? What do you want to prove right now?" He asked after so minutes of exchanging punches and strategies.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further showing how offended he was when Itachi blurted out such question.

Indeed, what does he want to prove?

Why was he fighting Itachi?

When Sasuke didn't answer and was just glaring back at him, he continued taunting him.

"I see. So you have nothing to prove right now. You just wanted to show me the real power of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. I've seen a lot of that power, Otouto. It doesn't scare me."

That's the final straw.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke stood up and pointed accusingly to his brother again. "You're bluffing! Why? That's all you can do? To scare the shit out of me and fear you? Well sorry I'm not that type of person. I'm not scared, not even from you." Sasuke mocked to his brother while he shifted in his stance.

"So answer the question, Sasuke. What're you trying to prove?"

"I'm going to prove that you're a bastard and stupid for eliminating each and everyone from the clan."

Sasuke's anger fueled once again when Itachi responded with taunting chuckle.

"I see." He continued to chuckle while looking at Sasuke. "It looks like I'm facing the 12-year-old Uchiha Sasuke in a battle. Are you really matured enough to face me? Or has your brain had been cracked the moment I hit you?"

"Bullshit! You're the one to talk!" Sasuke yelled once again at the same time the markings flared in his skin. "You're not even matured enough when you killed everyone! And then you're telling me to comprehend you? You're such an insane person Itachi!" He spat his brother's name as if it was just a piece of trash.

Itachi didn't show that he was affected, in all truth he wasn't really affected. However if Sasuke kept on saying such things and wouldn't let himself accept Itachi's requirements, who would comprehend him and know the reasons as to why he end the Uchiha clan.

There were only the ones left in the clan.

A **traitor**…

An **avenger**…

Itachi must find a way to correlate him to Sasuke in order to clear everything that happened in the past. He had a feeling that this battle will soon be over because one of them will surely die in the process. But before everything has been concluded, Itachi must reveal his one last secret.

Replacing his once taunting demeanor, he stared back to Sasuke again with the same bloody eyes.

_This would be the final conversation_, he thought.

With a sigh, Itachi begun to speak, "Why didn't you follow half of the requirements, Sasuke? Don't you want to have the same eyes like mine?"

Sasuke almost shocked on how his brother strike up a topic and was talking as if it was just an ordinary day.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The younger Uchiha almost choked his question upon recovering from the shock of how his brother talked to him.

"Mangekyou Sharingan, from the Uchiha clan's history, is the final evolution of Sharingan." He started as he continued to fill in Sasuke's empty shell. "It wasn't only used for high level Genjutsu, but upon learning, one can completely manipulate fire throughout the entire body."

Sasuke doesn't have any slightest idea why his brother became preachy at this moment.

"Uchihas are known as geniuses in Konohagakure. But what they didn't know was… Uchihas aren't genius at all. They are the epitome of stupidity."

The younger Uchiha couldn't believe what he had heard from the mouth of his older brother. How Itachi insulted the clan, even if they're already dead, was a big shock to Sasuke.

"Because of Sharingan, Uchihas didn't have to learn every techniques or try hard to learn it. They just easily copy it from a person and for the next second he will use it against the original user." He smirked more to himself. "They easily know the techniques just by copying it. They didn't have to learn from scratch. And so, Uchihas shouldn't be known as geniuses… because they are cheating."

"Why the fuck are you telling this to me? Aren't you the one who should be called as stupid? You learned Sharingan at early age, used it in your missions and finally able to manipulate everything because of the Mangekyou Sharingan. You're driving me nuts."

Itachi then looked to his brother's eyes only with plain, black eyes.

"Having Sharingan is like having a **curse**."

The other's eyes widened as the elder one revealed to him the information he had been keeping for so long.

"It's either you'll be killed by an Uchiha or you'll kill an Uchiha."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears as he stammered at deep shock, "W-what… w-what the hell…"

Itachi waited Sasuke to continue what he has to say. And after Sasuke recovered from the shock he finally made up what has been intriguing him from the beginning.

"Then why did you kill everyone?"

Itachi slowly lowered his head and soon when he looked back again, his eyes turned red and dangerous.

"I killed them to stop the insanity of the clan… not because to stop spreading the curse but also to prevent them to take over Konohagakure."

That earned another shock from Sasuke.

"Since that time, there had been secret meetings inside the temple where I directed you to go. They've been plotting how to take over Konoha and assassinate all members who are in high positions. Father, being the highly respected person in Military Police, brought the idea from the past generations. Uchihas had been pursuing to get at least one regime in the history of Konoha. Because war is essential during their time, Uchihas thought that Konoha need their strength, not just as a support but the main power to wipe off the rivalry with the strong countries."

Itachi continued, "Do you know how long they've been plotting to get themselves for the position?" Sasuke shook his head, not knowing what to answer, "It's been 25 years, Sasuke. Uchihas was eager to get every single one of the clan in position."

"You're telling me that the clan was betraying Konoha all those years? That's insane."

"The Third Hokage as well as the elders had been observing the clan, but they haven't had the slightest idea about the secret meetings that held under the temple. Uchiha traits are quite on the negative side because they pursue things that they shouldn't pursue. They're not contended in what they have and are eager to get things with their own hands."

Then after a moment of silence Itachi begun to speak again.

"Father wanted me to be in front line, the one who would assassinate the Hokage."

Sasuke gasped shock as his eyes widened in great shock.

"But I refuse the position and was called as traitor of the clan. Who would want to be in that kind of position when I was part of the ANBU where only the Hokage is directly in command of the elites? If you remember the time I did not participate in the meeting… that was the time they were going to carry out the clan's ultimate mission. I did not show up thus canceling the mission, through all those days, they've been observing me." Then he looked bitterly to his side as say, "Didn't you notice how our father always pick on me? How he yelled at me as if I'm just a piece of trash?"

Then he shrugged, "Of course you didn't care, because you were busy training yourself just so you can be as strong as I am."

Sasuke's head continue to swirl as he took in Itachi's details. As he sees to it, Itachi wasn't the person he just called as psychopath. He has the reason why he went rampage and killed the clan, but the extinction of the clan wasn't really the kind of thing that should happen…

_That's why father told me not to be like you… you disobeyed him because you know it's the right thing to do. Wait a second… why did he have to kill Shisui… and then everyone…_

The younger Uchiha seemed like he hesitated to ask, but upon noticing Itachi's silence, he urged himself to question him further.

"So why did you have to kill Shisui and then the rest of the clan?"

Itachi glanced at him for a moment then looked above. Soon he returned his eyes to him.

"What was the requirement to gain Mangekyou Sharingan?" He responded a question.

As he recalled his own brother's requirements, he instinctively answered, "You must kill your closest friend…"

"Acquiring Mangekyou Sharingan needs a sacrifice. So if most of the Uchihas wanted to gain Mangekyou, they have to kill. Imagine the situation if their closest friends are outside the clan…"

Sasuke didn't have to imagine things for he was one of them who had tried to kill his best friend, outside the clan, just so he could follow his brother's requirements. Thinking about it, he may have been so powerful obtaining not just Orochimaru's Cursed Seal but as well as Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan.

He could have been that powerful.

Nevertheless, if he was able to kill Uzumaki Naruto in the process, Konohagakure might have been on a hunt for him, killing him as well. It's better to injure him than kill him.

And if that happened, he may not be able to see Sakura again… as well as experienced the night with her.

As he shook his head, he slowly looked towards his brother who was turning his back on him.

Itachi spoke again, "I don't regret the actions I made from the past. I removed everything that needs to be removed."

At that moment, a new anger rose inside Sasuke's heart although the original ambition to kill him for murdering everyone hasn't died down a bit.

"Preventing them from doing such act is already a mission for me, for the Hokage. After having the Mangekyou though I've been having a psychological warfare. According to my researches, anyone who had acquired Mangekyou will experience major side effects in the brain also with the eyes."

Slowly the elder Uchiha gazed back at his younger brother with deactivated Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Since my eyes has been trained to always activate the Mangekyou, it totally damaged my eyesight. The more you use it, the more it will ruin your vision. Now that my eyes are back to normal, I only see blur images."

Sasuke was still in awe as to why his brother was telling him such information. If his brother does want him to get the Mangekyou why would he want to tell the disadvantages of it all? Itachi was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"You still want the Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke?"

Now that his brother was fully turned his back to him, Sasuke could only feel and think of possible things as to what his brother will do next. However, the more he thought about what Itachi said the more his mind went unclear.

_To be continued…_

**Author's** **Note**: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Like I mentioned from my last chapter, I went for a vacation. It was unexpected that I experienced a sudden writer's block on the way home even though I jotted down the summary for this chapter. But I still hope you like the continuation of this chapter. I was planning to upload this before my birthday.. but I didn't have all the time to do that... My birthday was May 22 and a debutant.. wow... I'm old! Nyahahaha:P (But I can marry Itachi now hehehehe).

As for this chapter, albeit it's short.. yeah it's short! I told you I went to a very very very scary disease called "writer's block". Jokes aside, maybe you're wondering that there's a lot of talking here… well I just want to point out what is needed to be pointed out. Let's analyze something before we act.

For the next installment... It would be the final battle scenario. Imagine the things you wish to think but the scenarios will not be changed. Thanks for all the encouraging comments you leave every time you read. Those are the best things you'll ever give to me n-n because you make my day so wonderful! (and it will boost my morale to keep going!)

**Author's Response:**

**nixxie1430** - Thank you!

**HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE** - I'm so glad you're back! I've been looking for you! Hmm about your opinion/analysis for Itachi's reasons why he murdered everyone except Sasuke... You may have a point there but... well something at the back of my mind tells me that there's more hidden agenda why Itachi killed everyone. It would be possible if he wasn't able to kill Sasuke because he already used Mangekyou/Tsukiyomi thus his Chakra already depleted. Hmm... For the part where Gaara and Sasuke fight in the forest... I think it was just Sasuke's thought, not entirely Itachi's idea. Well, I hope if I ever had another idea here... nobody's going to bash me of some sort.

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess** - Did..d-did you just say.. "Ate Ayane-chan?" Are you a filipina? As usual... I really wanted to thank you for supporting me and having a LOOOOOOOOOOOOT of patience due to the time of updating chapters n-n

**aPpLecHeRrY **- Hehehe... di ko rin alam kung bakit laging sobrang kahahaba ng mga chapter ko.. pinagkakasya ko kasi sa isang chapter ang isang scene. Kung ikocompare mo sa manga.. maybe 2-4 chapters ng manga equivalent sa isang chapter ko.. wow dame! Yep tragic nga my dear. Sana lang suportahan mo pa rin ako even though sobrang tragic ang labas nito T-T

**Akira-kun** - AKIRA! I'm gonna strangle you for being so lazy! No... I won't do that! I love my fellow writers and reviewers you know! I hope to see you updating yours! Thanks for coming back and reviewin'! And I hope you like this chapter.

**Crystalgail** - Eh? Because of me? I want to know the reasons why you liked Itachi because of me. Hmm... Thanks darling!

**E-chan Hidaka** - Thanks for the wonderful review sweety! I'm really happy because of your comments... my day was oh Can't really explain fully! Hehehe. I do hope I did a great job here even though I had a slight writer's block. The next chapter is clear as glass... the epilogue of the battle... OMG!

**evil-mittens** - Eheheh! Thanks for that! Well I did have a nice vacation..but that was so tiring.. And hopefully you liked this chapter, too! (smiles)

**chelle** - Yep! Wag ka na disappointed ang chaket damdamin eh... may isa pa kong magiging ending! At yon ay maiiba talaga ng landas! Maganda yon! Naiisip ko lang kinikilig na ko! Haay! Yung isang someone screaming book 2 popost ko yon pagkatapos nitong book 1. Don't worry popost ko yon! Thank you talaga sa suporta!

**Icygal237** - Thank you so much!

**Yuugi-chan** - Belated Happy Birthday! (well I had a glimpse of your journal in my messages..hehehe) Thank you so much!

**izumi-17** - Onga bagal.. syempre every week lang naman eh! Kaya nga weekly jump heheheh. Sana mahaba na rin to para sayo. Nagka-writer's block pa ko nung bumalik ng pinas!

**Bardock's Princess** - Sorry for the late update though...vacation and writer's block... heheh thank you!

**Sasuke's Cherry BLossom Angel **- WOW! Thank you so so so so much! MWAH! Sa comic alley, tingin ka don, meron don! Sana naman meron pa nga.. hehehe. Hmm... pinanood ko lang yung mga SasuSaku moments nung earlier season ng Naruto. Sa manga naman nabasa ko lang yung mission na nina Shikamaru para ibalik si Sasuke. Sorry kung hindi kita matulungan. Yun! Download Accelerator.. kelangan ko rin yan! Kaso nabwiset na ko sa episodes.. hindi ko talaga madl eh.

Thank you talaga sobra! Teka sandali... sino nagbabash! Maybe because Itachi ruined Sasuke's life... kasi mga Sasuke lovers sila.. HAY EWAN! Napakababaw naman!

**Stbaindd** - YAY! Ang tagal mong nawala! Kahit sa text hindi na kita natetext! Awww! Thank you so much dearie!

**hopeless-girl **- ehehe just sit back and wait for the next installment dear. n-n Thanks for reviewing!

I'm even surprised to myself that I was able to do this chapter in one sitting.


	12. Someone Screaming

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

_

* * *

_Sasuke didn't know why Itachi has been a bit hasty. But what mattered most was all the information he must digest. He knew that Itachi's sudden talking was strange especially when he said all the things he needed to say. 

_Needed? _Sasuke looked back to his brother's activated level 3 Sharingan in complete curiosity. _Did he really need to say those things to me? What's the point in pursuing to acquire his requirements now that he said it all to me?_

Itachi's eyes never wavered in the eyes of Sasuke. And as seconds passed by, Itachi knew that Sasuke was drowning himself in to the depths of questions which later he would have asked him to answer. The elder Uchiha didn't show any signs of leaving as well as attacking his little brother. He simply watched his brother formulate all that was needed to formulate as if he was testing the surviving Uchiha.

While on the other hand, Uchiha Sasuke remained glued in his position as he was looking directly to his brother's Sharingan eyes. Everything seemed strange and blurred in his head. He couldn't imagine that his own clan has been betraying Konoha even before he was born. Itachi became excellent and all that their Father wanted him to be in a position where he would be the connection between the clan and Konoha… to the Hokage.

Then all of a sudden, Itachi backed down the position and was called the traitor.

He even killed Uchiha Shisui in the process just so he completed the power…

_Capacity…_

He jerked awake when memories dawned upon him.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_It was the day when his older brother looked at his grades after he showed it to his Father. Little Sasuke and his brother had a small talk about being an older brother and how an excellent shinobi can be hard because he has become arrogant._

_Then the Military Police barged into their house in search for Itachi._

_During the conversation, it was discovered that Shisui had committed suicide and left note that says he was tired of his duties to which he also added that he won't be having a future in Uchiha and that his **capacity** would be limited._

_Before the police left, one of them said something that angered Itachi._

_They were suspecting him._

_When he attacked everyone, he started talking to which Sasuke thought that his brother wasn't like the old one._

"_The clan… the clan… You people always say that, yet the size of the capacity that you are is so different from my own. Because you do not know the deepness of my capacity, I will tell you that now."_

_He couldn't quite place the feeling, but at that time, he feared his brother._

"_Being attached to your government, your clan, and your name… those are you limits, and condemning yourself to your vessel is detestable. And you can't see… that to fear and hate those who don't know is foolish!"  
_

_The way his voice coated with evident poison and the way his words spill out to their ears… it wasn't like Itachi at all._

_  
"With my capacity I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan… Because clans and the like are only attached to the insignificant things and lose sight of what is truly important. Real change cannot be created with regulations and limitations or skeletal frames of imagination and premonitions…"_

_And that night… the night was the history of Uchiha's genocide began…_

"_Why! How!" Little Sasuke struggled to know the truth between what he thought was a lie._

"_It was to test my capacity."_

"_W-what… is…? Don't fuck with me!" The young survivor dashed but his courage was futile when his brother punched him._

_Because of extreme fear, little Sasuke dashed out of the house, screaming for mercy. At that moment, Itachi caught up already and was standing face to face with him again. As Sasuke told him that he was a fake, Itachi revealed that everything he did was just an **act**._

"_The brother you wanted to spend time with has done this… to ascertain your **capacity**."_

_(End of Flashback)_

…_To ascertain my capacity…?_

Sasuke lowered his head, not knowing what to believe.

_You killed everyone to ascertain my capacity… as well as yours… _He clutched his fist to his sides, trembling in tremendous confusion.

His lips tremble as his eyes immediately shut, preventing to let tears formed in his eyes.

_Just then you told me you killed them because they wanted to get positions in the village?_

He relaxed his fist for a second but clutched it until he felt his blood stopped flowing in it.

_From the things you said before and the things you said now are quite different…_

Slowly he revealed his eyes, glaring and flaring at the same time. As Itachi observed his brother, he knew for a moment that Sasuke had found the answer to all his upcoming questions. But what shocked him was the tremendous amount of Chakra that his little brother emitted from himself. The way his black markings spread like wildfire triggered Itachi's thoughts.

Sasuke underwent another transformation for just one second. And while he was waiting patiently for Sasuke to say something, he watched his little brother's hair turned blue and grew longer.

_The power of the Cursed Seal is stable. Sasuke had the control of that power._

When Sasuke finished his transformation, he looked to his brother's eyes again revealing his full blown anger.

"I will not be fooled by you… who do you think I am to believe your previous statements?"

Itachi didn't show how affected he was when Sasuke spoke to him in an utmost coldness, very similar to his.

"Capacity… it was your goal from the beginning… you never cared for the village, for the clan, for your family…" With purple aura surrounding the younger Uchiha, he continued to deliver his message to his brother. "You're selfish, niisan." Itachi stared in wonder thinking why Sasuke just called him niisan. "You only think of your capacity… of how you are compared to the people of the clan and how you were trying to test my capacity as well."

With one swift movement, Sasuke disappeared from his last position and delivered a punch to Itachi's gut.

"You're acting… again…niisan."

Itachi coughed some blood as Sasuke's fist connected to his gut. Because of the force, the elder Uchiha was blown backwards, unable to dodge all the trees and branches that blocked his way.

"Don't make me think that you're so good and powerful…" He walked slowly to see his brother struggled to stand up from the fall. "That's not the type of image you should be. You're the icon of disgrace!"

Itachi just narrowed his eyes, thinking of ways how to make his brother eat his words. Sasuke did make a contact, but that doesn't mean that he's already holding the victory.

"Why bother, niisan… Why bother making a **lie**?"

Itachi's eyes widened as Sasuke revealed to him the source of anger.

"Ever since we're small, I figure out that you're a distant person… but even so… I know you."

The elder Uchiha was already on his feet, spat his blood on the branch and wiped the remaining liquid with his back hand.

"I became distant because of my excellence. Nobody can understand what I was thinking."

"Then tell me…" Sasuke began walking towards his brother, keeping the distance as if to observe whether he or his brother will make the next contact. "Tell me the real reason why you killed them. Tell me the connection of this capacity you've been telling for the past years."

Itachi just smirked at the stubbornness of his brother which irked Sasuke.

"Don't you understand? They feared me. They hated me because of my capacity. They even used my capacity to attach myself to the position where I connect the clan and the village. They looked at me as the pride of the clan. Yet even then, they do not understand how they set rules and regulations to limit my own strength."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed furiously as the truth finally dawned on to him.

Itachi… Itachi was the epitome of a fine shinobi… but now, he's an epitome of…

**Disappointment**.

* * *

Thud. Thud. Thud. 

Six people reassembled themselves when the captain of their team called out a sudden meeting. After a day's of searching, each one of them didn't find any clues to locate their targets. The one who was most affected and angered was the blond member of the team.

As they knelt in circles, the Hyuuga captain, revealed the map which contains the terrain of the country.

"Since we haven't located them for a day, we're heading towards the small village going to the hidden village. But in that case, it is possible that we may have let them passed so we have to divide the team."

He looked at his team determining who's going to whom.

"Hinata, Kiba, Rishimaro… Head to that small village and investigate some source. The rest," He looked at the other member and then to Naruto, "You're coming with me. The forest is our territory to search. It is possible that we have to roam individually." Then he stood followed by them as he rolled the scroll that contained the map. "Scatter!"

"Hai!"

On the captain's command, the team eventually scattered and went to their specific locations.

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke attempted to deliver another punch towards his brother, but when he made contact… 

KABOOM!

He was immediately thrown backwards. When his back hit the trunk of the tree, he spewed some blood.

_Damn Exploding Shadow Clones…_

Sasuke looked back to his previous position, only to see his brother preparing for a Ninjutsu attack. His eyes widened.

_Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique!_

Fire immediately erupted from Itachi's mouth as it zoomed towards his injured brother. While waiting for the fire and smoke to fade, he watched closely if the victim was hit. Strangely, he felt a presence from behind. When he glanced to the side, he saw Sasuke's leg in attempt to engage to the side of his head.

The moment it almost hit his head was the moment he grabbed Sasuke's foot and pulled him. As Sasuke's face neared his brother's, Itachi hold the back of his brother's head and stared at his eyes.

For a matter of second, Sasuke was trapped by Itachi's Genjutsu.

* * *

"Where…" Sasuke looked around the empty horizon. 

It was as though the place he knew he would go…but not as early as this.

He narrowed his eyes in search for someone… for his brother.

"Damn you, Itachi! Come out!"

His hoarse voice echoed around him. Again, he looked everywhere. There's nothing but him in that place. As he searched for something or maybe a way out of the place, he felt a frightening Chakra all over the place. As its Chakra neared him, Sasuke could only tense up and felt its arrival.

"Sasuke…" The angry yet familiar voice echoed throughout his mind.

That shocked his nerves and wondered as to how that idiot came up all of a sudden. As he searched further his defenses reduced to zero that he didn't take notice of the force underneath him.

He was being pulled down.

"GAH!"

Sasuke fought the force yet it was futile for something was eating up all his Chakra.

"Damn it… DAMN IT!"

Then there was a tug to the other foot. He jerked and even tried harder to save himself before he would completely sink in the darkness. Out of the blue, he heard someone familiar calling out to him.

"Sasuke…"

If the voice before was the voice of his best friend and rival, this voice he just heard was none other than the voice of his teacher.

_Shit!_

The younger Uchiha struggled even more as the forced pulling him doubled. He didn't know where to hold on to for all he knew he has to get a hold of himself and finally free himself in this trap. While doing so, he felt another presence behind him. When he turned around, he saw his only female teammate looking back at him.

_Sakura…SAKURA!_

Said person just stared lovingly at him but before she could even held out her arms to help him, he saw her mouth dirtied by her own blood.

_Sa…Sakura…_

Then he panicked when his eyes traveled down to her left chest… only to see it bleeding.

_Sakura!_

"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…."

He didn't know what to feel right now, being trapped in one scenario… where he was being pulled down and just at that moment he saw Sakura being killed right in front of him. Then, he felt another presence again.

This time, he knew who it was…

_Itachi…_

"Itachi!" He screamed as he struggled to get out of the quicksand-like hole, where his feet were tugged underneath.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Then out of nowhere, he was back at the battlefield with fear stricken eyes and almost trembling body. 

_Illusion… it was just an illusion… but how come… how come it looks so real…?_

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun?"

_That voice… it couldn't be… _Sasuke didn't search for the voice for he was too preoccupied by Itachi's Genjutsu. Still trembling, Sasuke lifted his hands to see if anything was for real.

_Those voices… the tugging… the killing…_

"SASUKE-KUN!"

SLAP!

When a hand suddenly hit his face, he knew that he was indeed in reality. He knew that he was under his brother's illusion. And on that moment, he knew that Sakura didn't obey him hence went back to save him… again.

He looked to his right only to see Sakura panting and worried sick for him.

"Hey, are you okay? It was just his Genjutsu so stop thinking about it."

After he recovered from that attack he narrowed his eyes and grabbed Sakura's shoulders. He wholly feared the moment he saw her die in front of his eyes even though it was just an illusion…it felt real.

"What the hell are you doing! Why did you come back! WHY?" As he spoke those words, he didn't stop shaking Sakura's shoulder.

The pink haired Hunter Nin could only stared in awe while he vent out his frustrations, anxieties and fear to her as he yell and shake her.

_Sasuke-kun…_

"Go back! Don't come near this place! GO!" This time, he forcibly turned her around and pushed her away. It was pretty obvious that he was panicking.

Sakura just glanced back at him, still worried as to what his brother just did to him.

To end their conversation, Itachi flung kunais at their location. With keen senses, the duo jumped backwards and looked back to him.

"There's no point of letting her escape. If she's very fond of death, so be it. As for you, foolish little brother," Itachi pointed at his brother while his Sharingan flared dangerously, "with your incapability to comprehend the truth behind the lies, should it be the cause of their death… you know nothing. And you disappoint me. You disappoint me greatly!"

It was at this time that Itachi yelled at his brother, with full of disappointment and madness. Sakura could only watch as Itachi dashed towards his brother with undeniable speed. Sasuke who was shocked by the sudden changes of his brother's behavior was rooted in his position while he received the punch to the face. He was only reverted to his senses once he was being forced backwards.

_What…power!_

While he was having a trip backwards, he felt the very fast and uncanny presence behind. His eyes widened in shock as Itachi connected his leg to his back, halting and spinning him in the midair. As Itachi held his position in handstand, he twisted his hands as well as his body to spin himself and kicked Sasuke towards the midair.

_Shit! Move!_

Sasuke was able to turn around in the midair and threw some shuriken to Itachi. When the resounding thud echoed in his ears, Itachi spewed blood from his mouth as he watched Sasuke plunge his body towards him. Enhancing the sharpness of his claws, Sasuke hands covered his face in an X position, with his claws facing towards Itachi.

When they collided, Sasuke clawed Itachi and quickly jumped backwards.

Sakura could only watch with widened eyes as she witnessed both Itachi and Sasuke's speed. But what worried her greatly was… if Sasuke did hit Itachi.

Going back to the battle, Sasuke watched his brother's body, showered with own blood after being clawed in chest. He narrowed his eyes as if scrutinizing him.

Surprisingly, Itachi just smirked at him.

"Is this all?" The elder Uchiha lifted his head showing his face washed with his own splattered blood, at the same time lifted his arms to execute some hand seals.

_Fire Element: Fire Dragon Flame Technique!_

Massive ball of fire erupted from Itachi's hands as it exploded towards Sasuke's location. Said younger brother could only watch in amazement at the same time, thinking of how he would be able to escape the sudden hell on earth.

_Earth Element: Rigid Stone Barrier!_

Sakura reacted quickly when she darted herself beside Sasuke and summoned the necessary shield technique. As Itachi's fire collided with her shield, she gasped when sudden heat was transferred swiftly.

"Sasuke-kun! I can't hold his Ninjutsu!"

Sasuke nodded at her, the decision of letting her join the battle would be crucial, but her Ninjutsus and Healing techniques are beneficial. He pulled her by the waist and jumped backwards then up only to attach his feet on the branch while his body dangling freely.

"Go hide somewhere."

"Sasuke…" Sakura was standing on the branch where Sasuke was dangling underneath. She wore the same worried face again as Sasuke instructed her to hide.

"The Cursed Seal's power will be dangerous. Cover me as I attack him."

Knowing the effect of the said power, Sakura immediately obliged, thinking that he wasn't ordering her to leave anymore, but to participate in their battle.

The battle of the Uchihas…

On the other hand, the bloody Itachi could only stare while Sasuke let the woman run away. Knowing what will happen next; he simply disappeared from his former location and was seen next behind Sasuke, this time, Itachi didn't have the same bloody face again.

Therefore, it was an exploding shadow clone.

"I'll send you to hell together with the clan!"

Sasuke's transformation was interrupted when Itachi kicked the back of his head and engaged in frightening Taijutsu combos. After connecting his leg to Sasuke's head, Sasuke was immediately thrown to the front only to meet Itachi's foot hitting his abdomen, making him flew upwards as well. Not so soon did Itachi appear above only to send him down like a plane crashing down towards the ground. It was Itachi's palm strike that caused Sasuke's barrier to reduce at 60 percent. That hit was directed towards his chest thus making him vomit some blood and saliva at the same time.

Now that he was crashing down the ground, he felt something moved around, following him.

Then all of a sudden he felt another pain from his back where Itachi kicked him and directed him to fly towards the large and sturdy trunk of a tree.

_So fast and strong!_

What he didn't know that Itachi wasn't through with his combo for the said person immediately followed Sasuke and delivered several kicks and punches before his back connected to the trunk of a tree.

"GAAH!" And again, Sasuke spew out some blood.

Gasping for air, he turned to look at his brother with only an eye opened.

_Damn… is this his strength?_

Itachi stood tall while staring back at his brother, three black pins staring dangerously.

"Come, foolish little brother… Come and tell me what you think is believable." He warned dangerously as he attempted to attack the injured Uchiha.

But it surprised both of them as a pink haired kunoichi stepped in the battle and engaged herself in a Taijutsu stance right in front of the elder Uchiha.

"You're the one to talk, Itachi!" With fist covered with Chakra, Sakura punched Itachi only to be evaded with such speed.

_He's really fast!_

Next thing she knew she was pulled down, receiving a very powerful punch to the stomach by Itachi's fist.

"GAAH!" Before she received another blow, she quickly spun her body and evaded Itachi's incoming kick. When she saw an opening, she lunged herself to a nearby branch and prepare herself to boost her speed to catch up with him.

Upon pushing herself right in front of the elder Uchiha, she turned slightly to give him a kick to the chest, but was defended quickly. She didn't quit on trying when she turned around to kick him again, now to the right temple of his head, but was defended yet again. When she was losing her patience, she quickly delivered a powerful punch to his head only to have it grabbed by him.

They only stared for a moment to which Sakura immediately felt the greatest fear in her life.

"Mangekyou Sharingan…"

Suddenly her eyes widened in great shock.

* * *

While Sakura stalled some time to divert Itachi's attention from him, Sasuke could only felt his ribcage, thinking one or two might have been broken. He turned his attention to Sakura who was trying hard to injure the prodigy but all her attempts were futile. 

But the last move that he didn't wish to see was used to her.

**Mangekyou** **Sharingan**.

He only watched from his position when Itachi engaged Sakura to a realm where nobody wanted to enter.

Thus refilling his newfound anger… and new power that suddenly cracked open…

Deep inside his head he heard some screams…

Then the chorus of laughter…

The cries…

Then all of a sudden… the chorus molded into one voice…

It was screaming…

Someone was screaming!

It was screaming for power, for rage, for revenge!

"RAAAAARRRR!"

Black markings suddenly covered his entire body while his hair grew longer and longer. His teeth turned sharper as well as his eyes. Then something must have released from his back as well as his bottom.

He could feel it…

The power was leaking throughout his body…

It was screaming for madness…

It was screaming of hate…

Lust for blood…

When the transformation was finished, a figure of which was similar to a salamander roared throughout the forest…

**Sasuke** **activated** **the** **final** **level** **of** **the** **Cursed** **Seal**.

"I'll kill you…Itachi…" His voice resounded with tremor and angst as he watched Sakura fall lifelessly when Itachi released her.

Her eyes void and lifeless…

"I will definitely kill you!"

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note**: I forgot to tell you people that the reason Itachi revealed from the previous chapter was inspired from another story. Okay, so at first you all believed that Itachi was a goody-goody person, right? Even if I loved him with all my heart (yes, I do) I have to anger Sasuke. And so I re-read the chapter and watched the episode where Itachi was suspected of Shisui's death. It may seem difficult to dig out what was Itachi's real purpose. According to my research, he was betrayed by the clan. But I think he was really tired of his duty because of his father and the pressure he's into.

And maybe... you guys are confused no? Can't really tell if that one is true or not… (I'm confused, too!) So as for this chapter, the title of the story and the title of the chapter matched. Yeah, the Someone Screaming thing is within Sasuke's darkness. But there will be another screaming for the next chapter so watch out!

**Author's Response:**

**Crystailgail** - Wahaha :P Thanks for the greeting! Err, I kinda make him good at first but the real reason that I even based on the manga was getting on my nerves... I can't stand the fact that Itachi's an enemy from the beginning. But there's also a possibility that he was mad at the clan because they betrayed him. So... there. Sakura's also appeared at the last part of the chapter, but she will be participating again soon!

**evil**-**mittens** - Thank you so much! Like I said above, the background information was just a decoy to confuse Sasuke as well as replenish some Chakra he used to create those exploding shadow clones. I thank you with all my heart for being with me!

**aPpLecHeRrY** - Thank you so much! If ever may time akong mag-read, babasahin ko yang Nexus mo ha? Medyo nagkakawriter's block ako at patuloy na pinadedelay ko ang ending ng book 1. hahaha. Yes, nadedelay sya. Ang sama ko talaga.

**chelle** - Wah! Salamat ng marami chelle! n-n can't thank you enough!

**Rockershik028** - yeah I know si rockershik ka n-n Wala pa ata akong account sa LJ, walang time gumawa pano panay pRO at curing my writer's block. Thank you din sa pagbati! Err, meron na kong episodes, niregalo sakin nung birthday ko, pero pag dumating yung episodes na magkakaroon na naman ng Itachi-craze, magpapaburn na lang ako. Nakakabwisit mag-antay para maDL lalo pa't card ang gamit ko. Salamat ng marami! Hindi ko tatantanan tong SS hangga't hindi ko pa natatapos!

**SoraKoi** **The** **Water** **Goddess** - actually I've seen some errors when I read my post. Thanks for the support dear. Thank you so much.

**tomoegirl** - Waaii... thank you so much for that comment n-n (this is a smiley icon... heheh) I hope to see you reviewing in this chapter, too.

**Tenshi** **no** **Hana**-**chan** - WOW! Pinay! Aba nakaka-ilang reviewer na rin akong pinay! Ang bilis din palang makahanap ng kababayan sa Naruto category :P Waheheh, ganyan ang unang impression ko kay Itachi. Iniisip ko baka naman hindi sya natural na evil enemy... on a side note, baka nga evil siya. tsk tsk tsk. Thanks for reveiwing talaga!

**hopeless**-**girl** - Err, well I think he doesn't have to meet the requirement at all... don't you think so? (wink) Hehe, thanks for the time dear!

**cocoa**-**latte** - I just hoped you read this chapter for you to realize that it was all just a decoy to confuse Sasuke. But hopefully we see the truth once Itachi and Sasuke face off in the manga right? Thanks for reviewing!

This one was rushed as well… hope you don't mind. Err anyone watched the Naruto Movie? About the Snow Princess… well I'm glad that there are few SakuSasu moments there. (You know I should've updated two days ago... but there's something wrong with this site)


	13. Grief & Sorrow

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

_

* * *

_**Power**. 

Shinobis were born to fight and defend the ones they love. They fight with power and honor as they represent their country, their clan. With strength and courage, they were able to survive and win against the battle amidst the trials of death.

Power is what they possess to show what they're made of.

**Hate**.

Most shinobis have hate in their hearts, may it be from the death of their loved ones or from people who betrayed them. Nevertheless, hatred was never an option to live.

…Nor an option to fight…

For hatred is the reason of one's downfall.

**Revenge**.

Though being denied, shinobis sealed their hearts once their loved ones died in whatever ways could be and revenge is their option to find justice.

They just thought that revenge will grant peace to those who died in the battle…or from murder…

**Truth**.

Shinobis do not head on without knowing what is true behind the lie. They should think beyond the normal. They were taught to be smart and intelligent in whatever situations may come at hand.

All these things might have been present to any one who lives in the shinobi world, however, the ones who think that hate and power can be one are the ones who do not understand the world of living. They are the ones who closed their doors just to attain the path they wanted from the beginning.

As the young Uchiha survivor let the demon inside him escape, his brother had finished eliminating the woman whom he thought was his little brother's woman. Listening to her lifeless body dropped to the ground, he noticed the undeniable evil Chakra that belonged to his brother.

_There's no doubt Orochimaru's Cursed Seal could be this destructive and evil. Hatred, Sasuke… I proved to you that hatred is essential for you to kill me._

Casually turning to his brother's form, he couldn't believe that the one who also had the same blood that's been flowing in his veins would be a monster. Indeed, his brother had turned into a monster…

…For the sake of avenging his woman…

Itachi continued watching as Sasuke's tail destroyed what was behind him. There was an angry roar that echoed vehemently throughout the forest before Sasuke smashed his newly transformed arms towards Itachi.

From the impact that Sasuke created, smoke filled up his vision thus made an advantage for Itachi who happened to escape from his previous location. He was holding the side of his stomach as pain and blood seeping out of it.

_He's out of control now. I assume that the Cursed Seal already corrupted his mind and the only objective that runs in his head is to kill me. Foolish little brother… this may be a challenge, but at the same time, you are a big disappointment for disobeying me._

The elder Uchiha gasped when he barely dodged another attack from below. He jumped backwards as he continuously evading all Sasuke's enhanced attacks. But what intrigued him greatly was the improved speed and reloaded Chakra. It's as if everything was just starting. It's like Sasuke was never tired in the first place.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke roared when he saw Itachi jumping from one branch to another. "I WILL KILL YOU! **I** **WILL** **KILL** **YOU**!"

He roared once again and chased his brother who had torn his huge black cloak seeing it as a hindrance for it was ruined by the claw of his brother. Quickly, Itachi executed a set of long hand seals while running.

_Water Element: Water Dragon Blast Technique!_

Up on the sky was a form of water dragon cast down on Uchiha Sasuke who wasn't even flinching while he focused his eyes to his brother. Keeping up the pace, the water dragon attacked Sasuke from above and exploded as it made contact to his body.

Itachi glanced behind when he heard the explosion. He didn't stop attacking his brother when his hands made another flurry of hand seals.

_Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!_

Upon summoning dozens of Itachis around the forest, all of them threw shurikens towards Sasuke's location. Itachi knew for a certain that Sasuke wasn't harmed from his previous attack so to make sure he'll be able to do some damage, he'll use what he think is useful.

As the shuriken flew towards the target, all Itachis pulled something in the air which directed all the shuriken. Seeing as all of it coiled around Sasuke's salamander form, the shadow clones tightened invisible Chakra strings to hold Sasuke before he thrashes.

The real Itachi jumped back twice while preparing for another powerful technique.

_Triple windmill won't work that much so having this amount of clones around you…_

_Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique!_

Scorching fire met all the Chakra strings his clones held for quite time. The large ball of fire zoomed quickly towards the target passing all the trees and branches while burning them like blazing inferno.

When the tremendous ball of fire connected to the target, the monster roared louder indicating he was hit.

But his eyes grew wider when Sasuke emerged from the exploding elements and sprinted towards the clones that protect him. The real Itachi narrowed his eyes after recovering from the shock.

_It may slow him down but the thing is he keeps on attacking recklessly._

"RAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Itachi jumped backwards while Sasuke pursued him. All his clones exploded the moment Sasuke went passed them. The explosion somehow harmed him due to the amount of heavy damaged he received from Itachi's earlier attacks.

To escape Sasuke's wrath for a moment, Itachi found a large trunk surrounded by the bushes below. Before he went down however, Sasuke had thrown him an arsenal of fire shurikens to which he easily evaded. He disappeared quickly and hid himself under the small shelter.

Sasuke roared wildly.

In Itachi's state, he regretted the time he used the Mangekyou Sharingan to Sakura. If he hadn't use it this chasing thing would've been easier for him. The previous advanced bloodline technique had put himself in great danger because of the used large amount of Chakra. Contradicting from what he was thinking he was able to prevent the woman's continuous infiltration.

He made this battle as one on one together with his brother.

To regain his Chakra even just for a short period of time, he deactivated his level 3 Sharingan. He increased his senses as to where Sasuke will start his attack. While resting, he heard Sasuke's continuous angry roars as he searched for his opponent.

_As far as I remember, Kakashi-san had put a seal on it. Though I assume it was removed when Sasuke entered Orochimaru's lair._

Itachi narrowed his black eyes above him when Sasuke jumped on to the branch and destroyed the branch beside him. But still he continued to think of a plan.

_His speed level is below mine but he's still catching up my pace. He couldn't be tricked by Genjutsu. I can't use Mangekyou yet… it eats up most of my Chakra. Hn… continuous attacking with speed is such an advantage for me but if he keeps on deflecting everything it would look like I'm wasting my Chakra._

When he looked above, Sasuke had sprinted towards the inner part of the forest.

The lone Akatsuki vanished from his hidden position and trailed at Sasuke. Noticing the presence behind, Sasuke immediately rotated. Using the momentum of rotation, he quickly dashed forward to claw the target again.

Itachi merely evaded his claws when he jumped sideways. Sasuke's speed somehow caught him and stabbed him on to his right limb.

_Fool._

The one that Sasuke just hit was another Shadow Clone, and from Sasuke's left side was another set of clones, dashing towards him. The exploding shadow clone exploded in Sasuke's face.

The monster roared in frustration.

_If my attacks can't stop you… **this** will do._

All his clones ducked from Sasuke's wild attacks. Quickly recovered, they chased after the younger Uchiha and held his form.

_Binding Technique!_

Sasuke stopped his tracks upon Itachi's techniques. Yet again, he was able to make an inhumane growl to which echoed everywhere.

By the looks of it, Itachi caught some wild beast in the forest.

Not far from the bounded Uchiha, Itachi took time to concentrate his reserved Chakra to perform a highly forbidden technique.

_I will have to seal it again to prevent eroding your sanity, foolish little brother._

Then he brought his hands together as he executes a long flurry of hand seals.

_I told you once that we're unique siblings… that I'll be the wall you should overcome… whether it's from hate or not…_

Itachi closed his eyes as he concentrates even more.

_You wished to surpassed me, right? Why sell your soul to him who didn't have the chance to attack me when we fought?_

Then after four last seals… Itachi's eyes opened with spinning 3 wheels within the red orbs.

_Purify Cursed Seal Technique!_

Extending his right palm with blue flames that surrounding it, Sasuke screamed from too much pain.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Itachi held his position while the black markings receded entirely from Sasuke's body. Gradually, the natural color of his skin returned normally. Soon his blue hair turned black and short again. Still Sasuke was experiencing too much pain. He couldn't handle the exact method of eliminating Cursed Seal. If he only fainted when Kakashi used the Evil Sealing Method, what more is to come when Itachi used the purification?

Meanwhile, Itachi could feel that he's about to give up. His Chakra was unable to contain the full power of the Cursed Seal thus didn't fully purified the Cursed Seal in Sasuke's body. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

_He's fighting to stay awake as well as keeping the power to himself. If he didn't stop this… all that remains is…_

"GAAAAAAAAHH!" The roar that Sasuke screamed was his own voice. He was struggling to get free from Itachi's agonizing way of depleting the entirety of the Cursed Seal's power.

_Damn it… _Itachi cursed inwardly when he withdrew his hands off his brother.

At that moment, his shadow clones disappeared all at once. The elder Uchiha watched his younger brother thrashing and clawing the Cursed Seal on his neck.

_He must be experiencing the same effect when Orochimaru first laid his Cursed Seal on him. _Itachi narrowed his eyes and deactivated his Sharingan once again. _It really ate up my Chakra…_

"GAH!" Sasuke spewed some blood when the weakened Cursed Seal affected his system. He realized that he was back to his consciousness again. _Shit… I didn't know that there's a counter seal for the Cursed Seal… if he did removed it completely… damn it!_

Itachi stood meters away from his brother, watching how the young Uchiha put so much effort just so he could stand properly. However, in his own state, he could hear himself breathing hoarsely.

Noticing at one point… both of which had used most of their Chakras…

Equal fight would be a better term.

Sasuke coughed once again, noticing the amount of blood that he had been coughing out for after the short ritual.

_Damn it… _With ragged breathing, his eyes slowly turned to where Sakura was lying.

Her eyes were like his eyes when Itachi used Mangekyou Sharingan when he was small. It's like her eyes were imprisoned to something he couldn't reach. Held captive not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually as well. But her lifeless soft jaded eyes look like it was looking back at him.

Then he felt his eyes burning with tears.

_Sakura… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… _He was surprised when a lone crystalline tear dropped from her left eye down to where she was lying. Sasuke forced his eyes to shut, not knowing what to feel about…her… _I'm so sorry… for not having enough strength to protect you…_

Suddenly, he found himself reminiscing the time when Gaara had his outburst and is out to kill him and Naruto.

"_I already lost everything before…" He said while looking intently at the enemy across him, "I don't want to see those dear to me, die before my eyes. Never…"_

Then he found himself looking at the young Sakura, the 12-year-old one, pinned against the trunk of a tree with Gaara's sand constricting her.

…_Yet… I wasn't able to protect you…_

A very fast flashback of Naruto and Gaara fighting with all their strength after they summoned their summoning animals.

_He fought for you… you know that… and I was there, sitting like an idiot…watching him fight for you…_

This time, Sasuke forced his eyes to open only to have tears sadly cascading down his dirtied face.

_I will… avenge you… and my clan…_

Itachi watched intently with deactivated Sharingan, when Sasuke fought to regain his balance. It was as if he found another reason to rise up and face him. Indeed, he is.

Slowly, he lifted his head to look at his brother.

His eyes burning with rage, showing the fire in his heart as his level 3 Sharingan glared towards his bastard of a brother.

"You killed everyone once… and I won't let you repeat the same mistake again." He threatened as he re-positioned himself. Bending slightly, he formed certain hand seals to execute the very last technique he'll be able to use while he still has Chakra. "I won't let you hurt my loved ones…ever…again…"

Itachi's eyes slowly widened when he suddenly heard wild birds chirping amidst of the rain.

**BACHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHI!**

"For murdering everyone to test your capacity… for hurting Sakura… and for making me live a miserable life…" The birds chirped louder in Sasuke's left hand when he said… "**I WILL KILL YOU!**" At the same time, Sasuke sped up with his Chidori hand being dragged to his side.

Everything seemed to play in slow motion…

Alarmed from Sasuke's sudden attack, Itachi has no choice but to defend himself by fanning his kunais towards Sasuke's direction. In his utmost shock, all kunais were easily deflected with the same weapon as if shielding Sasuke while he was on his straight path, ready to strike his brother.

When he re-activated his Sharingan, his eyes widened further.

The woman whom they both thought was dead… was actually up. Yet even then, she was struggling to keep her balance.

Resuming his focus towards his opponent, the wild chirping sound was close… too close, actually.

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!"

All was silent…

_(Begin Flashback)_

"_Niisan, could you teach me some shuriken techniques?"_

"_Iie. I'm busy."_

_Little Sasuke pouted. "You liar!"_

_Young Itachi was amused at his little brother's antics, called him by his hand. When Sasuke was in range, he poked his forehead. "Forgive me, Sasuke. Next time…"_

_Sasuke pouted again, "There should be next time you liar."_

_Then there was a scene where they were seating close together, having a heart to heart talk about him and his brother._

"_Dad only talks about you…"_

"_Do you hate me?"_

_Came another scene… where he was standing in front of his frightened brother… it was the day he murdered everyone but Sasuke._

"_If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me and live a loathsome life… run away, run away…"_

"_Don't kill me!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

At present, Itachi was looking straight to Sasuke's red eyes. They were filled with an amount of rage. No… **Hate**… it should be the right term…

He clamped his hand over Sasuke's extended arm.

"Little brother… even without… Mangekyou…" His voice hoarse and ragged, yet he was keeping himself steady and alive… even for one or more than one second.

He only received a cold glare from Sasuke and then he retorted, "I don't need to obey every single thing you say… I don't want to kill my best friend."

Surprisingly, Itachi smirked. "Truly… you are…" He coughed… blood dripping down from his mouth. "Foolish… little…"

The younger brother pulled his arm from his brother and listened to his lifeless body dropped loudly on the floor.

End…

This is it…

He lifted his hand, the one he used for his Chidori. It was covered with Itachi's blood. As he watched it being washed by the rain, he forced himself to feel something for this battle. The battle he had won.

Shouldn't he feel victorious now that he had succeeded with his first goal?

No…

He felt **nothing**. He felt nothing more but **emptiness**.

Slowly, he lowered his head. He stared blankly at his brother's corpse covered with dust, dirt and blood. But because of the rain, everything… everything that covers his body has been washed away by the cold rain.

Drenched as well, he slowly looked up to the sky. He watched the rain continuously pouring down on them. He wished that it could purify him again. He wished it could wash away all the things he wished to be removed.

He wished that it could wash away the confusion, hatred, pain, loneliness… **everything**… everything that settled in his mixed emotions.

Frustrated with hopeless dreams, he shut his eyes and let himself drenched under the cold crying sky.

"Sasuke…kun…"

Shocked, he opened his dark orbs and searched for the voice. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

There she was, crouching slightly at the trunk to steady her balance. Even while she was gasping for air, she beamed her brightest smile to him.

"Sasuke-kun… you did it…" She said between her breathing.

Not knowing how to react, he whole-heartedly smiled at her. He just couldn't fathom the feeling if he lost her right there and then now that he noticed her and somehow…in the future, would help him restore what has been lost.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, I'll have to close your wounds." She staggered slightly but regained her balance again.

Sparing one last look to his brother, his eyes showed nothing but pity… pity for his brother.

"Niisan… Father and Mother would never forgive you… so I'll do the same." He angled his foot towards Sakura's position. "I just did our Father a favor…"

"_Do not follow your brother's path…" _Sasuke recalled his Father saying after he showed to him the Grand Fireball.

Turning his back from the past, he looked at the person of his future. Bright and lovely… he knew that his life would change dramatically. He put himself, his trust, his heart to her… and she… she will do anything for him.

…For their happiness…

While walking towards her, he watched her and somehow felt a small piece of victory being dug out inside him. However at the moment he looked into her eyes, he watched it slowly widened in both fear and shock.

What now?

Shockingly, though, he felt a very dark Chakra reviving slowly. This time, it was his eyes that widened slowly… his heart beat faster.

"I never… asked… for your… forgiveness!"

Thud thud…

Thud thud…

Thud thud…

Drip…

He waited patiently. He waited if the person behind him is dead. He waited for his Chakra to fade away completely.

He gulped nervously.

"Sasuke…kun…"

His heart never stopped beating faster and his eyes remained shocked and still. When he nervously looked at Sakura's previous location...

She wasn't there.

"Sasuke…"

He tensed up. Her voice wasn't in front of him… it was behind him.

Gathering up all his courage, he commanded his body to turn around at the same time wished that it wouldn't be some scene that suddenly entered his mind.

As he completely turned around, he didn't stop his eyes from forming tears because right in front of him was the long pink haired ANBU who had her back to him. Then in front of her was his brother's body, limping slowly.

Sasuke waited. He didn't know what to do…

Sooner, it was Itachi's body that gave up from standing and surrendered its life form when he dropped himself to the ground.

Now, it was Sakura who was fighting to keep her balance and still Sasuke was rooted to where he was.

…Until she broke down…

"Sakura!" He screamed her name as he caught her in his arms. They both met the ground because of Sakura's sudden heaviness.

When he looked at her, her face was filled with cold sweat, dirt and mixture of blood. Her eyes were shut as he could easily see the pain that she's into. Her breathing was more ragged than before.

"Sakura… Sakura!" He called out once again, trying hard not to cry in front of her nor be helpless now that she's clamping to the slim line of keeping awake and… slipping away.

He forced not to look down from her face. He felt that there's something in that chest of hers that he didn't wish to look at. Placing her head closer to his face, he called out her name.

"Sakura…" He started with much softer tone, "Sakura…"

She could feel that he's trembling. He's afraid.

_Is he afraid that… he might lose me… here?_

"Sakura… wake up… wake up damn it!"

She coughed and he noticed her blood gushing out of her once lovely lips. She breathed in again but she was having an agonizing state of breathing as if her lungs would have surrender taking in and out of oxygen. But still, she fought her condition to talk to him.

With her trembling right hand, she took out something from her vest and placed it on to her stomach.

"Sasuke…" She began as she slowly and painfully opening her eyes to see him. "Sasuke… if-if any Konoha shinobis found you… give this… to them…"

The hurtful eyes of Sasuke were laid down to the scroll on her stomach, still avoiding the thing that stuck in her chest. He took it from her and looked at her face again.

This time she was smiling…painfully.

"Sasuke-kun… I never felt so much joy when I met you…"

"Sakura—" He did wish her to stop talking like this would be the last time he'll ever listen to her voice.

"I'm so glad when you… accepted me… you just didn't know… how much I appreciate it…"

Sasuke shook his head and tightened his embrace to her. "Sakura we're going back to that village. I'll have them treat you. Stay still."

Her face softened despite the long gash in her chest. "No… just stay here with me…"

No matter how many times he denied it… he knew that she's slipping away… slowly and painfully…

No matter how many times he avoided the source of her pain, his eyes will accidentally fall on to it.

Itachi was determined to kill his brother so that they would be seeing each other in hell but Sakura jumped in between them and stopped him. He used a katana in attempt to stab Sasuke from behind and Sakura used her own katana to stab Itachi through his chest directly to the heart.

Unfortunately though, Itachi slashed her upper torso.

And Sasuke was there…

He didn't do anything.

"Sasuke…" She called yet her voice held so much softness. Said person looked at her, still preventing his tears to fall down but it kept coming anyways. She reached out to his face and caressed his left cheek. "Now… that he's gone… you don't have to imprison yourself in…darkness… You're free… from the shackles of your dark fate…"

Sasuke put his hand over hers; he didn't know what to say.

With clouded eyes, she looked directly to his. "Do good things while… you're alive… try to move on…"

"I'm moving on with you so don't leave me." He replied sternly, grasping her tiny soft hand around his strong ones.

She smiled bitterly, "I'm sorry... perhaps I'll just be there… to watch over you…"

Sasuke shook his head wildly. "NO! I don't want you to leave!" Then he choked out his sobs and uttered, "Don't leave me…Sakura…"

Slowly she closed her eyes, not wanting to see Sasuke cry before her for it would surely hurt her even more.

"Go back to Konoha… and…" She coughed once again, panicking Sasuke. "And… be happy…"

At her final breathing…

Her hands dropped heavily from his cheek…

Her face being washed by the cold rain…

But her smile… it remained in her face…

He who couldn't take this pain anymore had opened his eyes and glared at the woman before him. Yet his eyes, for the past years… his eyes were able to shed tears…

He was crying for her.

"Sakura… wake up!" He yelled and shook her slightly but the woman won't budge. "SAKURA! DAMN IT!" With trembling hands and body, he grabbed her person and embraced her tightly.

* * *

It was raining heavily.

The clouds have its gloomy presentation in the sky. Rainy days had depressed so many lives, so many people and so many days. The heavy drops of liquid from the clouds could be heard. It comes after the other like an endless notes being played by a musician.

Birds have fled somewhere else to find shelter. So did the other land creatures. Just when did this rain come pouring down the earth? It wasn't even a blessing.

Or maybe the **tears** from the heaven…

Then why is the sky crying? Where are the ones who have been shedding these tears? They might have been so sad…

No…

That's not it…

They were crying for the misfortune, for every misery, that these people had experienced.

Aside from the cry of the sky, there was the sound of a crying human. Uchiha Sasuke was crying for Haruno Sakura…

Out of nowhere, he screamed…

"**Don't leave!"**

There were unending tears flowing in his eyes.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **_What's good in a tragedy if nobody died? If nobody sacrificed?_

Yes, I know a very sad, mournful tragedy for Sasuke. And before you bash me with everything concerning Sakura's death, **READ** my previous warnings from all previous chapters. I promised to work with another ending for this story. So if you didn't like the tragedy, then wait for that SS alternate story. I do hope you pictured all events.

As for an **important** **note**, I have a feeling that one of you would ask about Sakura surviving the Mangekyou. It's true that whoever received that attack would die unless they have Sharingan. So how did Sakura survive? Have you forgotten that she has an **inner** **persona**? Her inner persona stood in her place the moment they both received Mangekyou. So in a way, Itachi killed her inner self not the Sakura who was in front. I didn't have to elaborate it in the story because I can't find a scene where I should put it.

Another thing, though. Since Itachi was killed, Sasuke was stubborn not to believe in Itachi's statements: the thing that makes him a goody-goody image. So in short, the young Uchiha believed that the only reason Itachi killed everyone was to test his capacity. That's true right?

If you want to feel the emotions here, try listening to Sadness and Sorrow or with Grief and Sorrow (yeah, isn't it obvious that I implied that name in this chapter?) I guess 1 or 2 more chapters before I end this story and move on with the alternate ending.

Oh yeah, have you noticed that slight (very slight) changes of my writing? Less paragraphs no? Unlike my previous chapters, there are always long paragraphs. Well that's because I'm making them focus in major thinking and reminiscing. And the difference in this one is kind of obvious no? Didn't have to prolong the paragraphs because everything is at present, meaning they should focus in their battle, but still… one tragic chapter no?

**Author's Response:**

**nixxie1430** – It's a pleasure that you liked my story n-n (this is a smiley hehehe)

**evil-mittens** – here's the update and I hope I didn't disappoint you in terms of Tragedy category. There would be another chapter so watch out okay?

**Akira-kun** – You have classes now? I wish you good luck! Thanks for the comment!

**Tenshi no Hana-chan** – Uchiha brothers fan ka no? If so, parehas tayo. Ayoko ngang patayin si Itachi dito pero kelangan (para sa plot). Laking pasasalamat ko sayo at pinaalala mo yung effect ng Mangekyou kay Sakura. Buti na lang may naisip akong palusot :P joke lang, hindi palusot yung nangyari. Ayokong mamatay si Sakura ng dahil sa Mangekyou. I do hope to see you reviewing for this chapter as well as the rest.

**E-chan Hidaka** – which site? Yep almost at the end for Book 1. Like I said there would be another ending for this story. It's like an RPG no? If you failed to get a certain scene one of their friends would die, but if they got everything, everybody will survive. Thank you!

**Yuugi-chan – **I'm guessing you haven't read the manga nor watched the episode yet. Sasuke had transformed exactly the way I pictured from the previous chapter, but the salamander-form is my own idea. So there.

**cocoa-latte** – Errr happy ending you say? I do hope you read this chapter… and I do hope I didn't disappoint you considering I'm working with the alternate ending for this story.

**Crystalgail** – Yeah I have to imply the brotherly scenes right there and then. But this chapter… (Cries) this chapter… waaah!

**aPpLecHeRrY** – you're confused from the previous chapter? Well I do hope na malinawan ka dito sa chapter na to although napaka-tragic. By the way, what's PMSing? Iba kasi yung pumapasok sa isip ko eh. At salamat kay Lord naovercome ko ang writer's block nung mapikon ako sa ff kasi ayaw magbukas tuloy pati tong chapter na to natapos ko after kong ma-upload yung previous chapter. Bilis no? Nabasa ko na rin pala yung Dahil sa Alak. Tawa ako ng tawa!

**Slytherin Prince – **wow you did review! Thanks!

**hopeless-girl – **Unfortunately I can't do that to our dear Sakura. There are impossible things that I've listed in my notes so there. I can't let her die a tormenting death other than having herself as a human wall. Thanks for everything!

**Emeralde** – Unfortunately, though… we don't know yet if she died or not.

Hey people how about an R&R? I'll appreciate it so much ('coz I'm beginning to think that everybody left. Sniffsniff…)


	14. Redemption

**Someone Screaming**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

"Found them." A voice from the transmitter said. 

The head of the team activated his advanced bloodline technique as he travel short distances to search for his teammate.

"Coordinates?" It sounded more like a command but the member who saw what he just saw gave him the coordinates.

From the other line was the third member of the search party. It seemed funny to think that during their journey he had been so silent to the point that they all thought he wasn't the person they knew. Of course, who wouldn't be goddamn serious about the situation where their Konoha Nin friend stumbled with someone ranked as S-class Missing Nin? Even if the Missing Nin was their friend before, he was sure that the person had changed greatly… unfortunately, the worst side.

Other than the said detail was a **bad** **omen**.

He just felt that his other half died.

He ignored the other member's call to him for he sped up the moment he felt something strange within him. Neji had called him once and like what he did from the other teammate, he simply ignored.

Every second that he spent throughout running was a sudden unexplainable rage and loss would intensify.

Quickly he swerved to one corner and found the third member of their party…

…watching a man's back slouched over the corpses…

His eyes widened from the quick recognition.

"Sasuke."

* * *

From the outskirts of Hidden Stone, the three subordinates of Hyuuga Neji were done with their task. The one with dog masked took of his mask, revealing two red inverted triangle shape on both of his cheeks. He petted his white dog, Akamaru, while he contacted the captain's transmitter.

"Neji."

"What?" The captain's voice was stern and they could easily hear the continuous rain from the other line.

"We've just finished the investigation. We even had the Tsuchikage's words."

"Very well." Then the captain commanded something to the third member in his party. "Kiba, tell Hinata and Rishimaro to hurry back here. I need Medic."

Kiba's eyes widened for a moment which were noticed by Hinata and Rishimaro.

"What has happened, Kiba-kun?" The dark haired Medic nin asked, her voice full of anxieties.

Kiba just shook his head and asked the captain, "Captain, what happened?"

"I'll explain later—" Kiba heard a loud exploding sound from the other line which panicked him further. "Damn it! Naruto come back here!"

"Neji-nii-san! What's going on?" Hinata interjected the transmitter while Kiba was still on.

"That idiot. Shit… Get the team here! We must restrain Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hai!" Both Kiba and Hinata answered as they disappeared from their location.

* * *

Minutes before Kiba's call… 

Upon Naruto's recognition at Sasuke's back, he just couldn't believe his ears as to what he was listening to.

Sasuke's cry.

He was crying.

He found the third member standing not so near from Uchiha Sasuke, observing what has happened. But then again, how will they found out what happened if they didn't inquire the avenger? Naruto slowly walked towards them, his ears never stopped listening to the traitor's weep and the words…

"Don't leave…"

Curiosity got out of him when he noticed a long pink damped hair. Later, he noticed the long slender legs of the body which was being cradled by Sasuke himself. Naruto's inside tremble and he didn't want to believe the things he just saw.

In a matter of seconds, he shouted at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Said person jerked slightly but never torn his attention to the body he's crying on to. His back continued to shake up and down, Naruto didn't know if it was from the coldness of the rain or from his cry. He walked further and closed the proximity as he was standing behind the renowned survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called out but his voice showed nothing yet for he has yet to know what has happened. "Where is Sakura?"

To his astonishment, Sasuke didn't answer neither look towards him to glare or somewhat. The lone Uchiha was kneeling in front of the body, sheltering it from the rain and Naruto was still preoccupied by not believing what he was seeing.

From his transmitter, he heard the voice of the third member, "Captain, there's a corpse near Uchiha Sasuke."

While Neji took his time to investigate, he saw a familiar cloak dangling from thin branch. Torn and ragged, the captain resorted to one obvious conclusion.

_Uchiha Itachi._

"Confirm everybody's condition. I will send the Medic team."

"Hai."

Naruto was stubborn. Everything was there and it's only for him to put everything in one piece.

Itachi's dead corpse…

Sasuke's torn shirt…

Blood…

Shurikens… kunais…

Destroyed parts of most trees…

Another corpse within Sasuke's protection…

With trembling hands, he balled it into a fist.

"Sasuke! Where is Sakura!" He shouted this time but the Uchiha prodigy didn't spare any time to look back to him to mock. Instead, he sheltered the body even more and the repetition of "Don't leave" acted like a mantra from his mouth.

It was then Neji arrived at the location with grim face. Even if he spared one glance from Sasuke's back, he knew already what had happened even without Sasuke's explanation.

He just hoped… he just hoped…

Then the Byakugan widened when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder to force the man to look back to him. And for a moment, both Sasuke and Naruto shared the same thing…

They were **both** crying.

"Where is Sakura!" The blonde Jounin shouted again but the Uchiha remained blank even if his tears would continue to flow and his mouth never ceased to shut up from uttering "Don't leave".

This time, Naruto was pretty sure that Sasuke had locked himself to something they all called as darkness. Within it, Sasuke will not hear anyone. He will not talk to anyone. He didn't see anyone. What he only sees was… Sakura…

When the blonde landed his eyes on the body that Sasuke had been sheltering all the while, he instinctively dropped Sasuke. The young Uchiha's eyes were blank but his tears, it continuously fall from his eyes and his small mouth… uttering unending mantra.

At the same time, Naruto's eyes widened.

He just couldn't believe what he just saw.

Almost beside the body was another body to which he confirmed was Itachi's.

But the body that was beside Itachi was none other than the body of his close friend. The bubbly teammate. The intelligent student. His number one crush. The one he loved from the beginning. The one who had been a sister to him.

Team 7's only female member.

Haruno Sakura.

He felt his heart stop and thought he would die right there but his knees wobbled for a moment to which he easily surrendered from the gravity and knelt beside the silent woman. Naruto thought he couldn't breathe and he even thought that this was just a nightmare.

A nightmare that killed him… his other part…

Gently, he touched her bloodied cheek. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling back at him. He didn't understand why she smiled during this… this silent slumber. But what's important is…

Get her back to Konoha as soon as possible.

For he hoped there's still a time.

Gathering up all his courage without wiping his tears, he clasped his hands together and shouted.

_Summoning Technique!_

Naruto heard the captain shouted at him, same as the third member.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" The member asked, terrified.

"Naruto!" Neji shouted during his conversation with his teammates.

Stubborn at his decision, Naruto gently took the unconscious body into his arms yet his head loomed over her silent sleep. His tears never stop falling.

Before Naruto knew it, his arm was grabbed by another pale yet strong arm. Looking at the source of force, he glared him dangerously. His eyes, rather both their eyes, were red and fierce.

"She's staying."

Naruto roared, "Are stupid! I can't let her die with you! I'm going back to Konoha! Let her be treated by Tsunade!"

Sasuke's grip tightened as he insisted, "She's staying with me."

"NO she is not!" Naruto pulled himself from the grip and jumped towards the head of Gama Bunta.

Later they all heard the blonde commanded the large toad to go back quickly and still Sasuke retaliated. He was about to attack Naruto's retreating summon but the other member held him back.

That's when Neji cut off the call and immediately ran towards Sasuke's side.

To shut his Chakra channels.

* * *

Three days later… 

Neji's team arrived at Konoha, dragging an unconscious Uchiha Sasuke as they entered the walls of their village. The Captain himself didn't want to cause any ruckus while the captive is awake so he let the Uchiha collapse without draining entirely the energy in his body.

The Hyuuga Medic-Nin dashed herself to the Konoha Hospital to check up Haruno Sakura's condition. She didn't believe Neji's and the other teammate's report about it, but she was hopeful for the woman to be saved. She recalled Naruto's cheerful moments with the last of the Team 7, the legendary team, as per say. Then after Sakura's departure and the report about her missing in action, she saw Naruto's behavior cracked open as emotions ran wildly from his heart. He was always mad and he only talked to her.

Then… she didn't know how he coped with what he saw when he saw Sakura and Sasuke together… with Sakura's condition like that…

When she arrived and found him, her heart broke.

Naruto was simply roaring at the hallway, calling out Sakura's name and the words "Save her!"

A crystal tear dropped down her cheek.

* * *

The Godaime Hokage requested Neji's team to report at her desk the moment they arrived at Konoha. She didn't expect to see Uchiha Sasuke being dragged back, unconscious and a mess. She requested the Hyuuga to revive the captain and he would be taken to the Konoha Hospital for medication. 

She followed the team and sealed Sasuke's room so that he won't be able to use any jutsu nor be able to escape during his stay. Because once he wakes up, he would be interrogated.

* * *

A day had passed by and the ANBU guards had alert the Godaime for Uchiha Sasuke's revival. She hastily dumped her desk and went to check up on him with ANBU Interrogation Unit in tow. When they entered his room, they couldn't believe what they've seen. 

Uchiha Sasuke was crying… and uttering Sakura's name over and over again.

Due to his condition, the Interrogation Unit decided to delay the schedule but before they left, the ANBU guard from the outside held out a scroll.

"The imprint of hands and blood belonged to Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." The one who held out said and gave it to the Godaime.

The blonde woman accepted it and ordered the unit to stay until Sasuke was stable.

* * *

When she returned to her desk, she closed the door of her room and hastily grabbed her chair to read the scroll. Noticing the writing style, she was sure that it was written by her pupil, Haruno Sakura. Her eyes suddenly flashed agonizing pain while she slowly unwrap the rope that binds the scroll. 

Reading the first part… she widened her eyes.

_Sakura's whole report._

She went on as the report says:

_**Godaime-sama,**_

**_Our last mission was a success. We saved the family from a group of S-class assassin group. They are not under the command of any S-class Nin groups from our list. We've dispatched them as well. But before we could make it back, two of the Akatsuki members faced us. The captain of my team was stubborn. He commanded the troops to fight back. We failed, they died, and I survived._**

**_As a shinobi, I went to a nearest village to heal myself. I was within the range of Hidden Earth Village when another ambush came to me. Still I survived. The Medical Team of the said village saved me from death. I also explained myself in front of the Tsuchikage to get rid of any speculations. They let me stay but one night I encountered another chaos at the south section of the village. There I saw Uchiha Sasuke battling with some unknown A-class criminals. He said that they were after the Sharingan. I fought side by side with him._**

**_After the battle, I woke up from a bed with him. He took me and gave shelter after I fainted. I tried to interrogate him about his disappearance in Hidden Sound as well as the Cursed Seal. He never answered. He forced me to move out._**

**_When I was on my way back, I encountered Akatsuki again. They were the ones who attacked my team. In the middle of our battle, Uchiha Sasuke appeared. Maybe he heard the rumors from the village and seized them in attempt to inquire about his brother, Uchiha Itachi. During the battle however I saw him fully activated the power of the Cursed Seal. It is still there. Fully activated and grew powerful._**

**_I took him back and helped him heal his wounds. He was softer than our first reunion. After a night, he decided to get me back to Konoha and meet his punishment. I urged him to come._**

**_I know that it's not completely right to believe in premonitions but I have a feeling that after I wrote this report, we will be facing another bloody fight. And I know that… maybe at this hour or later… Uchiha Sasuke would be facing his brother… Uchiha Itachi._**

**_Godaime-sama, I know it's not right to write down what I feel about what's happening. If I didn't make it back alive do not punish Uchiha Sasuke. He was eager to save me and I saw it in his eyes that he truly meant what he said. If I didn't make it please tell Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi and the rest of the Medical Team as well as my friends that it has been an honor for me to serve them and protect Konohagakure. They should not worry about me for they have to continue their assistance for the village._**

**_And to Uchiha Sasuke, please tell him that I truly love him. Let him live and become an aspiring shinobi of Konoha like what he had always been. I took him out of his shell so please continue what I've left. Let him live a life with full of good memories._**

**_And to you, Godaime-sama, I am truly honored for all the lessons you taught to me and letting me serve Konoha with all my strength._**

**_I do not regret what will happen next but for me and for Sasuke's future, I want you to save him._**

_**Head of Medical Team,**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, after reading the entire report, simply cried. She cried for the loss of one great Kunoichi, her greatest student.

* * *

Days later, Uchiha Sasuke was permitted to leave the hospital yet he hadn't said a word to any interrogations of ANBU unit. He was still at a daydream state where he would always ask for Sakura and his brother. 

Hearing this, Godaime summoned him in her office.

When he came in front of her, she couldn't believe that the unemotional kid before would look like this. He was simply tired, helpless and in dire need to see Sakura. How did she know?

It was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Where's Sakura?" His words almost uttered like a whisper.

Tsunade looked at him wretchedly. Before emotions awake in her, she tried hard to recompose herself and inquire him. She started softly…

"I will tell you where Sakura is but you have to answer my questions. Is that okay, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke wasn't looking at her, he kept his head low but he nodded slowly.

The interrogation started…

* * *

It was true. 

The genocide in Hidden Sound was conducted by Orochimaru's prized possession— Uchiha Sasuke. When he found out that he was truly a container for Orochimaru's evil plots and the snake-bastard was afraid of his brother, he waited for the Cursed Seal to take its full effect. Calculating its extremity, he trained himself hard and waited for the right time to abolish every single being that lives in the said village.

It was also true that the Cursed Seal was still in him, but his brother removed its full power. Jiraiya, a close friend of Tsunade and a teammate from their Genin days, researched how to fully deactivate its power. He went back to the ruined place of Hidden Sound and helped the handicapped Ninja to recover after all the tragedies he faced.

Afterwards, Orochimaru's hardships as well as Uchiha Sasuke's benefit from its power was simply removed from him.

From that day, he wasn't a traitor of Konoha… he was **reborn**.

He had undergone repeated interrogations and observations where in the end he was simply taken back by his home.

Indeed, Uchiha Sasuke had returned back to Konoha.

It's not because of pity or because he doesn't have a place to go to but it was because of forgiveness, freedom from darkness and…

Haruno Sakura's last request…

* * *

The cheerful forever-spring of Konoha died by the hands of Uchiha Itachi, older brother of Uchiha Sasuke and was the person behind the entire massacre of their clan. 

He could remember it fully, the way she smiled at him, the way she caressed his face, the way she lovingly stare at him.

Everything… everything was blown by the wind.

It took his happiness away.

But she was smiling at him before she left, right?

_Go back to Konoha_, she said, _and live a happy life._

He pondered carefully at those words. How will his life be happy now that the only person who truly makes him happy had passed away?

He didn't believe the news when the Hokage held him a scroll that Sakura gave him. It was just her premonition, but still… how come it all came true? Then there was another paper telling him that she died of blood loss as well as inflicting major damage from her internal organs. Her Chakra channels were shut off.

In short, she dedicated her entire body to save him.

…For him to make a turn from his path…

Even at that moment… she still cared for him. She still loved him like she always did…

He looked above; the sky was shining down at him. It was offering him light… _a life…_

With open arms he tilted his head to face the sky and accepted it. He didn't know where or who to cling on to, but he knew… that even out of reach… **someone** was there loving and protecting him at the same time.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and dropped his arms beside him. He looked at the entirety of Konohagakure and sworn to himself to serve the village just like how she served it from her days. He will continue what she had left, except of course, being a Medical Ninja. It wasn't his field after all.

He will work hard and… _try_ to have a happy life just like she requested him.

Slowly, he turned around and acknowledged the man who appeared in front of him.

His teammate... and best friend…

"Naruto."

As always, Naruto beamed him a matured smile and tapped his shoulder. "We have another mission."

"Aa."

Naruto proceeded, "It would be a suicide mission though, but Neji and the rest joined in."

The last of the Uchihas raised a brow at his friend, clueless about the mission and its danger.

"Elimination of Akatsuki." Naruto ended and showed a determined look in his eyes. "Its possible that some of us might die here, still coming?"

He looked again to the sky and watched the clouds slowly pass by. What will be his decision? Will he accept the mission?

Softly and warmly, a gentle press from behind jerked him. Looking down at his waist, he saw bright arms encircling him. Soon he felt a warm and gentle breath close to his ear.

"Sasuke-kun…" It whispered and kissed his cheek lovingly.

He closed his eyes and breathe in her loving scent…

_Whatever my decisions are, I know that you'll always be there… right, Sakura?_

He imagined her standing before him, smiling proudly at him.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Yes an ending! Finally! And I do hope that you beloved readers of Someone Screaming wouldn't be that disappointed as you all were from the previous chapter. I hope it satisfied you for a tragedy category that is.

I do believe that anything happened in this chapter was purely depressing. But heck, that's why it's tragic. Do you want them to reunite? Maybe you'll think that Uchiha Sasuke will gladly accept the mission of eliminating all the Akatsuki members knowing that it means "suicide mission." Akatsuki, by now, well at least in my story, has been weakened because of the absences of Uchiha Itachi, Deidara and Sasori. Yes, they are all gone.

And I'm so sorry people… This one was rather rushed. Ideas came crashing down on me and I was just typing everything. It was less detailed…see? But still I know that you all feel how it ended. Sasuke has his freedom, will serve the village and will forever love Sakura even if she's just a soul lingering around him always. xp aww bad me, I'm lightening you up so cheer up people!

**Author's Response:**

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess – **Yes there's an alternate. I loved drama/tragedy so much that I implied those categories in here. Poor Sasuke-kun…no?

**hopeless-girl/Mrs. Shiranui – **Yeah… and it was confirmed in this chapter, no? So much sacrifice for Sakura.

**E-chan Hidaka -** AH! Ahahaha gomen gomen n-n she has to… die… yeah, for Sasuke to realize the true meaning of life. Not the life he condemned himself, rather his brother condemned him to live.

**Yuugi-chan – **WAHAHAHA SONIC! NYAHAHAHA! Ahem sorry about that. W-why were you like that? Was it something I wrote? Ne? Ne? Ne?

**TheSunshineGirls – **Oh you're back! I understand that kind of thought… the summary may have confused many, no? I've been in deep thinking before I made this chapter. (pats Adan) don't cry… (but I'm already crying, too)

**Raina – **Yeah, I kind of remember a reviewer who flamed me because of the outcome of this battle. She did HATE it, well she said so. I agree that there aren't many people who have happy endings in their life. And if we happen to picture Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, I don't think it would be a happy ending as well. Sometimes I think Sasuke would be killed or Sakura would be killed (where in the end Naruto would be very sad… tsk tsk tsk)

Hmmm, really I said that? Hmmm… And no, I haven't watched that movie... yet.

Actually, this fic was inspired by Rurouni Kenshin OVA Tsuiokuhen. As for the canon, I am hopeful, too for Sasuke's life to change. Kishi-san will just add twist events… we don't really know what's going to happen next, right? And we're still clueless as to who were the third Mangekyou user and the entire truth of Itachi's genocide. Really, though, thanks for the time in reviewing and reading. I do appreciate it.

**angel-puppeteer – **AHAHAHAHA! ADEK SA GB! Actually matagal na kong nagbabalik, bilis nga update ko dito eh. Ikaw kelan ka babalik? Namimiss na kita no!

**evil-mittens – **Well I got this idea from another story, too. Her other persona isn't that powerful as well but still I used her to shield Sakura's conscious from Itachi's Mangekyou. Thanks for the support!

**cocoa-latte – **WOW… you don't hate Itachi right? I love that guy so much… (sniffsniff) And thanks for the continuous support! I like your story, too n-n

**Crystalgail** – Well I can't end a story without knowing what has happened to Sasuke and his life after the tragedy. Hope you liked this ending n-n and watch out for the next chapter! (not the continuation but the alternate) thanks for everything! (this might serve as a birthday gift for you, too! n-n)

**nixxie1430** – Thank you for the review n-n

**Akira-kun** – Yeah I know… sniffsniff. Thanks for the continuous support! And good luck with everything! (when are you going to update your fanfic? I'm not over with the cliffhanger you left…) Hope to see you reviewing here and for the future chapters of the alternate story!

**shinn** – hey that's out of the story! Thanks for leaving a comment.

**aPpLecHeRrY – **Yeah, very emotional. Hay why do I feel like it's not yet accomplished. In any case, thanks for all the reviews for this story and yes, the alternate story will come out shortly!

**Tenshi no Hana-chan – **Fluttered naman ako sa sinabi mo n-n Sana satisfied ka naman sa ending nito, pero as promised naman may alternate story naman ako. Doon walang mamamatay (nga ba…mwahahaha). Anyway, good luck with your studies! Kaya mo yan.

**k A z A – Q – **You're not mad at me are you? (nervous) If you look closely, the genre says its tragedy, so someone has to die and that's Sakura. Redemption is what Sasuke needs to live but it's a little bit angst-y to decide at the very end that he will die together with the clan for the sake of seeing Sakura in the other world. "Love is death" (quoted from **Between the Shadows and the Soul** by _Visions_.)

**Shy-Lil-Dreamer – **Hope you read this chapter n-n and satisfy a tragic ending. Thank you for reviewing and hopefully I would see your name for the alternate story.

Again, **thank** **you** everyone who supported, criticized, read and reviewed this story. I hope to see you guys in the alternate ending which would be posted under the same title. I will fix the genre as well as the summary. **Thank** **you** **very** **much**!


	15. Alternate Story Dim Light

**Someone Screaming  
****The Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. 

**Summary:  
**Fate gives another chance for Uchiha Sasuke to redefine all mistakes he did when he crossed the wrong path. What are the possibilities when he comes home in Konoha?

**Author's Note:  
**As promised, I created another story which is rooted from my original **Someone Screaming**. The said story was tragedy, but to lighten up a bit, I explored and imagined scenarios like what could've happen if Sakura is alive. Assuming you guessed what I wanted to share with you in this story, expect a not-so straightforward relationship from one character to another.

This chapter starts during Sakura's encounter with the Akatsukis when Sasuke forced her to go back to Konoha. All past events (Chapters 1 to 7) have taken its part in this story but I don't want to post it again so let's just say that this story is the **key** for Sasuke's another path. Thus, new chapter awaits him.

* * *

Her body felt tired. She's also nearing Chakra depletion. What more is to come now that she's in front of the two feared S-Class Nins to which they both came from an infamous organization? Breathing deeply, she wasn't expecting them to pay back after their last encounter. Now that she's alone, what would be the possible tactics to evade them and find an escape route? 

_WHOA!_

Before she could even think of anything, the short person sent her bombs towards her position. Explosive tags and such were the person's specialty, but thanks to her keen senses and medical jutsus, she was able to reduce the amount of damage she received from that blow. She started running again finding a way to get herself out of trouble. While evading all the bombs that were thrown at her, she immediately executed some series of hand seals.

The pursuer halted for a second when she felt something eerie around the place. She glanced from left to right and activated her senses to find out what's going on.

_She's tricky all right, but that doesn't mean she's so smart…Yeah…_

Her vision started to get blurry. Then her surroundings made her feel dizzy. Not so soon did she feel her body being pulled down by gravity but she was stubborn enough not to fall completely.

_Dammit… strong Genjutsu…_

Then all of a sudden she heard swooshing sounds from her behind. Knowing what is to come, she forced her body to move only to activate something.

_TRAP!_

**KAAABOOOM!**

Not so near neither so far from the blast, the pink haired kunoichi smirked at her short victory.

"So what if you blast her?" said the other S-class Nin who was standing behind her.

The woman stiffened at her position but never showed how fearful she was when he suddenly spoke from behind.

"Mind if I tell you that I happen to use some extraordinary poison that could kill someone when it entered the pores of the skin."

She gasped sharply at his bluff.

_So the poison I made for them both was nothing compared to what he's telling right now? Shit…_

She jumped west when something behind him almost pierced her bare right arm. Looking at the long customized wooden weapon, she noticed how she's familiar with the said material.

_A puppet! Similar to Kankuro's weapon…_ She jumped backwards when the puppet sent her a handful of senbons. _I won't be able to fight it in melee range… neither with long range since he has all the advantage in this fight!_

She narrowed her eyes towards the puppeteer then to the puppet. _If the puppeteer is damaged, same goes for the tool…_

Clasping her hands together, she executed another set of hand seals which would be concentrated with different Nin jutsus.

_Wind Element: Violent Gale!_

The puppeteer was about to jump evade the attack when he felt a tug from his right arm. The clever kunoichi tied his arm with invisible strings! He was thinking why he wasn't able to detect it from the beginning when he realized that it held him tighter when he moved.

_Tricky bitch!_

The Akatsuki puppeteer received the large shredding wind right in front of his face.

* * *

Soft thuds echoed within the forest as one swift person dashed hastily towards his known destination. It was only an accident when he heard those people chat about the woman he just forced to leave. Of course, his intentions were not because of her safety and he admitted that she's nothing to him anymore, but what made him run like hell was because of the term of the other S-class Nins. 

The Akatsuki.

If by any chance one of them was his damned brother then he must be extra careful. Reminding him of his previous encounter with him he felt the large gap of their strength. Back then he thought how useful his training was, but now, now that he had acquired the fully grown Cursed Seal, can he even their score and finally avenge the death of his clan?

He hoped this is really the time… but something behind that thought tells him that he's not yet prepared.

Not yet prepared to face his death.

Jumping sideways, he placed his Chakra to his feet and resumed his speed as he felt the woman's familiar Chakra.

_She's within my range now… Good._

He sped up immediately while he kept his senses awake. When he narrowed his eyes to the battlefield, he instinctively activated his Sharingan.

* * *

_Come, and I'll show you my strength… _The pink haired kunoichi taunted though struggling to get up on her feet when the puppet intercepted her technique thus the puppeteer was able to shield himself and was able to deliver her a clean punch in the gut. 

She spat some blood on the large branch when she recovered her balance. Preparing her stance, she narrowed her eyes further to her opponent while directing her Chakra to her fists.

_Taijutsu huh… _The tall Akatsuki man noticed as he controlled the Chakra strings to his tool. _Eat this you bitch!_

The puppet moved accordingly to his hands and in a matter of seconds it was seen lunging towards the kunoichi who apparently prepared her stance. When his fingers on his right hand moved, the puppet seemed to reveal a poison coated weapon, ready to stab her. She dodged the incoming attack and locked the arms of the puppet.

_More to come I know but I have to destroy this one first! _The woman said when she punched the arm that was extended to her previous position. Soon she turned sideways and kicked higher towards the head of the puppet with her right foot.

When she landed on hand stand, she twisted her body to avoid another incoming attack. Jumping backwards landing with a bent knee, she lunged forward for the second time aiming to destroy the puppet completely.

_What an enormous strength!_

The tall man gasped more to himself when he saw his puppet pulverized in front of his eyes. With all the poisons splattering everywhere, the woman was careful not to step or even sat on them. She knew how dangerous the poison was though she does know how much this man underestimated her.

Unbeknownst to the man, the Konoha kunoichi set another trap to him. Pulling the invisible strings, the S-class Nin was forced to meet her steady form. With a gasp, he felt his face burn with pain when the woman punched him to the face. It's as if he was blown strongly to the direction of the force. Tapping her foot on the branch she sped forward in attempt to escape only to meet a powerful punch in the face.

"GAH!" She shouted when she was flown backwards.

The body she pulled previously was just another puppet and the real one hid behind some large tree. Struggling to get up once again, she winced when senbons came at her. She jumped sideways but her lack of strength almost reached its peak and the senbons that struck her proved how she needed to escape.

After the raining of senbons, the puppeteer moved his fingers again as the puppet attacked the wounded kunoichi. It doesn't have any deadly weapons but with clutched fist, she knew what's to come. With that unavoidable attack, she faced the punched to her face and fell from the tall tree.

Unfortunately, she did recognize that she implanted a large explosive trap once her body touches the ground.

_OH SHIT!_

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger arise! Nyahaha very evil… Anyway, I hope that you'll stay tuned in this alternate chapter. In all honesty, I don't know how things will flow in this one since the first one took my entire creative yet angst-y idea. I have a feeling that the next chapters would be similar to any SakuSasu stories you've read so I'm going to let you leave any suggestions or comments then put the pieces together. Will that be okay?

And oh, from here on, prepare for the biggest changes. What change? Gone are the long chapters but beware of the cliffhangers! Hahaha! If that will be implemented (or being approved by my beloved writers) then I already have 5 chapters at hand! But if not, I will only have three chapters. In any case, I hope to hear from you people!

p.s. I was itching to post this already... I just ignored the target review of 200. I'll just keep on posting till then!


	16. Wildfire

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick

* * *

_

With clenched eyes, she was sure that she has to welcome death once and for all. 

But what surprised her was when she felt a strong force from another direction and swiftly grasped her falling body. She waited for a moment if this was just her hallucination but when she didn't hear the noise of explosion, she's sure that she's safe. Breathing rapidly, she slowly opened her eyes to find out who saved her life.

_What…!_ Her eyes widened for a second when she recognized her rescuer. _Sa-Sasuke-kun!_

Uchiha Sasuke didn't even show any signs of fatigue from his swift travel and the time he saved the Konoha kunoichi. He simply stared at the large man with his activated bloody Sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered while staring at his handsome stoic face.

Sasuke ignored her call when he slowly put her down. He never broke the glare towards his target thus making up a challenge. On the other hand, the Akatsuki simply stared back and watched how the young pinch-hitter came so suddenly.

_Those eyes… Just like Itachi… So he must be Itachi's younger brother…_

Knowing the younger Uchiha's stares, he grabbed his puppets with his Chakra strings and controlled them to attack the new target. All three puppets that he previously used during his fight with the kunoichi lunged at the same time with all of their weapons sparkling and hungry for death. Yet the young Uchiha stood still watching all the coming attacks.

"You're going down!" Sasori of the Red Sand, the puppeteer of the Akatsuki, growled when he felt a little tinge of fear when the Uchiha showed no reaction when he started his attack.

**BAM!**

Three puppets met the target as the explosion erupted throughout the battlefield and the said target was currently clouded with smokes that the puppeteer cannot tell if he hit the target or not. Suddenly, the smoke gradually disappeared and as he narrowed his eyes to search for the target he felt a surging evil Chakra coming from the target's direction.

Not far from the explosion was the Konoha kunoichi who dared not move when she felt the familiar yet horrible Chakra coming from Sasuke.

_The Cursed Seal! The Cursed Seal is still there! _She realized and got her answer from her previous interrogation. Indeed, the terrible Cursed Seal Orochimaru gave to him had stayed the entire time. What she didn't know yet was even though Orochimaru was dead, the Cursed Seal remains activated.

_I can feel the power… it's awakened… _Sasuke thought evilly when he felt the burning tattoos spread throughout his entire body. Looking down at the tattered tools that his opponent considered as weapons, he couldn't help but smirk. _Time to feel my strength…_

As the smoke completely disappeared, Sasori could only stare in wonder when the target has been covered with flaming markings and felt the extreme evil Chakra that has been emitted. Surely the target had changed his appearance but he has yet to prove if he really became stronger.

Out of the blue, the target's hands surprisingly blazed with natural flame. But what he didn't know that Sasuke took a hold of the Chakra strings to transfer the flame to him.

And he did.

The blazing fire raced to all his Chakra strings to which were connected to all his puppets. Alarmed, he cut the strings from his hand therefore the flame has been extinguished.

_Quite magic, kid… _When his gaze fell on the target's location, he couldn't believe that he just disappeared. Trying to locate his Chakra, all he felt from his gut was extreme pain.

_The kid just advanced forward!_

In truth, while Sasuke was transferring the flame, his incredible speed made his way towards the open and waited if the opponent was busy countering the flame. While doing so, he immediately activated a Ninjutsu that he learned from the Sound. Looking towards the wound, a snake coming from his right arm was extended until it's reached the side and made a hole out of it.

Sasori spat some blood and was about to strike down to Sasuke, but the latter immediately withdrew from his location. Sizing up the opponent, the Akatsuki executed a series of hand seals to activate a Ninjutsu. With activated Sharingan, Sasuke immediately copied the seals. While Sasori had summoned the Ninjutsu, Sasuke was just in time to counterattack the technique.

_Ninja Art: Scorpion Tail!_

A visible Chakra appeared behind forming a scorpion's tail and extended towards the other. Since Sasuke was able to summon it in time, both tails clashed above them.

_Such skillful heir of the extinct clan… But I think his brother is a lot skillful than he is._

All of a sudden a giant snake appeared from below where he immediately jumped away to avoid the coming attack. What he didn't know was the reason why Sasuke was delayed to summon the copied technique, he also activated Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique).

_What the hell! _The frantic kunoichi watched as the giant snake obeyed the master's command, pursuing the Akatsuki. _He can also summon that thing! Oh God… So much for Orochimaru's teachings…_ She didn't know if she felt good about it, but somehow knowing where and to whom Sasuke learned it, she thought otherwise.

_Indeed, he had become powerful after the years of his absence… But knowing that thing is still intact to his skin… I know that he's still in pain._

As she continued to watch the fight, she noticed a figure not far from the battlefield has appeared and was preparing for something. Try as she might, she wasn't able to stand up from her position in attempt to cover Sasuke. Her Chakra might reach its very limit once she attempted to cast a technique. With no other choice, she warned Sasuke.

"Sasuke, watch out!"

* * *

Succession of thuds could be heard for a short moment but the wind itself has been accompanied by a small group of people who were all in a hurry for their mission. 

The leading person was in front with his bird mask searching throughout the area. Behind him was his group: four people trailing behind. Three of which originally came from his group while the other only forced himself to come along. He was the only one who wasn't wearing a mask.

This mission wouldn't be called if it's not because of Shikamaru's intelligence about the whereabouts of their friend who was declared M.I.A. when her team's mission expired two days ago yet they haven't return to the village. Usually, her team always comes back at the exact period of their mission. This small search party wasn't just dispatched to search for her team but also to reclaim the missing Nin. He was last seen at the same village where his friend was in to, so the Hokage sent out the best ANBU search party to search for her protégé as well as capturing the missing Nin of their village.

The unmasked person's brows furrowed when he remembered the time when Shikamaru brought up that report.

_(Begin Flashback)_

"_Hokage-sama, I came here to report my mission." Shikamaru said after watching the glaring contest between the Hokage herself and Naruto._

"_You're late if you would. Your schedule was 1600 hours, and what time is it? It's nine." Then she waved at him as if telling him to shoo away._

"_Are you drunk ha old hag? Why are you acting like a spoiled brat ha!" Naruto couldn't contain his anger when he smacked his hand on the desk, which made all the papers fly everywhere._

_Tsunade chose to ignore the man's rampage and just looked straight to Shikamaru's eyes. And for deeper analysis, something must have happened as to why he reported his mission at this hour._

"_Go ahead Nara."_

"_Hai." Shikamaru made a brief glance to Naruto, feeling a little nervous deep inside him. "According to my intelligence, a Leaf Hunter Nin was last seen in Hidden Stone Village."_

_Both Naruto and Tsunade's eyebrows rose in curiosity but they were both quiet just so to let him continue his report._

"_It says that the Leaf Hunter Nin is one of the Nins who were missing during the fight with Akatsuki…" He called out all his courage to say the next sentence. _

"_The Nin is Haruno Sakura."_

_(End Flashback)_

So it was clear that Haruno Sakura, his very important friend, was still alive. Surely, when the Hokage declared her and her team as M.I.A. he couldn't believe what he heard. Thanks to Shikamaru and his intelligence that he would be able to see his friend again. Other than that, Shikamaru's report went unexpectedly interesting.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_When Shikamaru gave the scroll that contains his report, the Hokage immediately opened it and read the content._

"What does it says! What does it says!" Naruto excitedly uttered, almost slamming his hands on the table.

"…Medical records? What the hell? She had medical records in Hidden Stone's med center."

"WHAT!"

"Let me finish. After some days, she was already released. Then there's an incident where some Missing Nins came and pulverized some parts of Hidden Stone village. She participated in the battle together with another…Nin!"

"What the fuck…?"

Tsunade continued reading aloud, "The other Nin's origin is unknown however due to his appearance and his clothes; we declare that he came from Hidden Sound…!"

Naruto said nothing but was still rooted on his position upon hearing the latter statement. Shikamaru decided to butt in.

"Let me recall something. Hidden Sound was practically butchered by other countries however we haven't had any investigations as to what really happened to that village. Then at the same time, Sasuke was rumored missing. There weren't any reports where he's last seen."

Naruto glared Shikamaru and somehow emitted a dangerous aura, "You're telling us that this Nin is Sasuke!"

"It may be possible, Naruto. Sakura won't participate unless it would be you or Sasuke in the battlefield."

"That's totally ridiculous! She's not stupid enough to help him fight against those hoodlums! Besides Sasuke won't let her do that!"

"We're not sure Naruto. But…" The lazy eyes turned to the Hokage, "if the Hokage permitted us to organize a small group and confirm this, we may be able to know the truth."

Then Naruto followed Shikamaru's eyes as if challenging the Hokage.

"What's your decision, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage suddenly rested her back to her throne with her hands slowly crossing over her chest. She momentarily closed her eyes and then looked at them.

"Call Hyuuga Neji's troops to organize a small ANBU unit…"

_(End Flashback)_

He gritted his teeth while following the team ahead.

_If he's with Sakura, then Sakura's in danger, too… You bastard… you better not hurt Sakura-chan._

**

* * *

KABOOM! **

A powerful sound of explosion erupted from its source. Sakura's face twisted in both worry and fear thinking all possible consequences as what might have happened to the Uchiha but as the smoke slowly cleared the surface, her face lighted up when she saw the blazing anger that the Uchiha emitted the moment he was attacked.While standing with his head stooped down, he lifted his right palm to the short figure that attacked him. It came to their senses that he could only wave a powerful Chakra just so to sweep away someone.

_What power…!_

Eliminating the opponent's associate, Sasuke went down to one final conclusion.

Kill everyone who's in his way.

As he leaped from his location, the large Akatsuki guy was fear-stricken when he couldn't find the young Uchiha. Unfortunately, when he located his presence it was too late for he was forced to engage into a Taijutsu combo.

Sakura could only watch while Sasuke was bursting all his rage towards his victim.

But the more she watch him reveal his power, the more she saw what lies underneath that Cursed Seal. Of what inhumane power and inhumane mind would be created.

_Even without asking him… the power of the Cursed Seal… may it be the final stage or not… it's frightening…_

The pink haired Hunter Nin watched as Sasuke dig his claws to the face of his opponent and with one swift movement, the Akatsuki's back slammed hard against the broad trunk. Blood showered to his palm as a sickening contact was heard everywhere.

Sakura's eyes widened in full fear and shock, _this isn't Sasuke… this isn't Sasuke at all!_

Said person roared angrily when he pulled out the Akatsuki using the same clawed hands. Almost immediately, he dropped down to the ground together with Sasori. Since Sasuke's movements were unpredictable, she won't be able to hide behind her hands for what she has to see next.

Down below, Sasuke gripped tightly as he prepared for another uncanny way of tormenting his opponents. After putting force to his right hand, he dashed towards the distant tree while dragging Sasori's body.

Again, Sakura could only watch but this time, she couldn't stop her knees wobbled in fear.

_This…this… isn't Sasuke!_

As he dashed towards the tree he roared once again when he pushed the lifeless body towards it, another sickening crackling of bones was heard everywhere.

While the tree was shaken by his force, he stood victoriously on his opponent.

"Where is Itachi?" He asked, glaring down to Sasori who was struggling to live.

Sasuke gave him only a second to spare his life, but to his dismay said enemy didn't respond.

"Stubborn huh?" Without mercy, he grabbed Sasori's neck once again and hoisted him up for Sasuke to see how much injury he made to his body. "Since you don't want to tell me where my bastard of a brother is… I will just kill you."

**BACHICHICHICHICHI!**

Now that his Chakra was focused to his free hand, he struck the Chidori towards the Akatsuki's chest… directly to his heart. And again, blood pooled at his location.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **And there goes the second chapter for the alternate story. If you were a reviewer of Someone Screaming, you already know this part. But the next chapter will never make things the way they were… so watch out!

**Author's Response:**

**cocoa-latte – **Wee! You're excited no? XP Thanks dear!

**evil-mittens – **Aww thanks so, so much!

**Tenshi no Hana-chan – **Hello! Matagal ko nang ginawa to, pero dahil sa kagustuhan ko sanang makakuha ng 200 reviews dun sa last chapter, nagtagal bago ko maipost. Madalas akong magbasa about Sasuke and Sakura din, including yung sayo no. Kaso parang iilan lang talaga ang malakas ang loob na pinatay isa sa kanila. Thanks for the support!

**Shinobi Darkbeak **– Hope I'll be seeing you reviewing in this chapter, too! Thanks!

**K a Z a – Q – **Yeah an alternate! And everything will be different from hereon. I just hope it won't be that similar to any fanfics because I'm trying to make them in-character and as much as possible possessing originality in plot. Thanks so much for the review!

**myworld101 – **Thanks so much!

**my's-ripped-paperheart – **Yep an alternate one! Thanks for the review and congratulations for hitting the 205th reviewer!


	17. Reunion

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

Naruto halted once again. Neji and the others felt awkward by his sudden pauses. They didn't know what their teammate was thinking but by looking at his trembling eyes, they knew for certain that something was up. 

"Naruto." The captain of the search party called to wake up the blonde's senses.

And fortunately he did for he saw how Naruto jerked on his position. Said person looked back on the team and then locked his eyes to Neji.

"Sorry, I thought I felt something."

Then the dog masked member of the team noticed how his dog scampered into him. Akamaru must have sensed something, too.

"Neji, Akamaru detected a certain amount of Chakra…"

All eyes landed on the dog while Kiba was scrutinizing what the dog has to elaborate.

"What does he say, Kiba-kun?" The trained Medic Nin asked softly when she landed down beside him.

"An evil yet familiar Chakra was detected close by. We're not far from the target."

Naruto looked ahead, now his senses proved to him that their target…rather familiar sickening Chakra was within their range. He narrowed his eyes further and heard Neji commanded them to move faster.

* * *

Now that the large Akatsuki was eliminated, the young Uchiha's lust for blood hasn't ended there yet. When he turned around, he took notice of the other Akatsuki who fled away for her dear life. Looking for anyone alive, he captured the presence of the pink haired kunoichi who had landed quickly to the ground. 

When he looked straight to her eyes, he could only see fear.

Fear…

_Yes… fear me… fear me for I shall kill you!_

Then he walked towards her and she instinctively walked backwards when he noticed his presence coming towards her.

_No… it can't be… _Her eyes widened in full shock when Sasuke didn't stop walking towards her location, pace never changing. _The power of the Cursed Seal… it's corrupting his mind! _Again, she backed away when she took notice of their close proximity and the very evident objective that Sasuke was into.

Lust for blood…

Right at this moment, all she could hear was her heart beating fast… and his footsteps drawing near.

_No… Sasuke… please… don't…_

Soon she could feel his presence very well for he was just standing face to face with her as she was helplessly blocked off by the trunk of the tree behind her. She shut her eyes completely, scared of what he would do to her and how he looked at her.

"If…if you wish to kill me… then do it…" She said otherwise, trying to sound as if she wasn't scared at all.

Then what happened next surprised her…

With immediate vanishing lust of blood and evil Chakra, Sasuke was completely immobile as he was clinging to his consciousness. Too tired to have an argument with her, he extended his hand to her shoulder to look at him.

And when she did, she only saw the tired eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why…why would I kill you?"

Then that moment, he was in complete darkness… as what Sakura preferred as dreamless sleep for Sasuke just fainted to her.

* * *

All was silence other than the flames burning and scorching against the dry woods used to make fire. Crickets and some insects sounded everywhere. It may seem very peaceful for nothing was heard other than the nature's natural noise during night. 

Slowly opening her eyes, she immediately notice the warmth those flames had sent her. Struggling to get back her vision, she also noticed the dark surrounding to her front.

_Forest… I'm in the forest… _Then it dawned to her as flashbacks of what happened earlier came to her mind.

She sat up quickly and looked around only to see Sasuke sleeping quietly beside the two equipped ninjas. Her eyes widened when she noticed them having a familiar tattoo on their left arm.

_Konoha…_

"You're up." Said a familiar voice from behind to which she quickly turned around only to find herself smiling back to him.

"Naruto…" She muttered while watching the blonde haired Jounin walking towards her with a grin plastered to his face.

"Sakura-san…" Then another shy voice to which she did recognize as the voice of the Hyuuga heiress.

Her smile grew wider when they went out of the darkness only to flash their smiles back to her.

"Naruto… Hinata…" Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes as she stood up and hugged her loud-mouth teammate.

Naruto was taken aback by her sudden action but due to his longing to see her friend safe and sound and missed her greatly as well, he didn't hold back and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura…chan… I thought… I thought…"

Sakura knew for certain that Naruto was struggling not to cry in front of her. But to think of the possibilities while she was gone, she knew that he had a hard time taking in the report that she was missing. She knew that he's not the type of person who would easily give up and lose all his hope. That's because he trusted them so much.

She hugged him tightly and rubbed his back up and down.

"It's alright Naruto… I'm okay now…"

Then out of nowhere, someone ruined Naruto's moment when he said, "So Naruto the dead-last turned crybaby all of a sudden?"

That earned some chuckles and giggles from the members of the team, including Sakura maybe. After having a little fight with Kiba, Naruto returned to Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi however noticed the known silence of Hyuuga Neji who was sitting on the ground with his back slackened on the tree behind him, while…well maybe, thinking of something.

"I see, so Tsunade-sama sent you?" She asked more to Naruto when she continuously glancing all over the small camp.

Naruto nodded but he abruptly darted his eyes to the sleeping Uchiha. "Sakura-chan about Sasuke—"

She immediately cut him off, "I will discuss this matter with Hokage-sama. Neji-san," she called the captain of the team and inquired, "How are you going to bring Sasuke back to Konoha?"

Neji slowly opened his eyes only to reveal his white eyes staring back at her and said "Seal him with another type of binding technique and maybe not waking him up."

Sakura looked to Sasuke's sleeping form and pitied, "No, consider waking him up but seal his Chakra channels. That way he wouldn't escape."

That earned a little shock from Naruto.

"Sakura-chan." He called but Sakura didn't notice him as she walked towards the traitor of the Leaf.

She continued talking, "I don't want him to be held as a captive… but it is necessary. The Hokage-sama had given her orders years ago concerning Sasuke and I don't have the right to disobey it…even if it means killing this emotion that suddenly stirred in me."

"Sakura-san," The other member of Neji's troop earned her attention, "did this man hurt you?"

Sakura shook her head slowly and turned her back as she went towards her latter position, "Actually he saved me…twice."

* * *

The next day, Uchiha Sasuke felt the strong ray of sunlight beamed his face. Grunting because of irritation from sudden wake up call, he grudgingly opened his eyes only to notice shadows loomed over him. He didn't think twice when he quickly up and glared at the shadows who he presumed was ninjas. 

"You're awake." The tall one said while looking down at him.

Sasuke was still a little blind from the abrupt effect of sunlight to which he squint his eyes, scrutinizing the man in front of him.

"What you do you want?" It wasn't a question just mere emotionless statement. He's not a morning person to begin with so they guessed he's having his morning temperamental condition.

"Get your ass up. We're going home."

Then all of a sudden he attempted to jump back. He was held by some strong strings from behind that caused him to stumble with his bottom on the ground. Panicking he rolled to his left only to be covered by another shinobi.

"Who are you people?" He gritted his teeth as well as having his eyesight back.

And as soon as he got his eyes clear, he narrowed it to the person who was walking towards him.

Noticing the ANBU uniform and the trademark Konoha insignia on their arms his eyes widened in great surprise.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-teme."

"Naruto…" He growled while the said person looked directly to Sasuke's Sharingan eyes.

Everyone was surprised to see Naruto's eyes hold nothing but coldness. They all think of him as the loud mouth ninja, a bubbly one as well as the optimistic one.

But right at this moment, the Naruto they're looking at was not the Naruto they've known for years.

"We didn't come here to execute you. We came here to find Sakura-chan. It was my request."

The pink haired kunoichi was not in the mood to enter any verbal argument so she stayed quiet at one corner while bandaging the last wound she received from yesterday's battle.

The blonde hair Jounin continued, "Unfortunately, she stumbled with you. We considered dragging you back to Konoha since Hidden Sound was abolished."

Came an obvious, quick retort. "I'm not returning to Konoha."

Before Naruto hit Sasuke, the ANBU Captain held his arm and glared at the Uchiha captive.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not. I've closed your major Chakra channels for you not to interrupt our mission." To give a decent threat, the Hyuuga Captain's eyes turned dangerously as his Byakugan activated, "You will be interrogated in our headquarters. Once we find out that you're lying, we won't hesitate to kill you."

Ridiculous as it may seem, the Uchiha just smirked at him. "Threatening me under this circumstance is the act of a coward."

"You're one pathetic fool, Uchiha." Neji turned his back to captive as he commanded his troop to gather up.

"So are you…" Sasuke muttered, challenged.

The two ANBU who were his guard helped him stand up and pushed him to start walking. While doing so, he slowly turned his head towards his left only to see the pink haired kunoichi's eyes looking ahead and bearing nothing but stoic expression.

_Damn it... _His anger erupting even by thinking the girl whom he thought loved him so much would betray him in the end. He thought that she was just a bait to lure him back to Konoha.

Yes, he didn't believe what Neji or Naruto said… He only thinks that Sakura lured him.

* * *

Heavy footsteps could be heard by eight people who was on their way back to their home. The ANBU captain had sent the fastest hawk back to Konoha to announce their arrival as well as escorting the traitor back to where he should belong. 

No one dared to open up a topic noticing how the atmosphere was changed after reclaiming Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke back to the hands of Konoha. In front were Sakura and Naruto. Both of which didn't dare looking back to where Sasuke was held by two ANBU members. Hinata and Kiba scouted the area, roaming around to have the shortest way of getting back to their village. Hyuuga Neji, who was the captain of the troop, walked behind the captive and his guards. He was on a lookout if some group of thieves would suddenly show up for an ambush.

All ANBU members have transmitter. Hinata and Kiba would be heard reporting every now and then. Neji would simply command them to continue if everything was normal.

Noticing the atmosphere within the group, Naruto decided to inquire Sakura's troops.

"Sakura-chan," he called out.

"Mm?"

"Your teammates, where are they?" Naruto didn't dare to look back at her for he knew how disappointed she was when it comes to a successful mission but losing a number of people.

"We're ambushed. I'm the only one who made it alive."

Neji decided to butt in, "How could a renowned Medical Kunoichi fail to save her teammates?"

She thought he was insulting her, but then again, who would not thought that her team was killed while she was on duty?

"The Captain was stubborn. He didn't listen to me. He was confident to head on with his team seriously wounded from a previous battle." The way she reported her team's failure was like nothing new. Did she finally awaken her cold side?

She continued, "Actually, we could've made it alive if not for the sudden arrival of Akatsukis."

Upon mentioning the name of the organization, all of them that surrounds the captive, felt him tense up.

"Then before I could get a shelter another ambush came."

Neji could only smirk at the sudden thought in his head, "I told you to dye your hair. They're attracted to it."

"I wonder…" Sakura rolled her eyes at the Hyuuga's sudden antic.

By then, Naruto smiled half heartedly to them.

* * *

In Konoha, shinobis would appear every now and then to report every single mission that they've accomplish. For some, they would report for their presence to get another mission. 

Konoha has been known as one of the powerful countries alive in the Shinobi history. Clients would usually call for the Hokage to seek escort as they travel from one place to another. Some would hire them to rescue people from the hands of villain persons.

The number of clients had dramatically increased day by day. And the Hokage was proud of every single Shinobi who did their task perfectly. Konoha ninjas are the most trusted ninjas in the land.

That morning, the Godaime, Tsunade-sama, was busy scribbling letters to answer a client's request. She had been busy the entire month and she hasn't found any rest. Sighing, she finished writing and set both the ink and brush aside. She relaxed her back on her chair, while she set aside all the business just so to ease the headache she'd been experiencing.

_Well… I'm getting older and older everyday… I get tired easily… _She looked down to the Hokage's table drawer and pulled it. Her eyes softened when she looked at the keepsake the Hokage kept for so long. _I'm doing the right thing, right Sarutobi-sensei?_

She smiled a sad smile and gently pushed the drawer. Seconds later, she heard the succession of footsteps coming in her room. She did hope it's not an emergency.

**BANG!**

With loud opening of the door, a panting woman appeared in front of the Hokage.

"Shizune…" She called in one of her laziest tone, "what's the rush?"

The woman was panting yet the Hokage took notice of the small note she's been clutching when she came.

"Hokage-sama…" She inhaled and exhaled, "Hyuuga Neji and his troop found Haruno Sakura within the Earth Country's territory."

"Wonderful." She said with her eyes smiling back at Shizune who hasn't been smiling all the time. The Hokage noticed her look, "What else?"

"Hai." She sighed after recovering from immediate running from one section of the tower to another. "They have Uchiha Sasuke."

The Godaime's expression changed upon hearing the name of the brat who left the village.

"They're heading back in two days." Shizune added.

"Alert the guards in all sectors of each gate. Do not let civilians see him."

"Hai!" At her command, Shizune disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Tsunade leaned on her table, her hands under her chin.

_As expected from the report… Shikamaru was right. _She narrowed her eyes. _He needs to be interrogated._

Once she had her decision, she called her messenger to find the ANBU Interrogation Squad.

* * *

At day one, nothing has been suspicious of Sasuke. He remained sitting at one corner being guarded by Neji's members. Every now and then, Sakura would check up on the team but when it comes to Sasuke, the young man would simply say he's fine or he didn't need any of her treatments. 

Sakura would look at him as if asking him what's wrong but because he was the stubborn type, he chose to ignore her and would look away.

Naruto had been watching them from time to time and he knew what's forming inside Sasuke's head. After the interaction between his old teammates, Naruto decided to pay him a small talk.

"Oi bastard." He started while looking straightly at the Missing Nin who had his back slackened on a tree.

Sasuke didn't even spare a look to his old, ex-teammate. Not even a single grunt to acknowledge him.

"I know what you're thinking."

"So?"

Naruto wanted to let out his frustration towards the Uchiha but then again, he's matured enough to be able to control his childhood anger. And so, he chose to glare at his rival.

"She didn't lure you in whatever ways you are thinking. You're the one who's stupid enough to reveal yourself after so many years."

Sasuke returned the glare, "I have no intention of revealing my person to you people." He growled and then glared at the person that they were debating. "I never intended to stay with her."

Sakura froze slightly in her place while she was checking up on the captain. She knew that Sasuke was talking behind her and his verbal blows were digging into her pride already. Fortunately, Neji noticed her slightly forming anger.

He put his right hand over her left shoulder. Sakura looked up to him.

"He's an asshole, alright. I'll ask the Godaime to find a disciplinary committee to teach him manners."

The pink haired Medic Nin smiled at him as she resumed checking up his system. "Do as you wish…"

* * *

On day two, Neji's team had passed the Fire Country's border, which was a mile or two before they see the Konoha's tall gates. There were no encounters ever since they were dispatched. 

Sakura and Sasuke encountered battles together and those days weren't enough for them to get back their energy. On the contrary, their bodies have matured and experienced and exposed in the battlefield to which their system would easily revitalize from any previous battle.

They bore the same strange atmosphere as the legendary team seven did not speak to each other. Naruto would simply talk to Hinata or insult Kiba or some time he would ask Neji for any future missions. Sakura remained quiet. Sometimes she would glance at the captive only to receive a glare.

She sighed.

It has been like this from the past hours of walking then some time later, Hinata reported.

"Neji-nii-san a Konoha Nin greeted us. He wants to you speak with you."

"Aa." He gave a certain look to the team which surrounds the captive. Then he simply disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Hinata and Kiba returned to the party as Neji told them to do so. Naruto greeted them with a fake smile and started walking. The silent Medic Nin took the position of her cousin as she activated her Byakugan.

_Sasuke-san had been quiet for sometime and I think that's because he's experiencing dizziness to which I'm sure he'll pass out later…_

Indeed, after Neji closed all his major Chakra channels, Sasuke had been quiet. He had been trying to retrieve his stamina to stay awake but the more they walk the long road back home, his stamina reduces. He didn't want to show it to everybody but the two Hyuugas and the Medic Nin herself knew exactly what he's experiencing.

Some time later, the captain arrived.

"We'll have to take the west gate straight to the Hokage Tower." He stared at Sasuke, "Hokage-sama requested not to let the civilians see the captive."

All his team members nodded as they continue to walk towards the said gate.

While trudging the narrow road going to the west gate, Sasuke noticed the number of shinobis watching them pass by. He knew that his escorts had noticed them and since they're all from Konoha, nobody will dare attack them. Even if they knew he was a traitor but being escorted, none of them would recklessly pay him back.

However, what could possibly happen when he set his foot in his home?

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **See what happened? The difference from the first story? They were **on** **time**! However, aren't they a little too testy to him? You'll find out how they're going to control themselves now that Sasuke had turned more bastard than ever. I hope I could make you understand why he was like that though.

Next chapter would be… Sasuke's arrival in Konoha!

**Author's Response:**

**Prizz - **You're flattering me (blushes) thank you for the comment/review and support (hugs) Yes dear she won't die I assure you.

**angel-puppeteer - **I don't want this one to be separated from the first. Although it's an alternate. Bah! I'm just confused that's it. This story? Well consider it long or somewhat.. can't tell yet though xp Naruto ata pina-aga na mga 5 pm (or katapat ng Full Metal Alchemist). Don't worry about the ending. Even if I don't blurt out the obvious, I won't spill anything xp About Itachi.. OF COURSE! BIASED eh! HAHAHAHA!

**aPplecHeRrY - **Magaling ka naman siguro no? n-n Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter even though napaka-mahigpit ng grupo nina Neji. May pagka-hints of NejiSaku nga lang pero... hindi sila!

**shinn** - Summoning ba nilagay ko? Paq hindi summoning yon! xp

**Shinobi Darkbeak - **Thank you so much for your support and reviews! I really appreciated it!

**cocoa-latte - **Weee yeah dear you're right! Hopefully you liked this one too!


	18. ANBU Interrogation

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

All was silent after Haruno Sakura gave her report directly to the Hokage. She even gave two scrolls to her and didn't dare move while the Hokage was reading the first scroll. The scroll that the Godaime was reading was Sakura's report for the mission where her teammates died during the assault. The second one was her medical records and the Tsuchikage's word for her sudden appearance. 

Godaime Hokage shifted in her seat and stared blankly at her apprentice.

"You succeeded in this mission but failed to save your teammates. I understand the situation. This captain of yours was quite stubborn." The Hokage gave Sakura a warm smile, "Report to the Konoha Hospital tomorrow morning."

Sakura nodded and replied, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

The ANBU Medic Nin bowed politely and walked out of the way as Naruto and Neji held the captive. The Hokage eyed her. She already got the message through the Godaime's eyes. She lowered her head to avoid the person in front of them.

The Hyuuga captain and the blonde Jounin walked in front dragging the silent Uchiha. The three of them stood still while waiting for the Hokage to say something.

"What?" Tsunade uttered at the same time pissed off by their silence as if they were all in front of the Third's grave.

Neji cleared his throat and resumed his stoic persona while he looked directly to the Godaime's eyes.

"ANBU Captain, Hyuuga Neji, reporting for the success of the mission." He stared to Sakura for a while then shifted to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke was found with Haruno Sakura within the Earth Country fields."

The Hokage nodded in understanding and laid her eyes on the black haired young man.

Uchiha Sasuke is back, rather, he was **dragged** back.

With a smirk, the Hokage uttered, "Welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his head and glared the Godaime.

"How was your eight-year vacation in Hidden Sound?" They didn't know what has gotten inside the Godaime's mind but it looks like she's picking on him.

However, the Uchiha remained silent yet intended to kill the Godaime. He was glaring furiously at her because of her mocking inquiry. Tsunade placed her elbows on her desk and placed her chin above her clasped hands.

"Uchiha Itachi is still alive. We thought you already eliminated him."

Yet there was no response from the Uchiha. Naruto was itching so badly. He didn't know what's going on between the Godaime and their captive his ex-teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. With flared up temper, he decided to butt in.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, are you going to execute him?" He asked what his team members wanted in the first place.

Tsunade looked lazily at him and retorted, "Naruto if you dare call me by that name again, I will make you the first person in the line for the execution."

"!" Everyone gasped as they understood the meaning of her sentences.

The Godaime sighed, "Iie (no), I'm not going to execute Uchiha Sasuke... yet. He will be interrogated by the ANBU Interrogation Unit. I'll assign someone who will extract anything inside that head of yours."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

"A punishment will be announced after the interrogation. So basically, Sasuke-kun, your life depends on your answers." She stated clearly yet venomously.

Sasuke didn't utter anything instead he accepted whatever they say to him. The Godaime looked at everyone as if leaving them hanging for her decision. But in truth, she was also thinking of what will happen to the captive. She dragged her eyes back to the target. His head was facing the floor again.

_Are you worthy of redemption, Uchiha Sasuke? Or is there something in your head?_

Studying him a little longer, she decided what to do next.

"I assume someone in your team had closed his Chakra channels. I request to re-open it." She ordered and saw Hyuuga Neji performing the task.

Sasuke felt the stinging pressure that Neji put to him. He tried not to grit his teeth and waited for the Hyuuga to finish his job. After doing so, he looked at his hands and felt his body coming back to its normal energy. However because of two days travel, he knew that he's drained.

"I will put him in prison until the Interrogation Unit's meeting is done. Kiba-kun," She called and the young man politely bowed to her. "Call Nara Shikamaru and the Interrogation Unit commander."

"Hai." The dog-masked young man gladly took her orders and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Neji-kun, I want your team to bring Uchiha Sasuke in the cell. I'll follow later." She ended the short meeting.

Naruto withdraw his hands from Sasuke's shoulder and watched him leaving with Neji's team. Hinata bowed politely and left with the team. All that was left was the Hokage, Sakura and him. The Godaime placed Sakura's scrolls in her desk and stared at it for a moment, not knowing what to do next except for visiting Sasuke in one of the cells.

The blonde Jounin decided to talk, "Can you add more ANBU people to guard him? In case he thought of escaping again."

"I don't have to. I'll seal him there." The Godaime faced him with a grin in her face. "His life depends on his answers. It's up to him to save himself."

Naruto's eyes saddened for a moment and glanced shortly at Sakura. She was leaning against the wall with her hands behind her, head lowered as well as her hair covered her face. Tsunade followed Naruto's eyes and felt the same thing.

Sakura was very hopeful to see Uchiha Sasuke again but now that he was held as captive and hanging fifty-fifty for execution they were sure that her heart is in great pain… again.

"It's hard for a friend to believe someone who once betrayed you." Sakura knew that the Hokage was talking about her and Sasuke so she lifted her face only to see the Hokage's eyes longing and distant. "It's difficult to gain back the trust he destroyed." This time it was Naruto who looked at Tsunade. She sighed, "You two are already full of saving his ass every time. Let him save himself for once. I'm not saying that you have to doubt him… just trust him."

Naruto lowered his head after the Hokage uttered her opinion. "By the way, where is Kakashi-san?"

"Mission. He will arrive in three days." She sighed once again and looked at them, "Both of you are dismissed. Report to your duties tomorrow morning and wait for further notice."

"Hai." They both answered and walked out of the Hokage's room.

* * *

It wasn't really dark inside nor the hallway but he felt like darkness might consume him again once he step his feet to one of the cells. There's no way to escape because if he did, there will be no mercy upon his second betrayal. But at first hand, he never really intended to return in Konohagakure. 

One of Neji's members opened the cell while Neji and the other one pushed him inside. His back facing them while he looked at the emptiness in front of him. Neji locked the steel bars and put the paper marked with seal. Before he left, he gazed at the last Uchiha and started walking away with his team.

Uchiha Sasuke listened to their retreating footsteps while he stood there unmoving. Later he started walking slowly when he could not hear them anymore. He looked at the laid futon and decided to take a rest since he can't do anything while he's inside the prison, other than waiting for the Godaime that is.

He laid himself on it and placed his arms under his head. His right leg over his left leg. When he felt he's a little comfortable, he started processing what has happened.

First, he heard from the gossipers that Sakura was ambushed during her journey back in Konoha. Second, he went all-out rage to fight against the Akatsuki and took the chance of asking them. He killed one but never got the answer, the other one fled and he fainted in the end. Third, he was surrounded by Konoha ninjas the next day and he started accusing the Medic Nin the things she didn't plan nor attempted to do. Fourth, he was escorted here in Konoha and lastly put in the jail for further interrogation.

He sighed.

_What else will come next? _He stared at the window and wondered, _If I didn't face the Akatsuki, what could have happened?_

* * *

The appointed head strategist sped up towards the Hokage tower bringing only reserved questions. His instincts and the ability to think beyond the normal thinking proved that he isn't any normal ninja. Although he was lazy he sees to it that his job was done perfectly and organized. 

Now, the news was spread like wildfire when Uchiha Sasuke arrived at the Hokage tower. He was immediately summoned by the Hokage and he knew that he's up to some conversing with his former batch mate and classmate. The questions were already inside his head, juggling at all patterns as to how he would catch the Uchiha guy during the trial.

_Hokage-sama had sent an ANBU team at Orochimaru's palace. If it's proven that he has some connection to it then I have to know why and how he did that. _He scowled. _Even if he's still a Missing Nin, he was nurtured back home. What if he planned out to be a captive and attack from the inside while the rest of his battalion is hiding somewhere? _His eyes narrowed. _Nah, Sasuke only seeks for power not to destroy Konoha… _Then he doubted. _But then again, what if it's one of Orochimaru's plans to bribe the Uchiha?_

He stopped at one tree and looked at the sky.

_You are really a troublesome guy, Uchiha._

* * *

That night, Sakura arrived at her home. She moved out of her parents' house after being appointed as a Jounin and the Head of Medical Ninja. She would be called every now and then so she chose an apartment near the hospital and the Hokage Tower. 

Opening her apartment door, she dragged herself inside the room and closed the door behind. She was dead tired from everything that has happened three days ago. Right after Sasuke's rude way of pushing her away, here she was, waiting for the jury to cite the trial for the Uchiha. Thinking of what happened from the days of their journey, she knew that Sasuke thought she deceived him. But she never was and will never try to trick him to something.

Still the way he looked at her, its piercing right through her. It hurt to know that he was thinking negative things about her. She shook her head, letting her pink hair wave from right to left.

_I… I don't want him to think of me that way…_

She sighed and went towards her bathroom. This will make her relax, even for quite a short time.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

The Hokage was sitting at her chair when somebody had knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She lazily asked while she was reviewing at Neji and Sakura's report.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" One lazy reply was heard and the Hokage knew who it was.

"Come in, Nara."

Upon opening the door, Shikamaru walked in lazily with the same lazy look in his eyes. The Hokage rolled the scroll and placed it somewhere at her table. She brought her hands together and stretched out.

"When will they arrive?"

Shikamaru knew what she was asking, "Tomorrow evening. If there will be no hindrances during their travel, maybe they'll come by morning."

"Mm." Tsunade looked at him, "I'd like you to speak with our captive. Try to extract information from him."

_So the Hokage thought the same thing._

Shikamaru nodded.

"Don't worry, kid." The Hokage pushed herself from the table and stood. "I'm coming with you. I sealed the cell for him not to escape."

"…oh."

* * *

He was wide awake the entire morning. He never found rest or sleep instead he let his mind wander to all the possible things that might happen during his stay. However he never thought of how he will answer the interrogation. Perhaps, he has to stay calm and avoid answering senseless questions. 

Moments later, he heard some footsteps coming closer.

"Is he awake?" A woman asked.

Sasuke knew who had come to visit him, Tsunade and the Interrogation Unit.

One of the guards answered, "He hasn't make a move—"

The captive decided not to prolong the talk as he stood up and greeted the Hokage with a half bow just so to show that he still has some respect to the leader of the village.

Tsunade signaled the guard to move aside. She took off the seal paper and cancelled the seal inside the room by executing a set of hand seals. After which, the door opened.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun we will have to interrogate you." She said and started walking away leaving the ANBU team unit behind.

Sasuke didn't argue anymore as he walked out of the cell only to be escorted by the team. When he's out of the prison, he shall face interrogation.

* * *

He was forced to sit down on a chair inside the four dark corners of the room. He wouldn't use the Sharingan to know where he is nor find out who the people are. His eyes suddenly caught the strong ray of light just above his head. 

"**State your name."** A male voice started.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The captive answered.

"**Age?"** Interrogation began.

"Twenty."

"**Where were you last 3 days ago before the team found you?"**

"…I was staying at some inn in Hidden Stone…"

"**What are you doing in Hidden Stone?"**

"…I'm looking for a clue."

He heard hushed sounds around him and assumed that there were a number of people inside the room. They might be suspicious of him.

"**What clue?"**

"…to where I can find my brother."

"**Why didn't you just ask your subordinates in Hidden Sound to locate your brother?"**

"…"

The interrogator cleared his throat and moved on with his another question, **"Where were you when the Hidden Sound was destroyed?"**

"…" Sasuke stared at the ground in front of him, his eyes narrowing and returning to its original state.

The one who was asking him questions might have noticed something, **"Did you kill them all?"**

"…no."

"**Why did you kill them?"**

"…I… found out that… Orochimaru was using me for his own power."

"**Where is Orochimaru?"**

"…he's dead."

"**You killed him?"**

"…yes."

Again, he heard some people whispering from one person to another surprised at his sudden revelation concerning his situation from Hidden Sound up to the Hidden Stone. Still the interrogation didn't end there yet.

"**If you really are the one who murdered everyone in Hidden Sound and fled elsewhere in search for your brother, Uchiha Itachi, what are you doing with Haruno Sakura?"**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to no one. He merely growled as he answered.

"I just met her in Hidden Stone when some Missing Nins came to me in attempt to get Sharingan." He didn't say that she helped him for the sake of his pride.

"**Haruno Sakura stated that you helped her when she was attacked by Akatsuki members. Why did you do that?"**

"I don't have any intention to help her. I took action for my own reasons."

"**And that is to ask for Itachi's whereabouts?"**

"…yes."

After Sasuke's answer, everyone was dead silent. No one dared to question him further. Maybe it was clear enough proof that he won't do any harm in the village. But still, they have doubts about it so Shikamaru decided to question again, he has been the one asking him anyway.

"**Do you have any intention regarding Konoha's downfall or something?"**

"…no. I don't care about this village anymore."

"**You do know by now that we are not accepting Missing Nins. You proved to us that you did a crime outside the village by eliminating Hidden Sound but don't think that you did us a favor. We will be judging you with regards to your answers. You will be deprived of freedom for the meantime you will have to stay inside your cell until further notice. Do you understand?"**

"…I have no intention of destroying Konoha or whatever you are thinking of." He looked at the person in front of him; he knew that he's in front anyway. "Let me go and I will find my brother."

The Hokage decided to butt in, noticing that this interrogation will finally be over.

"Sasuke-kun, we are not depriving you in search for your brother. The power of the Cursed Seal is still there so we are assuming that when you're upon the influence of Orochimaru's power, your mind will be corrupted. In other terms, you might end up as one of our enemies completely becoming a criminal listed in our bingo book." She sighed, "We are preventing the last of the Uchihas to follow his brother's dark path. Don't think any positive things, though. You're still under my power and I have the authority to make you stay for as long as I want as well as observing you. If you intended to escape, Sasuke, I'm telling you now. You will see your clan to the other world."

Sasuke just glared at the person in front of him and then lowered his head.

_No choice… Damn it…_

_To be continued…_

**Author's** **Note**: Ah this chapter is dedicated to the birthday boy... (drum rolls) Uchiha Sasuke! He'll be celebrating his birthday on July 23! Happy birthday brat! XP From the previous chapter, Neji's team were able to drag his ass back to Konoha so in this chapter he had been interrogated. The result of this interrogation will be decided soon. I'm sorry if there haven't been SasuSaku here. If I did that without proper plotting… everything will be ruined, right? So have patience people! Also I uploaded a fanart of Sasuke in my deviantart account. You can go and see it if you want.

The next chapter would be… A little piece of hint of all Konoha Nins! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Author's Response:**

**Shinobi Darkbeak - **thanks!

**cocoa-latte - **thank you! hehehehe

**evil-mittens - **you'll see hehehe

**Shintasuke** - galit ka kay sasuke/e5 tsk tsk tsk

**E-chan Hidaka** - don't worry sweetie, it's okay n-n I'm glad you're still here. I thank you so much

**applecherry** - I intended to not have so much info. I'll make sure that the next chapters would bring a little bit of information though. Thanks for the time!

**Sorakoi The Water Goddess** - You don't have to be so sorry dearie! I still thank you for your review mwah!

**Prizz** - Thank you so much!

**Saki-16 **- WAHHH you were going to kill me? Oooohh I should hide somewhere safe! xp Thanks for the comments though n-n

**Mrs. Uchiha **- ack you keep changing names! I can't figure out who you are. xp thanks for the review sweetie!


	19. First visit

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

Naruto found it hard to believe that they just returned Uchiha Sasuke in the village. When they were younger, they resorted to almost-killing each other just so he could get him back and stopped him before he goes to Orochimaru. But he failed. And from failure, he promised to himself and to Sakura that he will not fail again to get Sasuke back. 

It's a lifetime promised.

And now that they dragged the dark brooding boy of Team 7, what will happen next? Of course, he would be interrogated and then judged by his answers as well as his future. He just hoped that Sasuke won't be executed because he didn't want to lose a teammate, friend and brother.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"Even when you betrayed us, I still think of you as a brother you bastard… and Sakura-chan still loves you so much…" He said more to himself as he lie awake at his bed.

It was already evening and the sky outside has turned black and blue. Tsunade was nice when she gave the team a whole day's rest after the mission when usually after the report, she would be assigning them again with another mission. Konoha's Ninjas were always busy. They have to report to their client for the job to maintain the country rising and powerful. However, in times like this, especially when some unknown criminals were active, they must protect the village at all cost.

He stretched out his arms and moved to face the other side of the bed.

_Well sleep is necessary for tomorrow's duty… And I have to know what happened._

_

* * *

_She woke up with a great start. Since she's a Chuunin and never intended to promote herself to the next level, her life wasn't that difficult at all. Every morning she has to tend their family shop and water the flowers. Then by noon, she has to report to the academy to teach students about Ninjutsu and flower arrangement. She liked kids and it works well with her job.

* * *

The only Yamanaka daughter smiled while she arranged the flowers and watered them. 

After a while, she heard the door opens.

"Good morning!" She greeted but not even bothered to look at the customer.

"Ino." A male voice echoed inside the shop.

She quickly turned her head to the origin of the voice only to be greeted by a scowl in his face.

"Shikamaru."

Said person has been her friend during their childhood days and she only sees him as a teammate and debater… well most likely a slave.

"What are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be running errands?" She asked while recomposing herself and looking at him with her mocking blue eyes.

Shikamaru started walking towards her while looking each flowers standing before him.

"Have you seen Sakura or even talked to her?"

Her eyes grew wide at the mention of her best friend's name who had been missing since her last mission.

"She… she's back!" She screamed surprisingly and tugged Shikamaru's long sleeves.

"H-hey my shirt!"

"W-where is Sakura!" She yelled though she really meant it as a question.

Shikamaru was practically prying her hands off of his sleeves yet he was able to talk to her while he was struggling to take it off.

"I don't know Ino, maybe she's in her apartment…" He continued to pry her hands off him.

Yet Ino gripped it even more. "Oh God, I'm glad she's back! I haven't been eating since the Hokage declared her as M.I.A. ohh GOD!"

"H-hey cut it out will you?" Shikamaru successfully pried her hands off her and even glared at her antics.

Ino was excited to see her best friend again and completely forgotten about his presence.

"Ahem." He continued only to receive a glare from Ino, "Well she's not alone."

The blonde kunoichi cocked her head to the side while her brow rose, more likely expressing her curiosity.

"…She arrived with Sasuke."

Ino stood frozen in her place.

* * *

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. 

Four newly sharpened kunais hit all the targets at once. It may have been simple to say, but the person who threw them had her eyes closed. She doesn't have any advance bloodline skills like her teammate but her mastery in weapons are highly recognized.

She opened her eyes only to reveal two brown eyes staring sharply at her targets. She woke up and hurried to warm up for today's mission. She was assigned to escort an icon from a certain village. It's an A-rank mission because the said icon received a threat from some rival person who in turn hired Jounin-ranked ninjas.

The female ninja had been waiting for this moment to go in a mission all by herself. It has always been a pleasure to do missions such as this but it would be more thrilling to go in a mission with her friends and the difficulty is way above the normal ranking, like an S-rank mission.

She jumped towards each kunais and retrieved them to her pouch.

Being a Jounin, a ninja particularly wasn't a joke neither an act. She has to attend to the client and protect him at all cost. Everyone's lives were at high stake especially when the battle has begun. Furthermore, she has to focus not only for the safety of the client but also the way she protects herself as well as the battle standings.

"You're up so early." A male voice echoed throughout the forest.

The twenty one year old woman, turn around only to meet the prodigy of his clan. Hyuuga Neji.

"You're early, too, Neji." She jumped down the ground and beamed a smile to him.

"I heard you will have a mission tomorrow. You'll do it alone?" He asked.

If she was still the 13-year-old teammate and only girl in their three-man team, she would have laughed at his interrogation and curiosity. He was never the one who would question her about status or whatsoever. But everybody seemed to change after the Chuunin exams. She and Neji weren't any exception.

"Yeah. You were sent for a mission right, so you'll have to pass the mission." She answered while she untied her hair, letting the wave of wind cool it.

"So what about it?" He asked while reaching out to her brown her and played his fingers with it.

"Hmm… protecting someone who received a threat from some people, they even hired a ninja to assassinate my client."

"Mm." Neji understood but never attempted to release his gentle hold on her hair.

Tenten grew impatient at his sudden silence that she has to resort to stare back at him, to his white eyes. Neji noticed her silence as well and stared at her brown eyes.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"How's Sakura?"

Of course, she would be asking for her friend. She's one of the people who grew pale when the Hokage declared Sakura as M.I.A. but the last member of the Team 7 refused to believe that fact and forced the Hokage to send Neji's team in search for Haruno Sakura. Shikamaru had proven as well that the said kunoichi was alive.

"She's fine. She might have been resting in her place, though."

The woman breathed out a sigh of relief and touched her chest. Neji was amused at her movements. He reached out to her using his other hand to touch her face.

"You missed me…Tenten?" He asked softly while gently stroking her cheeks.

Tenten opened her eyes only to gaze at the softened white eyes.

"Of course… I was worried you know…"

The Hyuuga smirked at her soft boldness and gave her a pleasant morning or more likely a good bye-take care offering.

Neji simply kissed Tenten.

* * *

Nurses would walk in the same hallway as if hurrying. Doctors would appear every now and then. Sometimes they have to attend to the other room to check upon their patient. The head of medical ninja had arrived earlier this morning and had attended to a number of patients. Nurses and Doctors were glad for her return because if not for her, they might have loosened their hopes to save some people in the village.

* * *

At the same time, they were also worried at her condition. She only had a day's rest and yet she got up from her bed and started working as if nothing has happened. It's not because she wanted to work all day long, but it's because of the Hokage's orders. Because of her knowledge in medicines as well as being an apprentice of the Hokage, she has to give her services to the village.

* * *

"Sakura-sama." A female nurse called out from behind. 

Sakura, the pink haired Medic Nin, turned around after wiping off the sweat in her forehead.

"Yes, what can I do?" She asked and received a paper from the nurse.

She read for a while and was escorted to a room where a kid was lying in his bed, struggling to breath. Quickly, she pulled off the white blanket and concentrated her Chakra to her palms. Watching the boy perspiring so much, she knew she has to hurry.

"Hold on…" She muttered and finally pressing her Chakra palms to his chest.

The nurses and the kid's parents were watching her. Watching how she saves a life of a civilian by using her trained skills. She was concentrating her energy to remove the water inside the lungs of the boy and to do that, she suck the liquid and she will have to close the holes that were unnecessary. In a matter or minutes, the boy had stopped perspiring and his breathing had come back to normal.

Sakura sighed. Both the boy's parents rushed to the kid's bed and checked on him.

"I've taken out the water in his lungs. He'll be fine. All he need is rest." She beamed a warm smile on the parents.

When she was about to go out of the room, both of the parents thanked her wholeheartedly. The nurse followed the Head Medic Nin as they walk towards the lounge.

"Are you okay, Sakura-sama?" The nurse asked.

Sakura looked at the nurse for a second and then she continued walking down the stairs, "It's nothing."

The pink haired kunoichi looked out at the window as a certain Missing Nin came into her mind.

_I'm worried about Sasuke-kun… Maybe I can visit him later._

* * *

It was supposed to be another normal day in Konoha, but for Naruto, a ninja who was aspiring to be a Hokage, he had been serious to everything that he's devoted to do. One of which was eating ramen at Ichiraku. The old man and the ramen girl who grew up as a lovely woman weren't changed, similar with the delicious taste of their own ramen. It has been a routine for Naruto to eat at the stand every morning or every after mission and the old man already acknowledged him as one of the best customers who fortunately paying for his dozen meals in one sitting. 

As he slumped himself in the stool, he ordered miso ramen to the old man.

"You're unusually late today, Naruto-kun." The ramen girl asked while she was washing in one corner.

Naruto drummed his fingers on the table, "I came yesterday and I only have a day's rest. It's not enough rest you know."

The old man and the ramen girl chuckled at his laziness.

"What are you up for today?" The old man asked while transferring the noodles to the bowl then filled it up with ingredients for Naruto's miso ramen.

The blond Jounin took a pair of chopsticks and started twirling each stick in his fingers.

"Well I have to see Tsunade-baa-chan first. Ask her about Sasuke's trial."

Both of them looked at Naruto with surprised expressions. They seem to remember who this Uchiha Sasuke is… wasn't he a threat to Konoha when the Hokage declared him as Missing Nin? Fortunately Naruto caught their silent attention so he decided to talk.

"He's considered a Missing Nin, but he's not a criminal. He would only kill his brother."

The ramen girl scowled at his sudden information. She's a civilian but with daily dose of Naruto and some Jounins' information each time they eat at their stand, she was always updated. And she fairly knew that Uchiha Sasuke and the things he did when he left the village.

"Where is he?" The old man asked as he placed the bowl in front of Naruto.

Naruto took in the scent of the fresh ramen and blew the hot smoke that covers the entirety of the food.

"He's under Tsunade-baa-chan's care. Well that means he's under Sakura-chan's care, too." Then a lighted bulb seemed to flash at the top of his head. "That also means Hinata-chan is there!"

The ramen girl smiled at Naruto knowing him and his girl… yes, Hinata and Naruto is an item but Naruto never got the chance to propose to Hinata due to spontaneous missions. Although deep inside him, he still knew that he loves the pink haired teammate. Maybe he has to sort out his feelings first before proposing to the Hyuuga girl.

* * *

She was preparing to leave the hospital when somebody just stood in front of her way. Looking at the ground, she noticed the orange leg covers that covered his weights. Going upwards she noticed the shining green jumpsuit… without much ado, she already knew who this person is. 

"Lee-san." She uttered and gave him one of her rare smiles (rare because she doesn't smile more often).

Rock Lee was standing meters away from her but he held courage, somehow, to face her at times like this. He had heard Sasuke's arrival and he knew that again his high hopes would simply go down now that Sakura will be focusing on her ex-teammate.

"I'll walk you home, Sakura-san." He offered, a hopeful glint in his rounded eyes were obvious.

She shook her head and said. "I'm sorry, Lee-san. I'm going to Hokage-sama."

There's still hope now right? Lee persisted.

"Then I shall walk you to the Hokage tower." He tried.

She smiled a half smile at him and accepted the offer. "Sure."

* * *

She brought some food for the captive and she knew that the Hokage wouldn't mind such small things. When they walked down the road towards the Hokage tower, Lee noticed the awkward silence that Sakura dragged with her. He may have a hint to her unusual silence but he wouldn't make her sad especially now that the person who shattered her heart has come back. 

"Ne, Sakura-san…" He started.

Sakura wheeled her head to him and asked, "Hmm?"

"I heard that your troops were killed…"

"Yes, they were." She looked towards the direction and continued, "The Captain was stubborn. He lusts for battle so much." This time she sighed. "But I'm particularly to blame since I'm the only medic Nin in his squad. I should've kept them alive."

Quite obvious at her sudden reaction, Lee just pushed the wrong buttons. It made the situation worst. But knowing her, Sakura surprisingly beamed a smile to him.

"Lessons learned throughout time. I guess I have to be stronger to keep a team alive. I wouldn't want the Hokage to be disappointed."

And with that, they resumed walking. This time, Lee allowed the awkward silence reign them.

* * *

Everyday she would be sitting in her chair, reading and writing at the scrolls yet her mind still lingers to a person who was staying inside his cell. The interrogation has been done yesterday and she will be meeting the elders this afternoon. She knew the laws in their village as well as the previous cases the Hokages encountered at times like this. 

Killing him would result to the extinction of the clan thus making Uchiha Itachi the last member of the Uchiha clan, even though he's the one to blame. If Sasuke would be executed, they won't find out the remedy for Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. Though he was dead, which was according to Sasuke, what if some people had his research and used it for evil purposes? She didn't want those things to happen again.

But Sasuke had betrayed Konoha, his clan and his friends. If they spared his life, what could he possibly do in return? Will they use him to entice Itachi and let them fight? That means killing two birds in one stone. However, she was positive that his ex-teammates will surely help him especially her protégé who was deeply in love with the captive.

She reached out to her temples and rubbed it.

_Damn headaches…_

She inclined her back to her chair and started rubbing each temple of her head. Right after Sasuke's return, she already had major headaches in her office. What more if something worst happen?

"Hokage-sama?" A sweet feminine voice was heard from the other side of the door.

She didn't think twice and let her apprentice in, "Come in, Sakura."

Slowly, the door has been open while she leaned on the table and watched her student coming in together with the Konoha's self-proclaimed beautiful green beast. She smirked. Both of the ninjas bowed before her.

"What brings you two here?"

Sakura spoke, "How is Sasuke-kun?"

Tsunade looked sharply at her protégé's eyes when she said, "I haven't talked to the elders yet for the time being he has to stay in his cell."

The old woman saw the sudden expression of Sakura's gleeful eyes to that of sorrowful ones but for just a second the young woman returned to her usual jolly self again.

"Can I visit him today?"

Ah so that's why. The Hokage nodded tiredly. Sakura tilted her head to the side and noticed the Hokage's current situation.

"Tsunade-shishou, you shouldn't overwork. You might get wrinkles."

The Hokage chuckled at her childlike anxiety. She lifted her right hand and signaled them to move out so that she could finish her task. Both Lee and Sakura bowed for respect and disappeared behind the closed doors.

* * *

"Are you sure you're coming with me, Lee-san?" She asked while they go down the stairs to see the captive. 

Lee glanced back to her with a frown, "I'm just worried about his behavior. He might end up hurting you again."

Sakura waved her hand in front of her face as she say, "You shouldn't worry about me. I'm used to his rudeness anyway."

The bowl haircut ninja just gave her a forced smile and continued walking the stairs. Few minutes later, they arrived at the end of stairs and noticed the ANBU guards stationed at one particular cell. Sakura frowned knowing the person behind those steel bars. One of the ANBU masked guards recognized the pink haired medic Nin.

"Sakura-san."

Sakura bowed politely. Lee followed the suit.

"Is he sleeping?" She asked but didn't look at the person inside the cell.

The guard shrugged. "He had been like that for hours."

"Oh. Thank you." She signaled the ANBU guards to move away a little so she could enter the cell. Before she took off the seal paper on the steel bar she told him, "I'll be fine from here."

Peeling off the seal paper, the effect of the seal was completely nullified. Sakura courageously went inside the cell and looked at the quiet Uchiha. Lee had vanished in front of the cell as he quietly went upstairs.

"Sasuke-kun." She called and it seems like the Uchiha wasn't planning to reply or maybe he was really asleep.

She looked at the basket in her hands and put it down slowly. She rose up again only to look at his back facing hers.

_I'm hoping that they won't kill you here. I'm praying that you'll always be safe here. And…I'm hoping that you will no longer be mad at me._

Sakura didn't have to say those words to him because if she did she's sure that she'll be receiving glares and mocks from him. She smiled bitterly at his back and slowly walked out of the cell when…

"How long do you plan to pester me?"

She stopped her tracks but never looked back. The way he said those words, it stung in her heart. She was just being kind to him and yet he thinks that she's annoying him? What an arrogant jerk. Gathering up her courage to stand on her feet, she said…

"Is it really that bad to visit an ex-teammate?"

"I no longer consider you a teammate or an ex-teammate."

He hasn't changed. He was the same arrogant jerk who had become worst. He strongly pushed people away from him as if he was a disease. His heart had turned colder than before. What could've happened to him during his absence?

With one final sigh, she glanced to him who was now facing her.

"I will just consider you as a Missing Nin then." She closed her eyes and went out of the cell. "Seal it." She ordered and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Both the ANBU guards were familiar with her temper. They knew that the Head of the Medical Ninja was angry.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Well, well, well fast updates no? NOT! Hahaha well I already know that for certain. So what do we have here… ah the scenes outside Sasuke's world (which is his cell). Seems like Sakura-chan was so hurt the way he acknowledge her as nothing more than a common shinobi. Anyway, I can't tell much about this chapter.

For the next chapter however the meeting of the council regarding Sasuke's interrogation results! Will they execute him? What will happen? You'll find out soon enough (winks).

**Author's Response:**

**Sorakoi The Water Goddess - **Details? Really I did have details? Hahaha thanks! (hugs)

**Prizz - **Wow... never heard that someone believes in me in terms of writing skills! (teary eyes) Thank you so much!

**Saki-16 - **Ahh, but if ever you really planned out to kill me then there's no alternate story xp sad or happy? I can't say this early so I suggest that you have more patience n-n

**Shinobi Darkbeak - **geez thanks!

**angel-puppeeter - **(sweats) now you're using the word demented to yourself I shouln't have said it in the first place -- napaka addict mo nga sa GB! lolz! Aren't you going to update Electro? I guess you're busy.

**Tenshi no Hana-chan - **I've read your fic! So cute! n-n I don't want to go straight down in one plot so expect twist and turns! n-n that'll be more fun right?

**cocoa-latte **- Yes, because if he didn't answer them... he'll be facing execution!

**evil-mittens **- xp the SasuSaku here isn't really a SasuSaku hahahaha! Yeah I'm evil. kukukukukuku Thanks for the review! I'll be adding SasuSaku after... 15 more chapters! NYAHAHAHAH just kidding! xp

gah... I noticed that I had fewer reviewers since the start of Alternate Story. Do you think there's something wrong in the plot? Or with me perhaps?


	20. Council's Verdict

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

The green beast Jounin waited patiently for his comrade to come out from the cell. He knew that she should have some private space with the captive inside the cell since they've been together as a team during their Genin days however he wasn't comfortable with the male person conversing with his female friend. But who was he to stop them? He just gave her courage and he knew that she could handle any thing. 

He sighed knowing that he had been stopping his breath because of anxiety. Just a few minutes of waiting, he heard a footsteps coming out of the dark hallway. He looked at the source. It was Sakura… with her eyes obviously glaring at the ground.

_What happened? _He looked at the woman before him and had a second thought. _Maybe I shouldn't ask her why._

He walked towards her but it seems like she didn't recognize him coming thus walking pass him. Lee just looked strangely at her but chose not to meddle in her business. Knowing her temper, like those ANBU guards, he would just stay quiet and be observant.

He thought for a moment while listening to Sakura's sounds of fading footsteps. Soon after he turned his back to her as he started walking downstairs to where Uchiha Sasuke temporarily stayed.

* * *

The black haired Missing Nin stared blankly at the basket before him. He knew what's inside the thing but what troubled him was the person who brought it. It's not because she's just a huge question mark in his situation. The thing was why does she always comes back and offers him everything she could offer? Didn't she understand their situation? He's a captive in their home village and she's one of the renowned ninjas. 

Can't she see the difference? Of their differences? On a second thought, she was the only person who kept him sustained with little supplies both for his health as well as security. He even thought that he judged her so easily. Even when she was in her position to kill him, she didn't even do it. Of course, the first thing that struck in his head would be her physical ability to which was not strong enough to kill him and the second one that he kept denying was she doesn't have the courage to do it.

He looked away from the basket and decided to look at it later on. He shifted a little and decided to rest. Suddenly he heard loud footsteps coming closer to his cell. He stopped moving and felt the aura behind him. He didn't need to recognize who this person was nor interested to know him anymore.

"Sasuke-kun." A male voice echoed in his cell, yet even then he didn't want to know who it came from.

Said person didn't acknowledge his presence thus challenging his long temper. He continued.

"I don't know what you and Sakura-san talked about. She seemed upset with you." Lee left a hanging silence to give Sasuke a space to talk. The Uchiha didn't even budge nor speak.

"I guess you didn't know it yet, she's the Head Medical Ninja in this village. A **respected** person. And since you were a Konoha ninja before you… left us, you should have at least respected her not just by her position as well as her well-being. She's a—" He wasn't able to continue what he was going to say next for Sasuke loudly plopped down in his bed, putting his arms below his head.

"I don't have time to listen to your lectures. Go and chase her if you want."

The person stood outside the steel bars stirred. The Uchiha Sasuke he knew back then was really different to the person in front of him. This person was a bastard. One heck of a bastard. To prevent prolonging this senseless conversation with a stubborn man, Lee stooped low in regret of visiting him. He walked away from Sasuke's cell worrying for Sakura's condition.

Sasuke finally looked to the side only to see the space that Lee occupied a little while ago.

_That fuzzy brows…_

* * *

All that was heard was the friction of their shoes clicking at the floor. They were trudging at moderate pace going to the meeting hall were the elders are waiting. The woman in front seemed to be silent and solemn. It was like she was in deep thought. The other woman was far behind the first, carrying a piglet in her arms. Her eyes only showed how worried she is to the person in front of her. 

Of course it was hard to decide what to do, especially for a person who committed crimes at early age. They have to understand his situation, history, as well as his behavior. They cannot judge him so easily without knowing his background or his current mental state. And at a short period of time of questioning the said captive, they have to have a verdict. A decision they won't regret in the future.

A minute later, both of them reached the door of the meeting hall. The woman in front sighed deeply and reached for the bronze bars of the door. Her assistant behind her made her stop.

"You'll do fine, Hokage-sama. You'll do fine."

Earning encouragement, the Hokage sighed again and nodded while she pushed open the door as she was welcomed by the village council of Konohagakure.

"Hokage-sama," They all said and bowed before the Hokage.

The female Hokage bowed at them for respect and went to her chair. She signaled them to sit down as they start opening the issue.

The **verdict** for Uchiha Sasuke.

Some ninjas placed each scrolls at the desk in front of each councilors and one for the Hokage as well.

"As we all know the Missing Nin Uchiha Sasuke was brought back in Konoha. We had gone through interrogations and found out that upon knowing Orochimaru's purpose for him, he went all out rage and killed Sound people. I called for meeting to ask for your judgment with regards to Uchiha Sasuke's actions."

The elders listened quietly but as soon as Tsunade ended her introduction, she let them speak so that she could digest whatever they will say. With a sigh, one of the male elder spoke.

"According to the reports we've read, the Cursed Seal can be activated any time. It may become a threat in Konoha if we can't remove Orochimaru's power in him."

Another one spoke, "Or there is a possibility that Orochimaru had taken over Uchiha's body therefore used himself as a bait to get inside the village."

Tsunade shook her head and countered the latter's statement, "I don't think so. I know Orochimaru. The person we interviewed was Uchiha Sasuke himself."

Another elder interfered, "We doubt his appearance in our village. Letting himself be captured by his batch mates as well as staying with your protégé. He must have tried to gain their trust and be dragged in here."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes to the elder who had doubts and asked, "Your point is?"

The elder brought his elbows in the desk and said, "What if Orochimaru is alive? He might have been hiding elsewhere. It is possible that the Hidden Sound's mass murder is just a way to make us believe he's gone. It may weaken our security therefore his next move of attacking us is obvious. Uchiha Sasuke may act as a spy by sending him here and investigate the situation of our village."

The big breasted Hokage inclined herself on her chair and massaged her temple.

"He said that he doesn't care about the village anymore. Well it's obvious that he only thinks about his revenge against Uchiha Itachi, his brother who had become an Akatsuki."

An elder woman coughed for a while and said, "By hanging out with your protégé he was simply captured by our search party. In that case, it was just an accident to find him with her. So, he doesn't have anything to do with our village."

The Hokage nodded, "I am thinking the same thing. But then again, I still have doubts with the Cursed Seal. I believe it has reached maximum level wherein he won't be able to control himself. Worst is nobody can stop him. Like you mentioned earlier it might become a threat. Seeing as we have him under control, I think it's best to keep him in the village and be observed."

"You will just waste your ANBU team for observation. Why not send a team to search for removing the seal? It may do a lot of research though but it's best to start in Hidden Sound." One of them suggested as he inclined himself to relax a bit.

Tsunade had become silent.

Indeed, it may be a good choice to send a team and locate the scroll to which Orochimaru has been keeping. Then by removing the Cursed Seal from Uchiha Sasuke, he would be less threatening. Though they don't trust him so easily because he betrayed them before so the best thing to do is…

"The team I dispatched earlier in Hidden Sound hasn't come back yet, so before I send another team I'll have to wait for their return. We will remove the Cursed Seal in him and if it's done, I'll assign two Jounin ranked ninjas to observe him. I think that's enough people eyeing on him."

The elder man looked at Tsunade with wry expression, "Why not assign his teammates? It may become easier to get him back."

Tsunade looked back at the elder and thought for a while.

_Assigning Naruto and Sakura to observe Sasuke? That's a joke._

_

* * *

_In one of the houses in Konoha, a group of few Jounin ranked people gathered as if there was a reunion. They drank, ate and relax right after a given mission was done. Most people were males and few of them are females but they all see each other as brothers and sisters. 

One fat Jounin ate all the barbeques served in his plate. The person opposite to him watched lazily and commented something that goes like becoming worst die-hard eater. The fat one was Akimichi Chouji, best friend of the village's renowned tactician, Nara Shikamaru. He was a common Jounin ninja but was always paired with Shikamaru with regards to missions. They both have known each other for years already. But the third one in their group was a female who goes by the name of Yamanaka Ino. This female kunoichi devoted all her time to train with her father, who contributed his skills during previous battles to save the village. She never intended to enter ANBU or become a Medical Ninja like her best friend, so she chose become a Jounin Sensei in a three-man team.

Next to them were the Hyuuga children, both of which claimed positions for the village. One of them became an ANBU captain and the other became the assistant of the Head of Medical Ninja. The issue about their divided clan was closed.

The supposed to be heiress of the Main house turned down the position and gave the throne to her cousin, who was the son of the Head clan's twin brother. There was an issue about choosing the Head from Branch House (even though the clan was merged into one), but Neji proved that he is not just strong but also wise in decision making. Therefore, the issue finished and Neji was chosen to become the Head of the Hyuuga clan.

Then there's Inuzuka Kiba, an ANBU member under Neji's command. He had become very useful for search party. His dog that was once a little puppy turned to a large one. The villagers loved his dog not as a pet but as a fellow member of the village. It had helped a lot during the years where there were lots of ninjas declared M.I.A. Next to him was Aburame Shino. He had been an active ninja together with Kiba and Hinata, his old teammates. He even placed himself in ANBU team but commanded by different ANBU captain. He never regretted those things but he was looking forward to be grouped with his batch mates.

A female Jounin appeared with another set of dishes and beamed a smile for them.

"Well, this isn't a festivity right?" She asked nonchalantly and placed them on the table.

A black haired bowl-cut Jounin smiled and helped the female Jounin to settle the dishes at the low yet long table. They and the future Head of the Hyuuga clan were teammates ever since their three-man team days. However Neji had been two steps ahead of them when it comes to promotions so they were left behind when he was assigned as Jounin to finally become an ANBU. In fact, a ninja could be an ANBU when he was still a Chuunin, but this group of talented ninjas was making sure that once they step in ANBU, they should be, at the very least, a Jounin.

It has been years and these three people had grown to know more about themselves. They've been close friends. And for that matter, Neji and Tenten merged their hearts and minds in to somewhat romantic manner. Neji didn't believe in destiny though as long as Tenten is beside him, he would surely believe in those things again. He had been courting her after her promotion as a Jounin. It's not because of the position but the relationship that grown mature and strong.

Lee however hasn't gotten over his feelings for the Head of the Medical Ninja. Surely, he stands no chance from Naruto, worst from Sasuke. He couldn't blame Naruto for liking Sakura at first hand, the grown up woman was truly beautiful, smart, kind and alluring. But what troubled him most was the Uchiha's cold demeanor towards the said kunoichi. It was as if he doesn't really care how much he had hurt the female. Nevertheless, no matter how difficult his way to win her heart, he'll do his best.

The previously known as the dead-last and the loudest ninja in Konoha sat in an Indian-sit style between Kiba and Hinata. Kiba was his friend ever since he entered the academy. As for Hinata… he didn't know how he ended up falling in love for her. The catch was he accidentally heard from Hinata herself that she has a crush on him. It was purely attraction at first but as time passes by, her feelings grew much stronger than she expected. What she didn't know that Naruto was observing her as well as the things she does for him. He admitted that he hasn't felt so much appreciated and cared for. As for the result, he accidentally fell in love to her.

He sorted out his feelings for Sakura. Although he really loved her from the beginning, he didn't quite understand why she always pushed him away. But there were times that he was rather confused by her actions. She showed him jealousy, anxiety, and a little love. He thought she was confusing him so much. But in the end, she told him that she was plainly seeking for a brother which she has seen in him. She was just an only child and he was the loneliest person in the village besides Uchiha Sasuke. So the chemistry between them died down but gradually bloomed with another kind of relationship— Sibling love.

For his ninja rank, he had become a successful Jounin, a teacher and finally a soldier. He was hopeful to have a training to become a Hokage but what he didn't know that the moment he became a Genin, he was already training to become one. Most of the time, his life was at stake, specifically because of the Kyuubi Kitsune (nine tail demon fox) inside him so the third Hokage assigned Hatake Kakashi to take care of him and later on was passed to Jiraiya, the Jounin Master of the Fourth Hokage. Of course, how could Naruto find it out since he had been sleeping during history class? So far, Naruto become an active Ninja. He participated most in S-rank missions and the very least was an A-rank. Kakashi had been so proud of him, as well as Tsunade and Jiraiya.

And last but the least the renowned Head of Medical Unit of their village with a name that resembles a flower— Haruno Sakura.

She had been soft during their childhood days but the moment she stepped into the battle of wits, strength and the reason to survive for a living was a close call. She was determined to bring back Uchiha Sasuke when Naruto's team went home with a failure and most of them received major damages in their bodies. Sakura gave up admitting that she was the weakest link so she asked the Hokage to train her. Who would have thought that the most delicate, beautiful, smart kunoichi could turn into one of the best Medics in their village? She would answer…

"It is from the power of determination, faith, skills and love for the village."

Actually that **love** wasn't just for the village alone. It's for her teammates…

During their little reunion, these Jounins find themselves relaxed after their missions. They usually do this every twice in a month, looking for time where they were all vacant.

"I missed this gathering…" Kiba suddenly muttered while stroking his dog beside him.

Naruto decided to butt in, "Well all you wanted to do was to relax. I mean, c'mon, this village needed talented ninjas like me!"

Kiba reacted by simply acting like he was puking the food he just took in.

"Ninjas like you? Gimme a break. All you did was to make fun of us and yell that most people who are trying to sleep end up having insomnias… you are a troublesome guy…" Shikamaru responded while he put his head on his left arm.

Naruto glared at him. "Look who's talking. I was really wondering how come you're given the position as the tactician of our army. You're just a lazy bum! And the weirdest thing I ever known about you is your cloud watching!"

The person Naruto described simply narrowed his eyes back to him.

"At least I don't eat more than 20 bowls of ramen in one meal. I'm sure I'll die because of that…"

Having no capability of patience, Naruto stood up and pointed a finger towards Shikamaru.

"Don't you dare insult ramen! It's the most delicious food I ever tasted in my whole life!"

Finally one of them decided to butt in, "Will you two pipe down for one second? We're trying to have a serious discussion here." Tenten mocked. She glared Naruto and then Shikamaru for them to know when to shut up. Gladly they both sighed in defeat as Naruto recomposed himself and sat down again.

Neji coughed for a while and continued, "Things have been easy these months. There haven't any attacks from elsewhere other than stray ninjas that blocks our path. Unfortunately, one of us encountered an Akatsuki."

Sakura slowly looked up to Neji, knowing that he was talking about her. She didn't retaliate but waited for him to continue what he was going to say.

"We don't know yet what they are up to. But…" He glanced to Naruto for a second and then resumed talking, "if they are starting to move, we better make a plan to stop them before it's too late."

Hinata shifted in her position and said, "You worry too much, Neji-nii-san. For as long as they don't make a move within our country's borders we will keep an eye on them otherwise we're going to decide what to do next. Our lookouts from all over the borders of this village aren't that weak to stall time if they even attack us."

Neji looked at his cousin then later on he closed his eyes. "We shouldn't be slacking off that much. I know that most of us are always out of the country that the village's defenses are gradually decreasing each time we are all dispatch. What I'm trying to say is we should send a group or maybe just a pair of Jounins to watch out for Akatsuki's movements. That way, we are easily notified."

Shino was pleased at this suggestion as he said, "Although we may lack a pair of Shinobis we are able to grab some information about them however it won't be easy for them to locate the organization."

Another voice came in, this time it was from Ino, "Then use Sakura's report from where she had an encounter with them."

Shikamaru filled her in knowing that what she said was wrong, "Correction, one of them was killed by Uchiha and the other escape. They didn't have much time extracting where they were heading to."

The blond Jounin remembered something, "Speaking of which, how's Sasuke-kun? Anyone heard the verdict?" She instinctively turned to her best friend who had been quiet the whole time.

Lee jerked a little. He was with Sakura when he accompanied her to see Sasuke's condition but before that they were able to see the Hokage and knew the schedule of events. So he will be the one to fill them in.

He started with a nervous cough, "When we went there minutes ago, the Hokage told us that she will be having a meeting with the council. So we don't know yet the verdict that befalls to him."

Naruto grunted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"It better not be execution…" he muttered under his breath that only Hinata and Kiba heard him.

_Naruto-kun…_

Kiba remembered something as he said, "Tonight is the arrival of the team that searched in Hidden Sound right? What will happen next?"

After chewing and swallowing the food, Chouji decided to participate in their discussion, "If they found out that the elimination of that village has a connection with Sasuke, the verdict will surely be harsh. But if they found out also that if Orochimaru is alive, suspicions for Sasuke will surely occur."

"That is if he's making a fool of himself for lying." Neji retorted when a sudden possible idea entered his mind.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked curiously.

"If he intended to keep his purpose to himself while he is in this village I'd rather send him out or send him back to where he should belong. That's because it's possible that Orochimaru sent him to look out within the village and attack from the inside. Once weakened the opportunity to attack from the outside is low risk for their part. We'll be defeated in the end."

Kiba added something, "Or maybe he really doesn't want to talk about it making it a hassle to wait for his ass to give an answer. That would be possible, too."

Almost everybody rolled their eyes at his absolute insensitivity for this matter. But there was only one person who knew Sasuke's plan from the very beginning nonetheless she kept quiet.

_You shouldn't do things against the village…_

_

* * *

_After the meeting with the council, the Hokage went straight to her desk and asked Shizune to bring a bottle of sake. Her loyal assistant obeyed her and disappeared with a cloud of smoke. Now that she's alone, she found a very little moment to relax and to think over things that they talked about earlier. 

_The troops will arrive tonight. After I get information I'll ask Jiraiya to search in Hidden Sound. But that'll interrupt his investigation with Akatsuki. Kakashi won't be here till then. If I wait for him it'll take more time to remove the Cursed Seal._

She sighed outwardly and looked at the aligned pictures of the past Hokages.

_Anko knows what that Cursed Seal does so she's in the list. I can't send Shikamaru because I have another assignment for him… _

She narrowed her eyes and returned to relax. She finally decided who were going.

_Anko and Jiraiya it is…_

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Not just the result from the council but as well as the thoughts of the talented batch. As you can see, they were quite close. Of course they should, they are the best batch! What are the possibilities in the future? I keep on saying these… anyway for the next chapter… (drum rolls) A tiny bit of Sasuke's thoughts of his own future and his teammates! Will there be a SasuSaku? Well honestly I haven't had the plot where they could meet up again unless Sakura visits the cell xp (well she won't visit the cell unless she has to, considering the first visit… Sasuke's so mean!)

**Author's Response:**

**evil-mittens** - ehehe I was just kidding! (smiles) anyway I think it really depends with the readers you know. Thanks for the review n-n

**cocoa-latte - **Yeah let's shut him up! He's acting like a bastard again xp hope you like this chapter though

**applecherry** - WEEEEE I MISSED YOU so much! (glomps) I guess you're right they all thought that this story ends. But I don't think having an alternate means having another slot for the story hence I continued it here. About the writing style I have to admit that it has changed. I don't know how and why it just happens! xp and thanks for putting up my story in your C2!

**SoraKoi the water goddess - **Weeee thanks thanks!

**Saki-16 **- I'm a sasusaku fan so this should be a sasusaku story and I don't know yet if I could make them meet right now xp

**Yuugi-chan** - funny! xp

**Prizz **-you ask for it! though it won't be on the next chapter but I hope you have a loooooot of patience for that moment xp

**Shinobi Darkbeak **- thanks!

**Mrs. Uchiha** - if sasuke pisses her off then BOOM sasuke will be gone! xp

**IslandChick3 - **Wow new reviewer! Thank you so much for reading the first story of SS!


	21. Mask of Pain

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

The light has surrendered to the darkness as it swallowed up the morning till afternoon's bright. The lone wolf Missing Nin touched the food that Sakura brought to him earlier. He never stopped thinking how they will judge his actions but he has no choice but to abide with what's declared for him. 

During the hours he spent thinking of possible things that might occur to him after he was out of this cell; he was having a little hope that this village won't be too harsh to him. Didn't they bow before him when he was just a kid? He belonged to one of the prestigious clan that helped a lot in the village, but he wasn't asking something in return. What he wanted to have was a decent place where he could stay and probably… to get stronger.

He was already a fool when he surrendered to Orochimaru but now that the snake-bastard was dead, he doesn't know where to go to. Long time ago, he said that camaraderie won't help him get stronger. It was just a pathetic thing to believe in. He thought that he wasn't able to get stronger from them. Emotions would just weaken him. It would just be in his way. That's why he's cold, dark and alone. He believed that through that, he won't be tied down to a so-called emotion and he would become really strong.

He's wrong.

Of course, he didn't know he's wrong because no one's telling him. But then again, he's stubborn to understand things like these as well as listening to whoever was planning to lecture him about it.

After some minutes later, he finished eating his meal and shoved the basket aside. He resumed lying down on the futon and stared at the small window where he could visibly see the transformation in the sky.

_I'm back to zero. _He disappointedly said to himself. _I'm back to the place where I don't have information about that man. What else could I possibly do with my status? They're depriving me to do things on my own and I'm pretty sure that they're going to make me a guinea pig for observation. I won't be able to tail every Akatsuki to locate that man._

He narrowed his eyes and continued.

_I'm sure that they're also on a hunt for them. If luck is in my side, I'm going to jump on it and fight that man. There are some people who already have information about the organization. All I need is time to know the details._

He shifted a little as he got tired of watching the sky. He looked at the forgotten basket that he shoved earlier when suddenly a voice rang inside his head.

"_I will just consider you as a Missing Nin then."_

Somehow those words **affected** him. If she would consider him as a common Missing Nin then he's an enemy to her. If she would treat him as an enemy then their bonds will be broken…

But why does he felt agitated on this matter? Didn't he want this to happen? She won't be appearing every now and then to pester him. However deep down inside he felt that a little piece in him faded from what she said. It broke a piece of his heart. And his hopes died down.

He narrowed his eyes towards the basket as if it was the person he's thinking about.

_No matter how dark my path is… I will accept it… I won't let anyone be in my way… Not even this village, that dead last and…_

A blurry image of Haruno Sakura suddenly flashed in his mind.

…_not even you Sakura…_

When he closed his eyes he easily drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day all ninjas reported to their duties. Medical Ninjas didn't have to hurry for there were no emergency cases. So far things were stable in the village. Only few people, mostly higher rank ninjas, knew about Sasuke and his verdict. Most of them didn't know what has bestowed to him so everybody got curious. 

The once shy and stuttering Hyuuga appeared behind Haruno Sakura who was busying herself reading the patients' record. To be able to know that Hinata was there, she gently knocked on the door that was already open. Sakura jerked slightly and turned around to meet Hinata.

"Hinata." She acknowledged her assistant.

Her assistant bowed politely and went inside. "Sakura-san, Naruto-kun told me that Jiraiya-sama and Anko-sama left this morning."

Sakura lifted a brow at her news. "Oh? Did he tell you why?"

Hinata shook her head. "He didn't know why but he said he'll be waiting for you outside."

The pink haired Medic tilted her head, "Why would he wait for me?"

"He wanted the two of you to know what happened from yesterday's decision. He wanted to ask the Hokage about Sasuke's condition and he wanted you to be there, too."

Sakura rubbed her temple and glanced at the records. After what happened during his visit to Sasuke she didn't want to see him again. But she would be a hypocrite if she said that she wasn't concern at all. With a sigh she looked at Hinata with tired eyes.

"Okay." She stood up and took off her gloves, "Oh by the way Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Please look after my patients. Their names are already in the record." She turned around and disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

Hinata bowed as the Head disappeared.

* * *

Sakura reappeared outside the Konoha Hospital. She easily spotted the blond spiky hair Jounin leaning against the wall, strangely quiet. She knew that he felt her presence and yet he was just standing there as if reminiscing something. 

"Naruto." She called out and noticed his eyes glancing to her.

His eyes didn't bring the same adoration during their childhood days. It didn't show how much he tried so hard for her to notice him. But she knows that even though that adoration faded away, his love for her would never die. They are siblings after all… sibling by **heart**.

She stopped beside him and watched the morning sky grace upon them.

"Why do you want me to go with you?"

"We are the only ones that have the permission to know Sasuke's situation." Naruto answered as he tilted his head to look at face to face with his former teammate.

Sakura stared back to him but resumed to look at the road ahead of them.

"I thought you wouldn't care for him…"

Naruto gave her a pout to which Sakura reacted with a chuckle. "Just kidding."

He easily noticed the way she said those words. It was like she doesn't want to go with him to inquire about the judgment. It was as if her words were not for him but more to herself.

"You went to visit Sasuke-teme yesterday." It was more of a statement than a question.

She lowered her head and revealed to him her solemn yet cheerless eyes. She didn't stare at him but more to the ground as she recalled the conversation she had with Sasuke.

"He didn't want us to care for him anymore… but we still care. I know why I'm doing this but I can't seem to understand why he wants to push us away." Her voice could only resemble a whisper when she said this.

Naruto looked at her for a second to study her face as well as the words she uttered. She was right. Sasuke had been that way ever since they were Genins. He didn't like it when people were meddling at his business. He wanted to solve his problem in his own way. Although it was strange that they were capable of having teamwork at times their lives are at stake.

He looked up on the sky and smiled sadly. "He didn't want to feel the pain of losing loved ones again." He suddenly uttered out of the blue.

Sakura was surprised at his words that she quickly turned her head to him. She didn't catch what Naruto wanted to tell to her. But Naruto just looked back at her and smiled.

"He said those words during the Sand and Sound invasion." He reached out to touch her shoulder and continued, "Sakura-chan, even though he always shows that he doesn't care about us or telling us not to care about him, he needs us. He needed to get out of his shell."

She lowered her head again. Of course, she still believed in that but she doesn't have a lot of patience to stand his unpleasant behavior. If she was able to endure him during their childhood days, she's different now. She wanted to know everything. She didn't want to be so dumb to chase him again without knowing him. She wanted to know why he was like that.

Sakura finally made a decision as she slowly looked up to Naruto.

"You successfully convinced me to come with you. Let's go."

With such speed they raced towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

She hated mornings but she mostly hated issues continuously digging her brain. When she neglected paper works in her desk, she glared at the door.

"Shizune, I told you not to knock at this moment!" She yelled but the continuous knocking on the door irritated her. "Shi—"

"Hokage-sama, it's me." A young feminine voice sounded from the other side of the door.

The Hokage knew who it was. She sighed loudly and relaxed at her seat. She shoved all the scrolls and the pen and ink and placed her elbows at the desk.

"Come in."

When the door opened, Tsunade watched as her protégé and Jiraiya's protégé entered together. They both have the same look on their faces. They were both serious. When Naruto closed the door, they both bowed before her.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." They said in chorus.

"Morning…" She replied and noticed the graveness of the atmosphere the moment they entered the room. "So what brings you two here?"

Sakura decided not to speak for a while so she let Naruto do the talking. She'll interrupt if Naruto would be talking senseless things.

"Is he going to stay?" The blond Jounin straightforwardly asked as he stared at the Hokage's eyes.

"He will stay." Tsunade noticed that both of them sighed in relief. "Unfortunately, he needed to be observed."

Naruto raised a brow, "He'll stay in prison." He said as his expression turned depressed.

The Hokage closed her eyes as she replied, "He'll stay there for a while until I remove the Cursed Seal. He would be a walking psychotic murderer if we let him do what he wants."

Sakura knew what this topic is going so she decided to butt in, "Why did you send out Jiraiya-sama and Anko-sama? What's going on?"

The Hokage looked at her protégé. She's really proud of her keen observation.

"Don't worry. We're not in chaos. I sent them to search for methods of completely removing the Cursed Seal in Sasuke and Anko. It's strange that even though Orochimaru is dead the Cursed Seal remains. Although Orochimaru won't be able to conquer their bodies the Cursed Seal alone is a threat. You both know that it corrupts a person's mind. So if Sasuke went insane he'll activate the Cursed Seal's full power and without knowing it… he might destroy our village."

Both of them knew that once the dark power removed from him he would be a common shinobi. It's not like he's going to be weak, it's just he won't be able to get super natural Chakra that rivals the power of his brother.

**His** **brother**…!

"Wait a second…" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura and Tsunade stared at him.

"Did you notify him? I'm sure he's not going to say yes. He relies from that power so much." He reasoned out but not wanting to defend Sasuke.

Sakura thought that Naruto has a point. Of course, Sasuke had been longing to have that kind of power to match Itachi's level. She knew that Sasuke always think that he's far behind his brother's level so even though the power is evil he accepted it willingly.

The Hokage looked at him, digesting the point he said.

"No, I haven't. But I'm making it a point that he's going to say yes. And I'm not going to make an offer to him."

Sakura responded, "But he's a Missing Nin and he does not regard us as companions or you as a Hokage. He takes things on his own and believes that he belongs to no one. I'm sure that he'll say no and probably it'll cause trouble once you try to force him."

Tsunade leaned back to her seat and rubbed her temples.

"You're trying to say that he must finish off his brother first before we take away that power?"

Naruto and Sakura slowly nodded.

The Godaime sighed in frustration but was glad that she was informed early about this otherwise, everything will be ruined.

"So… first things first, we locate Akatsuki, let Sasuke get in the battle with Itachi and if he wins, we'll remove the Cursed Seal."

Naruto snorted. "You think this is easy? We haven't had any information about the Akatsuki other than Sakura's previous report. How are we going to find them?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto and sighed. "I know it's not. But if we don't move fast, now that a threat is within our walls, we're in big trouble."

Her protégé suddenly spoke, "It's possible that they're after Naruto again. But I won't agree to a plan where Naruto will be used as bait."

Naruto glanced at her with sad and knowing eyes. _Sakura-chan…_

"That won't happen, Sakura. I won't let that happen, too."

This time, Naruto stared at the Godaime with thankful eyes. Later on, Tsunade stretched out her arms and yawned.

"Tell Shikamaru to come by noon. I need to produce a plan out of this little chat. Kakashi will arrive this day, too."

The two nodded and beamed a cheerful smile on her.

"Okay, get out and I need a rest."

They both chuckled.

"Bye, Hokage-sama."

"See ya later old hag."

* * *

"What are you planning now?" Sakura casually asked as she walked side by side with Naruto. 

"Can you give Hinata-chan a break? I'm planning to have lunch with her." Naruto coolly asked and smirked when Sakura nudged his arm.

"Yeah, right, ramen for lunch. I'm begging you not to kill her because of ramen."

He chuckled at her comment and put his hands behind his head.

"What about you? What're you up to?"

"Hmm…" Sakura started thinking of what to do next however all her plans would surely go down to her duty. But then again, she needed time to relax too since there she doesn't have loads of work yet.

"I might rest a bit. I didn't have much sleep since we came home." She stretched her arms forward while her hands are locked. "I want you to notify me about Kakashi-san's arrival."

Naruto beamed a matured smile on her and nodded. However, when Sakura recomposed herself, he noticed the same eyes that he previously saw before they went to the Hokage Tower. At first he decided not to pry on her problem, but isn't he the only brother that she has? Maybe he has the right to know.

"Are you still thinking about **him**?"

He thought that she would be more sad than usual but what he saw made him surprise. She looked at him with a smile! She's acting so strange.

"Now you're acting like a real brother, Naruto-nii-chan." She chuckled at the new suffix she linked to his name.

"Oi stop calling me that." She chuckled more but suddenly stopped her tracks as she looked deep in his eyes.

It took her a while to tell to him the conflicts of her mind and heart.

"Why does it hurt when I see him? Why is he still affecting me in the first place?" She lifted her right hand and placed it on her chest. "Why… do I even care…?" Her last words softly tremble in the air.

She looked away and bit her lower lip. Her mannerisms clearly tells him that she's about to cry. Naruto stared at her for moment and waited for her to continue what she was saying… but it never came. So he decided to grab her shoulders gently and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan…"

Soon he heard muffled sounds in his shoulder and felt her body quiver against him. He put his hand to her head to lean on further, for her to cry more on his shoulder, and the other to rub her back, soothing her tired heart.

_I don't want to shed a tear for him again… but I can't stop it…_

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note**: Implied SasuSaku? Of course! If you didn't catch it then go and read this chapter again. So Sasuke will be staying nevertheless they have to locate the organization before they could even remove the cursed seal. About the Cursed Seal, well, I'm not sure about it being able to remove so the Cursed Seal arc will be derived from my researches about the seal and I will just, you know, put in my ideas. Hopefully, you liked this chapter.

I received a forwarded email from several Filipino fanfiction writers and readers. The message consists of a topic that concerns an author and the readers' reviews. It says that FF will be punishing (?) any author who responds to their reviewers. Then there was an opinion that it's a way of communicating from an author to their reviewers. I'm not starting a campaign but I'm gonna be careful so as not to delete this account and my stories. So from this day forward (until further announcements or news then I shall respond like I used to), please leave your email addresses if you want me to reply to your reviews or comments.

Thank you so much!


	22. A Shinobi's Return

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

The sun was high already. 

He tilted up his head while his hand covered his eyes from the strong rays of sunlight. He thought that he had a nice view from where he was standing but he should have not neglected the meeting he has with the Hokage as what he heard from Naruto.

_I can't watch them longer like I used to… Tch. How much trouble am I going to face with the Uchiha?_

He sighed and resumed walking towards the tower.

During his walk, he saw Neji strolling at some random place near the market. He called out his name.

"Neji." He said coolly and walked towards the said person's location.

The ANBU captain nodded at him. Even though he's off-duty, the superiority between them was present. Neji wasn't even wearing his ANBU uniform. He was just wearing his casual white clothes and pants that didn't cover much of his feet.

"Meeting the Hokage again?" The Hyuuga asked as he shoved his hand inside his pocket.

"Aa. I guess it's about the arrival of the troops last night." Shikamaru replied and looked around the place.

It was rather unusual to see Neji lingering around this area… where stores of luxuries selling jewelries and such at a high price. He wondered for a while and suddenly gave Neji a mischievous smile upon recognition. Neji lifted a brow to him but a little bead of sweat trailed down his side.

"Grand ceremonial? Just give us a word and we'll come."

Neji snorted yet he wasn't able to avoid his cheeks from being rosy. He knew what Shikamaru was talking about for he was caught off guard. After a while he heard the tactician chuckled and bid him farewell.

The Hyuuga just smiled and walked off from the store…

* * *

Tsunade waited for Shikamaru to finish reading the scroll the troops gave to her. She was already briefed about the success of the mission. But she was still bothered regarding to Sakura and Naruto's suggestion in removal of the Cursed Seal. Then again, only time could save them from a growing chaos. 

Shikamaru didn't take too long reading the scroll. He raised his head and looked at the Hokage's eyes as if asking her.

"What do you say? All that's left were slaves. The team didn't bother rescuing them but they heard that all of them were against their leader, which is, Orochimaru. Once we free them, we'll nurture them here and work as shinobi."

He slowly rolled the scroll and said, "I don't trust them. History tells me that they are the type of people who are unfaithful. They trust no one but themselves. They don't mind if they gave trouble from one village to another. All they think is subjugation since they are only in a small village of a small country."

He finished knotting the scroll and gently placed it on Tsunade's desk.

"That's because it was Orochimaru's way of living. He passed it down to them."

Tsunade tightened her locked hands together. Shikamaru always has the best way of convincing her in this kind of situation as a matter of fact he acted like an adviser for her.

Recalling the troop's summary for their report they mentioned something like laboratory, castle, slavery and the method of choosing another container. They also found some documents that concerned more of human anatomy with foreign and some forbidden jutsus. However, they didn't find any clues about the counter technique for Cursed Seal. Thus Jiraiya and Anko came into the picture.

"I assigned Jiraiya and Anko to look for Orochimaru's forbidden jutsus particularly the one that I'm concerned with… the Cursed Seal. Hopefully they could find the method of removing it. If not I'll rely on how it is done as well as it does." She explained while staring at the scroll.

The lazy genius shoved his hands in his pockets. What else does he want to know? Ah, the Uchiha.

"So you let Sasuke stay. Knowing that he'll be a threat in the future you made an action right ahead by simply dispatching Jiraiya-sama and Anko-sama to find a document to remove the Cursed Seal. Did you even think that you can bribe him when it comes to elimination of Akatsuki?"

This made the Hokage raised a brow.

"I was his classmate and somehow knew what his goals are. He has only two ambitions and one of which is by eliminating his brother who murdered his clan and turned an Akatsuki. If we remove the power that makes him happy so much then he'll be useless. As long as he has that power, we can put him in a team where he could fight against his brother." He ended and stared at the Hokage.

"Sakura and Naruto said the same thing. We don't know how long we're going to track them down and I don't want Naruto to lure them for Sasuke. It would be dangerous to set up traps for that organization."

Shikamaru sighed deeply. Later he closed his eyes to think and then a moment later, he opened them again.

"Naruto is the only Jinchuuriki alive. We don't have to risk him to lure them here since they'll head here with three or four members to have an assurance of completing a large scale mass destruction."

Tsunade shivered at this thought but remained calm and collected in front of the kid. Shikamaru continued.

"So to prevent that, you have to assign Uchiha Sasuke to block off his brother. Assuming that he has his brother, there would be three people left if they came in four. That means two of our ANBU team may battle against one of them. If that happens, we have to dispatch six skilled ANBU troops to face them."

He lifted his left hand only to scratch the back of his head yet he went on with his thoughts.

"Of course, that's for the frontline. Albeit the rest of the members will be attacking inside once our frontline engaged with their frontline. If that happens, civilians should be kept somewhere safe. We don't know how powerful these people are. And knowing Naruto, he might end up surrendering if he had no choice."

The Hokage softened at the possible actions that Naruto will do if some tragic war like this would happen. She knew very well that that kid loved this village so much even if most of the people hated him because of the monster inside him. The dream to become a Hokage and the way he trudged the rocky road of achievement made these people change their notion of him.

They look at him as an ideal candidate to become a Hokage.

She looked at Shikamaru as if asking if there would be a way of preventing terrible things to happen. Shikamaru let his left arm sway beside him as he said…

"I'll counter any possible ways of their attacks."

* * *

Time passes by so fast. 

They were sent out this morning upon knowing the condition in Hidden Sound. The place was less threatening and hopefully more information about their late evil leader, Orochimaru. The two of them raced towards north reaching the historical stage of Valley of the End.

Only the sound of their speed could be heard upon passing by the branches, leaves and trees.

Moments later, the female companion spoke.

"Tch." She hissed but attracted her partner's attention.

The white haired legendary sannin looked to his side to acknowledge her sudden reaction.

"Orochimaru had always been the lunatic. Hungry for power as well as dreaming to have an authority over the village… I don't really think he had a document about removing… this thing." She instinctively reached at the left part of her neck where the mark of the Cursed Seal was seen.

Jiraiya looked forth and said, "We can rely on his methods and histories of how he managed to create one. His forbidden jutsus, well most of it, haven't been found in any books or scrolls. So I say it's just a new kind of forbidden jutsu."

The short haired woman narrowed her eyes as she followed the way out of the valley. Suddenly she recalled her past experiences with her lunatic Jounin Sensei. Although she has been his favorite student she knew nothing about him. She just knew that upon having the Cursed Seal in her, she had become a tool for his greedy ambitions. If only she knew what that bastard was up to, things wouldn't have happen.

He noticed her sudden silence and the serious expression that plastered all over her face.

"Don't blame yourself. You're not responsible for all this. It just happened that you were once his soldier, Anko."

Said person looked at him and nodded.

"Aa."

* * *

Naruto walked Sakura back to the hospital although the memory of watching her cry to him etched inside his head. It has been a long time since she cried. Truthfully for all those years, she had never cried. But now, just a moment ago, there she was again… crying for the bastard. 

When she stopped at the entrance, she thanked him for understanding. She thanked him because she was able to release the stress. She thanked him because he's the only person who knows her best.

He watched her leave by going inside the hospital yet he felt his heart ache whenever he remembers the previous incident. He already knew about her feelings for Sasuke. He also knew that it won't fade that easily. She missed Sasuke so much that she strived for being a great kunoichi even though she doesn't really have an ambition to begin with. She wanted to become an ANBU and a Jounin and a Medical Specialist to see him.

That's how she showed her devotion for him… only for him.

But what did Sasuke does in return?

**Hurt** **her**… mostly her feelings. He never appreciated anything despite the difficulties she must face for him to acknowledge her. He knows nothing about her. He only sees her as a ghost, a low class avid member of his fan club, and a common teammate.

_Can't he see the differences of those women to her? Didn't he realize all the things she did for him? Is he really a bastard for hurting her so much?_

The blond Jounin clenched his fists that dangle at his sides.

He hated seeing a person hurt because of inner turmoil that caused by someone… he hated seeing Sakura-chan cries because of Sasuke-teme.

Too absorbed with all the matters inside his head, he didn't even notice the once shy little girl approached him with curious white eyes. At first she decided not to do anything to get his attention for she would simply watch him think about things that she didn't even know but the time he consumed for thinking too deeply got more curious that she decided to do something for him to notice her.

"Naruto-kun." She voiced out although resembles that of a whisper.

Yet even then, Naruto jerked slightly in his place as he nervously turned to his girlfriend standing beside him.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!" He grinned in embarrassment and added, "Sorry I spaced out."

His girlfriend tilted her head to the side and asked worriedly, "Are you okay? You're not sick are you?"

Naruto smiled sweetly at her and shook his head.

"Of course not. Why would I get sick? You've been taking care of me right?" He chuckled then later on Hinata joined him.

When they both recomposed themselves, Naruto brought down his arms and looked towards the path where he had been planning to go.

"Let's get some lunch! I promise you that it's not going to be ramen!" He grabbed her hands and dashed towards the opposite direction where the Ichiraku stood.

Hinata just smiled at him.

* * *

With such stealth skills nobody heard the white haired shinobi's return. He was staring at the tall closed doors of Konohagakure. He was clueless from everything that has happened within the span of three days. He looked forward and prepared for any news that has yet to be heard. 

Walking pass the guards, he saw them smile at him while he nodded back at them.

He continued walking as he passed several benches and houses and trees everywhere. Some people will often look at him and greet him with a smile knowing that he had been exhausted yet accomplished from his mission faraway. Also he had been popular ever since his childhood days. However it's not just from his success of the mission but also the mysterious face behind his mask.

* * *

All is well for there hasn't been attacked from any rivalry countries or even terrorist groups. However the Hokage was already exhausted from reading and signing all the scrolls she lay forgotten minutes ago. She found a peaceful time to think about what's happening inside her borders. 

She had dispatched Jiraiya and Anko to search in Hidden Sound, let Shikamaru think of battle plans for future war as they speak of, Sasuke's observation every now and then, missions coming from all places, meetings with the other strong Four Countries and Kakashi's return.

What's so important in waiting for his return?

She wanted to talk to him about Sasuke and his little research about the organization. The day before she dispatched him, she asked him to do some observation since his mission was relatively connected to Akatsuki. It was a high-class mission and she wasn't even surprised when he accepted the mission as solo.

But there's a high chance of having a face-off with the organization and she didn't want to risk a valuable asset, a Jounin like Kakashi, for that mission alone.

"Shizune." She called out tiredly and for just a few moments, the lady appeared.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked politely.

"Any reports regarding Sasuke's indescribable behavior?"

Shizune shook her head, "He hasn't been talking ever since. But some people who visit him somehow made him talk."

Tsunade slowly nodded and glanced at the empty space beside Shizune. The loyal assistant stared apprehensively at the Hokage sitting in front of her. What could have been bothering her?

"Hokage-sama?"

Said person twitched her brow at the sudden call of her title. Knowing that her assistant knew what she's been showing, anxiety would surely come up in her head.

"I'm fine Shizune. There are just… so many things to do that I couldn't find time for myself. I can't be selfish like I was before. Well I'm holding the future of this village right?" She smiled sweetly to Shizune.

Her assistant nodded politely, smiled and said, "You'll do fine, Hokage-sama."

After a few minutes of blabbering with some other unimportant talk a wind flew past them that they both stared at the space beside the standing assistant.

"You're back." Shizune muttered to welcome the shinobi.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Who came back? Obviously you guys know who it was. Anyway, Shikamaru and Tsunade already made a plan for the village – prior to which are the actions for the war. Gladly, the cunning mind of Shikamaru always works no? Then again there's always a hint for the angst relationship between Sasuke and Sakura. When will Sasuke stop the way he acts? Can Naruto help Sakura get over with the pain she's feeling all these years? When will the battle starts? All these questions will be answered soon.

Thank you for reading and please keep in mind that the reader is always busy! So updates will be done either weekly or thrice a month. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	23. Coming of Daybreak

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

Another day had passed by. Another habitual task should be done every single minute of her life. While rushing towards the room of her patients she would bump to any nurses inside. They would smile on her and she'll do the same only she would show her smallest smile. She didn't have to mask the worry and anger she once did. 

Once arrived, she noticed the patient struggling for something she wasn't able to pinpoint what.

"Don't worry I'm here." She stated calmly while narrowing her eyes at the girl's face.

She pressed her hands at the child's stomach. It started glowing, healing at the same time.

The child looked at the medical shinobi while beads of sweat drop down to her face.

"Sakura-san…" The child murmured.

When Sakura gazed briefly at the tormenting child, she couldn't help but be wretched at the look of the child's eyes. They were tired and longing.

"Yes my dear?" She asked sweetly while continuing her task.

The child hesitated to answer as she was waiting patiently for the medical Nin to completely heal the pain she has been feeling. After some moments later, the Nin name Sakura sighed in relief upon the completion of her task. She gazed at the child while waiting for her to say something.

"You were gonna say something sweety?" She asked once again while she wiped the sweat on the child's forehead.

This time the child didn't have to hesitate.

"Why do you mask your pain? Does it really hurt that much, Sakura-san?"

Of course, Sakura was taken aback from sudden inquiry. How could this child see everything through her? She looked down the bed and smiled in nostalgia.

"I keep telling to myself that I am not who I was before. That I've changed. I used to smile when I was a kid masking the hurtful emotion that has kept within me. Now matured, the way I mask this pain is quite different from before." She looked at the window and continued, "We hide our pain to show our loved ones that we're strong."

The young lady smiled at Sakura and said, "You don't need to pretend Sakura-san."

Said name glanced at the child she previously helped. Instead of glaring because she was stepping forward at personal matters, Sakura could only stay silent and listen.

"It will torment you more. Be who you are."

She didn't know why but this kid was some kind of… well an amazing one that is. It's like she's the only person who could understand the entirety of her behavior. With closed matters, Sakura began to leave and left a smile to the kid.

"You can leave after three hours. You're completely healed."

When she reached the door and went to the other side, a small crystal liquid dropped her cheek.

_Be who you are eh? Easy for you to say…_

* * *

There were hints of mixed emotions lingering in his eye. The way he narrowed his eyes forward seemed to be upset at one point. Who would be so upset after hearing the news of his ex-student who turned himself as a Missing Nin and now returned being interrogated and put inside the jail? 

Who would be so proud of it?

However deep inside him, he was glad that his student was claimed back though even without talking to him yet, he knew what his purposes are…

Avenging the death of his clan by killing off his brother…

After briefing his mission in front of the Hokage she gave him the news of Uchiha Sasuke's return. At first he was shocked. It has been what… more than seven years and yet the young man was enjoying his years with another traitor. However, he wasn't as clueless as everybody else because he was also one of the first people who knew about the Sound's genocide. It had intrigued him as well as scared him thinking that one of the last Uchihas were part of Orochimaru's league. He thought Sasuke was also killed.

But no, the avenger was alive.

_What happened?_

—Was the first question inside his head. Tsunade gave him the smallest of details so he wasn't sure of what has gotten to his student. To know everything, he had trudged his way towards the cell to visit him.

He arrived for a short period of time and didn't even think of placing his things back from his home. He was eager to see his student, ex-student to be exact, and he wanted to know if the Sasuke he once knew would be the person he will see.

But… as soon as he stop his tracks and watched the lone figure standing with his back facing him, he knew that it wasn't the person he once knew.

This one was a **stranger**.

"You're back, Kakashi-san." One of the ANBU guards muttered and half bowed at him.

Said person acknowledged the greeting by doing the same thing and answered, "Aa. Just came back few minutes ago."

"Are you here to visit him?" The other asked while he looked at the sole revealed eyes of the renowned Copy-Ninja.

Kakashi glanced to the person asked and nodded slowly. His head went back towards the lone figure standing quietly. Moments later he asked the two ANBU guards to give him a moment to talk to the prisoner inside.

At first he hesitated nevertheless he felt guilty from all the things happened before… even though it was years ago.

"I heard you were escorted back here." He started. Knowing this kid, he knew that this one won't speak up…yet. So he tried again.

"So… what did they teach you? Have you become stronger?" He knew that he shouldn't ask straightforwardly but then again, he didn't want to go around in circles to force the once kid now a young man to speak up to him.

And it seems like its working for Sasuke turned his head to the side as if acknowledging his once teacher.

"I don't know." He looked back at the small window he once was looking before his visitor came. He continued his statements, "Knowing that he couldn't suffice what I wanted to have and the reason behind all the invitation… I stopped longing for his power."

"Ah so you knew?" Kakashi asked and saw a little jerking from Sasuke as he turned around giving the former teacher an inquisitive face.

"Knew what?" Sasuke asked while narrowing his eyes at the white haired shinobi.

Kakashi continued gazing lazily at his former student when he answered, "That Orochimaru was weaker than your brother."

He didn't know exactly why Sasuke just smirked. It surprised him greatly.

"What's so funny about it? Aren't you even mad at it? You were seeking power from a person who's like an underling of your brother."

Sasuke snorted as he hid his hands in his side pockets. "I knew that already. That's the very first reason why I killed him."

That earned an obvious shock expression from Kakashi.

Uchiha Sasuke… the last of the Uchihas… killed one of the legendary Sannin?

That's too much power.

Kakashi was tempted to ask how Sasuke was able to defeat the snake-bastard, but then again, he would look like a nuisance inquiring about it. He stayed quiet and has his mind process everything. Maybe upon theorizing things, he would find the answer.

"Aa… and even after all this time your goal will never change right?"

"Of course."

"Then… are you willing to cooperate with us?"

Once again, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as if scrutinizing whatever his former teacher offered to him. Why would he offer cooperation? About what? What would be his job?

"You want me in the frontline to face my brother?"

"Yes."

Sasuke was about to smirk but this time he controlled himself. Being a prisoner who had been given a chance to stay with 24-hour surveillance from the ANBU team, why do these people even bother offering him to have a chance of facing off with his brother? Did they want him dead? Or they just want to finish this off very quickly? If they seem to think of eliminating the last of the Uchihas then they were certainly disrespecting the once pride of the clan.

"I don't accept something in return though." He reasoned out quite straightforwardly.

And Kakashi only nodded, "Aa."

* * *

Three weeks later, a brown messy haired clad with Konoha vest, rushed towards the Hokage tower. Most citizens stared at him with mixed thoughts. What's happening? Did something happen? What is it? Etc., are most of the questions inside their minds. But of course, the said ninja would go out and pull out a megaphone declaring the message he has to say only for the Hokage. 

After some moments ago, this ninja arrived at the Hokage's office with uneven breathing due to jumping and running marathon just so he could give her the message. He knocked wildly at the Hokage's door.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" He called out.

"What is this sudden interruption? What do you want!" The Hokage yelled from the other side, noticing how angry she was when this ninja knocked at her door roughly.

"I have urgent news!"

When the messenger came inside the Hokage was astounded when he mentioned the **appearance of Akatsuki**. Without thinking twice, she banged her table, which earned a fidget from the messenger, as she yelled…

"Call all the captains of each units and report at the hall in three minutes!"

"Hai!"

She added, "Shizune! Contact the elders then report them to me immediately!"

* * *

Shikamaru was playing Go with his former sensei, Sarutobi Asuma, when a Chuunin came over to them with so much nervousness and panic that has covered his entire face. Asuma took the cigarette at his lips and blew out the smoke. 

"What's the matter?" He asked while eyeing the Chuunin.

"Please report to the Hokage-sama immediately. We have an urgent mission."

The cunning number one tactician of the Leafs narrowed his eyes at the Chuunin; he had a gut feeling about this urgent mission. Without asking so much information, he already knew what's happening.

"When did the report came?"

"Just minutes ago."

"Aa." He said and stood up rather quickly while he added, "we don't have the time to relax. Let's go and meet the Hokage."

"Hai." The Chuunin messenger answered and disappeared together with the Nara boy and Asuma.

* * *

Ino and Tenten were chatting at the Yamanaka Flower shop when Gai's former student noticed the figure coming towards the shop with rather undecided intention. She twirled up a kunai and ready to strike the figure when it rose up his hands in defeat. She looked at him suspiciously and found out that it was just Chouji. 

"What's up Chouji?" Ino asked while fixing the flowers that Tenten picked up.

Chouji was practically gasping for air before he spoke. Tenten seemed understood what he's going to say but she didn't make an action to say it out loud.

Finally, Chouji had enough air to breathe in and out when he said, "Urgent news. Akatsuki was sighted just minutes ago. The Hokage was calling all entire troops to gather at the barracks. Each captain should report at the hall."

Both women didn't say anything. One of them had her mouth hanged open while the other with fear stricken eyes. Again, both of them had the same thinking inside their mind.

_They were early._

* * *

ANBU members Shino and Kiba were sitting near the store waiting for the food to be cooked when an ANBU messenger came in. Shino was the first one to notice the presence. 

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked as he glanced towards Shino and where he was, supposedly, looking at. "An ANBU messenger?"

Said person answered, "Hai. Please report to the hall immediately. It's an urgent mission."

Kiba stared in belief while Shino adjusted his shades with the tip of his index finger. "Akatsuki." He voiced out and in no time, the three of them disappeared quietly.

The cook happily set the dishes when he found out that his customers were gone.

* * *

Naruto and Lee were resting for some minute after their sparring session. In a while, an ANBU messenger came in their field in to which was almost killed by Naruto when he started throwing shurikens at him due to his reflexes. Skillfully, the ANBU deflected each kunai and called out Naruto's last name. 

"UZUMAKI! I dare you to do that again and I will report you to the Head captain of your squad." He said with utmost superiority complex even though they have the same rank in ANBU squads.

"It wasn't an intention. False alarm." Naruto stated calmly.

Lee butted in, "What's the buzz?"

"Mm. There has been a report a minute ago about the presence of the Akatsuki approaching the Fire Country. In that sense, the Hokage was calling all troops to gather at the barracks while they have to meet the captains of each squad."

Both Lee and Naruto narrowed their eyes upon hearing the name of the organization. Before anything else was said or thought in their minds, Naruto came in saying…

"Has anyone told Sasuke about this?"

The ANBU messenger shook his head sideways, "The Hokage didn't give us any permission to tell to the Uchiha about the situation. We must undergo a meeting first before deciding such matters."

The Leaf Jounin clad in green jumpsuit rolled his bandaged and leapt off first. Then he noticed Naruto's reactions and silence.

"Naruto-kun, aren't you coming?"

"I'm going to see the Hokage."

* * *

At the Hyuuga residence, the assistant Medic Nin was browsing a medical book while the captain of a troop was cleaning his arsenal of weapons that scattered beside him as he was sitting outside the room where Hinata was quietly reading. Moments later, a polite shinobi came at their territory in a genuflect position. Neji brought up his brow as Hinata did the same though she uttered… 

"What happened?"

"A report came in implying the presence of the Akatsuki nearing the Fire Country border. Captain of ANBU squad Hyuuga Neji please report to the hall. Medic Nins are requested to meet the Hokage after the meeting. Please report at the hall immediately."

After the message, the shinobi left. Both the Hyuugas left what they were doing and fled quickly towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

The last member of their batch, the Head Medical Ninja, was too occupied with what she's doing since she's on duty at the Konoha hospital. Despite the busy day, she did recognize the lone ANBU eyeing her movements. She knew that something's up and that she must hurry with the healing session. In a while, she let her patient rest and contacted a nurse to check up with the poor old woman. She quickly went to her office where the ANBU was waiting for her. 

"Something happened?" She asked rather quickly when she discarded her gloves and rearranged her long pink hair.

"There was an urgent message to the Hokage. It's about the sudden appearance of Akatsuki." He said and before he could continue with what he's going to say next, Sakura butted in.

"Are they within the Fire Country's border?"

The ANBU shook his head, "Nearing the border."

"Did someone approach Uchiha Sasuke regarding with this matter?" After she spoken up this statement she dangerously eyed the ANBU messenger.

Then again, the ANBU shook his head, "No one is permitted to neither approach nor report our situation towards the captive."

Sakura nodded slowly and got her hair fixed. When she looked at the ANBU again, they both disappeared when Sakura gave him the signal. Few moments later, a nurse came in her office only to see a short note written by their Head Medic.

"_**Urgent Mission. Leave data in my desk. **_

_**Sakura."**_

* * *

It was humid and sunny outside the Hidden village of Konoha. Within the Fire Country's border there stood three cloaked figures standing in each of the trees' branches while eyeing the next trails they have to step in to so to get what they have to do. 

"Never been here…Mm." The short one said while standing proudly where he was located.

The larger one stared at the neither short nor tall one. They've been here years ago but their mission wasn't victorious. Hence this mission would be their very last mission as to get the last Jinchuuriki and start the final process inside their quarters.

Out of the blue he spoke, "Most likely they were gathered at the tower. They won't be moving until then. Let's start moving until we get the chance of evading their first line of offense."

The blue skin toned cloaked man butted in, "This is some major commotion. I'm guessing they won't let the Jinchuuriki fall in our hands."

"Of course they won't but we'll make them." The first person said and started trudging the trail forward with his two companions flaring up.

Before he started moving the person who spoke after the first muttered, "As much as possible, we shouldn't encounter their first line of defense."

That earned an inquiring expression from the blue skin toned man to which he answered quickly.

"I have a bad feeling."

They started moving towards their next pace leaving only the traces of dangling body parts of shinobis everywhere. To prove that they were in fact, ninjas, they have their forehead protectors landed on the ground, dirtied with mud and blood.

It was from Konoha.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Have you guessed who those Akatsuki's are? Now that everybody is alarmed for Akatsuki's arrival, what are the possible ways to counter them? They are after Naruto again but are they going to be victorious this time? Remember that Sasuke is still inside the cell and he was being talked by Kakashi about the mission, will he accept the offer and the unexpected team up which he would be working with?

**Preview for the Next chapter:**

She glanced at him momentarily and saw the fury in his eyes as if flaring up inside out. She noticed how he clenched his fists at his sides as though excitement was fast flowing in his veins. As all these things were seen, all she could do was look away, disappointed.

_Truly, he turned himself into a hungry wolf._

P.S.You better not miss Final Fantasy: Advent Children. Cloud is sooooo (faints)


	24. Reading the opponent's mind

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story - Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick _

* * *

Nervous inside out, the Hokage sat in front of the team captains, Jounins, and special Jounins while she had her elbows up on the table, hiding half of her face. 

"This morning, I received a report from one of the guards from the northwest section of the Fire Country's border. Three Akatsukis were sighted nearing our territory. We all knew what they wanted." She eyed Naruto who was kneeling beside Sakura, "But we're not just protecting him. We're going to protect the village and the people as well."

Before she could continue with her briefing, Naruto stood up impatiently and said out loud, "I won't hide behind your back nor refuse to fight them. I will and shall fight them at all cost."

Then one of the Jounins said, "What would you say if they bribe you? What would you do if they give you a choice? The village or yourself? That's what you will have to face once you encounter them."

Naruto was about to fire back when Tsunade slammed her palm at the desk.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to brief you with the mission proper! And yes, Naruto will fight. I'm confident enough to let him fight face to face with the organization. He's not stupid enough to surrender or to let the village be destroyed by them."

Then there was silence for a long period of time. The Hokage sighed tiredly and said…

"Nara Shikamaru," She called out as said name looked up to her and waited for the order, "I give you permission to do the briefing with regards to our plans as well as the strategies we're going to have in this mission."

"Hai."

Said person didn't even bother to stand up to introduce himself rather he started talking about the mission proper and the strategies that developed inside his head. Everybody was silent inside the hall, letting the strategist have his way to force feed them with all the information he's getting through their head. Some would have commented how hard it would be but they trust this person so much.

Since more of their attention was given to the person babbling about the plan to face with the organization, only two certain people had their minds flew away to concern themselves with their only captive teammate.

_What will you do… Sasuke?_

* * *

The lone Uchiha was resting his back facing the door of his prison. He was clueless with what's happening outside his world. Who wouldn't be? No one was permitted to tell him some important matters coming from the headquarters but then again, he noticed the sudden urgency of movements from his guards and the quick footsteps coming out from the outside. 

_Something's up... _He thought while he narrowed his eyes to increase his hearing senses.

Unfortunately, he heard three pairs of footsteps closing in. He was familiar with the two and was still familiarizing with the third. After some moments later, he heard another footstep, which came in quickly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The female Hokage spoke to alert him.

He pushed himself up to face them and when he did his eyes went wide slowly. In front of him there stood his former, rather, ex-teammates: Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura with their Jounin Sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Before he could say anything, the Hokage spoke once again.

"As what you may have talked with Kakashi, I hereby discharge you of restriction to provide strength for this village." That earned another surprised look from him, thinking this was all sudden. "And as promise I will grant you freedom to kill the one who slaughtered your clan— Uchiha Itachi."

Before anything else, the Hokage instructed him what to do and what should not do during this mission. They all believed that Sasuke would not hesitate any longer for this mission was and will be his only goal to provide justice for the death of his clan. However there was something in him that they do not trust that much.

The passion and rage that so suddenly enveloped his entire being as a ninja, as a shinobi…

He easily turned himself a deadly weapon.

Sakura glanced at him momentarily and saw the fury in his eyes as if flaring up inside out. She noticed how he clenched his fists at his sides as though excitement was fast flowing in his veins. As all these things were seen all she could do was look away, disappointed.

_Truly, he turned himself into a hungry wolf._

Their once loudmouthed teammate was quiet all the time while staring seriously at his once close yet rivalry best friend. Similar to that of Sakura's observation, it was as if he could easily read the Uchiha's mind. He was easily predicted but all his actions proved that no one could stop him once the battle started.

What would he do when they try to interfere?—

Was Naruto's question when the Hokage mentioned the word teamwork? In all truth, they have difficulties with regards to that word, but long ago, they were able to understand and use the word in all aspects of their everyday training.

However at this situation, will Sasuke let teamwork in his own circle? Will he let them help him? Will he let them make him live?

They all don't know, but the outcome of this battle was unclear. They must formulate a plan to lure them, to make them fall in to their hands and not vice versa.

* * *

Outside the Hokage tower, the Konoha shinobis and kunoichis scattered all around the village. They had each troops to go to all directions. There were about a battalion inside the village and another battalion outside the village's border setting traps and preparing for ambush. Others were sent to any possible Akatsuki routes to stop them heading inside the village. 

Shikamaru knew that they're not into destroying the village but after the Jinchuuriki however, once they are pissed off by some incidents, they might destroy the village to get the Jinchuuriki. He tasked another troops to assist civilians to hide at the monument because it's the safest area around the village.

He jumped out the Hokage tower and sped towards the exit of the village, the one closest and possible route for any frontline Akatsuki.

_Of course this isn't war but it will be once they weren't able to convince Naruto to come with them._

He glanced back at the tower and back to where he's heading.

_Being one with your former team won't make things harder, not even easier that is. But I'm counting with you to stop them… Team Seven._

He narrowed his eyes and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

While the three of them strode towards the entrance of the village they noticed movements and felt some Chakra everywhere. The one in the middle, the pull back black long hair, glanced sideways. He motioned his companions to stick with him for a while. When they were within the hearing range to listen to him, he spoke. 

"The Hokage was strict this time. She sent ANBU teams everywhere to eye and attack us. In this situation we just can't enter the border yet."

The blue toned skin spoke, "Should we separate?"

He answered, "We should but once we do they're going to us by troops. If that happens, one of us should enter the village and create a commotion. One should lure half of the battalion away from the target and the last one should get the target."

The third Akatsuki, the one with blond hair, suddenly butt in, "I'll be inside the village. You two decide whether who will get the Jinchuuriki and who will lure the others away. Mm."

With that he jumped quickly and sped up going inside the village leaving the two members behind. The black long-haired one narrowed his eyes at their member. Surely he was very excited and all but in terms of this situation, he knew that they must hurry.

Out of the blue, his partner spoke up, "Deidara must have been in a hurry." He looked at his partner and muttered, "Itachi-san, I'll lure them away."

Said person didn't reply quickly or made a reaction out of it, instead he activated his bloodline technique and said.

"I was going to tell you that. Move out."

After the command has been set, both of them separated and went towards the border.

* * *

Neji's troops halted when he gave a sign, later he activated his Byakugan and search for any enemies. Tenten, his beloved teammate and fiancé clutched at her scroll as if preparing to open and summon all her things. They already knew why their captain stopped them— 

Someone is within his radius.

"They separated routes. One is heading inside, two people left tailing elsewhere."

Tenten looked back at the village and then to him, "Shikamaru's predictions were right. But how are we supposed to stop them? Whom are we going with?"

Kiba who was leading the path went back with Akamaru; he looked back at his former location and reported to Neji.

"One of them is heading inside. It smells something like clay."

Neji deactivated his Byakugan as if he had made a decision.

"Follow Team 7 and lure away the Akatsuki companion."

At first they all gave him a surprised look, but soon after, they recognized who they were after. Since they're the top squad they should escort the main unit who will go and fight with the clever Missing Nin, Uchiha Itachi. Without further ado, they disappeared quickly in search for Team 7.

* * *

Just when the Hokage released the seal at his door, he couldn't stop the rise and fall of his temper. He couldn't stop thinking that after being released at this tower he would be able to see his brother. They would settle their accounts once and for all. 

Tsunade ordered Kakashi to go with the other Jounins as Shikamaru planned earlier. But he wouldn't be able to guide his former students in battle.

At this command, Kakashi refused. "Hokage-sama you can't let me out of this."

The Hokage stared at him lazily, "There are more important things to be done than eye your former students, Kakashi. You better get off now and see other Jounins. Civilians are our priority."

He was about to retort once again when his former student butted in, "Don't worry Kakashi…sensei."

Both Tsunade and Kakashi looked at the tall blonde shinobi as he continued to speak, "We'll be safe from here on out. We're not kids anymore right?"

Kakashi shook his head and said, "You don't understand Naruto. You know that it will be harder this time around."

Silence protruded until the Hokage's protégé spoke, "Yes we know it would be harder this time, but we're not going to lose that easily. Naruto we'll be fine, same as Sasuke's." She glanced shortly at the raven-haired man and smiled back at their former sensei. "I'm going to take care of them."

The Hokage nodded slowly and walked passed the four, "Kakashi, you heard the brats. They can take care of themselves. As for you three, if anything occurs in your situation, report to Neji's troops immediately." Some time later, the Hokage signaled them to leave.

Without anyone left behind her, she whispered in the air, "The legend doesn't start here… it recommences from your past."

After which she left the cell and prepared to ward off some intruders.

* * *

The blonde Akatsuki arrived past the borders using his large clay of bird flying across the huge village of Konoha. He couldn't help but be amused at random ninjas he's passing by. 

"So how am I going to create some racket if not by the noise of my exploding art? Mm!"

He opened his hand only to reveal a mouth consisting of sharp teeth. In a while, he created a figure out of clay and held it at his hand for a moment as if waiting for the right time where he could dispose the said tool.

"It takes a number of arts to destroy this village. But then again, we're just making a racket, Mm!"

And then he let the clay drop from his hand and sped towards the inner part of the village. Seconds later, a large explosion was seen from where it was dropped. He looked back and smiled evilly.

"One-zero."

Below, he saw some ninjas scrambling near the radius of the explosion. He could have guessed that someone or some of them were exploded. After seconds or two, he was being bombarded by several kunais with exploding notes sticking at the holder.

* * *

Both Sakura and Naruto jerked upon hearing the explosion somewhere within the village. They looked at each other. 

"It has begun." Sakura muttered, clenching her fists while jumping from one branch to another.

Naruto looked at her for a while and then glanced to the person beside him. He didn't know if he could still talk to that guy the way he used to talk to him when they were just kids. Each of them grew up differently after they separated ways. Also, they had several changes from then on, so at this time, they might consider each one of them as strangers. Nevertheless, he gave up the introverted side and said out loud…

"No one should leave the team. Not even during the fight. So whatever you want to do, Sasuke, we'll stick with you."

Not much of a reaction he thought but few seconds later they both heard him smirked. Old habits die hard.

"Just stick with me. Let me do the killing." He said. Unbeknownst to him, the Cursed Seal marks started spreading at his left part of the body. "I'll kill you two if you try to interfere."

With that same yet uncanny answer and behavior the two chose not to respond, instead they read each other's mind and reconsider his answer. Whatever he has to do, they will be there. If in case he's life is at stake, that's the time they will interfere.

The only reason was…

They can't let another team member die.

Although he betrayed them long time ago it was at this point that they have to merge into one team again to face one of his goals. Of course, he didn't want them in. It's because of the Hokage's request to which if refused, he would just let this opportunity to seek out his revenge. He didn't want that to happen of course so he let his old teammates in but threatened not to interfere.

However deep inside him, he did really want them to be by his side the moment he's going to fight against his brother. He wanted some people, mostly those who cared and close to him, to watch how he would avenge his clan. He will fight for his clan.

In all truth, Sakura and Naruto were trying hard to understand him. The deeper understanding of his behavior, the way he thinks and the entirety of his being. Sakura had understood his persona being the only girl who was so soft in terms of getting his attention. It was from the past though and as of present, she was still looking forward to knowing him better… or for worst.

She still loved him like how she loved him before. Only this time, she's scared of what he had become. She had witnessed his power during the fight between some random Akatsuki members. It scared her. _He_ scared her. And she feared him. The reason –

_It wasn't really Sasuke at all. It was like Orochimaru slash Sasuke in one body_.

Sakura glanced at him for a second and thought warily of the other person lingering in her mind.

_Would it be possible that Sasuke's lying to us? That Orochimaru is already inside his body. Had taken over his body and act as if he was the Sasuke we knew before?_

She bit her lower lip and continued her contemplation.

_That won't be possible… Orochimaru knew nothing about Sasuke's past…_

And then something dawn upon her realization to which her eyes widened.

_That's possible! Orochimaru can invade his thoughts! He knew about Sasuke's past about his clan… and maybe knew something about our team, too! Damn…_

She didn't want to believe to what her mind is implying inside her head. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but think about it. She shook her head to erase the thought and tried to focus the tracks.

_The Sasuke we knew is right behind me. He who only live to kill his brother for the sake of his clan. He will do everything to avenge Uchiha clan. So if Orochimaru were really inside him, he wouldn't care less._

She nodded more to herself and added, _Indeed. This is Sasuke._

Beside her, Naruto was also contemplating some things about the past events to what is happening just about now. He couldn't believe at first that their team has been reunited. Only because of his revenge-obsession teammate who had lived long after the death of his clan just so to finish off his dear brother. He had second thoughts though. What is Tsunade thinking about this set up? Why did she have to reunite their already forgotten team?

First thing that strike his head was – It's Itachi again, nearing the vicinity of the village. It's Sharingan versus Sharingan, Uchiha versus Uchiha. Therefore, put Sasuke in his team and relive the past teamwork. Placing him in front line would mean that he has to face his brother, who in turn doesn't appreciate his little brother's way of getting his attention to stop all his selfish missions and finish what they've started years ago. And if the fate gives an unfortunate turn out of events, then Sasuke will—

He didn't want to know what's going to happen in conclusion so he went for the second one— They would go together as team because: Sasuke is after his brother, Sakura knew something about the Uchiha and had experienced a fight against him, and him being the target in their group. It may seem crazy to build up a team where all of them had connections with the enemy. But Naruto is still Naruto. Up to this point, he hasn't realized the purpose of getting their old team together – without their sensei.

While they jump hastily from one tree to another, they felt another presence trailing them. Sakura gave a signal to Naruto, while the blonde guy stared at the Uchiha, hoping to get the signal.

Fortunately, Sasuke nodded.

Both men dashed hastily towards their destination, leaving the strongest medic behind. She crackled her hands while putting her Chakra to her fists so as to destroy some trees to hinder the suspicious presence following them. She didn't leave yet just so to confirm the unknown presence. With keen eyes she searched the area.

"Did you find him?" The voice from the earpiece asked. It was from Naruto.

"No. He jumped away. He was expecting me to delay him." Then a few more seconds she was being attacked by water bullets.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. He commanded Sasuke to stop and wait for Sakura to inform her situation.

"Damn. It's an Akatsuki. He wanted us to be diverted from you Naruto. Sasuke, can you hear me?" She asked hastily while she evaded another attack from the Akatsuki guy and launched elsewhere.

"Yeah."

They heard her dashing away while she spoke, "Never leave Naruto's side. I think I know what they're planning to do. He wants us to fight him so the other member would be able to track Naruto down."

Sasuke didn't even glance at Naruto as if he didn't care and said, "I won't. I have a feeling that Itachi is after Naruto."

Then Naruto came in the conversation, "I'll try to contact Neji's troops. You have to come with us Sakura-chan."

Both guys heard her gasped after she received a slash from the opponent. She ducked at great timing when the sword almost touched her neck. She continued talking.

"I know, Naruto. But first, hurry up and get away before the other member comes in. I'll take care of this one then I'll follow you guys later."

"Copy that." Naruto muttered but he had second thoughts.

Sasuke was about to jump away from the field when he noticed Naruto looking back to where Sakura is. He closed the communication device and said out loud.

"If we're spotted by Itachi, we're cornered. She said she'll follow us later." Then he looked to their next destination and added, "I know she will."

Naruto didn't believe at first but what he heard was for real. The brooding boy was not the kind of person who would just believe to his teammates when one is in trouble. Most of the time, he would launch at the battlefield to help the only girl in his team. He thought she was a burden. But what was more fascinating was when he said that he actually knew she would.

The young Uchiha turned around and prepared his launch to the next branch. Soon after, Naruto followed, whispering to Sakura, "Be careful." And took off towards north.

* * *

Being left alone in the battlefield with no one else to rely on but her own strength, Sakura believed that she haven't encountered this Akatsuki before. But she isn't the kind of ninja who would care less. She had researched something about the organization and knew that long time ago, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and even Team Gai had encountered this fellow. 

He was known as one of the legendary swordsman in Hidden Mist those that are similar to Momochi Zabuza. This one carried a large bandaged sword and seemed to give a mysterious aura to her. She flipped backwards to evade an incoming kunai attack and deflect some when another quick launch directed to her.

She glared at her opponent as if reading his next moves.

"You're some kind of girl huh. But you can't match my skill."

In just a matter of seconds, she already had an idea how to deal with him. She smirked at his antics and said.

"Don't judge the book by its cover, asshole."

She disappeared from her former location only to be seen dashing towards him.

"What a fool." The blue-skin toned shark face muttered as he hastily pulled his sword and was about to slash the dashing lady when he realized the incredible speed she showed to him.

She jumped a little and rolled towards below him and put an exploding tag on his foot. She rolled over again and regained her composure as she was making hand seals to attack him using some Ninjutsu.

"Ne, don't get tired already." Sakura almost smirked at her confidence when she was done in her hand seals.

The branches within the surrounding area seemed to be moving. Kisame, the blue-skin toned guy, looked above, side by side and behind him. Every branch is moving towards him. He stared at the pink haired ninja and said out loud.

"Your Genjutsu sucks." He mocked the girl and was about to dispel the skill when he felt his foot exploded.

His angry roar echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

Shikamaru arrived at his unit. He scanned the area while listening from his subordinate's report. Since there have been three Akatsuki entering their premises he had come to a realization as to what they're plan would look like. It seems that all his instructions and predictions were right. Unfortunately, though, they couldn't reduce the casualties these Akatsuki organization had inflicted upon them, especially the guy who was throwing clay explosives from above. 

His subordinate continued reporting, "…From north he roamed to south and seen nearing the center of the village. It seems like he's just buying some time."

"So it seems." Shikamaru replied curtly as he studied the strategy of their enemy.

_Assuming three of them arrived all at the same time, one of which will distract the troops while the other supporting the pursuer of the target. This flying Akatsuki is trying to distract us while his other two companions are off to search for Naruto._

He looked at the horizon directing towards north and said, "Don't let the subordinate team up with the pursuer."

It seemed that all his members were looking curiously at him. It's obvious that they didn't know what he's trying to get at. He turned around as coolly as he could be to leave a command.

"Give me the third unit. I'll handle the troublesome flying guy."

All of them almost snickered at his words, knowing that through his confidence and cleverness, he can easily defeat this Akatsuki.

* * *

Tsunade watched the Jounins assist all civilians to hide behind the walls of the monument to reduce fatalities for non-ninja villagers. After this she will go near the borders of the village but not entirely leaving the spot. She can't afford to leave her position thinking that some other hidden members of the said organization will soon pop out elsewhere and conquer their village— worst destroy everything. 

She spotted the tactics unit roaming at a fast pace as if searching for someone.

Shikamaru dispatched them to look for another unit huh? He's out for something again.

She looked at to where Shikamaru was supposedly in and smiled at the horizon.

_Do your best, lazy bum. Be the tactician you really are._

_To be continued…_

**Author's Notes: **Ah, there you have it the continuation and a little Sasuke and Sakura appreciation. Know what? I should've been working with another plate but I'm having problems in terms of how to make it… some sort of idea-problems. Sorry peeps but no preview for the next chapter. I just finished the rest of the plot for this chapter and I think my head's telling me to sleep.

Well, I'm too tired to respond and put some drabbles (yawns) if you are so impatient for SS fluffiness, kindly read **Daydreamer**. It's full of one-shot SasuSaku drabbles. It's for me to compensate for the long wait of SS fluffiness for this story, err, no, actually it's just a past time.­­­­­­­­­


	25. A Woman's Strength

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story - Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

The elite medic Nin jumped high and continued throwing kunais at the Akatsuki swordsman. After she blew his foot and heard his angry roar, the blue skin-toned man released the bandage that covered his sword, brandishing at mid air while she was evading all attempted hits. 

He's getting wilder and wilder by the second. I have to buy some time before Neji and the others come in.

Feeling a presence behind her, she hastily grabbed some kunai from her pouch and shielded the sword that almost slashed her face. She gritted her teeth.

That proves I inflict some damage to him.

They held each other's defense for a while until Sakura decided to push him off. Quickly executing some hand seals, she called forth a fire element. Kisame angrily wielded his sword towards the ground and started executing a batch of hand seals to counter attack Sakura's element.

_Earth Element: Ground Spike!_

_Instead of defending he made an attack! My, he's really insane!_

Sakura flipped thrice and rolled towards the wide tree to make a cover. She held her hands together to form another hand seal but was cut off when she was almost gashed by Kisame's sword. Not much plan to think of, she gathered her Chakra to her fist and punched him square at his face only to recognize that it was just a Water Clone.

_Shit! _

Too preoccupied of searching his presence, Sakura roughly met Kisame's Samehada who lunged from below. Sakura jumped backwards a little farther away to study her situation.

_Too close! Damn, how desperate is he going to kill me?_

She wiped the sweat that dared to drop down her chin. She has to admit she wasn't as cunning as Shikamaru is, but she's also one of the people that Tsunade trusted in terms of battle strategy— on the spot battle tactics. In this situation however, she's in a little bad shape. She couldn't read the opponent's mind in terms of attacking her. He had this murderous intent after she exploded his foot.

Her Genin-attitude was forever gone to that she was grateful. She need not to rely on someone else to solve a certain problem instead, being one of the elite ninjas of their village, she has to rely on her strength and knowledge. She had experienced a lot battles from before.

Add this one to her list.

Well, this isn't really a great long battle she longed to experience. She needed to buy some time until Neji's troops come in to stop him and then she'll flee to where Naruto and Sasuke are after all the given instruction is to stick with the team – fight together as a team.

But for now, she has to think a plan. Fast.

She's within her country's border so she should have been advantageous in this short fight. Secondly, this enemy of hers was from Hidden Mist. Most probably he relies on water element than other elements. Noticing his previous offensive Ninjutsu to her, she noticed that it wasn't really that powerful or to be feared of. It was used to camouflage his next attack.

_He relies on the power of his sword. Other than that, it has really an odd appearance, seeing it was created from shark fins. I wonder what it was made of and what it's capable of other than slicing and cutting._

Kisame pushed himself off of the ground to chase after Sakura. Noticing that she doesn't have any time to react for any possible attack, he brought his sword towards her torso… once touched; smokes clouded the Sakura in front of him.

_Very tricky aren't you?_

He dropped himself on the nearest branch with a loud descend. He glared at any directions and increased his sensitivity towards the opponent's presence. Just then, he noticed small shadows being cast down within his radius. He looked above and— shocked! Several kunais with exploding tags rained on him!

Sakura was hiding at some area outside the radius of the blasted area. She watched how her plan worked on him though going back from where she was just starting to develop a strategy she was done with phases one and two. First phase to create a Bunshin then the next phase was to rain explosive tags on him.

She stood proudly at her strategy and smiled bitterly, _now's the time to escape and follow them._

Turning around she came face to face with the opponent! Kisame recovered fast! She was almost open-mouthed at the person in front of her.

"Same techniques won't do any good."

Then he grabbed her by the shirt with an angry pull. His other hand however leveled the sword at Sakura's neck. With precise flexibility and defined speed, Sakura put her Chakra on her right fist. She used a back fist attack to destroy the sword. Her left hand however was open with molded Chakra visibly flowing around it. She needed to be sure to finish things off.

_Medical jutsus aren't just for healing. It's also for killing!_

With one swift movement, she placed her open palm directly at Kisame's left chest— where his heart pumps.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were both trudging the path that almost reached the Valley of the End. Naruto can't stop worrying at Sakura's situation even after Sasuke told him that she would be okay. Looking at the person who would least tell something positive about Sakura, he couldn't help but feel weird around him. The Sasuke he knew was changed a little. 

Other than that, he wanted to know how strong and how far this young man did to himself after the long absence, as well as betrayal from the village. Did he become stronger just like what he intended to do from the past? Did he become colder than usual? Naruto knew that this is not the moment to inquire Sasuke about his achievements and failure. What's important now is— locating Uchiha Itachi and finally finishing him off.

Looking back from the past encounters with Sasuke's brother, he had experienced deadly and cunning techniques Itachi showed to him. If his comrades weren't there maybe he was captured long time ago. Nevertheless he was young and vulnerable back then, now, he's sure to defend himself from being caught by the organization that wanted to get the Kyuubi inside him. No matter what happens, he will not surrender its power to them.

"Hey Sasuke, do you really think he'll be heading here?" He asked out of nowhere. Well, being loud mouth and talkative hasn't died down in his habits.

Sasuke didn't bother looking at him, "We're luring him away from the village borders. And the only way to lure him to whichever place we're going to fight him, he needed to look for you."

_What the hell? He's using me as bait! _Naruto yelled more to his thoughts while glaring at the person jumping in front of him.

"I'm not using you as common bait. I'll deal with him and force you to leave out of him."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his former comrade, but now, he could feel that Sasuke is, again, a comrade for him. Restating the words Sasuke just said seconds ago, it simply means that Sasuke wouldn't let Itachi hurt Naruto. The blonde guy lowered his head.

_Looks like I'm being protected again. How am I going to be a Hokage with all these things always happen to me?_

Abruptly they both felt something swooning in front of them. Both Sasuke and Naruto split up and searched for the person whoever threw the kunai with exploding tags looping around it. They knew who it was but feared where he would be hiding. Naruto had his palms balled into fist while trembling because of both anger and fear, as they would be facing the person that Sasuke hated the most.

On the other hand however, Sasuke was noticeably seething with fury. He had activated his level 3 Sharingan to detect Itachi's chakra everywhere.

_Tch. You better not runaway from me, bastard. Let's finish this thing once and for all. _

Unbeknowst to Sasuke, a zooming figure coming from the ground he positioned himself to, was currently preparing to stab him from behind.

"Sasuke, behind you!" Naruto yelled from afar, seeing that his comrade was totally engulfed with all excitement thinking that Itachi is right in their hands.

Hastily, Sasuke rolled out of his location and threw two sharp kunais at the figure. It doesn't have a face and they both assumed that it was a Bunshin. The young Uchiha jumped to where Naruto was and resumed searching for his bastard of a brother.

"He's playing hide and seek huh." Naruto would say, helping his comrade to look for the Akatsuki brother.

"Shut up and keep looking." Sasuke quickly retorted. Few minutes later he would say, "Stay close to me until we find him."

Naruto glared at him at the corner of his eyes with mocking statement, "You're not in charge in here, Sasuke-teme."

Said person couldn't help but notice the suffix that Naruto would always add when calling him by his name. It makes him remember their old Team 7 day with all of their childish antics and unbelievable teamwork. With all those times during his very young age he would of dreamed of having a power to turn back time. If only he was more livelier and friendly… then maybe—

_Tch. Enough of this reminiscing. We've got to find Itachi before he attacks us again. _

When he turned to his left a zooming weapon flung towards his face.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**Thud… thud!**

Pairs of feet landed gracefully yet soundly at several tree branches within the forest. Their team leader occasionally used his advanced bloodline technique together with his medical Nin cousin to look for their target.

"Did you find them, Hinata?" One of the crew would ask.

Said person deactivated the bloodline technique only to shaking her head in dismay. All of them turned to their ANBU captain hoping that he found some hints, clues or luckily the target itself. Hyuuga Neji did not deactivate his Byakugan. He had himself stunned for a moment while he was obviously looking at something else. His fiancée noticed this and went towards him.

"Neji, what's wrong?"

Neji's eyes turned to his fiancée for a moment and returned to where he had been looking. His whole team got curious to the point that they were itching to ask him what he just found out. It was like reading their minds when raised his right hand with his two fingers up for a signal.

"Target found. Scatter at my signal."

Neji bent his two fingers commanding them to scatter.

* * *

**GYAAAAAAAH!**

She was thrown at faraway distance due to his surprising strength. Sakura's back went past the sturdy branches until she reached one final trunk with a painful growl and slid down helplessly. She sucked in breath horrendously. Crouching and limping away from the trunk, she coughed out a little amount of blood. Feeling the pain at her back, she immediately executed her medical techniques to heal herself.

_And I thought I am able to deal great damage to him. Seems like that sword wasn't meant for slicing alone._

Sakura looked at her left hand, the one she used to accumulate Chakra thinking she was able to kill him with one shot.

_The moment I almost hit him with my palm, he shielded himself with that sword. At the same time, I noticed how my mounted Chakra quickly sucked away._

Sakura slowly looked at where her opponent is, glaring yet studying what he is capable of.

_That sword is quite amusing. Being able to slash you and sucking your Chakra out of your body. I wonder if it could transfer Chakra to its wielder._

Finishing her healing sessions, her gloved fist reached to her lower face wiping away the trailing blood at her lips. Crackling the other that hanged beside her, she hastily launched herself ascending to where Kisame was.

_I will destroy that thing before it sucks in my entire Chakra!_

Sakura jumped a little bit a higher, disappeared in front of Kisame only to reappear behind him. She rolled herself in the air with one final move as she raised her leg in a high arc and dropped it heavily at Kisame's back resulting to another loud angry growl. This time, it was Kisame who was thrown towards the ground with a loud fall creating a massive crater that surrounded him. Smoke came up on the view as Sakura arrived at a branch to see her fallen enemy. She brought her hands together assuming she was executing another set of hand seals only to be messed up by water dragons coming up from where Kisame was.

Sakura jumped and evaded the dragons that chased her. She would occasionally perform some seals to destroy the Ninjutsu. Finishing the last head of the dragon, she noticed that Kisame was gone from his previous position.

_Shit!_

As if on cue, Kisame connected his foot at Sakura's shoulder blades almost touching the position of her spinal cord. Sakura reacted with a painful cry while dropping at full speed towards the ground. Kisame followed her direction while dragging his sword that stuck at the middle of a large trunk. He dashed towards Sakura's location with trailing smoke behind him and his sword as he as cutting the middle of the tree. When he entered the scene, Sakura was gone.

_The brat's fast eh?_

His opponent reappeared from some bushes to attack him from behind using her Chakra covered fist but with utmost timing, Kisame twirled around and protected himself again using his sword. Sakura's eyes widened.

_Shit! He'll extract Chakra again!_

She pulled her fist back and resorted to throwing of kunais to him.

_I shouldn't use my entire weapon for this shark man alone._

Kisame ran to her and started attacking her with his sword.

"What's wrong kid? Have you lost your Chakra?"

Sakura gritted her teeth while evading his attempted hits on her. He started laughing when Sakura lost her balance and finally regained it only to evade another set of incoming hits.

_He's that desperate to kill me, really._

She twisted her feet and crouched swiftly until she saw an opening to where she would deliver her next attack – to his abdomen.

"SHANNARO!"

The sound of a fist connected to a body part of her opponent echoed throughout the forest. Once again, Kisame was thrown to a far distance, thrashing and slumping at all trunks he broke in. Sakura noticed the Samehada left dropping at the ground. She walked towards it and examined the sword.

_I can feel my Chakra being sucked in but I don't know how to get it back. _Somehow she smirked, e_ither way I have to destroy this one before he use this to hit me._

Gathering her remaining Chakra to her fist, Sakura prepared herself to one of her devastating blow as her balled palms emitted a dangerous yet visible amount of Chakra. Her eyes almost shut close for she roughly felt her energy being used to just one sword.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Her fist was moving fast towards the target of her hit with all her condensed Chakra visibly crying out to finally crush the remaining tool of this pathetic encounter. What she didn't know was Kisame had recovered a little from her last blow only to return to her at full speed. The moment her fist inched closer at the sword was the time she sensed Kisame's presence nearing her. She didn't stop her intention of destroying the goddamn thing and never thought of any possible casualties that might happen after this.

Her attempted hit at the sword…

Kisame approaching at great speed…

Can she destroy the sword called Samehada—

**KONOHA SENPUU!**

In an instant, the blue skin-toned Akatsuki surprised to feel another group of Chakra that approached him. One of which attacked him but he was able to defend himself. Nonetheless, his sword was shattered completely by Sakura's enormous strength.

The female ninja watched the sword being shattered at all directions. She only noticed her comrades enter the scene when one of them, the person clad in green jumpsuit, stood up and called out her name.

"Sakura-san!"

"Oh." Sakura turned around to meet the person who called her, "Lee-san!" She was rather surprised to see him approaching to her.

Looking closely at her status, Lee could imagine how she fought with the Akatsuki. He believed her strength and knowledge in terms of combat experiences. Other than that, the determination not to be defeated is at his top list. Knowing Sakura, she would think of every possible ways to destroy, defeat and outsmart the enemy.

"We're lucky to find you." He jabbed his finger behind him and pointed at Shino, "His bugs are awfully good."

"These aren't just bugs." Shino butted in and walked towards Sakura. "Where are Sasuke and Naruto?"

Sakura recomposed herself completely. Dusting off the imaginary dirt in her forearms. "They went ahead. I told them I'd be holding off the Akatsuki." She shot an incredulous look at the fallen Akatsuki behind the two. "Contact Neji-san's troop and take the Akatsuki. I have to run after my team."

Lee and Shino nodded at her command and watched her as she was preparing to take off.

"Thanks for the great timing, Lee-san, Shino-san."

As always, Lee raised his thumb up and flashed his shining teeth while Shino nodded, yet again, at her. When Sakura left, Shino and Lee readied themselves upon noticing that the fallen figure behind them was a Bunshin.

"The beautiful green beast of Konoha is ready to kick your ass!"

Shino spread his arms as his bugs started flying off the host.

**

* * *

CLANG! **

Sasuke stood in astonishment with widened eyes and almost trembling fingers. Recalling what just happened minutes ago, he couldn't believe that the person he always called as a "drop out" would save his life once again. The first time was during the Chuunin Exams— where Orochimaru's overly large snake attempted to go after him but with an utmost timing and strength, Naruto prevent the snake from attacking him. Naruto mimicked his words. The one he said when he saved him and Sakura from the Demon Brothers—

"Are you okay, Scaredy-cat?"

Now it was like Naruto was telling him the same words right in front of his face. But no, Naruto said nothing and he was even keeping up his senses to locate the elder Uchiha traitor. Unwinding his mixed up emotions he glared at a location where he finally saw the culprit of all the attacks. He slowly walked in front of Naruto and discarded the bandage he rolled in his left hand.

"What the hell are you doing—" Before Naruto could continue his statement he thought of following Sasuke's eyes.

Up on a branch was a figure clad in black and red Akatsuki cloak, standing and watching them menacingly. Naruto could visibly see the bloody red eyes amidst the high collar of the cloak.

"Long time no see, little brother." He finally said after some intense minutes of just watching and waiting for the other to come up or down to start the fight.

Sasuke didn't take off his eyes at his brother. Deep inside his mind was a bountiful ways of how he would kill his brother.

"I'm not your little brother, bastard." Sasuke mocked at his once brother while sneaking his other hand behind him to reach his backpack.

Itachi moved his eyes towards the person that involved in his mission. He failed to get him at first try and he wouldn't want to make the same mistake again. He narrowed his eyes at the Jinchuuriki and smirked.

"Long time no see, Naruto-kun."

Said person glared back at the older brother of his comrade. His eyes turned to bloody red, too. Orbs that were similar to the eyes of the Nine tailed demon fox that resided in his stomach. His teeth slowly growing and sharpening each second while he was staring with fury at the subject of this commotion.

"I won't let you have the nine tailed demon fox!" Naruto head on with much more fury as he readied his fist that was covered by his red chakra.

Sasuke shouted at him, "NARUTO!"

The blonde ninja tried to hit the Akatsuki man square at his face but the target seemed to have fast reflexes as he was before. Itachi was able to stop Naruto's attempt by lifting his right hand to grab his leg and threw him far off distance of the arena. In some split second, Sasuke appeared after he threw off Naruto. Sasuke delivered a roundhouse kick at his face only to be evaded when he rolled sideways. In an instant however, he was able to summon a Grand Fireball technique towards Sasuke who was still in mid air.

**POOF!**

_Kawarimi. What a reflex._

Next thing he knew, Sasuke was behind him and was trying to deliver another swift kick at his spinal cord. Itachi was hit at that moment but was able to recompose himself before his little brother gave him a strong punch in the face. He was able to deflect it with his arm brandishing off Sasuke's wrist.

Sasuke back flipped twice and resumed glaring at his brother.

"I will make this place your death bed."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **I'm running out of ideas. My pRO character is going 99 but I'm too lazy to play it. The Episode Fillers suck big time. Gladly, Gaara's alive but the Shukaku is gone, can he stand the position as the Kazekage without its power?

Watch out for our Naruto group at Hero TV Launch! (wide grins) Shannaro!


	26. Those who are Foolish

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

Determined to inflict wounds, Sasuke hurled Itachi his arsenal of weapons. Quickly, he lunged himself while Itachi is distracted with all his weapons. Delivering a failed spinning kick, Sasuke immediately reckoned his next movement to back fist strike and doubled over by another high kick, which was similar to the one he did to his former teacher during the survival training when he just reached Genin. 

Itachi being as swift as always, blocked each attacked given by his brother. With his free hand, he gave his little brother a big blow to the gut, sending him away from his person. In a matter of split second of delivering his brother away came Naruto with his Chakra covered fist that suddenly attached at his chin to which blew him away as well.

Naruto descended on a branch, growling and glaring at Itachi's figure that flew past some bushes below. On the other plane was Sasuke who clutched his stomach as he was struggling to get up with his two feet.

_Gah! I can match his nimbleness but his surprise attacks hurt!_

When he's up, he noticed the sudden change of Naruto's Chakra. It was similar to that of what he felt during their battle at the Valley of the End. He watched the soaring red tremendous Chakra emitting Naruto's body.

_How did that blockhead ever mastered controlling that amount of power? _Sasuke thought incredulously as he prepared himself for another offense. _Feh! No matter what, I have to kill Itachi right now._

With intense speed, Sasuke disappeared from his former location only to reappear to where his brother was and started attacking him with physical strikes.

Itachi, who was fully awake, tried to evade every single kick and punches that Sasuke inflicted on him. Yet some of Sasuke's attacks surprised him greatly because most of it touched him.

While Sasuke was busy striking his brother, Naruto on the other hand launches his Rasengan at great timing when Sasuke released his hold to his brother only to back flip in preparation of his next movement. When he saw Naruto lunges at his target, he began to enrage.

_I'm the only one who can kill him!_

Hungry for his brother's death, Sasuke sped up before Naruto could extend his hand that has the Rasengan. Itachi, who was like floating in mid-air, spun around and twisted Naruto's hand to prevent from getting hit.

Naruto growled loudly as Itachi twisted his wrist and threw him off of the battlefield, nose-diving towards the ground as he created a massive crater.

From the side of Itachi's eyes, Sasuke was angrily rocketing himself towards his brother. Itachi disappeared quickly before Sasuke could touch him. The young Uchiha was aghast as he was trying to sense his brother. It was too late when Itachi tugged his arm forcefully only to give him a knee-attack that hit his gut again.

"GAAAH!" Sasuke roared in pain but Itachi was not over with his attacks.

From the momentum that Itachi had when he pulled his brother's arm, he made sure that Sasuke would be facing away to lock Sasuke's arms behind him. Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain when he felt his wrist almost breaking from Itachi's vice grip. He tried to reach out at anything that he can hold from Itachi but his older brother has the upper hand so Sasuke was helpless. Itachi caught the other arm and locked it behind Sasuke. The Akatsuki leaned closely to his little brother's right ear.

"It is pointless to try something that you cannot do."

And with one swift movement, Itachi had his one hand locking both Sasuke's hands behind him and the other on Sasuke's head.

"I will make you regret yourself for being weak, Otouto."

Putting an intense pressure, Itachi pushed Sasuke to a sturdy wide branch. That move caused Sasuke to feel dizzy. His forehead bled and it seems that any minute he will faint.

"Ugh…"

Itachi retracted his hands from his brother to defend himself from the shooting kunais. He jumped from his former location to find a safer spot. Naruto surfaced from the sea of bushes below in an effort to deal physical damages to the elder Uchiha. He began delivering a fake punch to his face then twisted himself to attack below then jumped on the other side to face the Uchiha's back to give him a smooth kick that directed to the spinal cord.

_He's learning fast huh. _Itachi thought when he found himself driving away by Naruto's force. _His speed matched mine. It seems like I was not able to follow his movements either because of the Kyuubi's Chakra. It deceived the pattern._

He narrowed his eyes as Naruto sped up and neared him. _Immobilizing you from a high level Genjutsu will only result to your death._

Itachi repelled gravity to twist his body then reached the branch. He pulled himself up and performed hand seals that are familiar to Naruto.

_**Fire Element: Mythical Fire Ball Technique**_

Drawing air and chakra in his lungs, he put his fingers that include only his index, middle and thumb as if to form a "u" where its axis points to the right and the opening to the left. Itachi blew out the Chakra he put inside his lungs.

With only few seconds to react, Naruto immediately created two Kage Bunshins in front of him. The one on the left was supposedly shielding the clone in the right where in it gave the real Naruto a boost by throwing Naruto's body away from the blazing zone. Naruto looked over his shoulder only to see his Kage Bunshins disappeared from the smokes when the chakra touched them.

_He used the Fire Ball to cover himself and corner me. So where the hell is he now?_

When he resumed to the location he should be going to, he received a powerful kick directed to his right face shocking him at the moment he felt pain. Naruto's eyes widened.

POOF!

Itachi's eye glinted. That sound gave him a little irritation. _You're quite an opponent, Naruto-kun. _His lips curved into a small smile when he felt someone is behind him. Itachi quickly turned around to face Naruto with his open palm ready to attack. When his attack touched Naruto's chest…

POOF!

_Is this what you can really do?_

Five Kunais amazingly swooshed towards his spot rendering him almost immobile at utter surprise. Naruto surfaced behind the large tree trunk from the opposite direction of where the kunais where supposedly originated. He brought his complete Rasengan.

He yelled, "RASENGAN!"

With both speed and determination, Naruto was able to hit Itachi. However, Naruto was surprised when Itachi smiled back at him.

"Kaboom." He said.

**KABOOOM!**

Because of the explosion, Naruto was immediately sent flying back to where he was hiding. The Jinchuuriki was not able to move or react because he could not find his momentum and his whole body suddenly felt like burning. However, he did feel that Itachi was going to attack him.

_Damn it, MOVE!_

Naruto closed his eyes thinking that he cannot do anything but be prepared for whatever attack Itachi has to give to him. Unfortunately though, he only felt the sudden change of the wind that captured him and dropped him heavily at some area. It was then he realized that he was saved…

His rival and friend – Uchiha Sasuke, saved him.

Naruto's red eyes narrowed into slits, wondering why would his forever rival saved him from the grip of death where Itachi, his brother, delivers him. But then again, why would Sasuke let him die? They both knew that they see each other as rivals, friends, and brothers despite all that tragedy they had been to.

Above all, Sasuke did not want anybody to be sacrificed to Itachi again. He wanted this to end wherein it would be only him or his brother will die.

Naruto pushed himself up although struggling to regain his balance. He wiped off the trickling blood on his cheek and glared their opponent.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke started. He did not even look back him. He just plainly started a conversation. "Don't pry your goddamn stupid brain on this battle."

Naruto glared his back but did not make any comment.

Sasuke continued, "If you drop that dead brain of yours again, I won't get it for you."

Whatever Naruto did next was something Sasuke did not expect. Naruto simply walked a little near to where Sasuke was and when he got a better view of where Itachi was standing, sneering at them, he tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"Thanks for reminding me." He then crackled his fist and recollected his red and creepy Chakra, "Not that I'm being kind to you and all, but…" Naruto chuckled, "I'm offering myself to be your back-up."

Sasuke lowered his head for a moment as Naruto waited for him to say something even though he thought he knew what this conversation would lead to. Finally, as Sasuke lifted again his face, there was this familiar smirk that plastered on his expression.

"Suits you. You've been following my shadow years ago, blockhead."

That earned a popping vein at Naruto's temple. Nevertheless, for him, this conversation led them back from their Genin days. Those days they started working as a team. From this moment on, these two shinobis believe that, they should not only rely on power but on each other. For those whom do not value their team is as low as a piece of trash.

And at that very moment, both young shinobis prepared their battle stance, standing back to back, both eyes laid at their opponent.

The opposite section however was Itachi's location wherein he was keenly observing both his brother and the Jinchuuriki that he must obtain for the organization. It seems like these two had gotten well.

What those two shinobis did not know that Itachi was actually done planning evil scheme in his devilish mind.

* * *

"Gah!" 

A short cry from the medic Nin escaped her lips when she accidentally tripped from the branch that might have made her skid all the way to the next steps. Fortunately, she got her balance back and rest for seconds. She stooped a little, placing both her hands on her half bended knees to support and have herself to gain regular breathing. She wiped off the trickling sweat that mingled at some dirt at her chin.

_I can't even hear nor contact them. How far are they?_

She looked at the wide area of which trees and branches crossed creating a tunnel-like pathway. Sakura knew that beyond that tunnel-like pathway is where Sasuke and Naruto fighting with Itachi.

_Naruto… Sasuke-kun… Be safe you two…_

Sakura snaked her hand to her pouch to get a soldier pill to recover the strength and Chakra that had been depleted previously.

_I'll be there in a minute._

After she took the pill, she breathed some air and prepared herself to launch off the ground. With lightning fast reflexes upon recovery, she zoomed out of her former location.

* * *

Sasuke did not get off his eyes on his brother. It was like they were glaring more and more to one another. Each intense glare gave the younger one much more hate towards his brother as he was digging out all his fury from all Itachi's past deeds, may it be good or the tormenting part to which he killed everyone in the clan. It hurt him deeply. It hurt him to face the kind of life that he should not be dealing with. 

His brother, Itachi, decimated his life entirely. His brother destroyed his emotions and leaving only a few.

**Fear and hate**.

He tried to break down his own walls but it keeps on coming back, shielding him from those people who were trying to reach him. And these people are the ones who fought side by side with him. He could no longer do anything about it for he must stay focus for his selfish goal.

The goal without a future…

The goal he did not know if he would be alive later.

"If glares could kill, we could have died together, Otouto." Itachi muttered emotionlessly. He was scrutinizing his little brother.

It had been years since they had last seen each other and when it comes to battle, it seems that Sasuke has not gotten any stronger at all. However, Itachi knew that Sasuke was probably testing him. Trying to outwit him by reading his movements and predicting what he was thinking. It was such a clever thing to do, but would it be possible for Sasuke to do this sort of strategy? Itachi did not know but he doubted.

He noticed his little brother's brow that twitched at his sudden statement. Of course, he had insulted him…again.

"I'd rather kill you with my bare hands." Finally Sasuke countered, maintaining his battle stance.

Itachi thrust his palm to the upper portion of his cloak down to the level of his chest. He let his left arm rested at the last button of his cloak while roaming his eyes at the battlefield. He had a vision of this battle years ago but he neglected that message. He does not give a damn matter for his weakling of a brother over the mission that bestowed to him. It was coincidence that made these two boys came to him and fought him. If Sasuke does not have any bonds with Naruto, would he come with the Jinchuuriki?

Their eyes, even though they show how hateful they are to him, they bore the same emotion – Determination.

These boys share the sentiments because they are both orphans but they do have different goals of their own. Because one of them had strayed from his path and the other succeeding what is rightful for him, even though he did not know it yet.

Done from his observation and theories, Itachi brought his hand back to the sleeves of his cloak and started throwing kunais at the boys. When both of them disappeared, he quickly brought his hands together for hand seals in order to cover himself from Sasuke's shuriken. He knew that once Sasuke threw off his shurikens, he would perform the Uchiha's skill – Triple Windmill.

On the other hand, Naruto had jumped all the way to the top of a tree. With his hands set to perform a technique, he watched the back of the elder Uchiha and the person he's going to back up.

_Uchiha techniques might not work on him bastard. He's an Uchiha all right._

Sasuke took a pair of kunais from his pouch. He jumped at a high level and when he found his momentum, he flipped his body and threw the kunai on an angle. Finding the perfect time, he threw the other kunai at fast speed as if to re-do Itachi's kunai throwing practice when they were younger.

Itachi, who had been anticipating this move, quickly rolled his body forward to dodge the attack. At the same momentum of when Sasuke threw his kunais together, Naruto had thrown his kunai with a small tag attached to it. It landed to where Itachi stopped his roll and was about to look at his brother when he heard the thud sound.

His eyes widened in surprise.

BOOM!

To corner the target further, Sasuke was done with his traps all around the radius. Naruto did not leave his position as he was spying the Akatsuki guy. He knew for certain that Itachi had fled at the moment the tag exploded. He kept his senses high.

Then suddenly, Itachi appeared behind Naruto's position in attempt to slash his neck. Naruto flipped backwards and stabbed Itachi's back.

"Got you there!" He yelled.

This earned Sasuke's attention and watched the scene above. Of course, no matter what he does, it would always be Naruto that Itachi will target.

"No, Naruto-kun, I got you." Itachi said.

Naruto took notice of blood that suddenly dripped at the Uchiha's back. He was sure that he wounded Itachi. All too sudden when Sasuke realized what was happening.

"NARUTO, RUN!" He yelled from below to alert his teammate.

But it was too late; when Itachi turned his face to Naruto… it exploded.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke could not do anything but watch Naruto's smoking body flying across the field. He passed by several branches and bushes before he hit a trunk that stopped his momentum. He slid down from the high trunk down to the large branch. As far as Sasuke could see, Naruto fainted.

"You're next." A voice echoed inside his ears had sent shivers down his spine.

The young Uchiha knew it was Itachi provoking him to make a move and attack him once again. With burning fury, Sasuke descended towards the ground and immediately disappeared from the real Itachi's vision. As calm as ever, Itachi did not even activate his Sharingan in search for his brother. He was rather confident that no matter what happens, as long as his foolish little brother is under his own conscience, Itachi will never use Sharingan.

_Come foolish little brother. Come and show me what you've learned from Orochimaru._

Of course, he knew for a fact that his brother betrayed Konoha years ago to get more power in order to defeat him. He learned that his brother had gone to Orochimaru and trained under his watchful eyes not knowing that the snake-bastard will not offer anything unless he wants something from you. At that moment, he concluded, that Sasuke, his little brother, is a complete idiot.

He knew for a fact that Sasuke had been so blind for revenge that motivated him to seek more power so as to accomplish his goals. But the idiot was not thinking.

Or maybe he did think…

Itachi heard that Otto's soldier, slaves, and Orochimaru himself was killed months ago. And the only person, who survived rather, remained alive was his foolish little brother. It is evident from his perspective that his idiot of a brother had butchered everybody in that country so no one would follow him. And maybe, he killed them all because he finally found out Orochimaru's true intention for his body.

Still, what a fool…

It was rather fortunate for Sasuke to know Orochimaru's agenda to him before it was too late. Because if he did not know it at that time then by now Sasuke's body which could have been Orochimaru's container, will plan to take the world. He will destroy powerful nations and their organization.

Another fool…

What's good in taking a nation? Of learning all techniques; may it be forbidden or not? Such obsession he possesses. Orochimaru and Sasuke are both fools.

WHOOSH!

Even if Itachi's mind is wandering elsewhere, he is always alert. He evaded the attempted shot of Sasuke's kunai and took notice of attached tag with it. Itachi jumped high on time when the tag exploded. He had felt the incoming presence behind him but Itachi held his ground and did not attempt to escape.

Behind him was his little brother who kicked his back and lost his balance. At great timing, Sasuke gave him a kick on the stomach to add force to drive him down. Then Sasuke's arm hit Itachi's neck so as to give more force when driving down his head first on the ground. And Sasuke's finale was the spinning heel that connected to Itachi's abdomen. Itachi did spit blood from his mouth.

Alert as ever, Sasuke jumped high to prevent an explosion… if the Itachi he attacked was a clone.

"You're not confident, are you?"

The fallen Akatsuki watched his brother who was staring back at him from some distance.

"You don't know if I'm a clone or not. Are you not just as pathetic as you were before?"

Sasuke did not say anything. He remained quiet and waited for his brother to stand up and attack him. He gave Naruto a quick look and observation before his brother notices his lack of full attention to the battle.

Slowly and gracefully, Itachi stood up from his fall and dusted off the dirt from his cloak as if to insult his brother. Also he wiped the trickling blood from his lips using his right back hand.

"Why…" One word that suddenly came out from Sasuke's mouth that earned a raised eyebrow from his brother.

Sasuke stood from his position and stared at his brother, showing no emotions when he continued asking…

"Why did you kill them?"

When Sasuke completed his inquiry, Itachi tilted his head to the side as if mocking his little brother. However, just like Sasuke, he showed no emotion.

"Up until now you still don't know why I did that, do you?" The elder Uchiha lowered his head and chuckled. This earned another level of fury for his brother. "Try finding the answer, foolish little brother. Try it to me."

Before Sasuke could react, Itachi already completed an Earth Element technique that submerged from the ground and had started swooning towards Sasuke's position. With no time to react, Sasuke prepared himself from the blow…

But did not feel any…

The young Uchiha opened both his eyes and was surprised when he saw an elemental shield that might destroyed Itachi's technique.

"Finally found you two."

Sasuke turned around to look at the person who came just in time.

"Sakura." He mumbled to himself as he watched the young kunoichi finished healing Naruto.

The pink haired ninja stood up and crackled her knuckles.

"Sorry I was late." She started and looked at their opponent who was staring at her. "It was long before I destroyed that shark-man's sword."

Sasuke smirked at her antics and watched the shield banished in front of him. Soon after, Sakura jumped at a branch between Naruto's location and Sasuke's spot.

"When Naruto wakes up, let's make a plan."

Sasuke did not dare to look at her when he replied, "We don't need a plan."

"Of course we do. Or else he'll kill us all."

"…Whatever."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **I am very sorry for not updating soon (and for this short chapter after months of absence). I've been very busy and I almost felt like I had writer's block after the convention. What convention you asked? I attended the Otakuzine Fest last December 18 where I cosplayed as Tifa Lockhart of Final Fantasy Advent Children. You may want to see the pics so please go to my profile and check it out.

As for the plot of this chapter more and more battle scene awaits. I'm trying to improve my writing skills so as to let you fully visualize what scenario they are into. And I'm thinking if I really have to put Yamato and Sai in the story since they just appeared in the manga. However, they were not part of the plan. Hmm... new ideas doesn't hurt so I might try to change something in the future (and to think that you really don't have any ideas as to where this story will lead you to). I'm also trying not to focus so much on love story. I would like to focus more on serious matters, serious than the heart/love. Oh well, please do have more patience for the next installment. Happy Holidays to all of you!


	27. No Place in the Heart

**Someone Screaming**

**The Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

The two Jounins knew that Sakura's opponent was not completely defeated. They both know that he was hiding somewhere to recover from Sakura's blows. It has proven that the Medic Nin's punches are quite critical. She condenses an enormous Chakra on her balled fist to smash anything she wished to destroy. But they were all glad that it was her who had that power, because if it was someone else… 

Shino glanced to his left when the insects came at his sight. Lee noticed his movement and learned what to do. They both acted as though they felt nothing, but when Kisame blew up his cover and went towards Lee, Shino quickly took off to prepare his moves.

Lee however waited for the right moment before he started moving. When Kisame was within his range, he delivered a spinning heel towards the enemy's head. Kisame blocked Lee's move only to make a counter attack by lunging uppercut. With utmost speed, Lee withdrew his foot from Kisame to block the attempted uppercut using his other foot. He used that momentum to spin in mid-air and saw an opening for him to make an attack.

"DAMN!" Kisame yelled when he was forced back meters away.

The Taijutsu-specialist narrowed his large eyes towards his opponent as if warning him. Then without a cue, he disappeared from his location. He started running around while his opponent was feeling he was outdone greatly. The Akatsuki pushed himself up to leave the circle only to be welcomed by Shino's attacks.

_**SAAAA!**_

Shino looked at how the supposed-to-be Kisame dissolved in mid-air completely turning into water. Before an enemy has the opportunity to attack him, he felt another presence behind him – a water dragon soundlessly attacked him. When they collide, Shino dissolved into a million bugs, making this an opportunity for Lee to find the culprit from the origin of the water dragon.

Hopping from top branch to another, Lee found Kisame escaping from the battle field.

_You shall not escape!_ The beautiful green beast of Konoha confidently told to himself as he arrived at the spot where Kisame was about to step in…

But Kisame's smirk did not escape from Lee's eyes…

"You're dead, squirt."

**KABOOM!**

Lee just activated a field trap.

Kisame watched as the Konoha Nin clad in green jumpsuit fall lifelessly on the ground. The one who Lee is after was just a clone, so he does not have any worries if the trap was activated.

_These brats took my recovered energy. Damn it._

Quickly, Kisame turned around to follow his escape route when he felt his insides churn.

"WHAT THE—!"

Not long did he felt his entire body stopped producing Chakra which he needed to drive his feet away from the field. Truly, his Chakra channels have been blocked.

"You're surrounded, so surrender now." The order was said by the leader of the Reinforcement of Team 7, Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

As the hovering Akatsuki continued throwing clay bombs at the field, not minding how many people he sentenced to death, the tactician arrived at his position with his unit hiding safe around the area, waiting for his orders. 

Shikamaru watched closely, waiting for the right moment for them to blow up the opponent's plan then arrest him. Seeing as the clay bird slowly descends, Shikamaru gave the signal to make a riot. His scattered unit flung kunais and shurikens at the man on top of the bird. Considering the target is diverted, Shikamaru jumped off from his position and went towards the area near the Konoha gate.

The irritated Akatsuki shield himself from the weapons and followed those who annoyed him.

"Damn persistent midgets, mm!"

With strong gust from the clay bird's wings, he flew towards the small forest, pursuing the Konoha Nins.

On the other side, Shikamaru held his transmitter to warn his unit, "Fire in the hole."

Deidara who let his patience wear off strode towards Shikamaru's trap. The moment Shikamaru called the signal, his unit jumped at the holes they created on the ground and covered themselves with the invisible cloak. The clueless target continued his search to kill the Konoha Ninjas only to snap a string that triggered his thoughts.

_DAMN!_

Shikamaru shielded himself using the sturdy tree trunk.

**KABOOOOM!**

When the smoke slowly dissipated, Shikamaru opened his eyes and watched the direction of the sun. He looked at the massive explosion his team created to immobilize the Akatsuki.

_That was one troublesome ticket to hell._

One of his subordinates went towards the explosion site.

"Sir, the body is missing. Only the clay bird is smashed into pieces." He reported.

Shikamaru's eyes turned wide for a moment. Swiftly, he took out a kunai and a tag note that says "Flash." Just as he was done preparing his things, his other subordinate saw something.

"He's still alive sir! And he's—AH!"

**BOOM!**

The tactician gritted his teeth. He knew for a fact that the field trap will only injure the man on that clay bird but it doesn't mean that he doesn't have any battle plans in mind. He had thousands of them… he knew a thousand possibilities.

Right on the moment, Deidara appeared from his earth sanctuary and shot another clay bomb on to random directions. As Shikamaru stayed still with some of his subordinates around the area, he found out that Deidara had lost another arm. He had heard from Kakashi that Deidara's arm was sucked inside a dimensional portal created by his Sharingan. With one arm left for the Akatsuki, he is sure to be a handicapped ninja. But as circumstances dictate it, with the help of Shikamaru's tactical offenses, the Akatsuki artist had to say good bye to his arm. There is no way that guy could make a technique.

But it was surprising to see that he is spewing out all his clay bombs from his mouth.

Shikamaru looked at his scattered team surrounding the handicapped Akatsuki then gave them the signal to distract him again.

**SWOOSH!**

His team threw a handful of shurikens towards the Akatsuki. Skilled though, the Akatsuki was able to dodge every single shurikens that flew towards his direction.

_Damn. They're underestimating me after I lost my arm. Mm._

When a kunai flew towards his direction, Deidara rolled to the right side and quickly spewed out bullet clays to return the attack. Once those clays landed to the target—

**BOOM!**

Shikamaru almost lost his balance when he heard his subordinates shouted from his earpiece. He covered the mouth piece to minimize his voice.

"Has anyone been hurt?"

He could hear that those men had been tired of chasing and withdrawing at the same time for he realized how the voice breaths deeply.

"No one was hurt, sir. We avoided his clay bullets. But how could he move freely even without his arms, sir?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes while he jumped off from his original position to avoid being spotted or heard by their target.

"I have to be near to target. You have to deplete his Chakra by chasing and attacking at once. He will be tired from avoiding and counter-attacking. I need you guys to arrive at point B in two minutes."

"Yes, sir."

When they both cut off the conversation, the young tactician of the unit took out two flash bangs from his weapon pocket. While doing so, he watched and analyzed the enemy's movements as he travel towards the location where his plan will be stopped.

_I have to shut his mouth before I get myself close to him._

He put his hand inside his vest to take out his ace.

* * *

"HA!" Sakura's fist zoomed square on Itachi's face. 

However, Itachi was able to block her attack for he was able to read her movements. "Hn…" Still he was fascinated by the fact that a woman like her has this much bravery to have a Taijutsu battle with him.

_She was able to heal Naruto-kun when she arrived. So she holds an important role in this team…_

Itachi's calculated eyes quickly noticed his brother's movements who dashed behind him in attempt to attack him from behind. As fast as ever, Itachi pulled his little brother's attacking fist and used that momentum for his counter attack. With the same quickness from his brother, Sasuke used his lower leg to block Itachi's back fist strike.

But the next move was unexpected that Sasuke even felt like everything happened so fast.

The hand Itachi used to have a back fist attack opened and pulled Sasuke above his head to throw the body straight at Sakura's direction.

Sakura on the other hand, read the movements. While Sasuke is in mid-air, Sakura prepared herself to take the body to reduce the damage both on her body as well as Sasuke's. But Sasuke noticed the danger of her in front of them, he warned her.

"MOVE!"

The woman's eyes showed determination as well as telling him to believe in her. As Sasuke let his brother threw him towards the woman's direction, he quickly whirled himself in mid-air and landed gracefully in front of his teammate.

"Don't make me hurt you. So get out of the way." His words should have pierced Sakura's head to think more of herself than his and Naruto's safety.

Sakura had expected this scenario to happen. Sasuke had been aloof even during his childhood days. He did not like the idea of having protection from somebody else aside from his deceased family. He did not put his trust to somebody else but himself. But then again…does he have faith in himself particularly when he ran to Orochimaru to seek power?

_I think not…_

As she watched the brother of the murderer of his clan, Sakura then recalled what he said just a while ago.

**_Don't make me hurt you._**

She wanted to laugh at the irony of his words and his actions if combined. He must have been blind, deaf and insensitive when he said that. Of course, everybody knows he hurt her. It was not any of physical abuse but the matters of the heart.

Her **feelings**…

It hurt her just how he vanished from the night then the next day he comes back bearing betrayal and endless notions about his revenge. Revenge, his brother's death, is what matters most to Sasuke. It was maybe the reason why she doesn't have a place in his heart.

However, it confused her greatly as some quick flashbacks crossed her mind.

_(Series of Flashbacks)_

"_In our team, Sakura's Genjutsu know-how is the best. You cannot fool us all."_

"_You're annoying."_

"_Sakura…who did that to you? Tell me."_

"_I don't want to see those dear to me die before my eyes."_

"_Naruto, take Sakura back!"_

"_I am different from you and Naruto…"_

_(End of Flashbacks)_

Then the most memorable yet painful recollection from her past…

They were standing at the part in the middle of the night. Sasuke was standing behind Sakura while she was crying silently for his departure…

"_Thank you."_

Sakura can't help but smile a little while she tried so hard to focus at the battle and set aside her emotions, however, she did not let go of this moment when she speak in her mind.

_I understand that you have main concerns in your life that forces you to break away from the bonds we've created in our team…in our family. You don't want to be hurt, do you?_

Her eyes softly cast at the back of the object of her thoughts.

_But…Why can't you open up a bit?_

* * *

A whistling kunai zoomed towards Sasuke. 

He jumped to the right to avoid the attack. Seeing as Sakura is a better kunoichi, he knew that she would have jumped away to take cover, but what he saw was the contrary.

Sasuke watched slowly as Itachi's kunai flew towards the daydreaming Sakura. He knew it because her eyes told him that her mind is wandering elsewhere.

"SAKURA MOVE!"

His yell alarmed her greatly but her reflexes will not work when she watched the kunai right in front of her face. She has no time to react.

**ZOOM!**

From the eyes that show nothing but to conquer and destroy, his eyes turned wide in shocked. Itachi just witnessed their comrade saving the member of their unit as he was revived from his previous hit.

At the same moment, Sasuke positioned himself from the side of a tree and watched how the other member saved Sakura. He narrowed his eyes.

_And I thought a Jinchuuriki like you have the ability to recover at fast rate._

"Heh." The blond haired Jounin gripped the kunai's handle in order to stop it before it hits his friend. "I was just taking a nap back there so don't go rushing things without me."

The only female in the battle just blinked her eyes at Naruto's wonder for great timing. She thought he had fainted and will cause him a lot of time to recuperate from the hit of the trunk and the explosion he received from the exploding clones. Truly, the rate of his recovery is just surprising.

"Naruto," She called and saw the person she mentioned the name looked back at her, "thanks for the save."

Naruto smiled at her and replied, "No problem. I must have slept for a long while, have you guys produced a plan?" He turned serious for a moment while he returned the kunai to the one who threw it.

Sakura looked at the position where Sasuke was and somehow read the look of the young Uchiha's eyes. She walked towards Naruto and whispered carefully.

"Minimize the use of force. Let Sasuke-kun have a face to face match up with his brother."

The blond ninja doubted and he debated, "There's no way he'll be able to take down his brother alone."

This made the pink haired ninja sighed, "We'll be his back up so don't worry about being yelled or beaten by him. Just don't make him see that we're helping him."

Naruto's eyes shot towards Sasuke who had been glaring his brother the entire time.

"I never imagined I'll give him a chance like this."

The only girl in the team smiled at Naruto's truthful comments, as well as adding her own thoughts, "Well, he's as stubborn as he was in his kiddy days."

* * *

He knew that while he was glaring at his brother, Sakura and Naruto are forming battle plans in their whisper. But he did not care, as long as he has the spotlight to beat his brother he wouldn't care for any nonsense reinforcements that will be given to him, after all, he knew that one of the last of the Uchihas has to die here. 

However, it's not easy to defeat his brother. They both have the same Uchiha Bloodline Technique, they have learned the same skills but they differ in battle strategy of offenses and defenses as well as illusions and techniques.

They were separated by Itachi's own fault but united by fate. But before they were faced to face in this battlefield, they have lived different places and holding different goals.

_I've sacrificed a lot for this moment… I was even blinded to search for power. I almost got insane for just thinking how to mutilate your idiotic brain and get me an answer for the tragedy you did for the whole clan…_

Sasuke clutched his fist so hard he heard his knuckles crackling.

_Someone has to die, Itachi. It's you or me._

In a flash, Sasuke rushed towards his brother at a speed Sakura and Naruto never had imagined. Both their eyes went wide as they follow the traces of dirt and leaves swirling from behind. Even the target, Itachi, was surprised at his young brother's speed.

Sasuke went towards his brother aiming his fist towards the face. Itachi almost got hit but he was able to evade the punch when he leaned his head backwards. What he did not know was Sasuke just faked his fist attack to get his elbow in right angle and force to hit it towards the same target.

Itachi felt his nose hurt and shortly started bleeding.

The young Uchiha was not yet through with his attacks when he spun his body at half rotation then used his left hand to grab his brother's head and pulled it directly to his knee cap. To add damage, he kicked his brother's abdomen to push them apart to be able to get a momentum of turning around and kicking the same spot where he had his last hit.

To Sasuke's content, Itachi just spewed out his own blood out of his mouth.

_With Uchiha blood running in your veins and combining the strength you gained under Orochimaru's training, I have no doubt that you would get in this level. Heh, I would have never imagined myself giving gratitude to Orochimaru…even in hell._

Sasuke noticed the narrowed eyes of his older brother to which he felt a little satisfaction thinking that Itachi was having a hard time dealing with him.

"You made bleed the entire time when you went to Konoha. This time, it'll be my pleasure to see you bleeding to death."

With calm actions and eyes, Itachi wiped off the trailing blood in his lips and stood upright while sighing. He just looked at his brother with the same level three Sharingan.

"You haven't changed. You're stalling my time with your gibberish talks. Making me bleed must've satisfied you greatly."

This made Sasuke angry. With knitted brows, Sasuke prepared himself in an offensive stance.

"SHUT UP! I will be more satisfied to see your lifeless body lying on the ground!"

With an angry growl, Sasuke sped off for another Taijutsu attacks.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **I am very, very, very sorry that you've waited so long for this installation. I had numerous school works to finish so please do understand. Another would be, thank you very much for giving me reviews, reaching 300+ until the last chapter. You guys never how happy I am n-n (again this is a smiling icon).

I also rushed this one after reading the latest chapter in the manga; chapter 301 where Sasuke meets Sai. I was surprised that the young Uchiha was able to use illusion techniques in a stare (which means… Sasuke's close to learning Mangekyou!) Above all it, I'm starting to hate Sasuke's guts even though most of the SasuSaku fans in the forum said that there was no change at all in his attitude. But what I noticed, he was mutually acquainted with his teammates but he broke the bonds just so to gain power and after three years (in the manga) this is all I will see? He becomes more stubborn, more bastard and more power-hungry avenger. I hope it lessens once Naruto and Sakura meet him.

Ugh, never mind my opinions regarding the latest chapter, I can't help it. I still hope to see you guys in the next installment!


	28. Through Hate and Camaraderie

**Someone Screaming**

**The Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

Deidara quickly evaded all kunais and shurikens. 

He already knew that he's trap, that there will be more and more ambushes coming along if he did not get out of there in instant. Spewing more clay from his mouth, he created a shield to protect himself and to trick everybody when he leaves.

_Hmm, this'll be all. I have to retreat! Mm!_

Pivoting to the other side of this shield, he made a run towards the clear exit where no Shinobis standing by. With his unbelievable reflexes and speed, he was able to get out of the huge field trap when suddenly…

**FLASH!**

A gigantic flash waved his entire vision. Still he managed not to stop and continued dashing his way out of the battle field. However, something on his torso prevented him to move. Suddenly he realized that he could not budge.

_SHIT! They just caught me! DAMN!_

"Heh. You can run for as long as you want, but you can't escape from me." Shikamaru spoke as he walked towards his captured criminal. "You thought you've been underestimated; I say you're underestimating me."

Now that the blinding light has gone, Deidara was able to open his once tightly shut eyes to look at the person who caught him. Slowly, he raised his head and looked up on a man, hands closed in a hand seal.

"When there is a light, there is a shadow." The leader of the group said to him before he called his teammates to secure him then report to the tower.

Two Akatsuki members have been captured.

* * *

But there was only one left. 

…The one whose level was powerful and higher than Deidara and Kisame…

Itachi casually avoided Sasuke's offensive moves. While in that status, he was able to observe Sasuke's movements. It changed surprisingly for a short time. For all he knew, Sasuke wouldn't hold back any longer. He honed himself for this moment, on a second thought; he's starting not to believe in his predictions.

And he started not to depend on his Sharingan too much.

Ever since he noticed Sasuke's incredible fast movements, his eyes were hardly predicting his next moves. With this, he allowed himself to sharpen his senses combining his eye technique then one mistake would result to his dreadful death.

_Either he's becoming powerful or I'm suddenly getting weaker. _Itachi concluded in his thoughts when he suddenly spewed out his own blood once Sasuke connected his fist at his abdomen.

From a distance, Naruto and Sakura were watching the brothers' fight.

"Did he just spurt out another blood?" Naruto commented yet still itching to get a brawling session with Sasuke's brother. How could he forget the time when Itachi and Kisame entered Konoha in search for him? The way Itachi horridly welcomed his brother by letting him taste his own blood. Naruto wouldn't forget such thing.

"He will use the Cursed Seal soon." Sakura suddenly said while analyzing Sasuke's actions.

Naruto glanced at her for a second then shared his thoughts. "Using the Cursed Seal will surely risk his life. Was he really thinking?"

"Natural strength does not satisfy him to win. He wanted to make sure that he can kill his own brother from which his only resort is to use the seal." She looked at him for a brief moment and added, "Just as you are using your Kyuubi Chakra."

Naruto's eyes twitched when the Kyuubi term was mentioned. Truthfully, he wasn't relying on his own strength but as well as relying from the Kyuubi's power. It enhanced his speed and strength just like Sasuke's Cursed Seal. The thing is, the transformation to which closes their consciousness, letting their evil desires take over their minds. Once in that state, foes or allies, everybody would be hurt.

He clutched his right hand and felt the heating power covering his fist.

"When he used his Cursed Seal then I have to be in Kyuubi state to stop him. Otherwise he will kill everyone that he sees."

Sakura sharply turned to him with a glare, "NO! You're not going to be in **that** state! You don't know how terrible it will be once you've become a Kyuubi! Having Sasuke in Cursed Seal is already worst, but you, tagging along with the same monstrous power, I will not allow it!"

Naruto was in great surprise to see how Sakura immediately reacted with his suggestion. Up until now, he didn't know what he was capable of doing when he's in Kyuubi state. Yamato-sensei didn't tell him, so as Sakura and Sai. But it troubled him especially when he saw Sakura's expression when he said he would risk taking in the Kyuubi state.

Leaving Sasuke in Cursed Seal state would be horrible, too. Nobody could stop him and he's certain that Sasuke can't return to his normal state once being controlled by his curse, just as he was during the Kyuubi state.

"If we let him do what he wants, he'll be in terrible shape later. When that happens Itachi can kill him."

"That's why we're here." Sakura replied quickly.

Naruto stared at her with surprise.

What was she trying to say?

Sakura continued, "I won't allow Sasuke-kun to use the Cursed Seal nor do I want Itachi to win. The reason why we are here is to prevent all those things to happen. You, even without the power of the Kyuubi, are strong enough to fight against Itachi. As for me, I have faith in myself that I'll be able to control Sasuke-kun before he even uses it." She looked at the two of which was the moment when Itachi was giving offensive blows, "I only wish that Itachi won't trigger anything to make Sasuke-kun mad… or else…"

Naruto knew what will happen next.

And just like Sakura, he wouldn't want his comrade be in a psychological warfare under Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. Remembering their battle during the time Sasuke was about to leave his home village, the evolution of what he witnessed was horrible. Sasuke had been talkative and cranky, worst of all, his appearances made him more villainous.

He never questioned Sakura if she had seen that side back when she and Sasuke were in another village. But he had sworn to himself to never explain it in detail.

If only he knew.

If only he knew that Sakura already saw that side of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

The eldest of the Uchihas had connected his leg at the back of his younger brother's neck. 

"GUH!" His body rocketed towards the hard ground making a loud reaction.

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

His comrades called out his name and even dashed towards him, but his older brother threw two kunais ahead, halting Sakura and Naruto in the process.

"Didn't my brother tell you to stay away?" Itachi coldly muttered while he was standing on a thick branch looming over their figures.

Naruto glared at the Akatsuki Uchiha with teeth gnawing in anger. Sakura, on the other hand, looked worriedly at her ex-teammate. She wanted to help him so badly but the rule he set prevented her from doing so. Even though she and Naruto agreed to help Sasuke in this fight, she knew that Sasuke would decline from being aided. Besides if she attempted another step forward, Itachi will attack them at once.

"I won't let you lay another single blow to Sasuke again." Naruto growled when he completely turned around, his Red Chakra already emitting its dark aura.

Sakura, though surprised, quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and begged him to stop. She knew what has to come. Naruto immediately stopped forming his Chakra upon Sakura's request and at this time his only resort was to glare unendingly at the eldest of the Uchihas.

Itachi on the other hand stared at the Kyuubi vessel. He has no interest of fighting him but if he needed to maim to keep him down, then he would without second thoughts. His mission was to take his body, dead or alive, to his organization and it was purely coincidence that his young brother has returned to Konoha, placed at the frontline to fight against him.

**Tool**…

Sasuke was like a tool.

_They used Naruto-kun to lure me. Now they're using my brother's anger to fight me. Nuisance, they proved how much they have to learn for using emotions as weapons. Weak as ever…_

He turned his eyes towards the pink haired kunoichi. He wasn't even in wonder when he notice her monstrous strength and the capability of healing his teammates because he's sure that only one person can teach her everything about prowess—

—The Hokage herself.

And just by looking at her and her actions towards his younger brother, he knew that she has feelings towards Sasuke. He does not need any proof, he could easily pinpoint it. From these observations and conclusions, he knew what he has to do next.

"Naruto-kun." He started, earning the three's attention to him, including his brother.

Called person glared angrily at him.

"If you really don't want Sasuke to be killed right here, surrender quietly and come with me."

Often times he would use force to get what he wants. It's very rare to use such words to lure his prey to get to him. He used this as alternative to reserve his Chakra before the last moments of the battle commence.

He could feel it. There is something within this area that made him feel discomfited. He was not afraid of the outcome of this fight, but he wanted to make sure to be alive and get his target back to the organization once and for all.

But he thought it will take a lot of effort to get all what he wanted since, first of all, his brother is in his way. He even said to his comrades to stay away from this battle which is an advantage for Itachi. He no longer needed to use every ounce of his Chakra to beat all these three youngsters.

Second of all, even with his brother's strength alone, he felt that there is something within Sasuke that he's yet to find out. He knew about him being trained under the tutelage of Orochimaru but he doesn't know anything about his brother's newly polished techniques. His brother doesn't show him everything yet.

Lastly, there would be tendencies wherein the kunoichi and Naruto will suddenly come in their battle, rushing towards him. If that's the case, he would surely use every single horrid illusion using his very own Chakra to kill them… but that will exhaust him greatly. He never planned using anything for this battle. All he ever wanted was to get the Kyuubi vessel. Obviously there would always be a chance for him to get in to a fight.

A fight that he will **never** escape.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura looked at him aghast. 

_Did he just ask Naruto to surrender? _Sakura asked herself; wide eyed scanning the tall Uchiha Itachi along with his calculating eyes narrowed towards them.

He who was pressed in this matter had gritted his teeth. Clenched fist shook when he got confused from Itachi's offer. What was going on with Sasuke's brother? What was that sudden offer?

Sasuke has not used his over all power yet nor did Itachi. They have yet to see each others' strength after years of their blood dripping reunion. There was no doubt that Itachi was trying to play them in his game.

There was no given condition if he joins him right? Well, aside from sparing Sasuke's life, which was unconscious yet able to fight for another round. He was sure that nobody's safe in this offer. That's why… he had this unyielding glare of red fiery eyes as he looked up at Itachi.

"Do you really think I'll surrender to you?" The blonde Jounin seethed.

Immune to whatever blazing emotions these youngsters showed, Itachi gave him another option.

"You've caused too much trouble in Konohagakure. It's about time you set them free."

"What makes you think I do? I was born here to protect the village! Not long will they have to acknowledge me when I become a Hokage. Did you really think I'll simply throw that away? I did create troubles but I'm compensating all those things by protecting the ones I love – by protecting this village!"

Sakura sadly looked at him, softly whispering his name, "Naruto…"

Eyes that turn red glared furiously at the last of the Akatsukis in their village. He was not finished with his speech.

"I won't let you have the power of the Kyuubi!" Out of nowhere he released a red orange Chakra to which instantaneously covered his entire body.

Sakura was about to retaliate when she remembered his words echoed during their meeting.

_(Flashback) _

_Naruto stood up impatiently and said out loud, "I won't hide behind your back nor refuse to fight them. I will and shall fight them at all cost."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Even though most of them doubted him and his loyalty for the village, Naruto stood outright with face looking ever so serious.

Even before then she believed in his strength. She believed that he's going to prove to her again that it was the way of him as a ninja that no matter how the circumstances dictate it, he will and shall show her that he's neither coward nor a demon vessel vulnerable at any aspect of his whole being.

She simply believed in him.

He's like a brother to him and she won't lose him.

They've been bonded for years, explored different fields at the same time, but even at great distance and time the maturity of relationship from teammates now friends, sisters and brothers at war; they're both willing to take risk, believe each other, give power to each other and sacrifice their own life for the other.

She knew that his words are not for him alone, it's for her and for the other, Sasuke.

He would always keep his promise no matter how long or how difficult it would be. That's the way of being a ninja.

Watching him fight alongside with her and Sasuke, she felt hope suddenly soared in to the sky. He was not the childish prankster of their past; no longer the kid who showed immaturity and stupidity. His once miserable life had turned him maturely. Despite his ignorance exterior, he knew what pain is. He knew how it dug in deeply. And he knew, from pain, a person can soar from darkness; fighting for whatever what is to fight for.

_Sasuke-kun…_

She shifted her inner topic from Naruto to the injured comrade, Sasuke.

Rushing to his aid, she gently sat above his head and pulled him gently. She healed her neck then the wounds he just received from his brother. While in that position, she noticed how ragged his breathing was. The way he urged himself to wake up, open his eyes stand up and kill his brother. He never wanted this chance to easily let go.

"Ugh…" He opened his one eye first while his hand forcibly pushing his body away from her.

"I'm still healing you, please wait." She thought she just stopped him but it was his hand that prevented him from going further.

She nurtured that hand as Chakra filled energy enveloped it with her warm hands. With brows knitting in either pain from the previous battle or pain of getting his tissues and muscles back, Sasuke grunted when he felt she's getting all the healing done.

She knew that if she tried stopping him, he will never listen to her again. It's quite obvious that he's stubborn in every angle of his being, but that stubbornness might lead him to somewhere else. They didn't want him to go down at that path of idiocy again.

Now that he's here, with them, fighting against his brother… this might be the last time that they'll let him do what he wants.

They will **not** let him go away ever again.

"You're brother just engaged a fight with Naruto." She told him with a tone similar to a whisper.

However it did reach Sasuke's ears. Lifting up his head, he watched as his brother and friend defended himself from his traitor brother. Eyes slightly widening from the emotions that suddenly stirred up inside his heart, he immediately pushed himself to stand and force his wickedly torturous brother to fight him instead… but her hand stopped him from doing so.

He glared at her hand then straight to her eyes. "Get off me."

"Why won't you let us help you?" The way she asked him this question with eyes fiercely set on his, he knew that she's longing for a reasonable answer. "No matter how hard you try to fight your brother, it's not enough. If you use the Cursed Seal then you're letting Orochimaru kill him for you." Her tone was grave and attacking yet she spoke of the truth. Even if that man was dead, the Cursed Seal remains. As long as that seal is on his neck then that man still owns him. Sasuke was still borrowing Orochimaru's strength.

Abruptly pulling his wrist away from her touch, he simply looked away. He didn't know what to say to her. Her words acting like an inflicting dagger creating holes inside his mind. It made him chose not to rely on that man's power instead using his own…

But… which one is it?

What was his true strength?

He started craving for strength when his brother's name echoed from every Uchiha clan's mouth. He longed to get that power to surpass him. Then after the massacre, his brother told him to live a miserable life only bearing hatred and vengeance within. Till then he wondered if he even got stronger when he followed his words. Somehow he really did, not by means of clinging to his own life and survived the horrid days, but because of the courage and strength that his companions showed to him. Even as ninjas, they give significance to emotions but emotions for him are nothing but a weak spot for every people.

How someone could possibly became powerful when emotions are on its peak?

He didn't know.

But what he really didn't know was… he was clinging to one emotion— emotion that held **hatred**.

It wasn't his weak spot; it was his spot that drives himself to gain more power; to seek more strength; to easily plunge himself into dark abyss— the place where Orochimaru can give him what he wanted.

…Power…

Sakura didn't say anything afterwards. She stood beside him almost in reflexes when Naruto landed on the ground just in front of the two. The eldest Uchiha followed, landing on the opposite direction of the same ground level, eying the three with his bloody red eyes.

The three of them glared at him one by one.

"I said it once and I'm saying it again. I won't allow you to get the Kyuubi inside me." Naruto growled while his Chakra flowed freely around his form.

_It seems that he can easily call the Kyuubi's Chakra… _Itachi contemplated while he observed the newly strange aura that suddenly seeped out from each of them.

_I will not let these two use any monstrous Chakra within them but I will not let you kill them. _Sakura balled her hands into a fist at the same time she started molding her Chakra.

All three men noticed her first move when she emitted strong Chakra from her body, aiming only to her balled fist. While Itachi was thinking that the blow she's preparing is for him, Sasuke delivered a spinning kick. Gravity suddenly froze as he propelled himself in mid-air. Fast as always, Itachi raised his forearm to shield his head from the kick. Then Naruto recklessly got Itachi into his Taijutsu combo only to have it stopped and forced him to meet the forest floor once again.

But…

**BOOM!**

Itachi almost lost his balance from the impact of which was created by the pink haired kunoichi. With all those damn dirt smoke covering the other two, he activated his eyes to look for them… only to have himself meet a strong fist that made contact to the side of his face.

He flew away with dangerous force and speed.

Before his face crash near the base of the tree, he rotated his body so that his foot will land on the base. It minimized the danger of crashing his entire body towards the hard tree. However, before he completely concluded this fight, he knew that somehow all their lives are at stake. These young people are willing to sacrifice their lives for this battle; for his young brother.

Itachi's eyes turned to the right when he felt a presence beside him.

An attempt of another monstrous punch was evaded by the Akatsuki. He noticed that the woman was not that fast enough to make an attack with her Chakra packed fist. In order to pull that trick, the user must be trained highly at Taijutsu. Speed and power are essential in battle, of course, intellect as the major key.

The woman who failed to deliver the punch pulled her fist. Strength alone won't help that much if she didn't have the speed to match their opponent. It's hard to admit but in this position, she has disadvantage. Successfully pulling her fist, her left leg then aimed for Itachi's side, above his stomach. Unfortunately, he was able to dodge her attack. It was as though he had predicted her moves.

Her eyes turned wide. _Sharingan can predict moves through Chakra!_

With her leg in mid-air she continued the rotation and used her other leg to break away from a Taijutsu basic combo. Itachi pulled himself away while she landed half bent knee on the ground. She went back on her thoughts along with glaring daggers at the eldest Uchiha.

_He's good in both short and long range combat. He can take anyone one from us if we take him one on one. Even with Sasuke's persistent efforts to kill his brother, none of it will work if he's going all out by himself._

She heard a zooming sound from her back. Following where it will go, she noticed that it was Naruto, and it appears that his claws have come out.

_His two tails are out! I told him not to rely on the Kyuubi! Why do they have to be so hard headed!_

Begrudgingly watching her teammates dashing on their opponent, Sakura concentrated on her body while her Chakra continued flowing inside and out. Concentrating her Chakra to her palms, she revealed her green eyes that reflect the light coming out from her hands.

_I have to slow him down._

And she disappeared from her position.

* * *

Sasuke almost received all Itachi's critical attacks. With his activated Sharingan and inhumane speed, he was able to prevent serious blows but it seems like Itachi's catching up. He's like a shadow. 

_Tch! I have to slow him down or else he'll get me in no time._

Seeing as his mind was drifting for a moment, Itachi took that opportunity and landed a fierce blow at Sasuke's side, hurling the younger brother's body to the direction of what his force led him to. Upon hearing the sound of crashing, Itachi coolly straightened up.

_It seems like my foolish brother allowed these two to enter the fight._ _It's no use holding back._

He immediately disappeared when Naruto's kick almost connected to his jaw. Reappearing at some high branch above his previous position, he noticed that another Chakra is aiming on his back. He just stayed there as if allowing the blow. With utmost timing, Itachi ducked and counterattacked using an uppercut towards her abdomen.

"GUAHH!" Sakura spewed out blood from her mouth.

Hearing her cry, Naruto and Sasuke immediately shot up their head to see their female teammate being outdone by their opponent. Gnashing his teeth, Naruto threw himself in the middle of fight only to be thrown back to where he was. He, too, choked out some mixed saliva and blood from his mouth.

_His attacks are now strong! What's he going to do?_

Hurting from the recent blow he received, Naruto pushed himself up to watch the fight. He easily noticed that Sasuke's on the move to get back his brother's attention and away from Sakura. On the contrary, it was like Sasuke was provoking his brother to beat her up more seeing that his brother found out his motive.

Itachi was about to inflict another major damage at the back of his younger brother's neck when Sakura came in and pushed out Sasuke out of his range. Sakura and Sasuke landed painfully on the ground floor. Impulsively, she altered her killing Chakra to healing Chakra. She quickly healed Sasuke's injuries and prayed that Naruto would buy some time.

She was wrong.

She was not quite aware that Naruto is still struggling to get himself up; given that his legs would only wobble from the throbbing pain he received from Itachi's blows. And she was also not aware that Itachi is slowly walking towards her position.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan!"

Alerted from the call, Sakura whipped her head only to look at Itachi's activated **Mangekyou** **Sharingan**.

"For the next 72 hours, you will see your own death."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto's calls were futile.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **It's been a while my friends! Hope you're not mad at me for having a very long rest for this story. It's hard to abandon the original plot of whatever took in during Sasuke and Itachi's fight. No, it's not the action scenes; it's about the main issue concerning Uchiha's history, the massacre. In any case, I'm very much dispirited knowing that some of my frequent readers/reviewers have left me (sobs hysterically) am I not that good at all? (Sobs) (Sneeze) Okay I have to calm down first. Please Read and Review!

p.s. If you're interested to read an MA rated fic you can go to my profile and find the URL going to my webpage – **Daydreamer**. You can give your reviews through here or to my guestbook.


	29. Drawn to Fate

**Someone Screaming**

**The Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

It was his fear. 

To watch how his friend caught in Itachi's illusion world felt like someone just gripped his heart. Being in the Akatsuki's world, with no Sharingan, means death. They knew that there was no way to survive **Tsukiyomi**.

Furiously Naruto shifted his Chakra and let himself be drowned by the Ninetails inside his stomach. His evil Chakra whipped all trees around.

He roared mindlessly.

His raging cry was mixed with salty tears.

_Sakura-chan!_

And he dashed towards Itachi.

* * *

He never wanted in the same feeling again but seeing his ex-teammate's body dropped soundly on the ground his mind went wild. 

Overlapping voices penetrated his minds.

All of which were her voice.

Voices of **present** and voices of **past**…

_(Series of Flashback)_

"_If…if you wish to kill me… then do it…"_

"_I don't want you to hurt!"_

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Don't use your Sharingan it will affect you."_

"_Is it really that bad to visit an ex-teammate?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_I will just consider you as a Missing Nin then."_

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

_(End of Flashbacks)_

_Enough…enough…_

His eyes opened once more only to gaze at her back.

It was an accident. She was healing him by the time his brother attacked him. Maybe that attack was meant for him. Or maybe it wasn't Mangekyou at all. He hoped she moved, even the slightest of movements…

But—

She **wasn't** moving. Her body was still.

There was no movement of breathing.

Something at the pit of his stomach lodged up to his throat. There was also something in his heart that made it throbbed painfully. He was nervous.

He didn't want to believe what he saw.

He didn't want to believe that one of his teammate, friend and precious someone was lifeless.

"_I'll help you if that's what you want. Just don't leave."_

Her last words stung inside his already hurting head. The word "leave" stuck inside his mind. Unlike his previous flashbacks this last word never faded.

"_Don't leave..."_

Sasuke willed his arms to move forth to see for himself if there was still hope. Every inch he covered his heart pounded loudly. His lungs were restrained by something inside his body that he thought he might not be able to breathe.

A few moments later he was finally behind her.

He forced his arms and hands to move so that he could see her. Shakily, he touched her arm, pulled her so that he would see her face.

Then his eyes widened.

Her eyes were bloody shot and soulless. Her mouth was slightly open. The corners of her eyes bore dried tears mixed with dirt from the ground.

"Sakura?"

No words came out from her mouth. No emotions were seen in her eyes. She was totally **silent**… and **unmoving**.

"Sakura…?" He tried again, with a voice sounded like a ragged whisper.

His hands were shaking again. Although his eyes never shed a tear, he knew it was hot and burning with tears. His tears never flow after the tragedy of his clan.

Even though there weren't any tears he knew that that emotion rose up once again.

So he chose closing them. He didn't want to see her tear stricken face with soulless eyes… it hurt him so much.

All emotions bottled up inside his heart and he didn't know which one should be taken out first.

Carefully settling her beside the trunk he took one last look at her face. He brushed his palm over her eyelids for him to prevent seeing her soulless eyes. He also wiped away the strands of her hair out from her face.

He didn't know what to say to her…

He didn't know what to do now.

As he stood up, he clenched his shaking fist. He turned to the battle scene where Naruto had been attacking recklessly. His brother dodged and counterattacked when he got the chance.

Chance…

His black eyes glared dangerously to his brother…

In a matter of seconds, his eyes turned red.

_I won't give you any chance, bastard!_

With a flick of his sword, Sasuke rocketed in the middle of the battle.

* * *

Neji's team delivered the Akatsuki towards the gate. He passed the authorization of keeping the criminal with the ANBU troops. He told them to hurry back before something critical might happen. 

On the way to the sea of trees he felt devastating Chakras filled the air. Apparently, his team noticed it, too.

Somehow he knew whom it came from and he never wanted to find out how it was released.

"Kiba." He called his teammate and friend.

"Yeah?" He walked in front to meet his captain.

The Captain glanced at him for a moment then resumed his grim tone.

"I want you to locate Hokage-sama. Tell her that Kyuubi and Cursed Seal are activated."

All their eyes went wide.

"Activated at once? How…?"

His white eyes glared ahead as if searching for the team that the have to aid.

"I don't know. Whatever triggered Naruto and Sasuke to unleash it, it's probably because of her."

"…Sakura?"

He nodded.

* * *

He discarded his black cloak to move freely. Fighting against an unrestrained Kyuubi and a fully angered young brother wasn't part of his plan. It was the woman's fault. 

_The woman…_

Itachi threw a glance at her then resumed skipping back to avoid Naruto's claws.

_Their power was triggered because of that woman…_

He bent his head from left to right to avoid being hit by Naruto's blazing Chakra. Back flipping, he noticed that Sasuke took that chance to attack him. He avoided the attempted stab by Sasuke's katana then continued back flipping until he had a good distant away from them.

He restarted contemplating.

_Hate… Hn. Hate started it all. I unexpectedly pushed buttons by attacking that woman with Tsukiyomi. I don't care if they'd grown attached to one another, but I never realized how much that woman meant to the Kyuubi vessel and that stupid brother of mine._

He jumped up then swung towards a large tree to make it his cover for Naruto's raging tail.

_I only have a little time left. I have to stop this now before they drain my Chakra._

Sasuke appeared in front of him with blazing red eyes. Itachi didn't show how much surprised he was. How could he not feel it?

"I will kill you." He seethed then brandished his sword towards the head of his elder brother.

Itachi just duck and rolled to the side. He was standing with his feet rooted at the side of the tree trunk.

"You think you can defeat me using Orochimaru's power?" Sasuke's left eye twitched, "you never gained your own strength. You allowed him to manipulate you, luring you to become part of them when he offered you power."

"Why do you care anyway?" Sasuke's Sharingan eyes glared hatefully at his brother's eyes, "I don't care whoever offers power to me as long as I can use it to kill you."

"How stupid…" Itachi closed his eyes in dismay.

"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke could no longer contain his anger when he yelled, "Everybody looked up to you but you killed them, asshole! For your fucking capacity you killed everyone! You **are** stupid!"

Slowly, Itachi looked back to his brother's level three Sharingan. His eyes were still and emotionless whereas Sasuke showed his innermost hatred.

"Manipulation, it's what most people do to gain power. It's what self-centered people wanted to get what they want."

If Sasuke was in his twelve year old body, he could have looked his brother with wide eyes and a mind, which was incapable of understanding hidden meanings.

But no, Sasuke had grown matured.

He's old and wise enough to decipher any hidden meanings from his brother's statements. He narrowed his eyes, trying to restrain himself from attacking his brother since he wanted to know what he was trying to say.

"When they have the authority they'll use it no matter what, such as choosing a person to become part of that link without his consent."

He understood.

Sasuke knew that Itachi was talking about their father. He forced his own son to be the pipe that connects the clan and the village particularly to the Hokage. Becoming an ANBU soldier at young age was the best achievement their clan ever had. They earned Hokage's attention through Uchiha Itachi.

But why was Itachi telling this part?

_He had no choice._ Sasuke narrowed his eyes to his brother. _He had grudge against the clan because of that arrangement?_

"You're saying that you killed them because they forced you to be a pipe?" The venom in his voice indicated how senseless Itachi's objective.

Itachi returned the stare as he replied, "Partly."

They shot their heads up when Naruto jumped in between their conversation. He whipped Itachi's body away but failed when he heard a poof sound.

It was just a Shadow Clone.

Naruto's red flaring eyes searched the area. He darted Sasuke's presence but neglected attacking as he was so focused to kill Itachi.

On a side note, Sasuke observed Naruto.

_So this is how he goes without somebody controlling the Kyuubi for him. As long as his target is Itachi he won't attack me unless of course I'll try to stop him._

When Naruto connected his fist at Itachi's forearm he suddenly felt extreme heat. Looking down the target, his curiosity got the better of him.

Standing in a defense stance, Itachi's forearms were covered with **black flame**; the flame he had seen long ago; the flame which was sealed by Jiraiya when he and his companion escaped for dear lives.

Searing pain immediately tuned up his nerves to which he decided to back away and check his hand.

It was **melting**.

_What the hell was that?_

Sasuke watched the fight from a corner, trying to get an opening without being thrashed out by Naruto's uncontrollable Chakra. His eyes were as wide as Naruto's when he looked at his brother's arms, blazing with black fire.

Itachi lowered his arms, but the flames didn't die. He looked at Naruto's missing hand.

Since it was melted, Naruto had to take off his hand before the flame crawl up his arms. However, it was more surprising when he noticed that Naruto was capable of recuperating easily. His Chakra and flesh molded together as they try to fix the missing body part.

_I won't let you._

Itachi quickly launched himself while Naruto was in state of healing. He took this as his advantage to damage the vessel's body. He minimized his killing Chakra in fear of killing the young man instantly. The order of getting the Kyuubi boy was top of his list and he won't let this boy die.

But he would dismantle him if he must.

The youngest of the brothers entered the battle once he took notice of how Naruto was at difficulty. He was not really helping him, but he didn't want his brother to get out here alive and victorious.

His elder brother noticed his intention.

Itachi swerved to the right and kicked his brother's abdomen but Sasuke shielded that part using katana. Itachi withdrew his leg then used a backhand attack aiming at Sasuke's side of head.

Alarmed, Sasuke bent backwards and used his katana to distant his brother's hand away from his flesh. Unfortunately, when the blade of his sword collided with Itachi's blazing hand it melted. Sasuke discarded the useless sword behind and jumped back to avoid unnecessary damages from the black flame.

"Afraid of losing an ear brother?" Itachi teased while he coolly looked at his side then disappeared in attempt to halt Naruto's restoration.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke dashed his way before Itachi gets a hold of Naruto.

_Persistent as always._ Itachi gazed at his brother then disappeared.

It was like he was warning Sasuke already, but Sasuke accepted the threat as he stopped dashing. He eyed Naruto in a defensive stance, letting his hand to be restored by his own Chakra.

_As long as Naruto restores I've got to buy some—_

His mind went blank when Itachi's foot hit the back of his head.

He crashed head first to the ground. Although half unconscious from Itachi's leg power, he was able to hear his brother's footsteps drawing near.

"I killed them because I want to test my capacity." Itachi's footsteps stopped, "but I also killed them seeing as they tried to brainwash me."

He turned into confusion. He had a looked that doubts his statement.

Why would the clan brainwash him?

He couldn't speak nor yell for he was struggling to get up and his head was like tearing his brain in half.

"You know why?" He heard Sasuke groaned, taking it as some reply, "Because they wanted to **use** me against the village."

Sasuke got himself in a genuflect position. With shaking arms supporting his aching body, he pushed his willpower to stand fast.

"Who… who are… who are you kidding?"

At last, Sasuke used the speed that could rival the speed of his brother. He whipped his leg to unbalance his brother's stance. When Itachi's body was in midway towards the ground Sasuke pivoted his body and use that momentum to kick high targeting Itachi's back.

The Uchiha brothers engaged themselves in Taijutsu battle.

Sasuke avoided his arms seeing it was still covered with black flames. He gave his full strength to damage his brother. Midway of the round Itachi saw an opening immediately taking in to attack Sasuke using his black flamed arm. Sasuke dodged at the same time used his discharging technique.

_**Chidori Nagashi!**_

His whole body turned numb. Itachi fell on the ground with a bent knee, eyeing his brother close by.

_Just like **Amaterasu**, he was able to discharge that amount of paralyzing electricity throughout his body._

Itachi didn't give any chance for his brother to relax so he started dashing all the way with his hands in front however Naruto, who had finished his healing, jumped in again and stopped Itachi.

The eldest Uchiha could not believe that he just received an almost deathblow from the Kyuubi vessel.

Being thrown aside, Itachi immediately found a short sanctuary to look at his injured arm. Naruto just clawed his arm and it looked like it was going to detach soon.

_Damn…_

He admitted. He was careless.

He never wanted all of this to happen.

He never expected to be in this battle: to have a detached arm and to have this mission fail. Of course, when he knew he would get the chance to escape, he would. But it looked like there was no way he'll escape from here.

_The only way to stop this nonsense is to kill that fool and restrain Naruto._

Itachi decided what tactics he had to use. He was intelligent not to mention dangerously talented.

Disarming his Amaterasu, Itachi used Mangekyou Sharingan.

According to his observation, Sasuke may have known some illusion techniques but he figured that it wasn't as close as Tsukiyomi. And he knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to use that technique because it requires Mangekyou.

Sasuke **doesn't** have Mangekyou Sharingan to begin with.

Itachi barely escaped from another attempted attack from Naruto. When he lunged forward he saw his brother rushing towards them for an attack.

When Itachi and Sasuke were both in close contact, the elder of the Uchihas activated his triumph card.

"For the next 72 hours you will witness how I killed Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun."

Sasuke felt his whole body went numb when he was transported in Itachi's world of nightmares.

But before the nightmare started, Itachi's figure inside his own world stood unmoving.

Itachi looked at the huge cross where Sasuke was tied with chains.

His little brother looked back impassively. Suddenly he felt his blood rose from his heart towards his esophagus forcing him to release it.

When he felt where it pained most, Itachi dared to look at the spot.

His eyes widened.

Sasuke's outstretched hand went through Itachi's left chest.

He looked back at the huge cross in front of him.

Instead of seeing his brother chained, he saw himself agonizing in pain.

He could never believe this!

His younger brother **reversed **the effect of Mangekyou Sharingan through physical attack.

Suddenly Itachi's world crumbled. It forced him to return to real world. Itachi looked at his brother's condition with only one Sharingan eye opened as Sasuke struggled to see the end of the battle.

"I've had enough of your illusions… Itachi…"

He looked his reflection from Sasuke's red eyes. He let himself drowned in a pool of red blood before he felt the stinging pain spread throughout his body. They could still hear the sound of thousand birds chirping wildly. For a while Itachi thought he was deaf…

"Manipulation, brother… don't let the clan mani-…manipulate… you…"

Soon Itachi's world went black.

His heart stopped beating yet his blood covered half of his little brother's arm. Sasuke watched his brother's lifeless body dropped on the ground. He withdrew his Chidori hand from Itachi's chest.

It took him a full minute while he stared at his victory. Naruto's roared echoed throughout the forest but he ignored it anyways.

"Go to hell…Itachi…"

It was Sasuke's turn to allow himself drown in a world of infinite darkness.

_To be Continued…_

**Author's Note: **I'd like to say thank you very much to those who supported and encouraged me.

I've observed the same thing too, its me its me (giggle). And that's why I've rushed this one to get to the next chapter. Actually I hated jumping to conclusions where most people wanted to read fluffiness. Of course I'd like to help them to become a good reader as well as writer in a sense that they must understand the flow of the story. Reading extreme romance is as good as reading pocket books with no plot at all. I am most definitely not trying to brag, the thing is… I would really like to help T-T

And to compare this alternate story from the tragic one, I have the same sentiments. I tried hard to write like what I used to but this one totally led me to a different course. I figured out that I should lessen the action scenes. There had been a lot of that from the previous chapters.

And don't worry; **SasuSaku romance will still be here.**

What a great present to my beloved Uchiha Itachi (who's birthday is today, June 9). Killing him in SS-DL lolz


	30. Death's Toll

**Someone Screaming**

**The Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

Neji was worried. 

They haven't received any contact from Team Seven yet. His team went around the perimeter and still no sign of their team. Also there was a moment when he felt the other horrifying Chakra faded. He then jumped into conclusion.

Something wasn't right.

It had been a mile or two away from the village's border and maybe the best he could do was use his Byakugan.

He narrowed his eyes further when it went past some sturdy trees and bushes. Suddenly he went blank.

Hinata, not only because she was his cousin but also was a good Medic Nin, noticed his tensed muscles. She whispered his name but failed. He was still and his white eyes had stopped looking at something. Hinata resorted to see what's ahead when she finally activated her Byakugan.

After a few moments, she, too, went still.

_Sakura-san! Naruto-kun!_

Aside from a raging Kyuubi vessel, Hinata and Neji located two bodies lying down on the ground, their Chakra indicating fifty-fifty chances of surviving.

"I found them." Neji finally said.

* * *

Naruto tried to restrain his inner turmoil but he had risked everything he could and none could stop his raging Chakra. He needed help. He needed help to stop himself… and save Sakura. 

Albeit his violent tantrums, Naruto who was hidden at the back of the Kyuubi's mind had been crying. He felt as though it was his fault for not saving her on time. He couldn't do anything but whip out his tails and claws wildly.

He was out of control.

Few minutes later, he sensed a number of strong Chakras that arrived within his raging perimeter. He shot his head high only to see the Hokage, clad in her usual green cloak, staring blankly at him as though provoking him to do anything.

Naruto in Kyuubi Chakra form head forth the Hokage, unaware of the huge seal marks around the Hokage's foot.

"I'll seal that once again, Naruto!"

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been knocked down after his last blow even so he wanted to know if he really killed his own kin… 

His last family…

His half consciousness regained from a short break. It made him detect his surroundings through sense of hearing and feeling.

He heard the quick rustling of leaves, the thuds on the branches and the speed of many people.

From his sense of feeling, mostly touching, he noticed that he was with the rhythm of the speed. The gushing of the wind that sped pass his face and hair, he knew somebody was carrying him on his back.

_Was I really this… helpless?_

He tried to open his eyes but it started hurting him when a strong light penetrated his vision. He stirred once again as his eyes jadedly took in his surroundings.

Trees, leaves, people in white uniform, woman in green cloak, few people in ANBU uniform…

_Reinforcements?_

He looked to his right as though he was searching for someone.

A blur of pink caught his hazy vision.

He tried to focus his sight but his head throbbed painfully. He used his reserved stamina to use it to his eyes.

His eyes turned red… no more swirling black dots… just black sharp blades…

He wanted to make sure that there was enough Chakra to make her alive. He hoped even though they knew it was impossible for her to survive. Locating her position, he focused his newly upgraded eyes to her Chakra and then—

…Found none.

His energy went down, restraining him to use his eyes. He once again submitted in his sleepless rest.

When he closed his eyelids, a lone shining tear tumbled towards his cheek.

_Sakura…_

* * *

Seconds, minutes, and days had passed by. 

He had grown accustomed with the dark atmosphere and he didn't know how long he had been in his own dark and lonely sanctuary, nevertheless he wanted to wake up… He wanted to get out of unfathomable solitude.

At first he wanted to argue if he would really open his eyes or not seeing as it hurt the first time he opened them. Also his body was in the process of healing that he thought it wasn't his time to get up.

While on his inner arguments, his hearing sense finally helped him to find out what's going on outside his blank and dull dreamless sleep.

"There's nothing we could do Naruto. The result wasn't brain dead, it's comatose." A dark husky voice explained.

Sasuke heard a sigh beside him.

It was Naruto.

"It had been a week, Kakashi-san." Although Sasuke hasn't opened his eyes he knew that Naruto had a frown in his face the tone of his voice emphasized it. "I want to believe that she'll survive, that she'll return to us."

There was a pause.

"We know that it's impossible to cheat death. But… let's just hope she lives."

A classic poof sounded in his room.

Sasuke heard shifting beside him. Naruto looked at Sasuke's sleeping form.

"Sasuke," there it was again, the sad tone, "wake up will you? You're not dead so damn it, wake up."

If Sasuke was in stable condition he could have smirked at Naruto's demand.

Ultimately, he forced his eyes to open. Although his vision was hazy he noted the tensed expression Naruto had all over his face.

"Sasu…Sasuke!"

Within that week of sleeping it could have been hard for him to utter a single word using his voice. When his eyes opened widely, shielding once from the ray of sunlight, he glared at blonde beside him.

"You're finally awake!" He turned to the door only to be stopped when Sasuke held his wrist.

"N-no."

Naruto turned his head to him, confused why Sasuke had stopped him. He was about to go outside to call the doctor and tell him about his wake.

He looked deeply at the eternal blackness in his eyes. Then he understood.

Sasuke let go of his hold on Naruto's wrist. He sighed when he complied from his simple request. Now all he had to do was try his vocal chords again.

"Damn… you're noisy." It came a little awkward. His voice was weak.

Naruto smiled a little. For starters, Sasuke surely was a bastard to insult him for being noisy.

"How are you feeling now?" The blonde asked.

The young Uchiha closed his eyes for a second then stared at the ceiling.

"I… I don't feel anything."

"Really? But you're not even paralyzed." Naruto reasoned in his most classical simplicity.

Sasuke smirked. "Moron, I'm not paralyzed."

He was about to sit up to prove that he was indeed alright but Naruto held him and told to lay back. It's not okay for him to just jump away from bed.

There was a pause before Sasuke raised a question.

"What…what happened?"

"What happened to 'what'?"

Naruto detected Sasuke's forlorn spirit in his eyes. He knew what Sasuke was asking about and he tried to brush it off away. Of course, it was important for him to know what happened. It was his fight after all.

Sasuke need not to rephrase his question, he knew that Naruto understand it. He was just searching for words to answer him.

"I really don't know what happened. But if you remembered …I wasn't conscious during the fight."

He remembered but he didn't say anything.

"Sasuke," He called trying to get a reaction from him, "you killed Itachi."

That was what he wanted to know.

He closed his eyes peacefully.

His **goal**… His first goal was finally accomplished after a long, long time. He tried to feel something. He tried to feel that victory after the long years of vengeance.

On the contrary he felt nothing. What was his reward then?

Even though he tried so hard to search for something light deep inside his heart there was no light to answer him.

He felt nothing.

He felt blank.

There was no feeling of triumph despite his victorious battle against the last of his family. He wished for a sign, from any of his family, that they were indeed happy about it.

…still **nothing**.

He remembered what he said to her; that even though he pursued and completed his revenge he knew that nobody would be happy about it. He won't be happy about it. Neither would she.

_Sakura…_

Speaking of which, he hadn't seen her around. Why was Naruto with him anyway? It wasn't like that dead last would waste time waiting for him to wake up.

He hesitated but went on, "Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke noticed Naruto's tensed shoulder. The way his eyes widened in surprise then reverted to its original shape he knew that Naruto was keeping something. **Something** that connected to her.

"I… I don't know." Was all Naruto could say.

The young Uchiha wasn't expecting him to say those words. Of all people who cared about her it was impossible for him to say that he didn't know what happen.

He was definitely hiding something.

"Where is she?" He tried.

But Naruto remained impassive.

He glared at the blonde beside his bed but it was useless since Naruto wasn't looking back at him. His eyes were staring at the ground below him. He was avoiding eye contact.

Then… it hit him.

"Is she—"

The door of his room creaked open. Both the young men's head shot at the visitor. It was Hinata.

"Oh, Sasuke-san has awakened." She said then walked beside the bed.

She eyed Naruto. He had forgotten his usual greeting smile. Something was definitely wrong.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke-san?" The once timid girl now a young brave woman asked.

Hinata started checking his condition to the monitor. She checked some of his wounds and his eyes, nodding once in a while.

The other male in the room stood up and walked away from the bed. He stopped in front of the window. He tried so hard to convince himself that there's hope… he tried to answer Sasuke's inquiry and yet it was hard to search for words.

"I'll give you three more days to rest, Sasuke-san." She finally concluded, placing him in his bed and tucking the comforter on his body, "Some of your wounds may cause fatality if you move recklessly."

Sasuke nodded knowingly. He would stay here for three days but after which, what would happen next?

He looked at Naruto's back, still waiting for him to explain Sakura's condition. He had a bad feeling about his unusual silence. He had a bad feeling that something happened and he just hoped she wasn't—

"Sakura-chan had been unstable for the past few days." He finally started.

Then something also hurt inside Sasuke's chest.

"She hasn't woken up. Tsunade rushed to her room twice last week. We thought… we thought we lost her."

Naruto halted in a long pause. It really pained him to see her in her state: lifeless and silent. It wasn't Sakura at all.

"We don't know how long she'll be sleeping." He turned to the side with a sad smile, "but I really want to see her bright side again."

Hinata didn't butt in their conversation but she knew how much it pained Naruto to just look at his friend in an unstable state with only a low chance of surviving. Sakura was also her friend but she tried so hard to be strong. Not just for her but also for her patients since she's taking Sakura's place while she was in the process of healing.

The uncomfortable stillness in the room made her want to cry. She didn't want to think about it all again. She was done crying for the past three days. It was enough.

"Excuse me, I have to go now." She muttered as she slowly made her way towards the door. "Please, take care, Sasuke-san." She turned to Naruto and smiled, "I just have to attend to another patient, Naruto-kun."

Naruto wheeled his head then smiled at her. "I'll catch up with you later, Hinata-chan."

The young woman nodded. She left while closing the door behind.

Both ex-teammates of Team Seven let silence prevailed. It was unusual of Naruto to stay in that kind of silence since he would always be the first person to destroy it. He hated silence. He hated it because it feels dead to be silent.

He knew that once Sasuke was quiet, he was in deep thoughts. Maybe he was thinking about Sakura, or maybe about his deceased brother, their last bout, or maybe his future in Konoha.

Naruto didn't like thinking too much and he most definitely didn't like to be stuck in his room with him. Even though Sasuke had awakened, he knew that it would be same when he was asleep.

Naruto decided to leave. He walked towards the door with a scowl on his face.

Before he left, he gave one last message to Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan needed you. She needs you more than ever."

* * *

Paperwork. Paperwork. And more paperwork. 

It wasn't a good start. She had to finish everything else before she attends to another. Just because they've arrested two S-Class Missing Nins, more and more pile of work dawned on her desk.

She had the busiest schedule last week due to Akatsuki interrogation. It was hard for them to get information so they have to resort in violence. It was not effective since they never got clues about their organization. Patience must always be in their minds so they have to restrain themselves before deciding about death sentence.

Even then, they've never heard anything. In the end, they resorted to simply killing them.

As for today, she was currently listening to a mission report of a group she dispatched recently. She sat on her usual chair, elbows bent of her desk and her chin above her crossed hands.

"…that includes our report, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment, trying to relax even the slightest of time before speaking.

"Very well, you guys did a great job." She straightened up at her seat, "I will just have to call you later. As you can see I have so many things to finish here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They said in unison then disappeared quietly.

Seeing that it was a good time to relax a bit, the Hokage leaned her back on her chair. Massaging her temples in her head to ease the pain she always had during her busiest to-do list.

"Hokage-sama." A voice from the other side echoed her ears.

"Come in, Shizune."

Opening the door of her office, Shizune went inside with a rigid face. The gloomy reflection in her eyes indicated possible negativities.

"How was Sakura?" Straightforward as always, Tsunade didn't like the idea of being surprised or shocked. Perhaps the reason could be her protégé's case. It was damn too serious.

"Hai." Shizune responded and complied. "All her vital parts are functioning normally. But due to some damages, which take weeks before it fully recovers, some of her body parts are not functioning well. She had slow breathing and she's still unconscious."

"I see." She lowered her head while thinking of how she would be able to help her best medic to get back in her toes.

Only a few had survived Tsukiyomi's attack, or maybe two: Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke. Both of them had Sharingan but they were still inferior that Itachi was able to immobilize them for a couple of days.

Sakura's case was different.

She doesn't have Sharingan or blood of an Uchiha so it was hard to believe that someone like her would survive from a powerful Genjutsu. It wasn't fully stated that she, indeed, survive, seeing as she was suffering from internal damages from psychological attack.

It didn't make her brain turn dead or malfunctioned, it was a surprise, but there were times when they almost lost her due to an inside attack occurring inside her head.

All Tsunade could ever do was create a barrier in Sakura's mind because she couldn't come inside it to reach her.

"There's something inside Sakura's mind that prevented me to come in." Tsunade stated, "I was able to heal Kakashi and Sasuke when they were in coma. Also I don't know how Sakura was able to deflect Itachi's attack. She didn't have any Dojutsu not even learned any Mind Control Technique from Yamanaka's."

Shizune could only look at her master. She had no idea of how their kunoichi dealt from the Missing Nin's attack.

"If we can't find anything about her, we can't help her." Both Shizune and Tsunade dropped their eyes. "If we didn't find anything, we will lose her… permanently."

A painful stillness lingered inside her office. They had to find a way to save Sakura. While they were thinking, a figure stood by the wall beside the doorframe—

—With a hand balled into fist.

* * *

Naruto left the hospital after he walked Hinata back to her work. 

He didn't want to go back to his apartment yet. It felt cold and lonely there. So he started walking towards the unforgettable meeting area…

Red Bridge.

Every time he set his foot on its crispy wood of dull red, his mind would always linger at his past.

Their past. He would always smile when he remembered saying something stupid as Sasuke would remarked him dead last then Sakura would punch his head and then when Kakashi-sensei arrived he and Sakura would say 'You're LATE!' in unison. Of course, Kakashi would make a pathetic excuse and then they would say 'LIAR' again, in unison.

A nostalgic smile crept up his face. His eyes would have smiled too if only he wasn't sad at all.

They would always make fun of each other. Teasing, annoying and fighting but in the end they remained as a team. They remained as **friends**. They remained as **family**.

He loved being with them. He liked the feeling of having the ones who would care for you, and the feeling of protecting someone because they were important to you.

He felt strong.

That explained where his strength was. No, it wasn't strength. It was to trigger his strength, his inner turmoil. The raging power which was trying to get out of his body to cause havoc and death.

The look of pain in his eyes…

Why must he have this kind of power?

Although he admitted, he was thankful to have a reserved energy during the brawl, but it doesn't help his companions to be safe. They were in much danger when he released it.

Part of what she had become was because of him.

He didn't know where to start listing his faults but he knew that he did something wrong. He caused her to be in pain, suffering where all he wanted to do was to keep her alive and make her smile.

And he never knew… it was really hard to keep promises, especially for her. It was a hard task because it keeps on breaking.

Out of the blue, Naruto slammed both his hands on the banister.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his shameful reflection on the running water.

He doesn't want to see himself crying helplessly.

Amidst his inner conflicts, he was oblivious to another person who just happened to pass by.

This person was standing at the other side of the bridge, rooted at his spot, while watching Naruto crying quietly at the bridge. He noticed Naruto's head hung low while his jaw turned rigid, thinking he was gritting his teeth.

Rock Lee knew what Naruto was crying for.

Because he had been in that state for so many days…

The feeling of lost.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **The most awaited SasuSaku moment hasn't arrived yet. This serves as a cue. I've also cut some long paragraphs so less and less description. This chapter is purely **ANGST**. Yeah I really love the term. I must live with that word.


	31. Yearning

**Someone Screaming**

**The Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

**

* * *

**It was the second night of being alone in his dull room. 

He had nothing to do other than sleep, eat and think of anything after the finale with his brother. He did everything to pursue his goal - to send Itachi to his grave, but what did he receive?

There was nothing.

Sasuke was full of emptiness. He never understood why he felt nothing. He didn't know why there wasn't any feeling of achievement or happiness. Or maybe he never understood himself…

He pushed himself up, leaning his back at the head of his bed. Pushing his right leg up, he slowly put his right arm on his kneecap and looked at the window. It was already evening and there wasn't much to see other than dim lights from the sky and shadows of the trees and buildings below.

Serenity… it was serenity that greeted him.

However this serenity was trying to eat his consciousness away. He decided to neglect his resting hours. He was bored already even if it was just only two days after he awakened. Sasuke wanted to do something.

He wanted to meet someone.

He wanted to see her.

After a full minute of inner debate he finally made a decision. Slipping out from his hospital bed, he walked towards the door and out of his room.

* * *

While sneaking successfully, Sasuke learned that her room was at the second floor of the building. She was imprisoned in an ICU. Nobody told him about her state in detailed information so he wanted to see for himself if she was going to be alright… 

If she was going to live…

He came in to a stop when he noticed two ANBU guards standing passively at the door of her room. Maybe there were also some guards at the window. Surely, all of the escape routes and possible ways of getting in were all blocked. The only way to get to her was passing by the guards at her door.

But he didn't want to be known. He didn't want them to know that he wanted to see her. That he came to visit her since she was in no condition to visit him.

Too busy to think of a plan, Sasuke almost jumped in surprise when a hand tapped his shoulder. Instinctively, he turned around to meet the person who invaded his privacy.

His eyes almost went wide but he retained it being dull and small when he found out that the person who just came was…

"Kakashi."

"Yo!" Sasuke didn't respond. He had to start the conversation again. "You look like a walking mummy at this hour. Shouldn't you be inside your room?"

Sasuke shrugged Kakashi's hand away from his shoulder. He returned looking at the door where Sakura was in and thought of going in next time. Kakashi had seen him so it's no use to make it a secret.

"You still have your bandages with you. Go back to your room and sleep, Sasuke. It's best that you get well soon so Tsunade can start talking to you."

The last of the Uchihas remained still. He refused to say anything as he was completely engaged in his inner disputes. Kakashi's words would just slip inside his ear then release to the other.

The older man sighed. This boy, now a young man, didn't need any cheerful conversation. So be it then, he'd give him a direct discussion.

"She's in a coma." Kakashi noticed Sasuke's tensed shoulder, finally a reaction. "A deadly psychological attack of which penetrated her mind made her ill. The response of her body wasn't normal. However,"

Sasuke looked to his side to get a glimpse of his ex-teacher. He really wanted to know more about what happened to Sakura and a cliffhanger statement won't do any good.

Kakashi noticing this resumed his statement, "Tsunade mentioned that… miraculously, Sakura was able to divert a direct attack towards her brain."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock… _She… What?_

The out of the blue, Sasuke turned his head forward, hanging it low as though he was at mercy. Kakashi walked towards him in order to tell him something but Sasuke took that opportunity to voice out what had he had been shouting in his mind.

"It was my fault."

Kakashi halted his steps.

"If I wasn't careless then… none of this would've happened."

Kakashi understood. Sakura had been the most fragile student he once had. She developed maturely and wisely. She was strong and everybody respected her. However even with the most number of changes a person could obtain, some of her old habits would never die easily. Just for instance, putting herself up in front of her teammates or the one she valued the most. She would do everything to save a life… even if she sacrificed her own.

"It should've been me…" Kakashi heard Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke lowered his head in sorrow.

All he said was true. He regretted it. He regretted being careless, being selfish and being out of control. All he ever wanted was power, strength and goal fulfillment but in the end he knew that there would be nothing to receive.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's shuddering fist.

The young man must have been in deep thinking when he awakened. Sasuke wasn't the type of guy to blame himself for the sake of others, other than his clan of course, but the seeping regret he was showing was nothing but a clear sign of his failure.

A failure to protect someone close to his heart…

Kakashi thought that even before, the kid, now a young man, would probably be the most stone-hearted person ever born in this world. The emotions he would usually see from Sasuke were hate, fear, vengeance, anger and arrogance.

The emotions never of failure and repentance…

…not even anxiety… for _her_.

Yet Kakashi was glad even after Sasuke's long absence, he was able to nurture for someone who had cared for him a long time ago. He was glad that Sasuke proved that he was not what he was when he left.

He proved that he changed.

Breaking the silence with his footsteps, Kakashi went pass by Sasuke and straight to the ANBU guards at Sakura's door.

The two ANBU guards looked at the casual walking Jounin.

"Kakashi-san." They both greeted.

Kakashi crinkled his lone eye in return. "Any news?" His tone immediately turned serious.

One of the ANBU guards was obligated to respond. "Nurse and doctors occasionally visits Sakura-san. She's not that okay."

The Jounin's eye turned down. He was expecting those words to be revealed but he was also half expecting that something miraculous as her waking up on her bed would somehow come up sooner or later.

Sighing dejectedly, he went directly to his purpose. "I have my ex-student with me. Perhaps he can go in and visit his ex-teammate, alright?"

Before they could answer, they looked at each other. Both pair of eyes gave a knowing look before they gave Kakashi their answer.

"As long your going in with him, it will be fine."

Kakashi gave them another crinkled eye before saying, "He's not mental and I believe he's going to be okay alone."

There was a dramatic pause before one of the guards gave room for Kakashi and/or his ex-student to enter ICU.

"Come out now, Sasuke."

When called, Sasuke breathed in a nervous air before coming out from behind the wall. The ANBU guards meticulously looked at him before they allow him to walk over.

Kakashi opened the door for Sasuke because he already noticed the young man's head hanging low as though his mind was flying off elsewhere. Kakashi wouldn't expect a word of gratitude or anything positive from Sasuke instead when Sasuke entered the room Kakashi instinctively pulled the door and closed it.

Privacy is what Sasuke needed.

* * *

All he could hear inside the four corners of the white room was his footsteps. 

After Kakashi closed the door behind him, Sasuke had his head up allowing himself to wander. Everything was white aside from the hospital gadgets, the curtain, the wires and her manifesting pink hair.

Sasuke rested his eyes on her sleeping form. He wondered when she would wake up to start annoying him. As he plunged in his thoughts, his feet looked as though it has a mind of its own. They started dragging him towards her bed.

Nearing her, he noticed the monitor for her heart. Noting the rhythm of the apparatus, he concluded that everything was normal. She was fine. He looked at her again. Her breathing was low and quiet.

Sasuke stopped walking when he arrived at the side of her bed. He scrutinized every single bandage that wrapped around her head and neck. He was positive that there was more of it underneath the bed sheet.

He laid his eyes on her face again, noticing the oxygen mask enclosing her small quiet breathings. Her chest was slowly rising and falling while the monitor followed it simultaneously.

It was so unlike her. Everything around her was quiet. Everything that surrounded her was unanimated. None of them reminded of her.

Frankly, he could not fathom what he felt when Hinata, Naruto and even Kakashi told him about her situation. He was not expecting her to live after his late brother directed his Mangekyou Sharingan on her. Nobody outside the Uchiha clan could survive from that attack, other than Kakashi who acquired Sharingan from his friend.

It's not like he didn't trust her to live… but… it made him accountable for whatever happened to her. He would always tell himself: _"if only I was stronger"_ and _"I can't protect the ones I care the most."_

True, he cared but he rarely showed it. And he would surely regret it when the one he mostly cared would die before him. He wished it wouldn't happen.

Despite being guilty and rueful… he was thankful.

He was thankful that she was there to protect him… and Naruto.

He was thankful that with her power, being the only Medic Nin in their team, she helped them survive… live.

He was also thankful that… it was her who came back to him first… it was her who accepted him regardless of his status being a Missing Nin… a traitor.

But…how would he thank her when she was on her bed - sleeping forever? If he would thank her, would she hear it? He doesn't even have the courage to say those words… he had said it once but he felt like it was cast away forever.

Sasuke noticed the chair by her bed. He silently pulled it to him and sat on it. While she was peacefully drifting off to dreamland, here he was - watching her condition, wondering if she'd be okay for the next hours… or even days.

Her left arm was placed atop the quilt. It was the one who doesn't have a tube injection.

Sasuke looked at her white fragile arm.

How could a fragile young woman be this strong? How did she protect them?

But wasn't he weak before? Wasn't he the one who would continuously infuriate because of his own misery, being called weak and helpless? He would always tell the world that he needed power, that he would use it against his brother. But no matter how strong he became, there would always be a part of his being where a certain spot of his weakness showed.

Just like Sakura… despite her being emotionally, intelligently, spiritually strong she was still weak at some aspects.

Sasuke bent his head while he reached Sakura's left arm that was at rest. He wondered how her hands had the capability of reaching him wherever he goes. She was able to reach him every time he felt weak. She was able to reach him every time he was consumed in darkness, trying his own way back to the light.

Clasping his shaky hand on her wrist, he slowly enclosed her tiny hands into his hands.

The evident coldness that enveloped her hand made him shiver. She wasn't this cold before. She was always warm. Her hands were always warm and healing.

Knitting his brows, he slowly tightened his hold and touched it with his forehead.

"Please… wake up…"

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note: **Right. I really have to think of how to end this one. I'm actually tired of prolonged chapters. And some of the paragraphs have senseless metaphors. This isn't the last chapter.

Please **Read **and **Review**.


	32. Mending from Pieces

**Someone Screaming**

**The Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Author's Note: **I did promise to make the last of the chapters, but I think I have to amend for this one. I didn't want to rush. I still want this story, the alternate, to be in its proper end, so allow me to have a little more time.

Please **Read** and **Review**.

* * *

The three from the Akatsuki Organization's mess had been repaired. From where the battle scene occurred to the people who were patched up at the hospital, except of course Sakura herself. 

Above all which, everything had been settled. Konohagakure was back for service.

Tsunade had been waiting at her office for weeks. She had been tempted to send Kakashi for search party in concern for the two, since they haven't come back yet. Surely, finding the antidote for the curse wasn't a child's play, but Jiraiya's informative researches could have done something to make their mission trouble-free.

The Godaime would always ask Shizune if there was any sign of the two. Oftentimes, Shizune would say 'no' and 'none was reported'.

She had to calm down. And before anything else should be settled she should know what to do next or what are supposed to be in line of her schedule.

While she looked at the horizon of their restoring village, Tsunade reckoned about the things that happened back then.

A lot of things happened. A lot of people died. A lot of people suffered. And one certain person finished his business.

It was selfish of him to face his own goal while everything else was sacrificed.

She lost a number of people. The village was partly ruined and in order to rebuild it, they need her financial support. Naruto was functioned with the Kyuubi Chakra horridly. It made him a monster. Fortunately, they got there in time, sealed back the Kyuubi and obtained Naruto. Undesirably, Sakura, her best High Class Medical Nin, had suffered psychosomatic attack through Itachi's Tsukiyomi. Because the brain and its nerves serve as the functioning system inside the body, it was, they concluded, a crucial attack.

They were able to mend her physical wounds, but they were still finding a method of how to regain her consciousness. If they did not make it in time, Sakura will eventually turn as 'vegetable' – physically alive but mentally dead.

She wouldn't want that to happen. Not because she felt sorry for losing a perfect surrogating personnel at the Hospital, but because of the feeling of having a loving daughter-like be lost forever.

Despite her hellish training for the little pink haired woman, she loved her. She admired Sakura's willpower and love for the sake of her family, friends, loved ones and village, her home village.

Tsunade once mentioned to Sakura that she reminded her of someone…

…**Herself**.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Impulsively, Godaime reached to her eyes, wiping away the trickling salty tears that came descending to her cheeks.

Sometimes, a good cry could ease a little pain.

"Come in." She finally commanded after collecting herself.

The door opened. When Tsunade looked at whom her visitors are her eyes glimmered with surprise. Perhaps it was from the tears, or maybe because she was glad they made it back.

"It's time for you to return."

The white haired old man grinned. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Tsunade."

* * *

Shizune casually walked up the stairs to visit her friend and patient, Sakura. 

When she arrived, she noticed that the two ANBU guards were talking to one another. Inquisitively she continued walking until she stopped in front of them.

"What's the buzz?" She asked.

"Shizune-san," One of them started, "That young man, he hasn't left the room ever since he came."

She raised a brow. "And since when did he come?"

"Last night." The other supplied.

The Special Jounin, the rank was claimed seeing as she was assessed being the Hokage's assistant, looked passed the two masked Ninjas. Visiting hours was over and here he was, as they imply a 'man', settled himself inside the room with her patient. A thought struck her mind.

She sharply turned to the bird masked ANBU.

"How could you possibly let someone in? Did you consider him suspicious?"

Both of them shook their heads. The bird masked ANBU voluntarily supplied the Special Jounin.

"Kakashi-san told us to let him in. He hasn't done anything inside."

"And how sure are you? Did you look inside?"

He shook his head.

"Then how did you know that everything's okay?"

"Kakashi-san told us that is was okay. He will not hurt Sakura-san."

With a twitching brow, Shizune shoved the two ANBU ninjas aside. Pushing the slide door open, she allowed herself inside.

And when she stepped in, she felt her muscle stoned.

There, sitting on a chair by Sakura's bedside was none other than her ex-teammate, the brother of the perpetrator of her condition, leaning over the bed. Actually, his head was atop of his resting arm. His other hand, however, was placed atop of Sakura's pale, fragile left hand.

Uchiha Sasuke was simply sleeping next to Sakura's already sleeping form.

This scene almost made her want to cry, for Sakura's part.

She had long since known about Sakura's affectionate emotion towards the young traitor. Sakura wanted to be strong not just for her own sake, but for the sake of her team… most specifically, for his sake.

If only she was awake, Shizune was certain, that Sakura would simply jump for joy.

Even if there is a low possibility of that to happen, the little scenario right in front of her boosted her firmness to help Sakura to recover…completely.

With a little tug on her lips, Shizune walked towards the door. She would examine her later.

* * *

Two days later, Uchiha Sasuke was called for an urgent meeting. He has to meet the Hokage at her office. 

He was already healed, days back, but he never left the hospital. He was staying inside Sakura's room. Although he wanted to stay a little longer, he won't receive any special treatments, so he followed orders and left for the meeting.

One of Tsunade's ANBU delivered Sasuke's clothes for him to change. After which, he was escorted towards the Hokage Tower— where everybody that Tsunade called were present.

Upon opening the door, Sasuke was greeted with grim lips and weighty stares as he walked towards the Hokage. The Hokage was sitting in front of the ninjas. The elders weren't present that day, but everybody assumed, that there was already a decision sentenced not only for Sasuke but also for the future of the village.

"How are you today, Uchiha Sasuke? Are you well?"

It was only this time when Sasuke looked up from the ground to stare at Tsunade's authoritative golden brown eyes. But he didn't answer. Would he dare say he was fine when Sakura's not doing very well in her hospital bed?

He only nodded his head.

"Very well, then." She glanced curtly at Jiraiya and Anko, who surprisingly came yesterday, bearing the news that all of them longed to hear. Now that news will be delivered today. "We've managed to discuss about your condition, the Cursed Seal, to be exact."

His eyes slowly blinked. He was disinterested.

"From our previous meetings, we've allowed you to be in the village's detention – a short served punishment, before an unexpected event happened. However, before I permitted you to take off and face your brother, I already have a decision."

This disheartened Sasuke, although, he was successful at not showing it to everybody inside the Assembly Hall.

He had betrayed the village when he was just a kid. He was in the bingo book at age 15, at the same time, fully acquiring the title of Missing-Nin. He was trained under another traitor. And lastly, he claimed the charge of mass murder in Hidden Sound.

The obvious sentence that she would say is – death.

"And that verdict is…" Tsunade pulled a scroll, untied the rope, and let the scroll rolled down for him to see, but Sasuke remained passive. His eyes settled blankly. "Purifying Orochimaru's Cursed Seal."

Majority of the people inside must have been shocked. Why would the Hokage help the traitor by cleansing the Cursed Seal? She should have sentenced him to death.

Or maybe, it was one way before sentencing him to death, as most pessimistic observant would dare say.

Sasuke, however, remained stoic in his position. He was sure that his senses weren't deceiving him, but this was far too good. The Hokage? The Hokage will relieve him of his long-year pain?

"Then of course,"

_Maybe not…_

"You will be under probation for six months."

_What? _Sasuke shot a shocked pair of eyes towards Tsunade. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That includes working directly to me. Additional to that, I have my ANBU squad to keep an eye on you." She rolled up the scroll before continuing, "You are prohibited to loiter near the exits of Konohagakure. Most specifically, you are forbidden to get out of the village until the six months probation is over."

There were voices around the room that seemed to oppose the Hokage's declaration. They could not believe that the Hokage let him inside the walls of the village, but of course, his power will soon be decreased once the Cursed Seal is purified, so the anxiety for his future reckless assault will no longer be a threat.

Even so, the evidence that he was indeed a traitor was apparently cast on his title. Most of them would say that the Hokage should not allow traitors such as him, Uchiha Sasuke, to be working under her direct command, or even providing with observation from the ANBU squad. Everything seemed to be out of the picture.

On the other hand, only a few managed to smile, glad that the Hokage acquitted him somehow. The Hokage was giving Sasuke another chance to repent his previous actions against the village. Hopefully, the village will be able to watch him progress.

Before everything else was over, Sasuke managed to raise a question, with voice enveloped with disorientation and disbelief.

"You…" He coughed to rephrase, "Hokage-sama."

Tsunade could only raise a brow.

"Wha…why are you doing this?" Sasuke looked like as though he was totally unsure of what will happen next. He didn't exactly picture this scenario when he was hospitalized. "Why did you come up with this decision?"

The Hokage sighed, pushing herself up from her seat. "Sasuke-_kun_, I have looked back with our previous interrogation. The fact that you wanted to work on your own was clear, you seemed to be in neutral state, hence, no village has accepted you as their men, a ninja particularly."

He narrowed his eyes.

Tsunade resumed, "Furthermore, your previous village was already destroyed by yourself. I assumed that you're, most probably, returning to your traveling spree. Getting a room as your quick sanctuary, and then the next day, you'll get out and travel again. That was pointless if you will ask. You have earned your goal, you killed your brother, what else do you want?"

Sasuke shook his head again. He was doubtful. He didn't know what he wants.

"Then I suggest you to stay in my perimeter." She lazily looked at the window to her right. "Perhaps during your stay here, you will be able to find what you're looking for." She looked at him with grim eyes, "Regardless of all statements heard, I won't allow you to get away that easily. You've caused too much destruction already."

From all the questions and statements that Tsunade told, only one clear question left hanging inside his head.

"_What else do you want?"_

Truly, what else does he want?

* * *

The numbness was entirely covered throughout the body. 

It would be hard to move for the first time. Well, if the body doesn't respond, then go for the face first.

Struggling to get any response from her nerves, she managed to wrinkle her nose. The familiar scent that came in to her nose proved that she was indeed in the place where she was opted to be. Soon, she heard something beside her bed. The continuous beeping sound from a machine adjacent to her was easily recognized. It was connected to her, it monitors her heart.

Then she tried to open her eyes. Stirring awake, her once luminous green eyes had opened into a pair of pale ones. She scanned around the room she's into. Again, it proved that she was in the place where she was supposed to be. White ceiling, white walls, grayish-white cement floor…

_Hospital… Konoha Hospital..._

She blinked her eyes for a few times, trying to get use to her wake. She didn't know how long she had been out. How she wished that somebody was beside her.

She turned her head to the door and managed to figure out that there were at least two people standing behind the door. Slowly and carefully, she looked at the other side. Her eyes landed on the bright sunny day from the window. Truly, she missed seeing the light.

Then she remembered a dream.

A dream where somebody was forcing her to face the darkness…

It was a dream controlled by somebody.

He was telling her things she couldn't comprehend. Then out of nowhere, she would see herself being hanged on a huge cross, with him standing in front of her. He had a katana on his right hand, mocking to pierce her flesh.

She looked at him warily and said nothing. But when he struck that sword to her flesh, she bled. She screamed. Soon she found herself cloned thousand times. He was also cloned, the same number as herself. Then the torture continued…

She fought to stay awake, never to keep her eyes close, for she knows that anytime that moment there won't be any light to save her.

When he was about to pierce her again, a deafening scream broke his world. He stopped the torture in search for the origin of the sound.

Then, there it was again. It was as if someone was screaming from another world.

The number of clones had reduced until they were back to the original number. Surprisingly her body in that world healed. And slowly she was freed from the shackles in the cross.

While the man submerged from another world, she on the other hand, noticed the dim light from the other side. Since she didn't know how to escape in the world where she was in, she would go for anything that resembles light. Because light is her freedom.

The light, even though dimmed, was more acceptable than the red moon above her. So without hesitation she followed it. She followed it until the mixed voices of the man and the angry unidentified voice came to her ears, but she ignored it. All that ever matter was her to escape.

When she reached the small dim light, everything turned blindly white. The nightmare ended.

_I wonder why it occurred to my dreams… Did something happen?_

She withdrew her narrowed eyes from the window, allowing them to rest on to the ground beneath the window. Now that she mentioned it, how did she end up in the hospital in the first place? Why does her body felt tired and healing at the same time? Why couldn't she get up easily? Why her head was hurting like some sledgehammer hit her? More importantly, why was she alone?

_(Sudden Flashback)_

"_SAKURA MOVE!"_

_A yell that alarmed her to wake._

"_Didn't my brother tell you to stay away?"_

_A threat that caused her to fear._

"_Do you really think I'll surrender to you?"_

_A strong opposition to prove his loyalty._

_(End of Flashbacks)_

Her eyes widened.

The urge to sit up and ran past the door was tempting. Unfortunately, she couldn't even move her feet. However, she was stubborn and she was desperate to find out if her teammates were okay. She had remembered everything. She remembered the fight. And she knew who was punishing her by the cross.

She propped her upper torso with her elbows. She didn't know that she was this heavy but despite the weight and the weak condition of her limbs, she continued to move. As more sweat came down her cheeks, she kept on struggling to get away from the bed.

Suddenly, the door of her room opened.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura simply looked at the origin of the voice.

_Hinata-chan._

_To be continued…_


	33. Meek Resurgence

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

Sasuke's first week of atonement had come to an end. Finally, he would be able to find rest for his day off. Slipping his hands on his pockets, the action he had grown accustomed with, he started walking away from the Hokage Tower. Tsunade had let him go after getting her _sake _on her desk. Sasuke knew that the Hokage needed time to rest too, unfortunately, _sake_ wasn't the best choice. But for all he cared. As soon as he got her permission to leave, he forgot about the wine. 

As he trudged the path towards the Academy, his footsteps begun to take in slow pace.

Despite being called as traitor and all, he still cherished those memories when they were still in the Academy.

True, he was happy yet pressured seeing as his brother was taking all the glory to be praised by the clan, mostly by their father. But Itachi did not care. He only cared about was his personal achievements, beliefs and his capacity. And then there he was, trying to step on the same stepping stone where his brother had walked through.

He could say to himself that he was his brother's shadow, but being a shadow is much different from being a reflection. Sasuke has a mind of his own and through all the events that happened recently and even from the past years, he walked the other path… far and distant from where his brother took. Unfortunately, the longer he walked away, the more he had forgotten about their difference: his and his brother's goal.

In a way, they didn't have many differences. They both seek power. They both gained power. They both used it against their comrades. They both live a life in an inhumane, sickly manner.

They said that being an Uchiha, he must have the will to fight: to be stubborn like a fire, fighting against the wind. However, being stubborn and hard-headed they really are the more they realized how selfish and foolish their goals are.

_Hn… _Sasuke looked to his right, the Academy's ground covered by the sea of dust. _I wonder what he meant by it…_

_(Flashback)_

"_Manipulation, brother… don't let the clan mani-…manipulate… you…"_

_(End of Flashback)_

_The clan manipulated a governmental life in which we grew up adequately. To make it looked as if put in a negative perspective is only done by a disoriented person, just like him. I don't see the reason why he put it that way… but maybe…_

His sandal protected feet moved along the way as he diverted his attention away from the Academy.

_There's nothing more to it. I killed him and I got my revenge… it's over._

What he didn't actually know was… he was trying to convince himself that everything's over that he had put an end to his misery when deep down inside, he knew that there's something missing. There's a link that needed to be found.

He had found and killed his brother but it doesn't really mean that he would find happiness and achievement by doing it. He knew that there's something in it that he must know but having a hard time looking for.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Sasuke looked up to see the person that invaded his personal space of having his mind indulged into the abyss of his past and when he recognized who that person is, he simply rolled his eyes. When the person noticed this, he couldn't help but grin.

"There you go again, keeping your mouth shut. Really, Sasuke, you have to use that thing called mouth."

Said person smirked arrogantly, "Can you not just go the other way when you see me? Or perhaps, just pass by and say nothing?"

The person with blonde wild spiky hair had stopped from grinning, but the smile on his bright face did not fade. He was happy that at least, his once called teammate and best friend was finally trying to get back in their world.

"I don't go snubbing people on the road. It's you alright."

"Whatever."

Sasuke silently accepted the company of the intruder, Naruto, while he started walking off and pass by him. Their walk was quiet, something that Sasuke never thought of achieving when Naruto was around. It looked strange, actually, when Naruto wasn't talking. But he never mentioned nor spoke of it. Instead he resumed his walk with Naruto beside but keeping in mind the distance from him.

Recalling the previous event that almost cost all of their lives, Sasuke noticed the change in Naruto. Surely, the rivalry from power is still on, and he would never dare say out loud that Naruto got stronger than him. Wasn't it the reason why he pushed himself away from them just so to get power from Orochimaru? True, Naruto became stronger and this time, Sasuke wouldn't mind it. He would simply acknowledge it. At least the dumb ass wasn't such an ass and dumb at all. And still, he wouldn't say it nor would he do anything to surpass each other again.

In fact, because of that short encounter with his brother, Naruto and even Sakura, proved how loyal and caring they are for him, despite the situation and behavior he had shown to them. They were honest and nice people; powerful and sacrificial. If he wasn't himself that time, he wouldn't go away and leave them. He would have cherished and try to live a life with them. But all must be done, according to him. Killing his brother was his priority and he didn't care if the world turned against him.

But now, it's different.

Little by little, because of workload that Tsunade had given him and almost every minute of his life must he see and listen to the Hokage, there was a small spark of realization and recognition that aimed towards his so called friends – ex-teammates. And the question that the Hokage left to him did not leave his mind every night.

"_What else do you want?"_

"So how was your day with the Hokage, huh?" Naruto asked randomly, both his arms placed behind his head.

Sasuke was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he only mouthed a "what?" for an answer. Naruto smilingly repeated.

"You sounded like we had a date, moron."

"Ahahaha! I didn't mean that! Oh well, I guess you had daily routines eh?"

"Why ask the obvious?" An irritating tone seeped out of his voice.

"Is it really wrong to question?"

Sasuke could have smiled at the thrown question but irritation would most likely reach its peak especially when he never wanted to be interfered especially with his loudmouthed companion. Instead of shouting at Naruto, he simply ignored the question just by resuming his walk towards his home.

"Sakura-chan was released five days ago. Have you seen her already?"

If Naruto just noticed the sudden twitch at Sasuke's shoulder he would have known that only by her name could have triggered and probably vanished all the things that lingered inside Sasuke's mind. Sasuke hesitated to answer. He hadn't seen the woman and he had been longing to pay her a visit even during his duty, unfortunately, the Hokage strictly told him to do his task.

He wondered if she was really alright when she was out of the hospital. He would blame himself if something serious happened to her. In some way however he thought how the treatment went through. How did they able to retrieve Sakura's consciousness from Itachi's psychological attack? It took him down for a week when he was twelve years old and it occurred at the same time to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan was really thin before. She didn't have proper eating schedule while she was in a coma. Fortunately, she was eating healthy while at home. Of course, she's a Medic Nin, an elite so she knows how to take care of herself."

That was true and Sasuke couldn't agree more. Presently, Sakura was renowned as an elite Medic-Nin and Hunter Nin. If he didn't hear it yet, Sakura would most likely surpass the knowledge and skills that Tsunade has. Aside from that, her physical features had matured in an admiring process. She was a beauty and looked as though a fragile creature but her looks can be deceiving because she has strength of a thousand warriors and a vast knowledge akin to sages.

"Then when I went to help her pack up for home, she was…"

When Naruto didn't continue his statement, it fully earned Sasuke's attention. The young Uchiha paused from walking, followed by Naruto, while he waited for the sentence to be resumed. There was an obvious uneasiness in both feeling and physical expression. Naruto looked at Sasuke, a nostalgic smile showing on his face.

"She was crying on me. While she hugged me, I felt her pain. I felt her intense concern towards me… and you." He sighed as he continued. "She told me that when she woke up the first thing that struck her mind was us. She wanted to look for us."

Sasuke's eyes traveled to the ground first before he looked back to Naruto then resumed the walk.

He recalled the time when Tsunade healed him when the said Medic Nin arrived at Konoha. It took him a lot of minutes before he fully understood and remembered everything. Now Naruto told him that upon Sakura's awakening, she already remembered everything? That was… impossible.

"Sakura-chan was near hysterical when she kept asking me how I was." He chuckled. "Then when she asked for you, I could only tell her that you're working under baa-chan."

"…Did she ask about the conditions?"

"She didn't. Well, she's Tsunade's apprentice before so she wouldn't hesitate to face the Hokage herself to ask all about your case."

"…Aa."

Naruto had stopped telling stories about Sakura when they saw Ichiraku. Sasuke need not to look back to Naruto for all he knew, there was a wide grin plastered all over the blonde's face. And if nothing changed about Naruto and ramen, he already predicted what will happen.

"Well, it's your lucky day, Sasuke-teme. I'll be treating you to Ichiraku!"

He smirked. "No, thanks. I wouldn't want to pay all your bills later."

Naruto stuck out his tongue as he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed that Sasuke really knew how everything will went later.

"You got me there, huh? Hahaha. Oh well, I have to eat my dinner! See ya!"

"Aa."

Sasuke watched Naruto ran towards the favorite ramen stand. He almost shook his head in little wonder. Despite their ages, yes they're growing old, but old habit die hard. Naruto would still love ramen. Kakashi would forever stick up his nose with his pervert book. Sakura would still…

He just couldn't go on with his thoughts when he recalled what she said when they were in the cell.

"_I will just consider you as a Missing Nin then."_

It was his fault to say the least, but it dug something inside his heart. He felt a tinge of pain as though a needle pricked his heart. But then again, when they were in their previous mission, Sakura showed no hints of remembering what she said about him being a Missing Nin. It was though it never occurred in the past and Sasuke, strangely, felt that a weight has been lifted off his shoulder.

Suddenly he stopped midway towards the path that leads to the bridge. He reached his hand to his chest then tightly gripped as if troubled. True he was troubled. It was strange of him to feel something for Sakura. It was as though he needed her to his life, when before he had always pushed her away. That doesn't mean he didn't like her, it was just his way of protecting himself… not to be hurt ever again.

But here he was, endlessly thinking about her. The words she said meant everything to him. And when she was in a coma, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and for himself. He thought it was too late. He thought he wouldn't be able to see her. He thought she would die.

He ran his fingers to his hair.

Tried as he might, he couldn't deny the fact that Sakura struck a deep blow in his heart. It would never leave his mind. It was a large impact to which he felt would be a way of changing his life. The girl, now a woman, wanted to help him throughout his life. It was hard for her yet even then, she tried her best. Unfortunately, her trials were futile especially when he told her to leave him and his life.

The irony of it all…

Maybe Sakura had felt all the sharpened daggers that struck her heart when he uttered those words. Maybe it pushed her away… emotionally. Remotely fading. But now, now that he had gained his goal and still nothing made him believe that truly he had accomplished it - he wanted to get her back. He said he knew that no one would be happy once he acquired his goal, they were right.

Perhaps… it's the reason why he wanted her back: to make him feel being a human… to try and walk a different path that he had secretly longed to grasp.

With one last clutching Sasuke pulled his hand away from his hair, away from his chest. He sighed deeply before he picked up again his choice of destination.

For the umpteenth time of the day, he halted. He felt something inside his chest that almost tightened around the beating heart. Suddenly he could almost feel that he couldn't take in air, his lung must have locked all the air passages.

It was unexpected.

He saw the woman that had been lurking inside his mind. She was clearly resting beside the banister of the bridge. Her long smooth pink hair was gone – maybe it was cut during the process of her treatment, yet even so, she looked younger. There were few bandaged parts in her body but despite all those medical equipment stuck in her skin, her flesh was radiating.

Sasuke tried to observer her face but her bangs and the continuous swaying of her hair had masked her face. He couldn't decipher what could have she been thinking of. Somehow, he wanted to know. He wanted to know not only what she thinks… but who she really is.

* * *

Sakura decided to go out of her lonely house to get fresh air. 

She had been walking down the village with almost every minute of her stride had she received greetings from all the patients and ninjas she passed by. Most of them were concerned about her health, telling her to get back inside to take a bunch of rest. All she ever did was to smile and tell them she was okay.

Even if she said so, she could feel a strange feeling of sudden tiredness. She just walked around the village and she just couldn't believe that it would make her grew tired easily. Even so, she tried to stay up and walk and give smiles to the people who were concerned for her.

Soon, she felt her limit. Even after all the hours and days she spent in her home, she still needed all the rest she could get before going back to being a Medic Nin. Since her house was a little far from where she stood, she chose to rest at the bridge since no one would occasionally pass by on it. Weakly surrendering, she dragged her feet towards the wooden floor, dropping her rear on the ground. Slowly pushing her back to rest, she suddenly felt like closing her eyes for a short nap.

It only took her half an hour to rest when suddenly a strong feeling of being looked tickled at her neck. After blinking her eyes to wake, she searched the strongest feeling of where and who was looking at her.

And when she did…

She couldn't help but let her eyes go wild and wide.

There stood a young man, born with wildly unkempt black hair. Eyes bore with abysmal history and at the same time trained for calculation. His body was once that of a boy and now it only displayed masculinity with a little bit of boyish. And yet even when he grew old, his habit of putting his hand on his pocket never vanished.

_Sasuke…_

She had not noticed how his eyes gazed at her, if she did, she would turn into puddle of water underneath his gaze. However, she was too preoccupied with describing what he had physically become and had just woken up from short nap. Then she broke free from her stupor, attempting to get up from the floor so as not to embarrass herself anymore.

But while she hastened her action it only made her dizzier, thus she had to grab a nearest thing to balance her weakened body. By doing so, she had not felt Sasuke's reflexes, but she felt his arms encasing her body, saving her from the fall.

"Ugh…" She groaned, shutting her eyes and clutching her head.

She felt him steadying her beside the banister. Her free hand searched for it and held tightly to steady her.

"I… I'm sorry. I suddenly felt woozy that's all." She explained, trying hard not to make him feel awkward from the situation they're both into.

"No need to apologize." He quickly answered, not taking his eyes away from her almost stooping head.

When the sharp pain in her head was gone, she removed her hand from her head and gripped the banister tightly. She just hoped she wouldn't felt the same dizziness for the next few minutes. Seeing as he was a head taller than her, she slowly looked up to him.

"How was your work with Tsunade-shishou? Did she give you any hard work?"

His eyes finally found hers and he ought to lock it on her only.

"I barely receive workloads from her. All I ever do was watching her write things on paper."

It felt strange to be gazed at so Sakura had to look away slowly so as not to let Sasuke look at her eyes further. Why did she do that? She'll never know. Bravely though, she returned to look at him and still saw the same eyes that avoid anything but her.

"So you're doing fine now. I'm glad Tsunade-shishou allowed you to stay here and helped you with the Cursed Seal."

"…Aa."

It was the same monotone reply. Of course, it wouldn't be removed from his habits. If he didn't answer that way then he's no Sasuke. Sakura wanted to ask something from him, but she knew that personal subjects such as the death of his brother would bring nothing but empty answer. Sasuke wouldn't tell anything to her, for all she knew he would only say that it wasn't her business.

Since she had grown with him during their early stages, she had known him. She had known how to talk and act around him. Basically, she's the only female being who can interact with the surviving Uchiha. She had known his temper, too and knew how to deal with it. Perhaps, she has the longest patience when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke of course she had a deep adoration for him.

But was it only adoration? If compared to Ino and the rest of his fan girls in this village, all of them would judge that her adoration wasn't just adoration… it was love - an unreciprocated love.

Seeing as she doesn't have anything to talk about or throw a topic, she resorted to silence. She knew that Sasuke liked silence so much so she would allow the same thing. Not that she mattered, but she grew accustomed to that silence as well.

Unexpectedly, his words almost made her in shock.

"If you're not feeling well why are you walking around the village?"

Was he concerned? Why must he ask her that way? He would never ask her that way. Nervously pushing down the saliva down her throat, she looked for an excuse.

"I needed fresh air. I've been inside the house for how many days… besides…" She looked away shyly as she added, "I'm looking for you."

He slightly tilted his head. "You know that I'm working with the Hokage so you know where to find me."

Her heart might have skipped a bit. He just gave away a hint where to find him.

"I know but I don't want to intrude while you're at work. You don't want to have additional working hours now right?"

He smirked, a smirked that almost resembled that of a smile.

Sakura felt a tug of her lips, forming into a small smile. She never felt so good around him unlike before where he used to push them away. But it was a little strange for her and for them, to notice that in short span of time, after the incident with the Akatsuki, Sasuke had changed… rather slightly changing. Somehow, he resembled the time when Sai was slowly changing and adopting the environment.

They held another moment of silence again. They paid no heed in this silence because it was just another reason to make up for as they silently gazed at each other's eyes, probably trying to understand each other's voice deep inside their different colors. When the sundown's breeze whipped Sakura's short hair, she opted to hide away her eyes once again and chose to hold her hair behind her ears.

Suddenly, a stretched out hand blocked her vision. She looked up to him with eyes of bewilderment.

"You look tired. Come I'll walk you home."

If it was possible to be turned into puddle she would have changed a while ago. Everything about him… it all changed. It was as though the Uchiha Sasuke she knew long ago had suddenly turned into another person. Or was it this person a stranger? She didn't know. But what confused her greatly was how this young man, Uchiha Sasuke as the physical appearance claimed him to be, merely showed his concern for her. He wasn't directing anything, but Sakura wasn't dumb, so even when he does not say how concerned he is… he really is.

Naturally, Sasuke won't even give a damn about her well-being. For all he cared, he would just tell her to get home and rest. Surely, he had saved her a lot of times when they were in the battlefield but he changes drastically especially when they're inside the village.

_It had been years, Sakura… years… _She told to herself, not entirely noticing the lack of noisiness coming from the Inner Persona that she had grown with. _Sasuke isn't a child anymore. He's grown up like me._

Nervously yet bravely at the same time, she put her fragile hand and said, "Thank you."

* * *

She expected nothing from him when he told her he'd walk her home. The entire walk, starting from the bridge down to the market, was quiet. Sakura was always tempted to hug him and tell him how much she worried for him and for Naruto. She wanted to tell him that all she ever dreamed was him and Naruto being hurt by Itachi. But it was all about nightmare and surely, Sasuke wouldn't like to hear anything about it, especially now that he's trying to move on. 

Maybe he had noticed along the way, how the villagers were talking behind them as they pass by. She had heard something like "she doesn't deserve him" and "Sakura-chan should really be careful around him by now." She couldn't blame them. Sasuke betrayed the village and turned into a Missing Nin at young age. He only returned afterwards but bringing chaos and death to a number of people when the Akatsuki tried to hunt down Naruto.

_But… _She stole a glance at his profile. _Can't they just understand him? He was the sole survivor from the genocide of their clan. A person who had been left alone, alive with all his loved ones' body scattered on ground would most likely become an avenger…_

She wanted to really embrace him. Tell him that he shouldn't be listening with all these villagers who think nothing but misconceptions about people. He's the man of the hour. He had always been if not for them.

Sakura almost looked away when Sasuke looked to the side, where she was. He wasn't frowning or glaring, he just simply looked at her with, sadly, blank expression.

"Don't worry. I'm getting used with all of the people gossiping around me."

She wanted to smile to assure him that they would go away once everything has been settled rightly, but her lips didn't do as what her nerves wanted it to do. Instead she just looked at his eyes once again before focusing on their silent walk again.

_He knew I was worried… he felt it. Back then he would never care if I was worried…_

* * *

When they finally arrived at the front of her apartment, where she randomly called it her house, they both looked at the door with different thoughts emerging and submerging in their minds. 

Sasuke didn't mind walking her home or be with her as a company, but he didn't like to walk home soon. He wondered why… why he cared so much for her so suddenly.

Sakura on the other hand wanted to make him stay but she doubted. Even if she tried asking him, she knew he wouldn't accept the offer. She knew and noticed his unbelievable change, who knew, he might probably return to his once self again.

"Thank you so much for walking me home, Sasuke."

She suddenly wanted to take back the last word she said but would it really matter if she added the suffix or not?

"Hn…"

Sakura looked up to him and smiled. "I hoped to see you around again."

With that, she finally turned her heels towards her door—

But—

A cut through the wind, grabbing the forearms, and pulling towards the body—

Sakura could not believe where she was into.

Apparently, Sasuke could not hold his emotions any longer. It suddenly gushed out like a free flowing waters. He couldn't just make her go inside without showing a part of his concern. So he instantaneously pulled her arm and towards his arms… ultimately neglecting whatever notion the person involved has in mind.

When Sakura didn't return the hug, Sasuke embraced her tightly. It was as though he didn't want to let her go…

He curved his head, lips nearly touching her skin but his breathing triggered a shiver down her spine. He embraced her tightly and he was sure, he didn't want to let go.

Sakura's eyes were wild and wide, again. For how Sasuke was able to get all this strange behavior, she didn't know. She had no idea what he was up to. But for now… the moment she wanted to be with him, he allowed her to.

So without second thoughts, Sakura snaked up her hands behind him and encased him like he did.

"I thought… I thought I would never be able to see you smile again…"

His words, no matter how sweet or hurting may it seem would surely make Sakura cry.

_He cares for me…_

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Done in one sitting. I feel the need to end this alternate story, which had been mentioned from previous chapters. Don't worry, this will end the way it should be. No deaths for the people involved.

I'm very sorry to those who had been readers and reviewers of this alternate story. I know that you have expected a lot of SasuSaku here, but alas, all I have given is almost the same (or maybe not even close) from the first tragic story. Even so, I'm grateful since you guys are still here to provide support and encouragement. So big thanks to you (you know who you are).


	34. Welcome a New Home

**Someone Screaming**

**Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

He showed no sign of retreating. No sign of letting go. So she decided to let him in since she also wanted to talk to him. Not for her undying love for him but the future that awaits him. They both entered her house. She flicked open the lights which revealed the well-kept things inside.

They walked in and straight to the dining table. Sakura was still in the process of inviting Sasuke or not because it might be possible that her invitation will be declined. Out of the blue, Sasuke spoke. He stopped behind her, making sure that his low and murmured voice could be heard.

"Sakura, do you still love me?"

She stopped on her tracks. The feeling of losing air returned. Her heart almost skipped a beat. She was glad she wasn't facing him for he could have seen her dumbstruck face. He could have been disappointed from her shocked expression. In a way that he might think that she doesn't love him anymore.

He had always been straightforward. He doesn't think the words he's about to say. What he wanted is a concrete answer, nothing else. Somehow, it made him selfish because sometimes his words dug deep inside her heart. It kills her.

But the question he just threw to her, what kind of answer and understanding did he want?

There was a minute of silence before he added, "…can you forgive me?"

Finally collecting her words to answer, Sakura turned around and looked deeply into his eyes.

"If I was another woman, I wouldn't forgive you." His eyes were serious as he stared back at her. "But I'm not. Despite everything that has been done, the things you said that hurt… I still love you."

When Sakura was the one who had her heart skipped, it was Sasuke's turn to feel the same thing. He never knew that this feeling would come to him - the feeling that involved her and her undying love for him. For how long she'd loved him, it was too much. He couldn't find it in himself why a woman like Sakura would love him. He knew he was a bastard, selfish, and a sinner.

She smiled at him. A smile dedicated for him. "Dinner with me?"

Sasuke need not to think twice. She had always offered her a lot of times before. For once, he wouldn't let her down.

"Sure."

* * *

Their dinner was quick and quiet. Sakura didn't have the chance to ask him and tell stories about Konoha when he was away. She doesn't want to make him more miserable at that so she resumed in silence. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't want to share his story when he was gone. His tormenting journey was sickening and he didn't want Sakura to know more about it.

When they were both done, Sakura put all the dishes to the sink. She stopped Sasuke when he was about to do the same. She told him to sit while she makes some tea.

After she washed the dishes, she noticed that Sasuke hasn't touched the tea. His face was stiff and his eyes were forlorn. She pulled a small towel to dry her hands. When done, she put it back near the sink and walked towards the side of the table.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at her hand that placed on the surface of the table. With guilt ridden eyes he didn't look back at her. He resumed looking at his reflection on the tea cup which she gave earlier.

"No." He lied.

It was an obvious lie and yet he chose not to elaborate. He knew that Sakura will accept it. She was never the person who pushes topic when it doesn't need to be explained. While he restrained himself just like before, he felt movements beside him.

Sakura crouched to look at the stooped head of her guest. She had known him for so long and his lies wouldn't go away easily. But knowing him, she wouldn't also push it more instead she'd just give him a piece of advice.

"They say that silence is always the best answer. That in silence there is peace. But you being that way ever since we've been teammates, I doubt that it's best for you."

Sasuke was confused. He looked to her face only to find out that she was staring at him vividly. Sakura continued.

"You've been silenced for so many years, Sasuke. Why can't you open up a bit? There are so many people who are concerned for you, who love you, and yet you still chose to be in an isolated distance where you try to build up your barrier." Sakura tilted her head to the side when she added, "pushing away those who love you might be your greatest regret in the future."

She was right. All she said was right.

He had been like this for years and he never felt so afraid in his life simply imagining how these people would turn away from him. Before it was fine seeing as they keep on concerning him and it seemed hard to think that they would soon walk away. But now, he doubted. These people have their own lives. They have lived despite his absence. When he was gone, they had been looking for him. But now he has returned, what's next for them? What's next for him?

Sasuke looked back to the surface of the table. He willingly pushed all his lies away from his thought, decided that from now on he won't be isolating himself anymore. He didn't want to regret because there were things that he had been regretting in his life and it will continue to weigh down if something like this might add on his list.

"I…" He started. "I don't know what's next for me."

Sakura stayed crouching beside him, listening to his confessions.

"I don't know where to go. I've killed my brother but no matter how much I seek for peace, I receive nothing. There is nothing in my life but emptiness."

She slowly pushed herself up, thinking that he was done talking. She was wrong.

Sasuke reached for her wrist and continued. "I want to be home, Sakura."

It wasn't her first time to listen to his confession but this one's special than the rest. At least this moment, she knew that Sasuke won't be closing his ears when she speaks. She knew that Sasuke won't yell at her even when she knew she didn't mention things that might hurt his pride. And lastly, she knew that Sasuke longed for life now that nothing was thrown at his face.

She used her other hand to touch Sasuke's hand which was on her wrist.

"You restricted yourself because of your goal but that goal doesn't give you anything but emptiness. I've told you before, and I know you know, that leaving Konoha to kill your brother won't give you happiness. I offered you myself, my happiness yet you refused to take it."

She felt his guilt when he constricted his hold around her wrist.

"There's always a bright side in life, Sasuke. The problem with you is you keep on sidetracking. You don't want to look at it because you bind yourself with your goal. You think it won't help you to get strong." She caressed his hand. "You can only find that side when you free yourself from the shackles of darkness. Look at Naruto. No matter how dangerous his life is… no matter how many times people had tried hunting him down… and been outcast because of the Kyuubi inside him… he still pursued the bright side of life."

Sasuke loosened his hold and dropped his hand.

"As for me, I only find that side when you returned to us, when you return home."

He looked at her with eyes full of wishful thoughts and said, "But I'm not yet home, Sakura. I'm not home. My home is in the past and nowhere else."

Nothing could have prepared him for what Sakura was about to do. But it was a good thing because at least, from her, he would find a new hope just by listening to her and by being with her.

Sakura reached and encased his head. His head was rested below her breast, his face looking at the table. He could feel her warm hands around his neck and her body which made him comfortable. But what made his heart felt even warmer is when she spoke in calm and soothing tone.

"What's in the past is in the past, Sasuke-kun. You should welcome a new home."

Sasuke's face contorted. He wasn't angry at her and her words, but he was trying not to cry. It's hard for him to let go of the past. He had been dragging his life in his past and no one has ever asked him to live for the future. Now, here she is, begging him to let go of his ill-fated history. She was right when she said he had to move on. There is nothing waiting for him in the past - nothing but emptiness.

He couldn't decide so easily. He needed time to heal first and Sakura knows well how to help him.

Sakura stroke Sasuke's black hair, a simple deed that soothed Sasuke's already burdened heart. He responded by placing his face on Sakura's cloth, trying to wipe away the tears that suddenly pour down his cheeks. Sakura wasn't oblivious to this. She embraced him tightly and even stroked his back.

However, Sasuke carefully pulled himself away from her embrace to stand in front of her.

Sakura looked at him in the eye as if searching for something when he said nothing. Out of the blue, he reached a tender hand towards her left cheek, caressing her lovingly. The urge to close her eyes from his unexpected loving touches was controlled. She shouldn't be giggling over this. She's old and she has to help him for his life.

While she was in her deepest of thoughts, forcing her mind not to think of something else, Sasuke pulled her face without warning and crashed his lips to hers. Sakura's green eyes went wide and shuddering. She never expected him to kiss her. Not even to hold her and embrace her. This was too much. But she never regretted it. She had been dreaming for this for so long, and now it was happening.

There was something at the back of her mind that nagged her to look for answer why he was doing all this. But, she pushed it away. She couldn't doubt that the person kissing her right now is Sasuke because she knew Sasuke pretty well.

Sakura looked at his face. While her eyes were open, his were closed. She could never imagine that Sasuke would take initiative with this kind of gesture nor she could ever imagine him kissing her with eyes closed. She smiled in their kiss, finally giving in when she closed her eyes too.

Sasuke didn't just damp his lips on hers, especially when he asked her permission by slightly opening his mouth and letting his tongue escape to taste her lips. Sakura tilted her head and welcomed him by giving entrance in her mouth. As Sasuke got in, he immediately looked for her tongue to dance with. Sakura was hesitating until Sasuke had to pull their faces closer. This made Sakura gave in.

Her hot tongue slowly reached his already wet one. When Sasuke felt her touch, his other hand grasped on her waist, completely pulling her person to his. Sakura accidentally yelped inside his mouth but it didn't stop them from playing.

It lasted for minutes until they gave each other a slight push when they gasped for air. They looked at each other's faces. They were both flushing from the abrupt activity. There was no warning, no signal, but they both liked it no matter what.

"I…I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized for completely violating her person.

Instead of receiving a slap on his face, Sasuke was rewarded with a genuine smile - a smile that has always been reserved for him.

"If this is your way of beginning a new home, then I'm glad you're inviting me in."

For once in his life, he smiled at her – a smile he never knew he could do for her. "Sakura… thank you."

Sakura gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled. Soon she walked towards her room and waited for Sasuke to follow.

**

* * *

****(WARNING: This section includes mature content. Read at your own risk.)**

When they arrived inside, Sakura didn't hesitate any longer.

She pushed herself to him. Her hands placed on his rigid chest and reached her lips to his. Sasuke held her neck and her lower back, carefully settling her body on to her bed. As Sakura was laid underneath him, she pushed his face gently.

"Sasuke…"

He looked at her and it was only that moment when she noticed that his eyes were only looking at her, and nothing else.

"I love you. I really do love you."

He smiled at this although at first he was afraid at the thought of her leaving him, forgetting her love for him. But now, he was just glad that the only person he trusted, cared and valued most hasn't given up for him.

He lowered his face, lips inches from her and said, "I don't know if love is something you give when you treasure someone."

Sasuke was unsure, but Sakura understood. "It's okay Sasuke-kun. I didn't want you to force yourself to love me. To be cherished by you is enough gratitude."

He shook his head, "You gave your entire life and love for me. I was selfish. I was a fool."

She cupped his face with her warm, tender hands. "Remember, Sasuke-kun, you're welcoming a new home. Past is past."

Only her words could simply sooth him. Only her words could simply give hope in his life. And only her words could easily capture his heart. When Sasuke nodded, he allowed her to pull his face to continue what they have left earlier, only this time, they both gained full access to each other's body.

Their lips were sealed with kisses, with swirling hot tongues inside. Sakura started the next level when she released her hold on his face to undress the first layer of her garment. Sasuke felt and heard the shifting underneath him, so he let his right hand helped her. When they got rid of it, it was his turn to get undressed.

He briefly pulled away from their kiss so he could pull his shirt up from his head. They didn't open the lights of her room, but through the moonbeam that penetrated through Sakura's window, she was able to see his firm and well-built body. He sure had grown mature. On the other hand, Sasuke was allowed to gaze at Sakura's fully built body. She sure had grown, too. There were no traces of her childhood in her body. Maybe, boys had been seeking for her hand. He was glad though, that no matter how many boys approach her, she was still loyal to him. She never gave her love to anybody else - anybody else but him.

Sasuke submerged to her lips once more. He felt her hands snaking up from his chest, to his neck and rested on his hair. His eyes instantaneously closed when she stroke his hair. His right hand started feeling her neck then down to her chest. Sakura gasped in his mouth. She was nervous but at the same excited. She could feel her full breast and hardened peak upon his touch.

Sasuke's hand remained on her left breast, despite the undergarment that was still attached on her body. Subtly, that same hand snaked towards her back to unclasp the said garment. She helped him by arching her back so that he could easily get on the hook and get rid of it. When he successfully unhooked her bra, Sakura allowed herself to pull it away from her body. By this moment, Sasuke was about to look at her but Sakura held his face, biting her lower lip.

Sasuke smirked. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"B-but…"

"It's alright Sakura."

He gave her a long and deep kiss before looking at her large fully grown breast. Sakura had to look away but her face had turned to darker shades of red. She couldn't imagine him gawking at her half-naked body. She was still hesitant.

The moment Sakura shyly looked away, Sasuke thought of surprising her. Without second thoughts, he enclosed the peak of her left breast with his lips while his other hand fumbling the other. Sakura gasped surprisingly from his actions and even dared to look at what he was doing. There was a long sexy gasp coming from her for a second time when she felt him licking the peak and around the peak of her breast. Her excitement was nearing its pinnacle that she had to hold on to his head while her other hand, grasping the pillow underneath her.

Sasuke repeated the procedure to the other breast. His left hand was now fumbling at her left breast but he was dragging his right hand towards the side of her abdomen and down to her undergarment. Sakura tightened her hold on him and on the pillow underneath her when Sasuke snaked his hand underneath her last underwear.

She felt the tip of his fingers in her core that was carefully feeling inside. She arched her back again when he tried to get inside her. There was a quick pain that shot through her nerves when he tried to force a deeper plunge. She cried from pain so Sasuke hastily retracted his finger and kissed her, trying to ease her of pain.

"Sasu…Sasuke-kun…" She gasped his name in between her breathings.

Sasuke looked at her last undergarment then back to her face in which her eyes were looking back at him. When she nodded, Sasuke responded by positioning his hands on both sides of her hips, where the garter of underwear was hanging. He gripped on the edges and with one cautious pull she was ridded of all garments. Sakura was completely naked before his eyes.

Since Sasuke was fully gaping from her breast down to her core, Sakura immediately pushed her body from bed to cling on Sasuke's neck. No matter how many times Sakura had been initiative from their childhood days she was completely opposite when it comes to this.

Both of their knees were apart and both of their thighs were touching one another. Sakura was nervous, Sasuke could feel it, but she was trying so hard for him to fulfill his wish – a wish for a new home. Sakura looked at him in the eye, a silent conversation was developed. And when she kissed him, she whispered to his lips that she's ready.

He smiled and whispered his gratitude for her kind offer. He kissed her once more and supported her to position on the bed. Sasuke paused for a moment to reach for his pants, removing it and leaving only his boxers and underwear. They were near the climax of this activity, but each passing moment gave them even more excitement.

So as Sasuke pulled down his last garments, Sakura cooperated by spreading her legs apart. He was able to see the part of which completes her. He now positioned himself in front of her core, pushing her legs more. Then with one final breath, he finally plunged his manhood inside her. Sakura released a painful cry from the penetration of his hardened manhood. Sasuke's free hand reached for the bed, just beside her to support his entire body not to crash her fragile one.

He started the rhythm when Sakura reached a desperate hold on to his neck. She even accidentally scratched his back when she felt pain. Sasuke gritted his teeth when he felt her nails digging on his flesh. He was going to decide to stop when Sakura suddenly begged him to continue. And when Sakura asked for it, he wouldn't back down. Without second thoughts, he thrust her. They both increased the speed of penetration. At this rate, they were both rocking at each other. Sakura continued to cry from pain and pleasure while Sasuke controlled himself by gritting his teeth.

They stayed in that position for a long time until both of their stamina reached their limits. Completely tired, Sasuke simply fell on top of Sakura. Both of them were panting. They could feel each other's sweat that covered almost their entire body. And most of all, they were able to feel the love in the air.

No words could describe their experience tonight. One of them felt fulfilled. The other felt welcomed.

"Sakura…" He called after panting heavily.

Sakura took a deep breath before responding. "Hmm?"

"I think…" He buried his face deep on her chest so she wasn't able to hear his statement. She only heard his murmur.

"What did you say?"

Sasuke took in a shaky breath before rolling to the other side. When he was settled, he felt Sakura rolling to his side. There was an obvious curiosity plastered all over her face. He turned to her. Softly he he caressed her face.

"I said…" He kissed her and when he pulled his face away, though separating their lips only by inches, "I think I love you."

He was straightforward alright, though still, no matter how loving and true his words are, she couldn't stop her tears forming in her eyes.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **I was thinking if Sasuke's first question was appropriate. But he's really a straightforward person so I think it suits the first part. Ahem, how did you like the lemon part? I can't elaborate some areas so I tried to minimize the detailed parts. Still I'm hoping that it was good. One last thing, the next chapter is the final chapter so stay tuned.

Please **Read** and **Review**.


	35. Scream Silenced

**Someone Screaming**

**The Alternate Story – Dim Light**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

Months later, Haruno Sakura returned in Konoha Hospital where she lends her skill for service. She must work to pay for the debts from all the people who cared for her. Many people have been glad to see her working as a Medical Ninja again. Their prospect of her becoming the next Tsunade, in terms of Medical skills and intelligence, had risen again.

One day, while she was on duty, Shizune mentioned to her about her miraculous recovery upon psychological infliction that Uchiha Itachi caused her. Shizune did not elaborate the details but left her a hint to ask Tsunade about this, if, of course, she's interested.

This made Sakura curious. For many, her continued existence from an Uchiha's bloodline technique was inexplicable. According to the records, only those who have Sharingan and Uchiha blood running in their veins are only those who can survive the Tsukiyomi.

After her scheduled task for the day, Sakura hurried over the Hokage's tower.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was called earlier to have a meeting with the Hokage, regarding the purification of the Cursed Seal that the bastard Orochimaru unwillingly gave to him.

"Jiraiya and Anko started looking for the method months ago, but it seems complicated as it is now."

Sasuke gave her a blank expression, but was still listening to her.

"The first step of the process requires you to die."

"What?" Sasuke automatically replied with croaky, nervous voice.

Requires him to die and leave Sakura alone? That cannot be done then!

Tsunade must have noticed his face especially when his eyes went wild and sudden cold sweat dripped down the side of his face.

She continued. "That's the first step. While you are dead, the Ritual of Purification will begin."

"Can't the ritual perform without death?"

"Scared, Uchiha?" A mocking smirk came to insult Sasuke.

But Tsunade wasn't prepared for his answer. His one truthful answer.

"I'm not scared of death. It's just that… I don't want to leave Sakura…anymore."

This made Tsunade's hazel eyes narrowed towards the forlorn face of the young survivor. Tsunade didn't want to push more buttons about her protégé's and his emotion.

"Like I've mentioned, it's only the first step. It doesn't mean that you'll be completely dead because it will only take an hour, then we'll revive you."

The Hokage closed her hands together as she placed her elbow on the surface of her table.

"The Cursed Seal cannot be erased that easily. It must undergo the same process. If you can still remember, he gave you something to activate the power of the Cursed Seal. And in the process you have to die once."

Sasuke did remember it. He was in the barrel where the Sound Five was dragging him along towards Orochimaru's hideout.

"In the ritual, for us to completely get rid of the Cursed Seal, we must destroy the effect of the drug that Orochimaru once gave you. After that, we'll start purifying the seal."

_I see…_

Sasuke couldn't help but hung his head low. He cannot escape death. However, death is the only way to get rid of the effect of the drug that was still inside his body. He would have to stay strong, then. Stay strong that he shouldn't let go of the connection of his soul and his body while in the process of being 'dead'.

"One more thing, Uchiha," Sasuke looked back at her, "while you're dead, you must know that once you let go from that moment, you'll completely die."

"I know."

Silence was all over the room after the Hokage had explained him the process of his freedom. The Hokage noticed his troubled expression but then again, how could she forget the words she asked him before? She then decided to ask the same question again.

"Do you remember the question I asked you?"

Sasuke slowly looked at the Hokage. How could he forget? It didn't actually leave his thoughts.

"_What else do you want?"_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" Tsunade laid her back on the backrest of her chair while Sasuke bowed to her, to give respect. "I'll call you once the preparation is done."

"Yes."

"Tsunade-shishou, are you in there?"

Sasuke and Tsunade immediately turned to the opened door upon hearing a familiar voice. When the person stepped in, she was also surprised to see Sasuke talking to the Hokage.

"Oh… hi, Sasuke-kun." Then she bowed to the Hokage. "Sorry for disrupting your talk, Hokage-sama."

"That's fine, Sakura. We're done, actually. So," She put away some papers and continued, "What are you doing in here?"

Sakura slowly walked towards the table, aligned with Sasuke. She gave Tsunade a nervous look before glancing over Sasuke. She was thinking twice if she should start the inquiry when there's another Uchiha around. Sasuke gave him a slight nod, a signal for her to go on.

"Uhm… it's about my recovery. How…how did I recover from Itachi's Tsukiyomi?"

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Indeed, how did Sakura survive the psychological blow? It's not like he wanted her dead, he loved her now, but how in the world she survived one of the Uchiha's powerful eye techniques?

The Hokage gave Sakura a serious face before taking a deep breath.

"It was all thanks to Ino's testimonial regarding your match up during your first Chuunin Exams when you were 12."

Sasuke and Sakura almost had the same expression but Sasuke doesn't have the slightest idea what had happened during Sakura's match because he was already in the hospital for recuperation. Sakura, on the other hand, doesn't fully remember everything. All she remembered was they had a draw round.

"One of Ino's abilities is Mind Control Technique. She takes in a body and manipulates it like her own. But in order to complete the process she must take over the mind of the body. In your case, Sakura, you were able to push her technique away."

Sakura didn't know if she must show surprise or any related expression for already knew what the Hokage was talking about.

Tsunade looked her in the eye seriously and said, "You had another personality."

Sasuke usually didn't care about fictitious things, but knowing Sakura to have another personality…? It was not normal, for him. But then again it's because of that another personality that Sakura was still alive today.

Sakura knew all well about her other personality but she wasn't delusional. She knew that.

"But I'm not delusional." She defended.

"Yes, that's true."

"But the other personality only loitered in my head. Talking to me in the mind."

"Hmm, is that so?" Tsunade walked away from her chair, passing the side of the table until she stood front in Sakura. "It looks like an existing being, lingering in your mind. It was like another soul residing in your body."

Sakura jerked in surprise. Another soul? In one body?

"Is that even possible?" Out of nowhere, Sasuke spoke.

Tsunade glanced at him for a moment then sat on her table, her arms crossed over her chest.

"The human body can only contain one soul. Just look at Orochimaru for example, he couldn't get in on another container unless the soul of that person has vanquished permanently."

"So how did I able to get another personality? I can even talk to it." Sakura stepped forward, eager to know the truth.

Tsunade could only shake her head. "I don't really know, Sakura." Then she looked up to stare at Sakura's eyes. "But one thing's for sure, that soul sacrificed itself to save your life."

It could have been more complicated if they ask something about superstitious phenomenon. Maybe Sakura should be satisfied with what Tsunade-shishou told her.

* * *

It was not long after they left the Hokage tower. Sasuke was given the information about the purification of the Cursed Seal and Sakura was given the truth of her survival. She did want to claim that it was enough but no matter how hard she tries and look for it, everything will be more complicated than ever. And besides, she has survived. The other soul lodged in her mind for so many years now. Maybe it's time for her to have a silent mind. An untroubled, chaotic voice that had given advices, critics, and such should somehow come to an end. The end may not be peaceful, but… at least she had survived. It sacrificed itself for her to continue to live.

And so, she must live. Survive the cruelty of the world.

"Are you alright?"

She's not used to it when Sasuke shows his concern. But then again, it gave shivers down her spine and butterflies in the stomach in which would resort her to blushing. When Sasuke offered to walk her home after they have been dismissed in Tsunade's office Sakura couldn't stop but be surprised. Nevertheless, she should have remembered that they're a couple now. A couple that has yet to be tied together.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking." She gave him a small smile then continued to walk with him.

"Is it about the other soul?" Sasuke silently asked.

Sakura shook her head, continuing to walk so that they would reach her home quickly. But Sasuke noticed that she was avoiding the topic.

"Then what were you thinking about?"

This made her stopped.

She had walked a little further from where Sasuke had stood, for he had stopped the moment he asked another question. Could he have offended her? As of this moment, Sasuke didn't want her to get mad at him, to despise him or anything that might break their connection, their love for one another. He vowed to be faithful and loving to her, although the latter part must be learned in time.

Before she turned around, she breathed in air.

"Why am I given the chance to live? How do I compensate for this gift? Am I worthy to continue life?" Her questions were blunt but at the same time deep.

She must have been stating about the negative facts when she was revived. That soul may not be important to all but that soul saved her from death. That soul granted her another life for her to continue what she must do. But most of all, she must have been too focused to herself especially because she sounded regretful of the chance that the soul had given her.

He tried to think something to soothe her troubled mind. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything to comfort her, other than touched her left cheek and gave her a genuine look in the eye as he spoke.

"Just think of it this way, you may always want to save other's lives by sacrificing yours but do you really think about those who are close to you? Did it ever occur to you that when you die, they will die with you?" He noticed that her eyes were sparkling from tears. "I'm not really good at comforting a girl or anyone for that matter, but…" He now moved his hand until he held her chin to make her look up to him. "No matter what happened back there, I'm just glad that this is where we are now."

Finally, Sakura broke in tears, jumped towards Sasuke's arms, embracing him by the neck.

_Sasuke-kun… Thank you…_

* * *

**Even a man who lives in darkness can bloom in one fleeting moment**. (1)

But to Sasuke, it wasn't a fleeting moment.

He might have lived in the dark for so many years since the tragedy that caused his entire clan to end, but in his heart he sought for love and a light of his life. In the past, he may not always show his concern over his teammates in which in the end became his family, he was protective of them. He didn't want anyone taking the lives of those who are close in his heart. But he feared it. That was why he didn't show how much he cared. That was why he pushed them all away so he wouldn't feel hurt when somebody would take their life away.

But everything's different now.

Sasuke was a changed man. He had changed in several ways, from several years. He changed not because he had killed his brother which he had prepared for years and the reason of his betrayal, but because of one person.

A person who he sworn to protect…

A person who he would take care…

A person he would cherish until his last breath…

In the Ritual of Purification, Uchiha Sasuke accepted the instructions of being dead in the procedure. He had informed Sakura about it and despite the fact that she was truly afraid of the process she gave him a warm smile, a tight hug and a long kiss. Sakura is Tsunade's protégé and that being so, she trusted her master.

During the procedure, Sasuke was positioned on large cryptic symbols that resembled a level-three Sharingan inside a large eye. A large circle enclosed the Sharingan-like symbol, attached to it were huge triangles. Their tips were pointing away from the center. Surrounding the huge symbol were a number of high ranked Ninjas and Medic Nins. There were torches and scrolls scattered everywhere.

For Sakura, everything was creepy. It was like they were having a sacrifice ritual to a God. Even so, it's the only way to free Sasuke from any bonds of darkness. Once he was freed he could retrieve status as a Ninja of Konoha.

After an hour of despicable waiting, watching her beloved die before her and revived, Sakura stood shock as she watched Sasuke's hands moved slowly until it reached his neck where the Cursed Seal once was.

"It's finished." The Hokage announced.

There was a moment of silence until his rasped voice echoed the hall.

"W…whe…where's Sakura?"

All Sakura did was to cry and hurried to his side to embrace him.

* * *

There was also a time when Neji had proposed to Tenten in which she happily and tearfully accepted. Neji surely was on a rush when he declared their marriage two weeks after his proposal. The Hyuuga clan together with his friends, teammates and the Hokage were all invited in the gathering.

Seeing as he was in charged of the entire clan, breaking the discrimination of the Main and Branch families, everything went well.

Hilarious scenarios also happened during that day especially when Naruto got drunk. He courageously walked towards the table where Hinata was and yelled for the entire world to hear, that he was indeed proposing to her. Just like before, Hinata turned beet red in an instant simply because of the attention Naruto has drawn to them. With the audience cheering on, Hinata tearfully accepted his proposal. Thankfully, the moment Hinata answered him, he was well aware of what he was doing. And Naruto was glad that finally, he had someone to cherish, someone he would live with forever.

While at the gathering however, Sasuke had been staring intently at Sakura. While he did so, he started to contemplate about their relationship. They were already together, Sakura had allowed him to stay at her apartment, but Sasuke's mind has always been bugged by Tsunade's words.

"_What else do you want?"_

He forced his eyes to shut, bowing ever so slowly to hide his eyes from his long dark bangs.

_What else do I want…?_

He then opened his eyes only to see her hands touching his crossed arms.

"You okay?" She asked.

Since he didn't want her to worry, and he wanted her to enjoy the night, he gave her a small soft smile and said, "Yeah. I'm okay."

But he wasn't.

* * *

A year later, the Hokage officially reclaimed Uchiha Sasuke as a Ninja of Konoha. Sakura thought of returning the forehead protector he had once gave to her, but because he had walked away from the past, Sakura decided that he must have a new one. A new one for a new life.

Many were surprised when he advanced into a Jounin rank, especially when he didn't even have to take up a Jounin Exam to excel. And since he was trained to kill best, Tsunade test him by putting him in an ANBU unit to be dispatched in Wind Country. The only way to make him place in the ANBU unit was performing the mission well.

Sakura was placed on another mission with her Medical Team to help a small village near Hidden Mist due to a spreading disease caused by plagues in the field. They must cure those who have affected and relieved them of the plagues.

Both of them had returned becoming Ninjas of Konoha. Naruto was happy to have them back, hoping to have a mission that consist only the three of them.

What they didn't know was…

Right after Sasuke had fully returned to them…

The title of the **Legendary Three** was linked down to them.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sasuke to gain the position of being an ANBU captain after so many A-ranked missions that he took as a solo mission. In no time maybe, he would be leveled as one of the elites in Konoha that could be leveled with Sakura and Naruto together with some elites that mostly came from their batch.

Sasuke had regained his glory just like his childhood popularity. Young women had swooned over him again but he was thankful that they didn't bother giving him gifts every time he passed by for they have learned his relationship with one of the best Medics in the village. They respected Sakura so much they wouldn't do anything to her Sasuke.

Once Sasuke reached the Elite level, he, Sakura and Naruto were well-known as the Descendants of Legendary Three, in resemblance of the historical Original Legendary Three.

Their names would be put in history scrolls and books for they have contributed so much for the village, for the country, for the people, and for those they loved most.

Each Ninjas have different stories of their own.

Each may have a happy story but mostly a sad one.

They become Ninjas for a reason.

And that reason is what it keeps them alive.

It's what they used as motivation to fight.

* * *

One Thursday morning, Sasuke and Sakura were both sleeping on a large bed. Sakura's head was atop of Sasuke's chest while his hand touched the side of her face. Both were silently sleeping after last night's activity. They must have been exhausted but their Chakra must be replenished fast especially when another dreaded mission arrives.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" A familiar voice yelled from the main door.

Sakura mumbled something under her breath as she moved to the other side, trying to get more sleep. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes from her movement.

"Oiiiiii! We have an urgent mission today guys! Hurry up!"

Sasuke pushed himself to sit, a hand clutching his forehead. "Naruto…" He whispered.

"Mmmm…" Sakura groaned from her side while she gripped the bed sheet.

Sasuke could only smirk at her. When Sakura didn't want to wake up, she really won't get up. So instead dragging her away from bed, he got himself out of bed to talk to Naruto.

He grouchily opened the door to make it look like he was indeed just woken up from a deep, deep slumber. "What do you want?"

Naruto sighed dejectedly, "Don't get mad at me for waking you up. I've got a message from old hag."

Sasuke put his elbow at the door frame, leveling his chin, "And what of it?"

"The remaining Akatsuki were sighted."

This made the last of the Uchihas completely woken up.

"The old hag appointed me to gather elites from the list."

Sasuke scratches his hair. "You're in this mission, too?"

"Yeah. And Sakura, too."

Whenever Sakura was involved in missions like the one they were going to have, they have to expect possible bloodbath and serious casualties. But that was the reason why they require a high ranked Medic Ninja.

"Hn. When do we get there?"

"Around 10am sharp."

Sasuke leaned back to check the wall clock on the room. It said 9am. He smirked.

"You normally come here 10 minutes before mission briefing." He joked.

And Naruto could only smile, "That's because we're talking about Akatsuki here."

"Yeah I know." He scratched his hair once again before banging the door closed.

Since they have an hour before going to the tower, Sasuke took time to get back to bed where Sakura was already awake but was too lazy to open her eyes. She heard the message.

"Another mission to complete the Legendary Three huh?"

"It's a special mission." Sasuke corrected when he fell at the comfort of the bed. "Get ready now Sakura. Go and take a bath now." He commanded. Knowing Sakura, she usually takes 30 minutes to one hour in the bathroom.

He heard a giggle before feeling her warm lips touching his.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Morning, Sakura."

"Hmm… another working day, isn't it?"

"Hn."

"Another mission to make me worry…"

When he opened his eyes, he stared at the upside hovering face of his lover. Her eyes would forever bear a worried look every time they were set on a dangerous mission.

"You shouldn't worry too much. We're all there anyway."

A smile. "And watch each other's back. I know." A kiss.

No matter how happy their life was, they were still going to carry on the life of a ninja.

**A Ninja with principles, honor, and a person to protect.**

A person they **protect** is a person who gives them **strength**.

Perhaps, in Sasuke's case, it's Sakura that gives him all the strength to fight, to survive and to live…

…not as an Uchiha, but as Sasuke himself.

**THE END**

**Author's Note**: And now, thank you so much for all of you who have read, reviewed and supported this fanfic story (from the tragedy to the alternate). It has been my pleasure to write stories like this.

Honestly, I loved the tragedy story than the alternate. But most of the reviewers find it unacceptable because of Sakura's death. But it's not the main reason why I have to write the alternate. I created the alternate story simply because I want to figure out a scenario when both of them are alive. I was hopeful that the alternate story will gain more reviews than the tragedy, but it seems to me that the tragedy gained more support/reviews than the alternate (laughs)

To tell the truth, this chapter is done in one sitting that's why it looks like rushed. Anyway, I do hope though that you enjoyed reading this final chapter. Again thank you so much!

**(1) **Excerpt from Valkyrie Profile

I would like to grab this opportunity to thank all the people who **reviewed, **put the story in their** favorite's list, alerted, and supported** Someone Screaming and Someone Screaming Dim Light. Especially those who gave **constant reviews **(you know who you are), **constructive criticisms **(because of them I was able, somehow, to improve myself), **wonderful compliments** (they have given extra boost for me to write) and of course those who **supported me and the story.**

**And to those who will review, fave, alert (the story) for the last chapter. I thank you so very much.**


End file.
